A mulher dos Taisho
by Acdy-chan
Summary: Sesshomaru,Hashi e Inuyasha não estão procurando por mulheres, eles estão procurando por uma mulher. Uma mulher para compartilhar suas vidas e suas camas. Eles não querem uma mulher para deitar sobre o feno, eles querem uma mulher que os complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá gente depois de tanto tempo resolvi aparecer!!!!  
Eu tive que tirar umas férias, tava meio deprimida e muito cansada, más retornei com força total agora, e resolvi dar um presente as minhas leitoras que amam um hentai.**

**Já deixo avisado que esta finc e praticamente puro hentai, e muito pevertida, depois não diga que não avisei.**

**Resumo:**

Kagome Higurashi está fugindo de seus erros do passado... diretamente para os braços dos irmãos Taisho.

Sesshomaru, Hakudoushi e Inuyasha não estão procurando por mulheres, eles estão procurando por uma mulher. Uma mulher para compartilhar suas vidas e suas camas. Eles não querem uma mulher para deitar sobre o feno, eles querem uma mulher que os complete, e, já estão perdendo a esperança de encontrá-la. Isso até Sesshomaru encontrar Kagome, caída na neve, próximo de sua cabana. Ele sabe que ela é diferente no minuto que a segura em seus braços. Mas antes que consiga realizar seus desejos, precisa enfrentar as reações de seus irmãos. Logo fica evidente que é ela a mulher que está procurando, existem alguns problemas a resolver, mas está convencido que ela lhes pertence e tudo fará para mantê-la a salvo do homem que quer matá-la.

**Gente e isso por enquanto daqui a pouco eu coloco o primeiro capitulo...**


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

Sesshomaru Taisho apertou mais firme o casaco contra si e puxou seu Stetson mais para baixo, quando saiu na neve. Ele desceu pela sinuosa calçada até o correio, o rosto entorpecido pelo vento.

O inverno mal começara e ele já estava inquieto. O chalé estava silencioso, alojando apenas ele e seus dois irmãos até a próxima estação de caça quando os clientes encheriam o local. Por dez anos ele viveu para a temporada, quando podia guiar caçadores para as montanhas. Mas agora ele se sentia irritado. Insatisfeito.

Ele abriu a caixa postal e pegou a pilha de envelopes. Caminhou de volta para casa, separando as cartas para jogar fora, quando um flash colorido chamou sua atenção. Piscou, tentando focalizar. Lá amontoado num fosso, meio coberto pela neve, tinha uma pessoa.

Soltando as cartas ele se apressou naquela direção e ajoelhou-se na neve. Com medo do que iria encontrar, pegou no ombro pequeno e sacudiu a pessoa. Para sua surpresa era uma mulher. Uma linda mulher.

Ele procurou sua pulsação contendo a respiração, até que sentiu um leve tremor no pescoço. Tirou a neve do rosto e afastou os cabelos loiros da fronte. Como ela teria chegado ali?

Pegou o corpo leve nos braços, levantou-se e caminhou a passos largos pelo passeio. Olhou seu lindo rosto pálido sentindo uma pontada na virilha. Uma picada afiada percorria sua espinha e ele se viu invadido por emoções desconhecidas. Raiva, possessividade, preocupação, simples e pura luxúria.

Seu membro estava inchado na calça jeans que ficava cada vez mais apertada. Foi assaltado pela impressão que era ela, a sua mulher. Ele nunca tinha reagido tão fortemente a uma mulher, e certamente não a uma de quem nada sabia, mas também sabia que não importava, seus irmãos poderiam não concordar com a presença dela.

De qualquer modo, ele não poderia deixá-la congelar até a morte. Não pensaria em seus irmãos até ter a certeza de que ela não morreria.

Quando ele entrou em casa, Hakudoushi levantou os olhos do sofá, onde estivera lendo. Soltou o livro quando viu a mulher nos braços de Sesshomaru.

-#Que diabos está acontecendo? - exigiu, levantando-se.

-#Eu a achei lá fora, no fosso - Sesshomaru murmurou examinado seu irmão para ver sua reação.

Hakudoushi encurtou a distância entre eles e baixou os olhos para a mulher.

-#Está viva?

-#O que está acontecendo? - Inuysha perguntou, quando entrou na sala de estar. Sua expressão era impenetrável, um olhar que era sua segunda natureza desde que deu baixa do exército. Pela primeira vez em um longo tempo, Sesshomaru sentiu uma onda de esperança. Ele daria qualquer coisa para poder tirar Inuyasha do inferno particular em que ele vivia. Se ela fosse a mulher...

Sesshomaru voltou sua atenção para a mulher em seus braços.

-#Preciso aquecê-la. Vá preparar um banho quente enquanto eu tiro essas roupas molhadas - pediu a Inuysha.

Hakudoushi levantou uma sobrancelha.

-#Você vai despi-la aqui?

Sesshomaru encolheu os ombros.

-#Duvido que a modéstia seja importante quando você está morrendo congelado.

Os olhos de Hakudoushi escureceram e ele aproximou-se mais da mulher. Levou a mão até sua face.

-#Ela é bonita - ele disse rouco.

Quando olhou novamente para Sesshomaru, seus olhos brilhavam com múltiplas emoções: desejo, ternura e possessividade. Sesshomaru sentiu uma onda de triunfo. Hakudoushi também sentia.

-#O que vocês estão fazendo? - Inuyasha perguntou quando voltou à sala.

-#O banho está pronto? - perguntou Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha concordou com a cabeça e Sesshomaru passou rapidamente por ele.

-#Hakudoushi explicará - disse vivamente.

Sesshomaru caminhou até seu quarto e suavemente a deitou na cama. Ela não tinha sequer um casaco. Fechando a cara ele começou a tirar o suéter molhado. Ela estava gelada.

Quando puxou o suéter por cima da cabeça prendeu a respiração. O pequeno sutiã que ela vestia não cobria muito de seus seios. A segunda coisa que ele notou foi uma contusão grande que arruinava a pele de porcelana. Cobria uma área do tamanho de sua mão. E ele tinha mãos grandes.

Ela teria se envolvido em algum tipo de acidente? E o que estava fazendo caída no fosso?

Ele continuou seu trabalho, puxando a calça jeans úmida por suas pernas. Quando rolou o tecido para baixo, percebeu os pêlos escuros claramente esboçados em sua roupa íntima. Então, ela não era naturalmente loira.

Sofrendo só um instante de culpa, ele rolou o fragmento de seda por suas pernas abaixo e tirou seu sutiã, deixando-a completamente despida e a olhou. Não achava possível ficar mais duro.

Todos os nervos do seu corpo estavam alertas. Bastaria um toque e ele explodiria.

Praguejou veementemente e lutou para controlar seus furiosos hormônios. Ela estava inconsciente e ferida, e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em mergulhar seu membro tão fundo dentro dela que a converteria em sua para sempre.

Apertando as mãos, ele examinou seus membros em busca de qualquer sinal de fratura. Sua pele estava fria, mas não apresentava nenhum sinal de ulceração. O banho não deveria fazer nenhum mal.

Com grande cuidado levantou o corpo nu e saiu do quarto em direção ao banheiro que compartilhava com os irmãos. Era do tamanho de um quarto, com dois chuveiros e uma banheira jaccuzi. Do outro lado, na parede forrada tinham quatro pias. Uma indicação que um dia haveria uma mulher para compartilhar suas vidas.

A banheira estava cheia e ele se debruçou sobre a água para colocá-la na água morna. Ela deu um gemido, mas não abriu os olhos. Ele a segurou para que não escorregasse na banheira.

Voltou-se quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Inuyasha estava lá, os olhos escurecidos.

-#Hakudoushi diz que é ela.

Sesshomaru concordou com a cabeça, não sabendo mais o que dizer. Ele sabia que Inuysha precisava aceitar aquilo em sua própria mente.

Imuyasha deu um olhar para a mulher, mas não se aproximou.

-#Eu esperarei até que você acabe. Não quero que ela acorde e encontre dois homens no banheiro. Poderia se assustar.

-#Eu não irei demorar - disse Sesshomaru, tentando interpretar as sombras nos olhos de Inuyasha. - Faça-me o favor de por as roupas dela na secadora.

Sesshomaru encolheu os ombros e saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta silenciosamente atrás de si.

Sesshomaru voltou à atenção para sua carga na hora certa para ver seus olhos trêmulos abrindo. Olhos castanhos e suaves, olharam fixamente para ele, com choque e confusão. Depois medo.

A primeira coisa de que Kagome teve ciência foi de um calor delicioso. Depois de ter estado no frio por tanto tempo, ela teve certeza de que tinha morrido e ido para o céu. Ou talvez para o inferno, à julgar pela temperatura.

Então abriu os olhos e depressa decidiu que era o céu porque o diabo não podia ser tão bondoso quanto o homem que estava curvado acima dela.

Depois de olhar fixamente para ele por um momento, ela percebeu que estava nua. Em uma banheira. Com um estranho magnífico olhando para ela, completamente imperturbável ante sua nudez. Talvez ao invés de babar ela devesse ter medo.

-#Eu não vou machucar você - disse o homem em um tom calmante, enquanto afastava-se algumas polegadas da banheira. - Eu a achei na neve.

Ela cruzou seus braços em cima do peito e separou as pernas, tentando esconder o corpo tanto quanto possível.

-#Onde eu estou? - perguntou, odiando o tom trêmulo de sua voz.

-#No Chalé de Caça Três Irmãos - ele respondeu. - Você está machucada em algum lugar?

Ela apertou o tórax e agitou a cabeça.

-#Onde estão minhas roupas?

-#Na secadora. Eu darei a você uma camisa para usar até que elas sequem.

Apesar do calor da água, sentiu um arrepio em seu corpo e seus mamilos se apertarem contra seus braços. O homem era positivamente tentador. Seus cabelos escuros eram curtos e ele tinha ombros largos. Era muito bem constituído.

Ele levantou, ela continuou, deu uma boa olhada em suas longas pernas apertadas pela calça jeans. Quase gemeu alto quando viu as botas de vaqueiro sob a calça jeans. Ela sempre fora louca por homens de botas de vaqueiro.

Ofegou quando ele abaixou e a tirou da água. Antes que pudesse protestar a envolveu numa toalha enorme e saiu do banheiro rapidamente. Ela abafou a reclamação quando ele a depositou sobre a enorme cama. Juntou as pontas da toalha e segurou-a firmemente sobre o corpo.

Ele voltou-lhe as costas e desapareceu no armário. Segundos mais tarde, retornou com uma camisa de flanela e um abrigo.

-#São muito grandes para você, mas servirão até que suas roupas estejam secas.

Ele as estendeu para ela, enquanto os olhos acariciavam seu rosto. Ela devia estar com medo. Estava na casa de um homem estranho. Nua como no dia em que nasceu. E ainda assim, não se sentia ameaçada por ele.

Ela quase riu do absurdo. A maioria dos homens a amedrontava. E com uma boa razão. Então, porque ela não estava gritando a plenos pulmões? Por que ela continuava ali, olhando-o fixamente, como se quisesse que ele também se despisse até das botas de vaqueiro? Ela devia sair pela porta correndo como uma louca.

Ao invés disso ela pegou a camisa que ele ofereceu, estremecendo loucamente quando suas mãos se tocaram. O fogo iluminou seus olhos e queimou sua carne, quando o olhar percorreu seu corpo.

-#Eu a deixarei para que possa vestir-se - disse ele. - Quando terminar, vá até a sala para se aquecer no fogo.

-#O - obrigada - ela gaguejou.

Assim que ele deixou o quarto, ela levantou-se, retirou a toalha e vestiu a camisa. Ia até seus joelhos, as mangas sobraram em seus braços. As dobrou, até as mãos ficarem livres.

Ela se sentou na beira da cama para vestir o abrigo. Quando levantou, ela caiu até seus tornozelos. Puxando-a de volta, tentou regular o elástico para segurar as calças monstruosas. Ela novamente caiu, deixando-a irritada.

Bem, ele me viu com bem menos. Pelo menos a camisa a cobria quase inteira. Esperava que sua roupa secasse logo.

Deu uma olhada no espelho em cima da cômoda e estremeceu com o que viu. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça e a tintura era terrível. Certamente não tinha alcançado o efeito desejado, o de alterar sua aparência.

Endireitou a camisa, puxando-se o mais que conseguiu por cima das pernas e saiu indecisa do quarto. Atravessou o corredor olhando para os lados. No final parou e olhou embaraçada.

Três homens, não um só, a olhavam fixamente. Três magníficos homens. E ali estava ela com nada mais que uma camisa. Começou a retroceder, mas o homem que lhe deu banho a pegou pelo cotovelo.

-#Não tenha medo. A propósito, eu sou Sesshomaru - ele a fez entrar na sala, apesar de sua relutância. - Esses dois são meus irmãos, Inuyasha e Hakudoushi.

Ela os olhou, nervosa e hesitante, usando o corpo de Sesshomaru para protegê-la dos olhares.

-#Você não disse nada sobre irmãos.

-#Eu lhe disse o nome do rancho - ele respondeu, divertido.

Ele encontrou sua mão e a apertou.

-#Não se preocupe bebê. Ninguém vai machucar você.

Ela estremeceu. Não de medo, mas pelo apelo sexual daquela voz. Como um completo estranho podia deixá-la tão segura? Lambeu os lábios.

-#Eu sou Kagome - sua voz era pouco mais que um sussurro.

Um dos irmãos levantou do sofá e a alcançou atrás do Sesshomaru e puxou-a para frente

-#Venha para perto do fogo para se aquecer - sua voz rouca parecia chocolate derretido.

Oh, Senhor! Eu devo estar sonhando.

-#Qual dos dois irmãos é você? - perguntou, hesitando por um momento.

-#Eu sou o Hakudoushi - sorriu amplamente para ela. Arrastou ligeiramente a mão nela e ela permitiu enquanto sentia o corpo pegar fogo.

Hakudoushi era tão grande quanto Sesshomaru. A única diferença entre eles eram os olhos. Ambos tinham cabelos prateados e londos, quase brancos. Mas Sesshomaru tinha olhos ambâr e Hakudoushi violeta. Os olhos de Inuyasha também eram ambâr, escuros e frios, ele era ligeiramente menor em constituição que os irmãos e seus cabelos também eram prata, mais compridos, batiam em sua cintura. Tinha um olhar selvagem, assombrado, era o tipo de homem que uma mulher instintivamente queria domar. Ele devia ser o mais novo, mas Kagome não tinha certeza. Eles eram todos bonitos, com idades próximas, entretanto Sesshomaru devia ser o mais velho.

Hakudoushi a fez sentar-se em uma poltrona perto do fogo, ela sentou-se sobre as pernas. Depois estirou as mãos para o fogo, deixando o calor espalhar-se pelo corpo.

Ela estava nervosa como um gato em um canil de cachorro. Todos a olhavam fixamente. Ela podia senti-los. Todos a teriam visto nua. Era por isso que a olhavam com tal intensidade?

Sesshomaru alimentou o fogo.

-#O que aconteceu com você, Kagome? Por que estava caída no foço? Você sequer estava vestida para esse tempo.

Ela engoliu insegura de como responder. Procurou rapidamente uma desculpa plausível.

-#Meu carro quebrou mais abaixo, na montanha. Saí para procurar ajuda. Devo ter caído. Realmente não me lembro.

A maior parte era verdade. Realmente tudo era, mas ela não queria dar mais detalhes.

-#Você sabe que está bem, certo? - Inuyasha falou, pela primeira vez. Seus olhos a examinavam, tentando arrancar seus segredos. Ele era mais quieto que os outros dois, mais sério, mais desconfiado.

-#Eu estou bem, realmente - olhou para Sesshomaru. - Minhas roupas vão secar logo?-Eu deveria ir embora.

Inuyasha surgiu a sua frente, Hakudoushi ficou tenso, a expressão de sesshomaru escureceu.

-# Eu não penso que você deva ir a qualquer lugar com esse tempo - disse Sesshomaru, com firmeza.

Hakudoushi concordou com a cabeça.

-# Não existe razão para ir, você pode ficar aqui até que esteja se sentindo melhor. Inuyasha e eu iremos procurar seu carro e o rebocaremos até aqui, para quando você precisar.

A incerteza a fez hesitar. Logicamente, ela devia seguir para o mais longe que pudesse, mas ali se sentia segura, e estava cansada de fugir.

Olhou para as mãos e tentou controlar o tremor. Estava muito cansada e não conseguia lembrar a última vez que tinha comido.

Sesshomaru ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e pegou seu queixo com sua mão grande.

-# Você não tem que ir para lugar nenhum, bebê. Pode ficar aqui mesmo. Nós cuidaremos de você.

Se ela pensasse que não pudesse ficar mais agitada, teria estado errada. Entretanto, ele fizera a oferta soar gentil, e ficou em dúvida. Ele queria que ela ficasse.

-# Eu... eu não sei - fechou os olhos e sentiu uma vertigem, lutou para abri-los novamente, mas a sala rodou ao redor dela. Então escureceu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOooOoOoOo**

**Gente imagina uma casa com essas tres beldades, e todos eles desejando você!!!  
Isso e um sonho!!!!!!**

**Com certeza vai lora suruba hahahahahah.......**


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Amaldiçoando baixinho, Sesshomaru segurou a cabeça de Kagome quando ela caiu para frente. Depressa a tirou da cadeira e a segurou em seus braços. Ela estava claramente exausta e provavelmente faminta, pelo que indicava sua magreza.

-# Eu a colocarei no meu quarto - disse enquanto se dirigia para o corredor.

-# Inuyasha e eu iremos procurar pelo carro - disse Hakudoushi.

Sesshomaru a colocou na cama e cobriu com as cobertas. Ela gemeu suavemente, uma expressão de dor cruzou o rosto, mas não abriu os olhos.

Ele sentiu uma pontada em sua têmpora e apertou os dentes. Ela estava fugindo de algo. Ou de alguém. Estava tão assustada quanto um potro recém-nascido e em seus olhos havia tantos segredos que era difícil distinguir a cor, em alguns momentos.

A contusão nas costelas o aborrecia. Podia ser da queda, mas ele duvidava. Não parecia recente. Pegou uma mecha de cabelo, notando a desigualdade da cor. Ele apostaria dinheiro como ela era morena. Da mesma cor dos cachos entre as pernas.

Com uma ternura que não exibia há muito tempo, arrumou as cobertas em torno do pescoço e caminhou silenciosamente para a porta. Ele precisava de um banho gelado para acalmar seu membro duro, mas optou por sair no frio e aguardar Hakudoushi e Sesshomaru retornarem.

Uma meia hora mais tarde eles chegaram, dirigindo o jipe. Sesshomaru caminhou ao encontro dos irmãos.

-# Acharam?

-# Nada - Hakudoushi respondeu.

Sesshomaru levantou uma sobrancelha. Então o anjo mentiu. Ela não estava pensando claramente, ou honestamente acreditou que eles não descobririam?

-#Como ela está? - perguntou Inuyasha.

-# Dormindo - respondeu Sesshomaru. - Ela precisa comer.

Hakudoushi pareceu preocupado. Um sentimento que Sesshomaru compreendia. Que eles tivessem encontrado sua mulher era nada menos que surpreendente. Mas parecia que ela trazia consigo problemas.

Inuyasha pareceu desconfortável.

-# Eu nunca pensei que nós a acharíamos. E agora que nós a temos, tudo o que posso pensar é: e se ela não quiser ficar? Eu senti também. Inutaisho sempre disse que nós saberíamos, mas eu pensei que era mentira, até agora.

-# Eu sei - disse Hakudoushi baixinho. - Eu senti também.

-# Ela está com problemas - disse Sesshomaru. - Tem uma contusão do tamanho da minha mão nas costelas, e eu não gosto nem de imaginar como aconteceu. E não é loira natural. Fez um trabalho pobre para parecer assim. Sinal de que estava com pressa.

-# Você acha que alguém está atrás dela? - Hakudoushi questionou, o rosto sombreou.

Inuysha cerrou os punhos.

-# Quem poderia querer machucar uma coisa tão pequena?

-# Eu não sei, mas uma coisa é certa. Nós não podemos deixá-la partir, não importa o que tenhamos que fazer - disse Sesshomaru severamente.

-# Quem vai abordá-la primeiro? - Inuyasha perguntou.

Sesshomaru ficou pensativo.

-# Eu irei - disse finalmente. - É assim que tem que ser. É minha responsabilidade. Vocês dois ajudarão fazendo ela se sentir o mais confortável quanto possível. Nós vamos ter que ir devagar ou tenho medo que ela possa enlouquecer.

-# Vá com calma com ela, Sesshomaru - Hakudoushi advertiu.

Sesshomaru mirou nele.

-# O que você quer dizer com isso?

Hakudoushi não voltou atrás.

-# Você sabe exatamente o que eu quero dizer. Você domina. É sua natureza. Você vai ter que se restringir com ela. Não acredito que ela vai confiar caso se sinta ameaçada.

Palavras irritadas vieram a Sesshomaru, mas ele sabia que Hakudoushi estava certo. Era autoritário na sua vida pessoal e profissional, queria sempre as coisas de seu modo. Em sua mente Kagome era sua, ela aceitando isso ou não.

-# Eu manterei isso em mente - disse secamente. - Agora, se estamos prontos aqui, vou vê-la. Por que você e Inuyasha não tratam da ceia?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru deslizou para dentro do quarto para ver Kagome dormindo silenciosamente. Depois de descalçar as botas ele levantou as cobertas e acomodou-se ao seu lado. Para sua surpresa ela soltou um suspiro de satisfação e aconchegou-se contra ele.

Os seios se esfregaram eroticamente contra seu tórax, e sentiu o membro inchado contra as coxas. Quando ela se moveu contra ele, sua camisa subiu até acima dos quadris, expondo sua vulva deliciosa. Incapaz de se conter, ele levou sua mão para acariciar seus quadris e levantar a camisa até a cintura.

Seus cachos escuros o tentaram e ele deslizou os dedos para as suaves dobras de seu sexo. Ela gemeu quando ele a penetrou com um dedo e começou um leve movimento circular. Ela estava quente e molhada e ele estava a ponto de estourar só por tocá-la.

Usando os dedos ele separou os lábios de seu sexo e deslizou o polegar pelo clitóris. Seu dedo médio moveu-se mais abaixo, acariciando a entrada e com o polegar continuou a massagem.

Ela respirou apressadamente e moveu-se contra sua mão. Ele mergulhou um dedo, fechando os olhos e fingindo que era seu membro. Ela era apertada. Condenadamente apertada.

Reclinou a cabeça e moveu seus lábios pela gola da camisa, até encontrar um mamilo tenso. Quando se moveu sobre ela, gemeu. Trabalhou seu dedo polegar mais rápido enquanto chupava seu seio. Ela apertou sua mão, fechando as pernas em torno dela, à medida que alcançava o alívio.

Capturou com a boca seu grito de prazer. Lentamente, retirou a mão de seu sexo. Ele podia sentir o odor almiscarada em sua mão e quis saboreá-lo. Estava doido para enterrar seu membro entre suas pernas e amá-la como ela nunca fora amada.

Os olhos estavam trêmulos, sonolentos, os lábios inchados de seus beijos.

-# Diga-me que não estou sonhando - ela sussurrou.

-# Você não está sonhando.

Com os olhos arregalados ela soltou um grito de surpresa. Afastou-se dele agarrando as cobertas sobre o corpo.

-# Que diabos está acontecendo? - ela exigiu a voz ainda rouca de paixão.

Ele assistiu a confusão em seus olhos e sua luta contra o prazer que sentiu, e seu instinto natural para ele.

-# Eu fiz você gozar - disse simplesmente.

-# Eu... Você... - ela fechou a boca.

Ele pôs a mão atrás do seu pescoço e a puxou para si.

-# No caso de você estar se perguntando - lhe deu um beijo longo e duro - eu planejo fazer isso novamente. Logo.

Ela o empurrou para longe.

-# Mas...

-# Você me quer - ele disse com certeza. - E eu quero você mais do já quis qualquer outra mulher. E vou cuidar de você.

Kagome olhou fixamente para ele em choque. Seu coração estava acelerado. Não só ela experimentara o maior orgasmo de sua vida - certo o único orgasmo de sua vida, e se isso era normal, ela não tinha idéia de como as mulheres sobreviviam a isso - mas aquela declaração foi direto ao seu coração.

Ela não podia acreditar nele. Fora seu coração que a colocara na situação que se encontrava, para começar. Seu desejo de ser amada e estimada. O simples pensamento do quanto ela fora estúpida lhe deu vontade de vomitar.

Sua expressão estava suave.

-# Quem machucou você, bebê? Quem colocou esse medo nos seus olhos?

Ela engoliu nervosa. Esse sujeito, sem dúvida, era muito perceptivo. Pelos céus, como ela podia estar deitada, quase nua, com um sujeito que conhecia a menos de um dia? Fechou os olhos. Isso não estava acontecendo. Era tudo um sonho. Um sonho maravilhoso pensou, mas mesmo assim um sonho. A qualquer momento ela acordaria no horror que era sua vida.

-# Deixe-me pegar suas roupas para você - disse Sesshomaru, lançando as pernas para fora da cama. - Você precisa comer algo.

Instantes depois ele retornou com sua calça jeans e seu suéter. Balançava sua roupa intima num dedo e ela apressou-se em arrancá-las de sua mão.

-# Eu estarei na cozinha. Apareça quando estiver pronta.

Quando ele partiu, ela saiu da cama e depressa vestiu sua roupa intima. Seu sexo ainda estava pulsando com o orgasmo explosivo. Ela passou os dedos devagar sobre o ponto e deslizou a mão na seda da calcinha.

Vacilou quando o dedo fez contato com o inchado clitóris. Deus, o homem era letal. Relutante afastou a mão e vestiu a calça jeans.

Quando terminou de se vestir dirigiu-se para a porta e ficou indecisa com a maçaneta na mão. Como ela poderia enfrentá-lo depois do que tinha acontecido? Suas faces ficaram vermelhas de vergonha. Ele devia estar pensando que ela era uma completa vagabunda.

Prendendo a respiração ela abriu a porta e seguiu pelo corredor em direção à cozinha. O cheiro que vinha do fogão a fez ficar com água na boca. Fazia muito tempo desde que fizera pela última vez uma boa refeição.

Os três irmãos a olharam quando ela passou pela porta. Ela ficou de olhos baixos, com medo que Sesshomaru tivesse contado aos irmãos o que acontecera.

Inuyasha chegou perto e passou a mão em seu ombro.

-# Você está bem?

Ela concordou, horrorizada com sua reação a ele. Seguramente ela ainda estava sob o efeito do orgasmo que tivera momentos antes. Ela estava enlouquecendo. Se transformando em uma vagabunda. Atraída por três homens.

-# Eu estou bem - disse, afastando-se de seu toque.

Hakudoushi pôs um prato a sua frente.

-# Eu te sirvo em um segundo. Está faminta?

Seu estômago roncou em resposta.

-# Faminta - admitiu.

-# Quanto tempo faz que você comeu? - perguntou Sesshomaru, a expressão pensativa.

-# Não lembro - respondeu vagamente.

Ele trocou olhares com os irmãos e ela torceu para não levantar suspeitas ainda. Ela precisava desaparecer depressa, antes que alguém descobrisse onde estava. Ou quem ela era.

Minutos mais tarde, Hakudoushi encheu de toucinho, ovos e presunto seu prato. Suas mãos tremeram ligeiramente quando ela cortou a comida com o garfo.

Sesshomaru estava ao seu lado, os braços cruzados sobre o tórax. Ele assentiu quando ela colocou a comida na boca tão rápido quanto pôde.

-# Diminua a velocidade, bebê. Você vai passar mal.

Esvaziou o garfo e o colocou sobre o prato. Hakudoushi colocou um copo de suco de laranja próximo a ela, sorriu ligeiramente em agradecimento e bebeu a metade em um gole.

Uma batida forte na porta e Sesshomaru fechou a expressão.

-# Que inferno pode ser isso? - virou para Hakudoushi e Inuysha, ambos caminhando para a porta. - Levante - ordenou. - Nós não sabemos quem está lá fora.

Todos se voltaram para o lugar onde Kagome estava sentada, só que ela tinha sumido. Sesshomaru blasfemou. Ela correra assustada no momento em que ouviu a batida.

-# Eu vou encontrá-la - disse Hakudoushi. Seu tom sugerindo que ele cuidaria de Kagome para Sesshomaru e Inuysha resolverem a ameaça de fora.

Para sua surpresa, a porta se abriu e Kikyou McMilan colocou a cabeça para dentro.

-# Tem alguém ai? - ela gritou. Parou quando seu olhar alcançou Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru relaxou. Kikyou era a xerife do município, e ela costumava aparecer de quando em quando para ver como as coisas estavam nas terras altas. Alta, desengonçada e rechonchuda. Tudo que Kagome não era. Uma vez, Sesshomaru pensou que Kikyou podia ser "ela", mas seus irmãos não compartilharam sua atração.

Ela tirou seu chapéu e caminhou para dentro da cabana. Lançou a Sesshomaru um sorriso insolente.

-# Você não está contente por me ver?

Inuyasha pigarreou e sentou atrás no banco.

-# O que trás você aqui? - Sesshomaru perguntou, cruzando os braços e adotando uma pose intimidante. Normalmente ele não se importaria em brincar com Kikyou, até paquerá-la um pouquinho. Mas isso fora no passado. Agora ele queria que ela se fosse o mais rápido possível.

Kikyou deslizou pelo banco e sentou ao lado de Inuysha, levantou as pernas longas e as apoiou num tamborete.

-# Onde está o terceiro pateta? - perguntou, procurando Hakudoushi.

-# Por perto - disse Sesshomaru.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não fez outros comentários.

-# Eu vim aqui em cima para saber se vocês não viram uma mulher jovem, com cerca de vinte anos, morena, baixa. Nós estamos lidando com um possível rapto, mas ela pode ter escapado. Nós achamos o carro abandonado no pé da montanha e verificamos a área. Vocês não viram alguma coisa?

Sesshomaru negou com a cabeça e desviou o olhar para Inuyasha.

-# Você e o Hakudoushi não viram nada, quando estavam lá fora?

-# Nada.

Voltou sua atenção para Kikyou.

-# Você acha que ela ainda esta nesta área?

Kikyou deu de ombros.

-# Duvido. Podia ser, entretanto, se ela estivesse sozinha, mas não acredite que chegaria até aqui. Moça da cidade, pelo que eu soube. O boletim de Denver diz que tem PhD, e pediu para nosso departamento vigiar. Pareciam acreditar que ela seria encontrada, deste jeito.

-# Você precisa de perseguidores? - Sesshomaru perguntou, sabendo que se não oferecesse, pareceria estranho. Ele e os irmãos localizavam pessoas desaparecidas antes do departamento do xerife. No último verão, em pouco tempo, eles encontraram uma menina que tinha se perdido quando saiu da área de acampamento de seus pais.

Kikyou agitou a cabeça.

-# Não. Como eu disse, só quis verificar a possibilidade de alguém ter visto algo. Nós nem sabemos a quem o carro pertence. Suikotsu está tentando descobrir enquanto conversamos. Pode ser que ela nunca veio deste modo.

Sesshomaru sentiu vontade de fazer mais perguntas. O que Kagome teria feito para acreditarem que fugiu e quem supostamente a teria seqüestrado? Mas ele sabia que despertaria as suspeitas de Kikyou, porque os irmãos Taisho sempre se mantinham afastados dos problemas dos outros. Não se interessavam nas dificuldades de ninguém.

-# Bem, avise-nos se pudermos ajudar - disse brevemente.

Kikyou riu, corando.

-# Houve um tempo em que você era mais receptivo - disse suavemente, olhando seus braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Ele voltou-se, ansioso que ela se fosse para que pudesse questionar Kagome.

-# Acredito que o verei por aí - disse Kikyou, com uma expressão decepcionada no rosto. Colocou o chapéu e caminhou para a porta. - Me avisem se vocês virem qualquer coisa está bem?

-# Avisaremos - disse Sesshomaru.

Quando a porta se fechou, Sesshomaru soltou a respiração.

-# Ela estava procurando por Kagome - disse com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Ele virou e foi rápido para o quarto, com Inuyasha seguindo atrás.

Sentiu uma mão invisível apertar seu coração quando viu Kagome amontoada na cama, abraçada aos joelhos. Hakudoushi, sentado ao seu lado, roçava a mão calmamente por suas costas, mas ela sequer percebia sua presença.

Sesshomaru amaldiçoou baixinho e ajoelhou-se no chão em frente à cama. Alcançou sua mão e a afastou das pernas.

-# Bebê, me escute. Você está segura aqui. Era apenas nosso xerife.

Kagome arregalou os olhos alarmada, cheia de medo.

-# Nenhuma polícia - murmurou apavorada.

-# Nenhuma polícia - concordou.

-# Prometa-me - pediu num chio patético.

-# Você pode confiar em nós - disse Hakudoushi baixinho. - Não permitiremos que ninguém a machuque.

Ela relaxou um pouquinho, se aconchegando mais as carícias que Hakudoushi fazia.

Sesshomaru ainda segurava sua mão, e passou os dedos por cima da palma, tentando deixá-la tranqüila.

-# Me escute, bebê. Nós precisamos lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

Ela soltou um gemido apavorado.

-# Não. Nenhuma pergunta. Por favor, deixe-me ir. Eu preciso partir.

A mão de Hakudoushi em suas costas parou, e ao lado de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha se empertigou. Sesshomaru soube que ele teria que lidar sozinho com isso. Não podia dar a ela a chance de escapar. Não poderiam mantê-la em segurança se fugisse.

Trocou um olhar com os irmãos. Eles estavam todos unidos naquele caso. Não a deixariam partir. E tão certo quanto o inferno, não deixariam alguém a machucar.

Ele sentou então na cama ao lado dela.

-# Kagome, você pode confiar em nós. Nós não vamos machucá-la. E não vamos deixar qualquer outro machucar você. Mas nós precisamos saber o que está acontecendo. O que fizeram para você.

O pânico flamejou em seus olhos. O medo tomou conta de todo seu rosto.

-# V-v-você não entende - gaguejou. - Ninguém pode me ajudar. Ninguém pode parar e-e-ele - o disse como se falasse do próprio diabo.

-# Quem bebê? Sobre quem você está falando? - sussurrou Sesshomaru.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sua agitação aumentando a cada segundo. Do outro lado Hakudoushi balançou a cabeça, em uma advertência para Sesshomaru que estava empurrado muito fundo. Ela parecia a ponto de partir-se.

-# Por que você não descansa um pouco? - disse Sesshomaru, entretanto ele queria saber muito mais, queria ter as respostas para todas suas perguntas.

Hakudoushi suavemente a puxou para ele e a ergueu da cama para arrumar o acolchoado. Permaneceu ao lado, enquanto Sesshomaru e Inuyasha puxavam as cobertas. Então a deitou e cobriu.

-# Nós estamos logo ali fora se você precisar - abaixou-se e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

Seus olhos estavam fechados antes que eles saíssem do quarto.

Os irmãos foram juntos para a cozinha, os três com expressões assustadoras.

-# O que kikyou queria? — perguntou Ethan.

Sesshomaru contou rápido a Hakudoushi tudo que Kikyou dissera.

-# Então alguém a seqüestrou? - perguntou Hakudoushi, incrédulo. - Isso não faz nenhum sentido. Se fosse ela estaria disposta a contar a história e ir a polícia.

-# Eu concordo. Não faz nenhum sentido - disse Sesshomaru. - É por isso que, por enquanto, não vamos contar a ninguém sobre Kagome, pelo menos até sabermos toda a história dela. Ela está morta de medo de alguém. Um homem. Um filho de uma cadela a machucou.

-# Ela está atraída por nós - falou Hakudoushi. - Pelos três. Está confusa com a atração que sente.

Sesshomaru concordou com a cabeça, a satisfação percorrendo todo seu corpo. Depois de uma longa espera, eles finalmente encontraram a mulher com quem passariam o resto de suas vidas.

**OooOoOoOooOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOooOo**

**Taí mais um capitulo!!!!**

**Fico feliz que tenha gostado Jessica vc e minha primeira leitora, eu devo posta mais um capitulo hoje......**


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Ela sonhou com eles. Eles vieram à ela para afastá-la de um pesadelo. Um bálsamo doce para seus sentidos danificados. Eles substituíram as imagens do diabo e do inferno. Suas mãos a acalmavam sem machucar. Sesshomaru, Hakudoushi e Inuyasha o toque gentil, ainda que exigente, os lábios adorando seu corpo.

Kagome despertou molhada de suor, necessidade e uma boa dose de vergonha. Talvez ela não fosse melhor que uma prostituta. Talvez Kouga estivesse certo.

Ela estremeceu como se o frio tivesse alcançado a pele úmida. Olhou para a janela e viu que estava escuro. Quanto tempo dormira? Procurou o relógio ao lado da cama. Quatro e trinta. Da manhã? Devia ser.

As chances eram que os irmãos não estivessem acordados. Era a oportunidade perfeita para sair escondido. Ela os colocaria em risco se ficasse. Kouga a acharia e mataria quem a ajudasse. E a idéia de seus três salvadores serem feridos a machucava de um modo que não sabia explicar.

Ela deslizou as pernas para fora das cobertas, cuidando para não fazer barulhos quando os pés chegassem ao chão. Sapatos. Um par simples de tênis, meias. Não tinha um casaco para vestir por cima do suéter fino, assim ela pegou a camisa de flanela que vestira no dia anterior. Teria que dar.

Com extremo cuidado, abriu a porta do quarto e perscrutou o corredor. As portas dos outros estavam ligeiramente entreabertas, preocupando-a. Ela teria que mover-se furtivamente e passar por elas.

Andou na ponta dos pés até o fim do corredor e suspirou de alívio quando chegou à sala de estar. Isso até que ela viu Sesshomaru dormindo no sofá. Ele deve ter dormido ali porque ela ocupara o quarto.

Um fogo baixo queimava na lareira, e ela quis aproximar-se, reter um pouco daquele calor antes de perder-se no frio.

Respirando profundamente, deu pequenos passos em direção à porta. Se ela pudesse alcançá-la... olhou para Sesshomaru. Ele não se mexeu. Estendeu a mão e prendeu a respiração quando girou a maçaneta.

Abriu uma pequena fresta e escapuliu antes que o frio pudesse entrar. Fechou a porta suavemente atrás de si e suspirou. Conseguira.

O frio glacial rapidamente umedeceu sua roupa demonstrando o quanto era inadequada. O jipe continuava estacionado no passeio e por um momento ela o contemplou, mas não o roubaria dos homens que a haviam salvado.

Caminharia até encontrar algum transporte.

-# Está indo a algum lugar, boneca?

Ela virou na direção daquela voz e viu Hakudoushi e Inuyasha, de pé mais a frente, os braços carregados com lenha.

Tentou abrir a boca para dizer algo, para responder. Mas nada adiantaria. Então fez a única coisa em que podia pensar. Ela correu.

Atrás dela, ouviu uma chuva de maldições, acelerou correndo o mais rápido que podia sobre a neve. Não fazia a menor idéia para onde estava indo. Somente sabia que tinha que fugir.

Não tinha ido muito longe quando sentiu que braços fortes a arrancavam do chão, encontrou um tórax duro e olhou fixamente para Hakudoushi.

-# Não me olhe assim - disse. - Eu não irei machucá-la. Matarei qualquer um que queira machucá-la.

Ela o olhou completamente confusa com o tom possessivo de sua voz.

-# Deixe-me ir - implorou. - Não posso ficar.

-# E para onde você iria? - questionou Inuyasha ao lado. - Você não sobreviveria uma hora aqui fora.

Ela sabia que ele estava certo, mas não podia ficar. Não entendia a atração que sentia pelos irmãos, não compreendia o que sentia nos braços deles ou quando a olhavam. Por um ela podia entender, mas todos os três? Que tipo de monstruosidade a havia acometido?

-# Dê-me seu casaco - Hakudoushi pediu a Inuyasha. - Ela está congelando.

Um momento mais tarde, ela sentiu-se envolvida pelo calor do corpo de Inuyasha. Seu casaco tinha o cheiro dele, sue essência, era como se ela a estivesse segurando e não Hakudoushi.

-# Eu não posso ficar aqui - sussurrou, muito perto das lágrimas.

Hakudoushi a olhou fixamente por um momento. Então, para sua completa surpresa, baixou os lábios e deu-lhe um beijo longo, intenso.

Aproveitou a boca aberta pelo choque e introduziu a língua, fazendo-a dançar com a sua. Ela esqueceu toda a resistência e derreteu como manteiga quente sobre seu peito.

Jesus! Maria! José! Ele era tão letal quanto Sesshomaru. E ela não devia reagir deste modo com ele. Não depois do que sentira com Sesshomaru.

Lágrimas quentes inundaram seus olhos e ela soltou um gemido de angústia.

-# Você a está assustando, Hakudoushi — rosnou Inuyasha.

-# Eu sou uma prostituta - ela sussurrou. - Sou como ele disse.

Hakudoushi ficou rígido, os braços como faixas de aço ao redor de seu corpo.

-# Quem chamou você de prostituta? - perguntou, a muito baixa, mortal.

Ela lutou com ele até que foi forçado a soltá-la, mas a manteve perto a segurando firme pela mão.

-# Importa? Ele obviamente estava certo - respondeu com a voz torturada. - Tudo que vocês têm que fazer é me olhar para que me sinta em chamas. Que tipo de mulher sou? - exigiu.

-# Nossa mulher - respondeu Inuaysha. - Esse é o tipo de mulher que é você.

Sua boca abriu-se em choque, pelo anúncio. Ela olhou em volta, para longe dos homens, a procura de uma rota de fuga.

-# Vamos, boneca - disse Hahudoushi suavemente. - Vamos levá-la para casa. Está congelando. Sesshomaru não vai gostar de saber que você estava fugindo.

Ela ficou tensa e Inuyasha soltou uma maldição.

-# Pare de assustá-la Hakudoushi.

-# Nós nunca a machucaríamos, Kagome. Vai descobrir muito depressa que faríamos qualquer coisa para salvá-la, para impedir que seja machucada - disse Hakudoushi, curvando-se para tomá-la nos braços.

Ela deitou em seus braços, enquanto ele caminhava a passos largos para a casa. Sua mente lutando para entender a estranha conversa que tivera com os irmãos.

Inuyasha abriu a porta e Hakudoushi entrou ainda com Kagome nos braços.

Sesshomaru estava a alguns passos, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, a expressão impenetrável.

Apesar das garantias de Hakudoushi, ela começou a tremer. Escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Hakudoushi, tentando fugir do escrutínio de Sesshomaru. Sua força a apavorava. Kouga não chegava perto desse homem e, ainda assim a havia machucado. Sesshomaru poderia fazer muito mais.

Hakudoushi a apertou nos braços.

-# Não fique assustada, boneca - sussurrou em seu ouvido. Caminhou para perto do fogo e a saltou. Ela depressa se escondeu atrás dele, como uma barreira entre ela e Sesshomaru.

Para sua surpresa, Sesshomaru riu.

-# Então é assim que vai ser? Vai se esconder atrás de Hakudoushi todas as vezes que aprontar?

Ela esticou a cabeça por trás de Hakudoushi. Sesshomaru estava sorridente e Inuyasha a olhava com silenciosa intensidade. Por um momento viu nos olhos de Inuyasha algo que reconheceu como tormento.

-# E-eu não entendo - começou a lamentar. - Não entendo nada.

Sesshomaru a olhou atrás de Hakudoushi, segurando fortemente sua camisa. Ela parecia perdida, abandonada e com muito medo. Ficou contente por ela estar confiando em Hakudoushi. Ainda que ela não entendesse o que fazia. Claramente estava atribuindo a Hakudoushi o papel de protetor. Dele.

Hakudoushi o advertiu com os olhos para não pressionar. Inferno, ele podia passar sem tantas advertências de Hakudoushi. Kagome parecia uma corsa assustada. Pronta para fugir a menor provocação.

Ele suspirou e sentou no sofá.

-# Venha até aqui, bebê.

Ela tentou segurar a mão de Hakudoushi enquanto mordia os lábios, nervosa.

O que a fazia ter tanto medo? Quem a machucou a ponto dela não poder confiar nele e nos irmãos?

Hakudoushi colocou o braço sobre seus ombros e a conduziu para frente. Pegou seu queixo e a fez olhar para ele.

-# Ninguém machucará você, boneca. Eu juro. Ninguém a machucará novamente.

Ela relaxou um pouco com sua promessa, então voltou os olhos para Sesshomaru.

-# Você está bravo? - perguntou suavemente.

Ele estendeu uma mão para ela e sentiu um prazer enorme quando ela a aceitou. Ele a puxou para seus braços e alisou seu cabelo enquanto a olhava.

Eu não estou bravo com você, bebê. Não com você. Nunca com você. Estou bravo com o filho de uma cadela que a machucou, que colocou esse medo que vejo em seus olhos.

Ele a puxou mais para seus braços e então lhe deu um beijo, suave, terno, apenas um leve roçar nos lábios. Por um momento ela relaxou em seus braços, se ajustando perfeitamente, como se lhe pertencesse. Depois ficou tensa, afastou-se dele com os olhos atormentados.

Com um grito abafado passou por ele e correu para o quarto.

Sesshomaru tentou segui-la, surpreendido por sua reação, mas a mão de Hakudoushi em seu braço o parou.

-# Você vai ter que explicar para ela - disse. - Agora.

-# Sobre que diabos você está falando?

Hakudoushi suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-# Ela pensa que é uma prostituta.

-# O quê?

-# Vamos, Sesshomaru. Você sabe que ela está confusa. Se sente atraída por nós três. Algum bastardo disse que ela era uma prostituta e agora ela acredita nele. Ela não se entende, e nem nos entendo. Você precisa lhe explicar.

-# Você está certo - disse Sesshomaru, com um profundo suspiro. - Eu conversarei com ela.

Sesshomaru caminhou pelo corredor até o quarto, seus irmãos o seguindo a uma pequena distância. Suavemente bateu, não querendo assustá-la.

-# Kagome, meu mel, sou eu, Sesshomaru.

-# Vá embora - respondeu sufocada pelos soluços.

Ele abriu a porta vacilando quando a viu amontoada sobre a cama, os olhos vermelhos de chorar. Tinha jogado o casado de Inuyasha no chão. Aproximou-se e sentou na cama. Depois a puxou para seus braços. Ela quase não lutou o que o encantou.

-# Diga-me, por que você está chorando - perguntou suavemente.

-# O que você diria se eu lhe contasse que poucos minutos antes de beijá-lo na sala eu estava lá fora beijando Hakudoushi? - respondeu com lábios trêmulos.

Ele sorriu e cariciou seu cabelo.

-# Isso me faz muito feliz, realmente.

Os olhos surpreendidos voaram para seu rosto.

-# Feliz? Eu estou agindo como uma vagabunda e isso o faz feliz?

Ele lhe deu um olhar duro.

-# Eu não permitirei que você fale de si mesma desse jeito. Se disser qualquer coisa parecida novamente, deitarei você nos meus joelhos e baterei no seu bonito traseiro.

Ela ficou de boca aberta.

-# Existem algumas coisas que você precisa saber - disse. - Começando com o fato de que você pertence a nós. A todos nós.

Ele esperava ver medo ante sua declaração. Ao invés, viu surpresa. Hakudoushi e Inuyasha, que estavam de pé na porta, aproximaram-se da cama. Hakudoushi sentou atrás de Kagome na cama e acariciou seu ombro com a mão, ternamente.

Kagome olhou-os, um depois outro e outro... Sesshomaru permitiu que a informação penetrasse em sua mente.

Ela molhou os lábios, nervosa. Depois perguntou.

-# Isso significa que você não vai deixar-me partir?

Ele riu.

-# Se você está perguntando se é uma prisioneira, a resposta é não. E se você está perguntando se nós vamos abrir a porta e permitir que você saia das nossas vidas, a resposta também é não.

Ele se moveu para mais perto e segurou seu queixo. A respiração dela ficou acelerada. Do outro lado Inuyasha pegou sua mão. Os três irmãos a estavam tocando, a acalmando.

-# Você nos pertence, Kagome - sussurrou Sesshomaru. - Eu posso sentir seu querer, sua necessidade. É tão forte quanto a nossa necessidade por você. Você está assustada. Mas você nos quer.

-# Então vocês querem uma escrava de sexo - perguntou com a voz estrangulada.

Seus olhos estreitaram. Ela estava com medo. Não só dele e seus irmãos, mas dela mesma, e do homem desconhecido que tanto a machucou, mental e fisicamente.

-# Se você pensa que isso é apenas sexo, está enganada - disse Sesshomaru, com a voz muito baixa. - Nós sempre planejamos como seria. Você seria nossa esposa. Nossa companheira.

-# O-o que? - ela gritou. - M-mas... vocês não podem casar todos com a mesma mulher!

-# Não? - Hakudoushi perguntou a ela.

-# Não é legal.

-# Você está pensando com sua mente - Sesshomaru repreendeu. - Não existe nenhuma lei que diga que você não pode viver com três homens. Em nossos corações você está destinada aos três. Esposa de todos nós. Amada por todos nós.

Ela negou com a cabeça, confusa.

-# É uma tradição em nossa família - disse Inuyasha, baixinho. - Se você está se perguntando se é genético, não, não é. Nós podemos escolher e estamos escolhendo você. Nossos pais escolheram nossa mãe e nossos avós escolheram nossa avó. Mas não estamos destinados por uma compulsão invisível. É algo que decidimos quando estamos velhos o suficiente para fazê-lo. Nós sempre soubemos que existia uma mulher para nós três. E então nós a esperamos.

Sesshomaru assistiu à reação de Kagome a explicação sincera de Inuyasha. Um brilho de lágrimas transbordava de seus olhos e suas mãos tremiam.

-# Eu não posso - sussurrou.

-# Mas você nos quer - persistiu Hakudoushi.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, um pouco envergonhada.

-# Então por que você não pode - pressionou Sesshomaru, querendo conhecer seus demônios.

-# Porque eu já sou casada - desabafou.


	5. Capitulo 4

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Sesshomaru sentiu dedos gelados apertando seu coração. Já casou? Ele viu o mesmo medo no rosto dos irmãos. Olhou para sua mão a procura de aliança, mas não havia qualquer anel.

As mãos de Hakudoushi estavam paralisadas nos ombros. Inuyasha soltou a mão, ele mesmo afastara mão do rosto dela. Podia essa mulher ser proibida para eles?

Não, ele não aceitaria isso. Não podia.

-# Quem é ele? - Sesshomaru rosnou ciumento.

Sua mão trêmula voou para a garganta, num gesto defensivo. O pânico voltou ao seu rosto, fora de controle.

-# É ele, o homem de quem você está fugindo - disse Inuyasha, o rosto frio.

-# Ele é o homem que põe medo em seus olhos - adicionou Sesshomaru, levantando o queixo dela, novamente.

Ela fechou os olhos e concordou com a cabeça.

O alívio envolveu Sesshomaru, as mãos de Hakudoushi voltaram a mover-se. Com isso eles podiam lidar. Ela simplesmente se divorciaria do bastardo.

-# Você não voltará para ele - Sesshomaru disse, simplesmente. - Você nunca irá atrás dele.

-# Vocês não entendem - sussurrou. - Ele nunca me deixará ir. - As lágrimas faiscavam nos olhos de canela.

-# Ele não tem escolha - Hakudoushi determinou.

-# Ele machucará você, como me...

Sua voz sumiu, mas Sesshomaru entendeu o que ela havia dito. "Ele machucará você, como me machuca." Nunca sentira tanta raiva como naquele momento. Temeu perder o controle.

Ela continuava com a mão na garganta.

-# Ele é um homem muito poderoso. Matará você. Todos vocês. Assassinato não significa nada para ele. Eu não posso deixar que ele faça isso.

-# E você pensa que voltar para ele é a resposta? - questionou Inuyasha, incrédulo.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

-# Não. Eu nunca voltarei para ele. Não por vontade própria. Mas também não posso ficar aqui, se eu estiver em outro lugar, ele não poderá machucar nenhum de vocês.

Um sorriso surgiu na boca de Sesshomaru. A pequena mulher estava tentando protegê-los. Sentiu uma onda de orgulho. Sua companheira estava provando ser merecedora do lugar que ocuparia.

-# Eu sei que você nos conhece há pouco tempo, bebê, mas você deve aprender a confiar em seus maridos - disse Sesshomaru.

Ela arregalou os olhos, de repente.

-# Mas vocês não são meus maridos! Não estão me escutando? Eu já sou casada!

-# Um mero detalhe técnico - disse calmamente. - Que nós pretendemos consertar o mais rápido possível.

Ela fez um gesto de frustração.

-# Vocês não ouviram nada do que eu disse?

Ele sorriu.

-# Nós ouvimos tudo, mas sua preocupação é infundada. Nós podemos cuidar de nós mesmos, mais que isso, nós podemos cuidar de você.

Sua mão caiu, num gesto impotente, que mostrou que ela não sabia mais o que fazer ou o que dizer. Eles a estavam pressionando demais, não podiam continuar senão a perderiam.

-# Venha para a cozinha. Vamos servir o café da manhã para você - Sesshomaru disse, mudando para um tópico neutro. Seguro.

Viu o alívio em seus olhos quando ela concordou.

-# Estarei lá em um minuto - respondeu com a voz rouca.

Sesshomaru levantou e pediu aos irmãos para acompanhá-lo. Segundos mais tarde, Kagome estava sozinha no enorme quarto, os sentidos acelerados pelo que havia experimentado.

Eles a queriam. Todos os três. E ela os queria também. Desesperadamente queria ver aonde isso os levaria. Mas existiam muitos problemas que a impediam.

Primeiro Kouga a encontraria se ela continuasse ali. Ela sabia disso da mesma maneira que sabia que ele eliminaria qualquer um que se interpusesse em seu caminho.

Segundo, seu desejo de ser amada, protegida, era o que a tinha levado aos problemas presentes, e agora estava caindo no feitiço de três magníficos vaqueiros. Precisava deixar de contar que os outros lhe trariam a felicidade.

Sua esposa. Sacudiu a cabeça, incapaz de compreender o que tinham lhe proposto. Mesmo moderna como a sociedade atual era, ela não imaginava ser desculpada como uma mulher que vivesse com três homens.

Entretanto, por que ela devia se preocupar com o que as outras pessoas pensassem? Eles não tinham pensado nela quando fugiu no meio da noite da casa de Kouga Bardwell. Na sua noite de casamento.

Fechou os olhos e esfregou a testa. Precisava de uma aspirina e uma bebida quente. Nada lhe fazia sentido, e não conseguia entender, por mais que tentasse a miríade de emoções que a acometiam.

-# Kagome - Inuyasha a chamou da porta.

Ela olhou para ver o irmão mais novo encostado no batente, a estudando silenciosamente.

-# O café da manhã está pronto.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, não confiando que conseguisse falar. Com a impressão que se lançaria em seus braços.

Como se estivesse lendo sua mente, ele caminhou relaxadamente em sua direção, estendo-lhe a mão.

Lentamente ela a alcançou e aceitou sua mão, ficou alarmada com o calor que se espalhou de seu braço para todo o corpo com toda força.

Ela a puxou para seu lado. Seu olhar deslizou por ela aquecendo os locais por onde passava.

-# Você não me beijou - ele murmurou.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Não esperava que lhe dissesse algo assim.

-# Você beijou Hakudoushi e Sesshomaru, mas não a mim. Se fosse um homem ciumento, poderia desaprovar isso.

Sua boca abriu-se. O que ele queira dizer com aquilo?

-# O que você diz de nós corrigirmos isso? - perguntou sensual.

Abaixou-se, a boca permanecendo a uma polegada da dela. Doce Jesus, ela poderia resistir? A mão deslizou por sua face, por trás do pescoço. Seus dedos mergulharam em seu cabelo e a puxaram para sua boca.

Ela suspirou contra aqueles lábios e derreteu de encontro ao seu peito. O beijo foi lento, quente e completo. Não exigente como o de Sesshomaru e nem gentil como o de Hakudoushi. Quente. Era a única palavra que ela podia pensar para descrevê-lo.

Seus mamilos endureceram de encontro ao peito e sentiu o desejo alcançar suas partes íntimas. Uma dor entre as pernas e sentiu a súbita umidade. Apertou as pernas bem juntas, tentando aliviar o fogo, mas ele só cresceu.

As mãos grandes viajaram por suas costas e apertaram seu traseiro puxando-a contra a virilha. Seu membro duro, grande, inchado dentro da calça jeans, empurrava contra sua pélvis.

-# Você consegue sentir o quanto eu a quero? - sussurrou.

Não esperou pela resposta. Ao invés disso, tomou seus lábios novamente, voraz, espalhou uma chuva de beijos de sua orelha até o pescoço.

Ela tombou a cabeça e gemeu quando os dentes beliscaram a delicada curva do ombro. Uma mão continuava sobre seu traseiro, a outra viajou por sua barriga e então sob o suéter até alcançar o seio.

A respiração ficou presa na garganta quando ele começou a acariciar o mamilo, correntes de prazer radiavam do seio em todas as direções. Seu sexo pulsou em resposta. Seu clitóris doeu, excitado.

Ela se moveu em seus braços. Estava perto de algo maravilhoso. Ele empurrou sua camisa para cima e baixou a cabeça. Ela apertou os dentes em antecipação, a respiração quente acalmou o mamilo, ele acariciou o seu com os lábios, mas ele não tomou o mamilo com a boca.

-# Por favor - ela ofegou.

-# Por favor, o quê? Diga-me o que você quer Kagome.

-# Sua boca. Eu quero sua boca. Ali.

-# Aqui? - ele beijou a suava curva de seu seio. - Ou aqui? - beijou logo acima do mamilo.

A demora a estava arreliando, pegou sua cabeça e a dirigiu para o mamilo.

Ele riu.

-# Oh, você quer dizer aqui - ele chupou o mamilo com toda a sua boca e ela sentiu o corpo explodir de prazer.

-# Oh, meu Deus!

O segurou firmemente, exigindo que sua boca não abandonasse o seio. Correntes de fogo corriam abaixo em sua barriga e pélvis.

Seu sexo estava alagado. Como ela podia estar tão perto de gozar se ele estava apenas chupando seus mamilos?

-# Eu odeio interromper, mas o café da manhã, está esfriando - disse Sesshomaru da porta.

As bochechas de Kagome tingiram-se instantaneamente de vermelho e ela afastou-se para longe de Inuyasha. Puxou o suéter, tentando restabelecer sua modéstia.

Mas Inuyasha não a deixou cair fora tão facilmente, a puxou para seus braços e deu-lhe um beijo profundo.

-# Não lhe dê atenção. Ele está com ciúme porque também quer estar com você.

-# Verdade - Sesshomaru admitiu com um encolher de ombros. - Logo acontecerá. Será nossa.

-# Quer tomar o café da manhã? - Sesshomaru perguntou, apontando para a porta.

-# Vá você primeiro - pediu nervosa. A idéia de passar por Sesshomaru era suficiente para transformar seus joelhos em geléia. Adorou a proteção que o corpo de Inuyasha lhe dava, formando uma barreira entre ela e Sesshomaru.

Os olhos de Inuyasha reluziam, com necessidades insatisfeitas, quando a tomou pela mão. A puxou junto com ele para sair do quarto. Estava quase fora do quarto quando Sesshomaru a segurou pelo braço.

Para seu desânimo, Inuyasha soltou sua mão e caminhou despreocupado para a cozinha. Ela se viu puxada contra o peito forte, duro como pedra de Sesshomaru, que a olhava fixamente com seus olhos âmbar.

-# Você não tem nenhuma razão para ter medo de mim - disse sério. - Não existe razão para você se esconder atrás do Inuyasha ou do Hakudoushi, cada vez que falo com você. Fico muito contente que você se sinta segura com meus irmãos, mas eles não têm nenhuma necessidade de protegê-la de mim.

Ela mordeu os lábios, nervosa.

-# É só que você é assim...

-# Então... o quê? - insistiu.

-# Tão grande - soltou.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-# E Hakudoushi e Inuyasha não são?

Ela suspirou.

-# Não... sim... Eu quero dizer sim, eles são grandes, mas eu não penso que eles iriam me machucar.

Ele apertou os lábios.

-# E você pensa que eu iria.

-# Não intencionalmente - disse num lamento. - Kouga não é nada comparado com você... e ainda... - parou bruscamente, não querendo contar o que Kouga fizera. - Se ele pôde fazer tanto. O que você não faria?

-# Esse é o nome do bastardo? - Sesshomaru exigiu.

Ela apertou os lábios, recusando-se a dizer qualquer outra coisa. Sesshomaru suspirou e passou a mão por seu cabelo.

-# Venha aqui, bebê - puxou-a para cama e a sentou em seu colo. - Eu não sei tudo o que esse bastardo do Kouga fez com você, entretanto pretendo descobrir, mas é óbvio que ele destruiu toda a confiança que você tinha dentro de si. Eu posso aceitar isso. O que não posso aceitar é o medo que vejo em seus olhos, cada vez que a olho.

Seu coração bateu dolorosamente. Sesshomaru a olhava sério. Terno, mas sério. Ela se sentiu tola por sentir medo cada vez que ele a olhava, mas ela sabia, sem dúvidas que jamais seria a mesmo depois de reunir-se com este homem. E talvez fosse o que mais temia.

-# Eu tenho sido muito honrado com você - continuou. - Eu a quero. Mais que qualquer outra mulher. Sempre. E não descansarei até que você esteja na minha cama. Na nossa cama. Com todos nós. Grávida da nossa criança. Pertencendo a nós de coração e alma para sempre. Eu não posso renunciar a isso. Eu não a deixarei ir sem briga, fique certa disso, mas certo como o inferno eu jamais a machucarei e moverei céus e terras para que ninguém mais o faça, ninguém.

Ela sentiu suas palavras preenchendo-a no mais fundo de sua alma. Como evitar? Ninguém jamais havia falado com ela com mais honestidade ou com tanta emoção.

-# Dê-nos uma chance, Kagome. É tudo o que eu peço.

Não dando atenção a voz que ordenava que corresse para longe, longe, longe, ela concordou com a cabeça.

Um sorriso lento, triunfante estendeu-se por todo seu rosto.

-# Agora vamos tomar aquele café da manhã.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOOoOOOOooOo**

**Karaca eu não esperava tantas reviews, pra mim foi uma surpresa, que me deixou imensamente feliz.....**

**Gente pra quem não entendeu isso e um quarteto amoroso, não tem triângulo amoroso? Pois é, aqui nesta finc e um quarteto, os 3 Homens mais lindos a querem como mulher deles, se vcs acham isso espantoso imagina um sexo com os 3 Deuses juntos???? Bom se vcs quiserem eu coloco o hentai hoje ainda, a finc deve ter uns 30 capitulos.**

**Neiva: Que bom que vc gostou, quem neste mundo não queria estar no lugar da Kagome???? Eu daria tudo para estar no lugar dela também, hahahahah.**

**Paty saori: E isso mesmo amiga e uma mulher para 3 lindos deuses gregos, é pra mata qualquer uma de inveja, acho que essa e uma fantasia de quase toda mulher, a finc causo o impacto que eu esperava. Beijão devo escrever mais ainda hoje.**

**Sailor eternal: Ela e casada com o Kouga, que logo vai aparecer, o tão esperado hentai a 4 pessoas deve sair hoje ainda, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Pois é amiga quem não queria troca de lugar com a Kagome....**

**Jessica: Pois é ela e casada, más por pouco tempo!!!! Continue acompanhando....**

**Gabi-chan: Vc não viu nada ainda miga, o melhor do hentai ainda esta por vir....**

**Sarah: Isso porque eu ainda não cheguei ainda na parte do hentai pesado, quando vcs lerem vão ficar de queixo caido..**

**Gente valeu pelo apoio de vcs, espero que gostem deste capitulo também...**


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Kagome sentou-se no banco, entre Inuyasha e Sesshomaru, enquanto Kakudoushi servia os pratos com presunto e ovos. Os analisava freqüentemente, medindo sua reação a ela, mas eles pareciam tranqüilos.

Era como se eles vivessem tal situação todos os dias. Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto pegava mais um pedaço de ovo com o garfo. Como poderia essa relação dar certo? O ciúme seria inevitável. E as coisas seriam mais difíceis para ela que para qualquer outra mulher. Elas tinham apenas um "cônjuge" para satisfazer. Ela teria três.

Três homens para conceder, tolerar, todos diferentes. A mera idéia das complexidades envolvidas na situação fizeram sua cabeça doer mais forte.

Hakudoushi era certamente o mais fácil dos três irmãos. Sentia-se relaxada ao seu lado. Era uma reação natural. Ainda que ela não soubesse, Sesshomaru era o mais velho, era claro que se estivesse escrito em sua testa. E, embora ele fizesse um grande esforço para fazê-la sentir-se à vontade, ela sabia que ele podia ser perigoso, quando contrariado. Ele tinha poder e autoridade, com um manto ao seu redor.

Ela fitou Inuyasha. Ele era um enigma. O único de quem ela não tinha uma idéia formada. Ele era quieto e sério, mas mais do que isso, viu dor em seus olhos. Como ela, ele vira o lado escuro da vida. Apostava seu último dólar nisso.

-# Você está bem? - perguntou Hakudoushi.

Ela o olhou.

-# Estou bem, é só uma enxaqueca.

Ele caminhou até uma das gavetas, pegou um vidro, tirou várias pílulas e as entregou a ela. Só mais um exemplo deles cuidando dela. Estremeceu inteira, sentindo o inferno se afastar.

-# O que a está preocupando, bebê? - perguntou Sesshomaru.

Ela seria tão fácil de ler? Podiam eles ler sua mente e sua alma? Seus dedos se tencionaram em volta do garfo, e, por um momento ela pensou me negar que houvesse qualquer coisa em sua mente, mas a honestidade de Sesshomaru obrigou-a a ser igualmente honesta.

-# A dinâmica dessa relação que vocês propõem é... é bastante confusa, não consigo entender - admitiu.

Percebeu os sorrisos triunfante trocado entre os irmãos. Certamente, para eles isso era um sinal de que estavam avançando. E talvez eles estivessem certos, e ela era tão louca quanto eles por pensar nisso.

-# Sobre que aspecto particular você quer conversar? - iniciou Sesshomaru.

Ela suspirou e soltou o garfo.

-# Tudo é muito estranho para mim. Nem sei por onde começar. Continuo esperado ser informada que é uma piada, que estão brincando comigo.

Inuyasha pôs uma mão no seu joelho.

-# Não é uma piada. Agora, nos diga o que você está pensando.

Ela assentiu com uma inspiração profunda, disse-se para ser completamente honesta e dizer a eles o que estava achando.

-# É o seguinte: vocês têm apenas uma pessoa para os três, apenas uma pessoa para relacionar-se. Eu tenho três. Três homens dominadores, super protetores, grandes. E não vejo como possa ser remotamente possível que eu consiga dar conta de todos vocês, todo o tempo.

Sorrisos convencidos e seguros adornavam os rostos dos homens.

-# Não acredito que algum de nós espere a perfeição - disse Hakudoushi. - Entretanto - adicionou, com uma olhada de cima a baixo nela - não duvido que existirão problemas.

-# Nós discutimos o assunto muitas vezes - disse Sesshomaru em tom sério. - Sabemos que nem sempre será fácil. Nem sempre foi fácil para nossa mãe e pais, mas se todos nós trabalharmos juntos, não existe nenhuma razão para que não possamos viver em harmonia.

-# Eu não entendo o conceito - Kagome disse. - Não consigo fazer com que meu cérebro absorva.

Inuyasha chamou sua atenção, fazendo-a voltar-se para ele.

-# Então pense deste modo. Três homens completamente dedicados a sua felicidade. Três homens adorando seu corpo com os seus. Três homens a adorando com completo abandono. Três homens a protegendo e apreciando você para sempre.

Ela o olhou fixamente nos olhos.

-# Bem, quando você põe deste modo... - ela admitiu.

-# Maldição Inuyasha, porque você não falou isso mais cedo? - disse Hakudoushi divertido.

-# Nossa primeira tarefa é ir até a cidade e comprar algumas roupas para você, e qualquer outra coisa que precise - declarou Sesshomaru, mudando de assunto.

-# Mas eu não preciso de nada - ela protestou. Bem isso não era completamente verdade, mas ela não queria que eles lhe comprassem coisas.

-# Inuyasha você se importa de repetir aquela parte dos três homens dedicados a felicidade dela, adorando-a, etc. - Hakudoushi pediu. - Porque eu estou certo que nossa mulher gostaria de ser vestida dos pés a cabeça.

Kagome corou.

-# Hakudoushi, você e o Inuyasha querem ir até a cidade? Eu preciso verificar os cavalos e colocar feno. É suposto que neve novamente esta noite - virou-se para Kagome. - Existe uma loja na cidade. Não é muito, mas você poderá conseguir botas, calça jeans e algumas camisas. E um casaco. Você precisa de um casaco decente. Semana que vem nós iremos à cidade fazer as compras maiores para você.

-# Obrigada - disse suavemente. Ela não podia falar mais, havia um bolo enorme em sua garganta. Sentia-se perigosamente próxima às lágrimas e lutou para contê-las.

Sesshomaru se debruçou e deu-lhe um beijo suave. Ele era surpreendentemente gentil. Pela primeira vez ela levantou a mão para tocá-lo, correndo os dedos pela sua face, sentindo as pontas leves de sua mandíbula.

Quando ele afastou-se, seus olhos queimavam de paixão e ela se sentiu arrojada e afetada com esse conhecimento.

-# Bem se nós vamos até a cidade precisamos sair agora. Não queremos voltar tarde, se vai nevar - anunciou Inuyasha, levantando-se do banco.

-# E será seguro para mim, entrar na cidade? - ela perguntou. O pensamento de que alguém poderia vê-la e contar para Kouga, encheu seu coração de medo, pouco importando a promessa dos irmãos de protegê-la.

-# Nós faremos com que você não seja vista - Hakudoushi disse. - A loja do Miuga fica no limite da cidade. Nós estacionaremos bem perto da entrada, deixaremos você escondida em um canto da loja e escolheremos o que você provará. Nós nos manteremos atentos a qualquer movimento diferente.

-# Certo - disse ela, soltando a respiração. - Vamos fazer isso, então.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A distância até a cidade era longa e eles desceram a montanha em silêncio. Kagome sentou na frente, enquanto Hakudoushi dirigia e Inuyasha sentou no banco de trás do jipe. Durante toda a viagem Hakudoushi manteve as mãos entrelaçadas às dela.

Ela sentiu conformo com o gesto simples e prontamente atou seus dedos.

No meio da manhã, eles chegaram à cidade de Clyde. Adam estava certo, não havia muito além de um pequeno supermercado, um moinho de alimentos, alguns cafés e a loja, mas existia uma rua principal diferente e os negócios eram limpos e bem tratados.

Hakudoushi estacionou na loja e ele e Inuyasha inspecionaram o local antes abrirem as portas. Inuyasha abriu sua porta e fez um sinal para que saísse. Uma vez ela estando fora, Hakudoushi e Inuyasha a rodearam e caminharam para a loja.

Eles a levaram até a área dos provadores e disseram para ela aguardar sentada.

-# Agora nos diga o tamanho que você precisa e nós traremos algumas roupas para você escolher - Inuyasha dirigiu.

Ela riu.

-# Não tem mais ninguém, aqui. Acho que posso eu mesma olhar.

Hakudoushi analisou ao redor mais uma vez.

-# Certo. Eu irei vigiar a porta. Inuyasha você vigia Kagome, enquanto ela faz as compras.

Kagome dirigiu-se para as prateleiras no centro da loja e começou a separar algumas camisas de flanela de manga longa de seu tamanho. Não estava certa de quanto podia gastar, então pegou apenas algumas e dirigiu-se as calças jeans.

Quando ela estava procurando calças de seu tamanho, Inuyasha acrescentou várias camisas aos seus braços. Sem falar, ele empurrou as camisas para ela, sua expressão não admitia argumentos.

-# Você não quer levá-las até o provador para mim? São todas do meu tamanho, não é? - perguntou.

-# Estou certo que servirão. Quer que eu escolha um par de botas para você, enquanto estiver lá?

Ela sorriu.

-# Quero sim, obrigada.

Ela aproximou-se da janela que dava para a rua depois de ter escolhido algumas calças jeans azul escuras, pretas e caqui. Quando ia voltar-se para seguir Inuyasha, seus olhos se depararam com um familiar veículo preto, entrando na rua.

Congelada no lugar, ela assistiu com horror, Kouga Bardwell sair do carro e olhar toda a rua.

Sentiu um nó no estômago, apertando até que ela soube que iria vomitar. Olhou ao redor em pânico, procurando um lugar para se esconder. Um lugar onde ele não pudesse vê-la.

Hakudoushi fechou a expressão ao ver o BMW estacionar em um estacionamento do outro lado da rua. Era um veículo incomum para aquela parte do mundo. Um lugar onde um veículo que não tivesse tração as quatro rodas, não teria uso.

Ele olhou para o lugar onde Inuyasha estava olhando as botas e então para as prateleiras onde Kagome estivera. Só que ela não estava mais lá. Ele esquadrinhou a loja, tentando descobrir para onde ela tinha ido, mas não estava em nenhum lugar visível.

-# Inuyasha - rosnou.

Inuyasha virou-se, seus olhos procurando Kagome também. Sua fisionomia endureceu quando não viu nem sinal dela.

Eles correram por entre as prateleiras de roupas. Kagome na parte de trás, Hakudoushi próximo a janela.

Ele a achou amontoada atrás de uma prateleira de roupas, só os pés aparecendo. Quando separou os cabides, ela vacilou como se estivesse com medo.

-# O que está errado, boneca? Quem está assustando você assim?

-# Ele está aqui. Ali fora. Ele veio me pegar. Sabe que estou aqui - disse com um gemido baixo.

Ela balançava de um lado para o outro, inundada de terror, com os olhos miseráveis. Abraçava os joelhos firmemente contra o peito, como uma medida de proteção. Hakudoushi quis sair na rua e matar o bastardo naquele mesmo lugar.

-# Eu o matarei.

Por um momento, Hakudoushi pensou que havia verbalizado seus pensamentos em voz alta, mas então percebeu Inuyasha atrás dele.

-# Não! - ela protestou. - Por favor, levem-me para casa. Ele não pode me ver. Por favor!

-# Nós não o deixaremos machucá-la, boneca - Hakudoushi a acalmou. Virou-se para Inuyasha. - Traga o jipe para os fundos. Eu a levarei por ali.

Voltou sua atenção para Kagome e suavemente a pegou no colo. Embalando ela em seu peito, ele andou a passos largos em direção aos fundos da loja, cuidando para manter-se escondido.

Ele parou por uns breves momentos quando percebeu o olhar fixo e curioso do lojista.

-# Miuga, eu preciso de um favor - murmurou Hakudoushi. - Tem um filho de uma cadela ali fora, que está procurando por está mulher. Se ele lhe perguntar, você não a viu.

Miuga endureceu o olhar e apontou para a espingarda que matinha atrás do balcão.

-# Não se preocupe Hakudoushi.

Hakudoushi balançou a cabeça, então se apressou para fora. Inuyasha estava lá, segurando a porta aberta.

-# Você dirige - ordenou, enquanto entrava, ainda segurando Kagome.

Alguns segundos mais tarde, eles passavam pela rua principal. Kagome escondeu o rosto no colo de Hakudoushi. Ele olhou fixamente para o BMW quando passaram, decorando a placa. Não era difícil. Califórnia. Kouga. Arrogante bastardo, para começar.

Afastou o cabelo da face de Kagome, sua ira aumentando, quando a sentiu tremendo embaixo do seu toque. Quando estavam distantes a puxou para seu lado.

Ela se agarrou nele, o rosto enterrado em seu peito. Ela o fazia se sentir melhor do que ele imaginara que uma mulher o pudesse fazer sentir. Era a mulher que iria completá-los. Todos eles. E certo como o inferno, não iria deixar que um bastardo abusivo a levasse para longe.

-# Como ela está? - Inuyasha perguntou do banco da frente, enquanto acelerava em direção da montanha, tão rápido quanto ousava.

-# Boa pergunta. Como você está, boneca? - perguntou, afastando o cabelo do seu rosto.

-# Eu estou bem - disse com voz trêmula. - Ele não me viu, não é?

-# Não, boneca. Ele não viu. Eu prometo você está segura.

Continuou a acariciá-la, movendo a mão pelas suas costas.

-# Estamos quase chegando a casa.

Ele a aninhou contra o peito, depositando beijos em sua cabeça. Gradualmente ela parou de tremer, o segurou mais apertado, um fato do qual ele nada tinha a reclamar. Quisesse admitir isso ou não, ela confiava nele. Ela confiava nos três. Era um começo.

**OooOooOoOooOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOOooOooOooOooO**

**Taí gente mais um capitulo o Próximo tem um hentai que vcs nunca leram um igual em todas as suas vida, relembro que não e recomendado pra quem tem problemas cardiacos..........**


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Sesshomaru ficou furioso, quando viu Hakudoushi e Inuyasha chegarem com uma Kagome, visivelmente transtornada. Ele abaixou-se sobre ela e a pegou nos braços, apertando-a fortemente contra seu peito. Seus olhos relampejaram acima dela, exigindo saber o que acontecera, com seus irmãos.

-# Ela... o bastardo estava na cidade - rosnou Hakudoushi.

-# Ele machucou você, bebê? - Sesshomaru perguntou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça contra seu tórax.

-# O Lobo fedido não a viu - disse Inuyasha. - Pelo menos nós achamos que não. Ele estava estacionado na rua. Kagome o viu pela janela da loja.

-# Droga!

As coisas estavam complicadas. Trocou um olhar com os irmãos. Todos concordaram, silenciosamente. Algo teria que ser feito, sobre o bastardo. Eles não podiam permitir que Kagome continuasse aterrorizada.

Sesshomaru afastou Kagome um pouquinho e emoldurou seu rosto com as mãos.

-# Escute-me, bebê. Nós não o deixaremos machucá-la. Eu juro.

Ela o olhou fixamente por um longo momento, então lentamente concordou com a cabeça.

Ele soltou um grunhido de satisfação.

-# Vá encher a banheira, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha foi ao banheiro, deixando Hakudoushi e Sesshomaru no quarto com Kagome. Sesshomaru correu a mão por sua face, pela curva esbelta do pescoço, até o decote da blusa.

-# Vamos cuidar de você - murmurou. - Primeiro um banho... - deixou a voz diminuir, sugerindo que havia mais para vir.

Ela estremeceu em seus braços. Mas não os olhou preocupada, com a idéia do que estava por vir.

-# Sesshomaru, existe algo... existe algo que você devia saber.

Ele ergue a sobrancelha, ante sua declaração nervosa... examinou Hakudoushi que encolheu os ombros.

Ela o afastou e ele permitiu o espaço. Ela se levantou e afastou-se vários passos de Hakudoushi e Sesshomaru.

-# Eu sei que é uma declaração estúpida - ela começou. Torceu as mãos sobre a testa, sua agitação aumentando.

-# Kagome - chamou Hakudoushi. - O que quer que seja, é só nos dizer. Não pode ser tão ruim. Não importa o que você pense.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para eles.

-# Eu achei que você devia saber... o que eu quero dizer é que eu não sei como são essas coisas direito. Entre nós, eu quero dizer. Sobre sexo.

Ela parou bruscamente, as faces rosadas.

Sesshomaru esperou pacientemente, para ela explicar qual era o problema. O fato de ela estar pensando em sexo estava prometendo, mas ela não estava certa de como as coisas seriam entre eles. Ele sorriu. Ela era encantadoramente inocente.

-# É só que eu nunca fiz isso antes - disse rapidamente. - Eu sou virgem.

Não tão inocente, certamente! Sua cabeça ficou embaralhada de surpresa e viu a mesma emoção no rosto de Hakudoushi.

-# Diga isso novamente - pediu Hakudoushi.

Seu rubor aumentou.

-# Mas você é casada! - Sesshomaru argumentou.

-# Eu o deixei na nossa noite de casamento - murmurou.

Um sorriso lento estendeu o rosto de Hakudoushi, a mesma sensação de satisfação tomou Sesshomaru. Ela seria somente deles. Ela só pertenceria a eles. Eles seriam seus primeiros. E últimos.

-# Talvez você deva explicar isso, bebê - pediu suavemente. Eles precisavam saber tudo que podiam sobre ela. Quanto mais soubesse maiores as chances de mantê-la. E deixá-la ir não era uma opção.

-# A água está pronta - Inuyasha chamou da porta.

-# Nós deixamos você explicar na banheira - disse Sesshomaru. Ele aproximou-se e Kagome tentou afastar-se quando levou a mão a sua debaixo de sua camisa. - Confie em mim, bebê. Eu não machucarei você. Nós precisamos tirar a sua roupa.

Ela lambeu os lábios, então capturou seu lábio inferior com os dentes e o mordeu furiosamente. Ela era, em uma palavra, adorável.

Kagome estremeceu com os três homens na sua frente. Ela os queria. Mas não estava certa de que queria ficar nua na frente deles. A mera idéia a fazer querer fugir.

A mão de Sesshomaru deslizou por debaixo de sua camisa, acariciando o lado inferior de seu seio. O material fino do sutiã, não amortizou o toque. Ela sentiu uma chama abrasadora de calor em todo seu corpo.

Luz de Deus! Seus dedos acariciavam sua pele, até atrás, o gancho do sutiã, com um estalido o ganho abriu.

Outra mão deslizou debaixo de sua camisa, empurrando-a para cima. Ela surpreendeu-se quando viu que Hakudoushi juntou-se a Sesshomaru.

Hakudoushi empurrou a camisa até seu pescoço, então Sesshomaru suavemente a tirou por sua cabeça. Ela imediatamente cobriu os seios com os braços.

-# Não o faça - pediu Inuyasha, rouco. - Você é linda.

Ela olhou até vê-lo olhando-a fixamente através do quarto, seus olhos a queimavam.

Lentamente ela deixou as mãos caírem até que ficou na frente deles só de calça jeans.

-# Jesus - Hakudoushi suspirou.

Sesshomaru abriu seu cinto e então deslizou o zíper.

-# Se você não se apressar a água vai ficar fria - Inuyasha avisou.

-# Nós não podemos permitir isso - disse Sesshomaru, numa voz que enviou espaços de seu ventre para o sexo. Os músculos tensos, com uma necessidade quente, vermelha.

Ele começou a baixar a calça por seu corpo até que ela ficou só de calcinha. Ansiosa para acalmar com a agonia ela enfiou os dedos no cós e depressa a tirou.

-# Você é perfeita - disse Sesshomaru.

A ergueu nos braços e a levou para o banheiro. Ele a colocou na banheira enorme, cheia de espuma e ela gemeu de prazer quando a água morna envolveu seu corpo.

-# Nós lhe daremos um tempo para relaxar - disse Sesshomaru quando se levantou. Deu-lhe um beijo na cabeça. - Eu voltarei para lavar seus cabelos e secá-la em alguns minutos.

Ela observou enquanto eles saíam em fila do banheiro, depois se afundou mais na espuma e fechou os olhos. Eles iriam fazer sexo com ela agora que contara que era virgem? Ela estava nervosa com a idéia. Não só por nunca ter feito antes, mas por ter três homens querendo fazer amor com ela. E ela não tinha a menor idéia de como eles planejavam fazer isso. Mas maldita se a idéia não a deixava excitada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-# As coisas mudaram um pouco - Sesshomaru disse quando entrou com os dois irmãos no quarto.

-# Sobre o que você está falando? - perguntou Inuyasha.

-# Kagome é virgem - disse Hakudoushi.

Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada. Ele meramente lançou a Sesshomaru um olhar interrogativo.

-# O quê? - questionou Sesshomaru, sabendo que havia muita coisa na mente do irmão caçula.

Inuyasha suspirou e colocou as mãos no bolso da calça jeans.

-# Como saberemos que ela não mudará de idéia? Como saberemos por que ela fugiu do marido?

Hakudoushi começou a protestar, mas Sesshomaru o silenciou com um olhar. Ele podia ver a incerteza nos olhos de Inuyasha, sempre, Inuyasha era o mais desconfiado.

Uma pontada de dor apertou seu coração. Algum dia ele chegaria a saber o que Inuaysha suportou no Iraque? A tristeza pesou em sua mente. Deus sabia o quanto ele e Hakudoushi tentaram fazer Inuyasha se abrir, mas desde seu retorno há um ano, ele não deu uma palavra sobre o tempo que passou no cativeiro.

-# Inuyasha, ela precisa de nós. Eu não estou dizendo que será fácil. Inferno, ela é casada. Está morta de medo e confusa com o que sente por nós. Tudo que podemos fazer é protegê-la e mostrar o quanto podemos ser bons para ela.

Ele virou para Hakudoushi.

-# Ela confia em você. Já estabeleceu uma relação com você. Penso que você deveria ser o primeiro.

-# Ela não é um pedaço de carne para nós decidirmos por ela - disse Inuyasha, com desgosto.

Hakudoushi riu, suavemente.

-# Ele está certo. Você não precisa controlar tudo, Sesshomaru. Não há nenhuma necessidade de orquestrar todo o ato do sexo. Eu penso que nós podemos lidar com isso.

Sesshomaru não respondeu. Não era isso que ele queria dizer, mas talvez eles estivessem certos. Ele estava se pressionando demais. Passou uma mão pelo cabelo e massageou o pescoço.

-# Estarei lá fora no celeiro - disse. - Você pode ajudar Kagome.

A verdade é que ele precisava de ar fresco. Precisava pensar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A água esfriou e Kagome não ia mais esperar pelos homens. Inferno, ela podia se enxugar facilmente. Ainda assim, se sentou na banheira, igual uma pateta obediente.

Ela se levantou, a água escorrendo pelo corpo, pegou uma toalha na prateleira ao lado da banheira e começou a secar-se.

-# Deixe-me.

A toalha escorregou de seus dedos quando Hakudoushi a tomou e começou a roçá-la nas suas costas.

-# Eu posso fazer isso - disse, mais alto do que pretendia.

Ela agarrou a toalha, não gostando do fato de estar nua na frente dele.

Ele a sondou com o olhar por um segundo antes de soltar a toalha.

-# Eu estarei na sala de estar quando você quiser juntar-se a mim - disse e caminhou para fora do banheiro.

Ela levou um tempo tentando desfazer o nó em sua mente. Ela estaria se iludindo seriamente se achasse que seria fácil iniciar uma nova vida com os três irmãos. Ela não sabia nada sobre eles, não tinha a menor idéia do que faria ali e, havia o pequeno assunto de seu casamento com um monstro vil e sádico.

Oh, ele não mostrou a ela sua verdadeira face até a noite do casamento. Ela tinha ficado admirada, quando ele a escolheu para sua esposa. Ela depressa aprendeu que atrás do seu exterior encantador, existia um controlador, um homem abusivo.

As coisas seriam diferentes se ela não o tivesse testemunhado matar um homem a sangue frio no dia do casamento? Provavelmente, não, afinal ele não teve nenhuma dificuldade em levantar a mão para ela. Nenhum remorso, nenhuma emoção tinha cruzado seu rosto, quando ela ficou deitada, chorando.

Ela estremeceu e sacudiu a cabeça para afastar as lembranças. Nunca mais ela iria se colocar em tal posição. Se ela permanecesse aqui, seria porque ela queria, não porque Sesshomaru tivesse dito.

Se ela permanecesse aqui? Ela estava pensando...? Realmente?

-# Você está louca - murmurou para seu reflexo no espelho.

Você os quer tanto quanto eles querem você. Talvez mais.

Seus mamilos endureceram quando os imaginou fazendo amor com ela. Sentiu um insuportável aperto na virilha, estendendo-se ao longo da pélvis, fazendo seu clitóris pulsar em reação.

Ela podia ser virgem, mas não era idiota. Ela era tão cordeiro quanto um padre numa mansão da Playboy.

Virando os olhos, afastou-se do espelho, vestiu-se rapidamente e escapou do banheiro. Caminhou pelo corredor e pela primeira vez, desde sua chegada, fez um inventário do que havia ao seu redor.

A cabana lhe parecia masculina. Todos os quartos estavam escassamente decorados. A sala de estar era dominada pela lareira de pedra e pelo piso de madeira rústica. Era, ela pensou, igual uma cabana de cem anos atrás.

Hakudoushi estava sentado em uma escrivaninha afastada da lareira. Estava concentrado na tela do computador e ocasionalmente digitava. Eles tinham internet aqui, no meio do nada?

Ela procurou pelo outros, mas a casa estava silenciosa. Respirou fundo, cruzou a sala até chegar atrás de Hakudoushi.

-# Hakudoushi? - chamou irritada pela forma como a voz soou insegura.

Ele girou a cadeira e a olhou inquisitivamente.

-# Eu posso fazer algumas perguntas a você?

-# Claro.

Ele levantou-se e a pegou pela mão e a fez sentar no sofá.

-# Vamos ficar mais confortáveis.

Ela sentou ao lado dele, cuidando para manter uma distância segura. Um toque e era provável que ela se jogasse em seus braços e implorasse para que ele lhe fizesse amor.

Ela o olhou fixamente por um longo tempo, depois reuniu coragem e perguntou:

-# Isso é real?

Com o olhar suave ele ficou sentado ao lado, como se soubesse que ela precisava de espaço.

-# Isso deve ser difícil para você.

Ela movimentou a cabeça. Engoliu o que ia dizer e hesitou. Conter suas emoções não era natural para ela, era um problema. Algo lhe dizia que podia ser sincera com ele.

-# É difícil, mas não do modo como você pensa.

Ela prontamente corou e afastou o olhar.

Ele não a forçou a falar mais, apenas esperou.

-# Eu não entendo - ela começou novamente, tentado expor seus pensamentos. - Como vocês todos podem me querer? Eu quero dizer eu posso entender desejarem-me, quererem fazer sexo, mas o Sesshomaru disse... Ele fez soar como se vocês quisessem que eu ficasse.

Hakudoushi confirmou com a cabeça.

-# Mas como? Você não me conhece. Como isso pode ser mais que luxúria?

Ele sorriu e alcançou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos. Levantou a mão virou a palma para cima, baixou a cabeça e depositou um beijo na pele.

Ela estremeceu, um raio partindo diretamente para seu braço.

-# Luxúria? Oh, sim - disse baixando a mão. - Mas é muito mais do que isso.

Sua mão caiu no sofá, e ela queria apertá-la contra sua boca. A urgência entre suas coxas, exigia alívio.

-# Se você estiver me perguntando se nós estamos apaixonados por você - continuou - bem, eu não posso falar por meus irmãos, mas não penso que seja tão simples. Como você disse, nós realmente não sabemos nada de você. Mas nós reconhecemos você. Isso faz sentido?

Ela agitou a cabeça.

-# Ponha desse modo. Eu reconheço você como a mulher por quem me apaixonarei. Talvez eu já esteja meio apaixonado. Não saberei até que tenhamos mais tempo para explorar um ao outro - deu-lhe um sorriso mau. - E eu planejo explorar muito.

Por alguma razão sua honestidade simples a confortou mais que uma declaração de amor e devoção eternas. Ela conseguira essas de Kouga, e elas não lhe fizeram nenhum bem.

-# O que você quer? - ele perguntou suavemente.

-# Eu queria nunca ter me casado - permitindo-se despejar o lamento.

Com lágrimas nas pálpebras afastou o olhar.

-# Ah, boneca.

Ele se inclinou e a puxou para seus braços, puxou-a pelo queixo até que ela o olhou nos olhos.

-# Você não precisa ficar casada com o bastardo.

A tristeza encheu seu coração.

-# Não acredito que ele vai me deixar ir. Eu sei... eu sabia demais - disse.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-# O que você sabe boneca?

Ela fechou os olhos. Precisava soltar o pesado fardo que estivera carregando nas duas últimas semanas.

-# Eu o vi matar uma pessoa - sussurrou. - No dia do nosso casamento.

Hakudoushi a abraçou mais forte.

-# Inferno.

Ela o afastou, apertando os dentes para segurar as lágrimas.

-# Você vê. É por isso que eu não posso ficar aqui. Ele me achará. Ele matará você. É nada para ele.

Ele soltou um suspiro e examinou atrás dela.

-# Você ouviu tudo? - perguntou.

Ela virou-se e viu Inuyasha, encostado na parede.

Ele confirmou seus olhos brilhando perigosamente.

-# Você mandou o e-mail a Bankotsu - perguntou.

-# Sim - Hakudoushi confirmou.

Ela voltou à cabeça para Hakudoushi, confusa.

-# Quem é Bankotsu? - ela perguntou.

-# Ele é advogado - explicou Inuyasha.

Ela arregalou os olhos e olhou para os irmãos, buscando em suas expressões uma pista de suas intenções.

-# Ele é um bom amigo nosso. Advoga em Denver. Mandei um e-mail contando sua situação. Perguntei qual a melhor maneira de agir para acabar com seu casamento.

Ela levantou-se agitada, afastando as mãos de Hakudoushi de seus ombros.

-# Você não pode dizer a ele onde estou!

-# Ninguém vai dizer a ele onde você está boneca.

-# Você não quer se libertar dele? - perguntou Inuyasha.

Ela o olhou e viu que a estava estudando, sondando como se medisse sua reação, os olhos estreitados. Ele pensava que ela queria continuar casada com Kouga?

-# Depois do que ouviu como pode duvidar? - perguntou, olhando-o da mesma maneira atenta.

Eles colocaram-se em posição de ataque, nenhum baixava os olhos, fulminando-se. Ele relaxou sua posição e pediu.

-# Venha aqui.

Ela cruzou a sala para ficar a sua frente.

Ele a puxou para seus braços e a beijou.

Ela gemeu baixinho. Deus ele era muito bom. Passou os braços pelo seu pescoço, e naquele momento, não deu a mínima para o que ele pensava dela. Só queria arrancar suas roupas.

Ele chupou seus lábios e mordeu a parte inferior eroticamente. Ele não era gentil, seu toque era exigente. Ele deslizou suas mãos sob sua blusa até tocar seus seios com as palmas.

Ela vacilou quando seus polegares tocaram os mamilos. Arqueou-se mais para ele, querendo mais.

Sua respiração saia em jatos da boca. Ele deixou uma trilha de beijos em seu pescoço e então afundou os dentes na curva do seu ombro.

Ela clamou suas pernas não a sustentavam.

Algo a pegou. Algo não. Alguém. Ela se encontrou balançando entre dois tórax duros. Um na frente. Um atrás.

Os beijos gentis de Inuyasha na mordida chamuscavam sua pele.

Ela se debruçou para trás, querendo mais do toque de Hakudoushi.

Inuyasha empurrou sua camisa para cima, libertando seus seios. Ele se curvou e meteu um mamilo na boca. Deus, ele era quente. Nenhum preâmbulo com ele. Nenhum disfarce. Ele foi para isso. Duro e rápido.

-# Você quer isso? - Inuyasha perguntou.

Se ela queria isso? Se ele não continuasse ela iria matar alguém!

-# Se você não quiser, agora é a hora para dizer disse Hakudoushi roçando seu traseiro contra a ereção dura como pedra.

-# Não, não pare. Por favor.

-# Nunca disse que podia recusar uma senhora - Hakudoushi disse, sua voz espessa de desejo.

Inuyasha puxou sua camisa a tirando totalmente e lançando no chão. Depois enganchou o dedo no cós da calça jeans e puxou-a contra ele, fazendo-a sentir seu membro duro.

Devorava sua boca enquanto a mão apalpava o zíper. Em poucos segundos ele estava empurrando a calça abaixo dos quadris, impaciente.

-# Você tem muitas roupas - ela protestou.

Os olhos de Inuyasha relampejaram.

-# No quarto. Agora!

Ela deslizou, passando por ele e seguiu pelo corredor com as pernas trêmulas em direção ao quarto de Sesshomaru. Estava vestida só com a calcinha, mas por alguma razão, ela não estava preparada, ainda, para despir essa última barreira.

Ela olhou como Hakudoushi e Inuyasha a seguiam pela porta. Inuyasha arrancou a camisa da calça jeans, enquanto Hakudoushi lentamente desabotoava a sua.

Seus olhos dirigiram-se para a virilha de Inuyasha quando ele desabotoou a calça jeans. Ele puxou um pouco a calça, e tirou o membro da roupa íntima.

Ele era magnífico.

-# Venha aqui - disse rouco com o membro na mão.

Ela sabia o que ele queria, não precisava de instruções adicionais. Foi até ele e ajoelhou-se a sua frente.

Ele a pegou pela cabeça e guiou o membro para sua boca. Largou um gemido alto quando deslizou em sua garganta.

Ele tinha um cheiro almiscarado, selvagem, e um sabor exótico.

-# Deus! - ele estremeceu.

Ela não esperou que ele estabelecesse a velocidade. Estava ávida por explorar sozinha. Fez barulhos chupando-o mais fundo na sua boca.

Ele era grande e duro. Ela não podia levá-lo todo, mas maldito se não iria tentar!

Os quadris de Inuyasha balançaram e ele começou a empurrar com mais urgência.

-# Você é muito gostosa! Sua boca é deliciosa - disse.

Sentiu a mão de Hakudoushi em seu cabelo, puxando-a para longe de Inuyasha, só para o membro de Hakudoushi substituir o de Inuyasha.

Ela abriu a boca obediente, para aceitar a circunferência maior e ele deslizou rapidamente, de um lado para o outro.

-# Oh, ... assim - Hakudoushi disse, num sussurro torturado.

Ela sentiu vazar fluído na sua garganta. Penetrante. Ligeiramente salgado. Tragou, esperando mais. Mas ele puxou para longe dela.

Inuyasha a ergueu e a levou para a cama. As costas de seus joelhos apartados do colchão e ele a puxou de volta até suas pernas oscilarem da cama.

Ele se debruçou sobre ela e apertou os lábios contra sua barriga, até a faixa da roupa intima. Então começou a puxar a calcinha para baixo, seus lábios acompanhando a trilha, na mesma direção.

Quando ficou livre da calcinha ele a lançou por cima do ombro e separou seus joelhos. Ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas e passou os dedos sobre as dobras de seu sexo.

Ela empurrou na sua direção. Deus, ela estava molhada. Seu clitóris zumbindo, esperando para ele tocá-lo.

Ele separou seu dedo mais longo então começou a mexer na sua entrada, então dois dedos. Então se curvou e sacudiu a língua sobre seu clitóris.

Ela quase pulou fora da cama. Hakudoushi suavemente empurrou suas costas. O colchão afundou quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a fazer movimentos circulares, em seus seios com os dedos.

Inuyasha rodou a língua em seu clitóris, depois baixou até sua entrada.

Hakudoushi começou a chupar seu mamilo. Então o outro. Ela fechou os olhos e abriu a boca em um grito mudo.

Inuyasha deslizou um dedo dentro dela. Então dois. Ele os deslizava para dentro e para fora, enquanto chupava seu clitóris.

Seu corpo inteiro estava tenso, empurrou então o mundo explodiu ao seu redor. Ela perdeu a batalha para permanecer silenciosa e clamou seu orgasmo em todo o corpo.

Ela sentiu uma erupção de umidade entre as pernas, mas Inuyasha continuou atormentando-a com a boca. Hakudoushi chupava um mamilo e atormentava outro com a mão. Incrivelmente ela sentiu a necessidade voltando. Não novamente. Ela não podia.

De repente, Inuyasha afastou-se e ela sentiu as pernas moles. Hakudoushi moveu seus lábios para capturar sua boca em um beijo ofegante.

-# Relaxe, boneca - sussurrou.

Então ela soube o que estava vindo. Almejava isso. Queria isso mais que qualquer coisa.

O membro de Inuyasha cutucou sua entrada, então, com um empurrão firme, ele deslizou para dentro dela.

Seus olhos se arregalaram antes a miríade de sensações que a dominaram. Dor, prazer incrível, desejo, querer, necessidade.

Ele permaneceu quieto por um momento, esperando seu corpo se ajustar à invasão. Ele era grande. Ela era apertada. Ele poderia se ajustar?

-# Eu não posso esperar mais - disse Inuyasha por fim, os dentes comprimidos.

Ele saiu e entrou novamente, mais forte que antes. Ela agarrou a cabeça de Hakudoushi, afastando-o da sua boca. Ele a segurou firme quando Inuyasha começou a empurrar entre suas pernas.

Ela nunca sentira nada parecido antes. Inuyasha se debruçou para frente e empurrou seus quadris poderosamente.

-# Oh - ela exclamou quando ele se acomodou completamente dentro dela. Podia sentir suas bolas aconchegadas no seu traseiro.

-# Eu estou machucando você? - Inuyasha começou a sair.

-# Deus, não! Não pare! - pleiteou.

Suas palavras pareceram empurrá-lo para cima dela. Ele começou a empurrar suas mãos firmando os quadris.

Em sua névoa, ela registrou outra presença. Sesshomaru. A cama completa novamente.

-# Parece que eu estava perdendo toda a diversão - sua voz profunda, acima dela, quase a fez gozar.

Sesshomaru pôs a mão em seu pescoço e puxou sua cabeça para que pudesse deslizar o membro em sua boca.

Ela fechou os olhos e o chupou fundo, no mesmo ritmo das punhaladas de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru agarrou sua cabeça com firmeza, a punhalada dura, não permitindo a ela o controle. Ele parou para ela puxar a respiração então meteu até a sua garganta.

A boca de Hakudoushi estava em seu mamilo novamente, seus dentes arrastando os pontos sensíveis. Então ele chupou em sua boca e ela perdeu toda a noção de tempo e lugar.

Ela não podia pensar. Ela só podia reagir. Sentia Inuyasha a montando com urgência, agitando a cama toda com suas punhaladas. Então ele apertou suas pernas e ela sentiu os jatos quentes de seu orgasmo.

Ela choramingou em protesto. Ela não estava pronta ainda. Ele começou, então teria que acabar. Não queria que Inuyasha parasse.

Sesshomaru deslizou para fora de sua boca e parou um momento. Então, enrolou seu cabelo na mão e empurrou todo o membro em sua boca, ele deslizou pela sua garganta abaixo. Suas bolas descansaram no seu queixo, se manteve quieto, enchendo sua boca completamente.

Inuyasha retirou-se e ela sentiu a perda. Sesshomaru retirou-se e começou a bombear dentro e fora de sua boca. Ele estava porto do orgasmo. Ela podia sentir. Ele apertou, inchou, se tornou mais duro na sua boca.

Preencheu novamente sua boca e ela tragou depressa como ele empurrou mais rápido.

A cama baixou e suas pernas cambaleantes caíram como Inuyasha as deixou. Antes que ela pudesse articular qualquer som de protesto, suas pernas foram afastadas novamente.

Hakudoushi deslizou nela. Ela gemeu ao redor do membro do Sesshomaru. Hakudoushi era diferente, mas tão bom quanto Inuyasha.

Ele começou um lento movimento dentro e fora, gentil, fundo.

Ela estremeceu ligeiramente quando Sesshomaru a agarrou mais firme pelo pescoço.

-# Oh, Deus! Bebê, eu vou gozar, prepare-se.

Os sons molhados dela chupando encheram o quarto e ele segurou o membro na mão e forçou ainda mais fundo.

Encheu sua boca com o líquido quente, jatos contra sua garganta, se derramando pelo seu queixo. Ela tragou tão rápido quanto podia, mas vinha muito. Ele empurrou mais um pouco, e segurou no fundo, segurando-a enquanto ele terminava na sua garganta.

Lentamente soltou sua cabeça até que ela deitou no colchão novamente. Abriu os olhos para vê-lo olhando-a, desejo e aprovação em seus olhos.

Ele baixou a mão para acariciar seus seios, friccionando seus dedos nos mamilos tensos.

Inuyasha tomou o lugar desocupado por Sesshomaru, virou sua cabeça em sua direção. Estava duro novamente. Deslizou seu membro em sua boca e gemeu. Ele estava surpreendentemente gentil, muito mais do que quando penetrara ela.

Hakudoushi estocava entre suas pernas, o suave movimento de carne contra carne fazia um barulho que enchia o ar. Ele apertou um dedo em seu clitóris na medida em que metia mais fundo e ela começou a torcer-se em busca do orgasmo, fora de qualquer controle.

O membro de Inuyasha em sua boca, as mãos de Sesshomaru em seus seios, Hakudoushi fundo dentro de seu sexo. Era demais. Ela agüentou o quanto podia.

Inuyasha encheu sua boca, Hakudoushi afundou profundamente e despejou-se dentro dela. Ela gozou de modo selvagem, espasmos oscilavam seu corpo.

Hakudoushi deslizou para fora dela e debruçou-se sobre sua barriga, a respiração ofegante. Inuyasha tirou o membro de sua boca e a abraçou.

Ela fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente, tentando desesperadamente, acalmar os sentidos furiosos. Tremia da cabeça aos pés com a força do orgasmo. Resumindo, se sentia uma geléia.

Sentiu suas pernas sendo erguidas e separadas. Um membro duro deslizou nela e ela gemeu.

-# Eu não posso mais - sussurrou. Não podia ter outro orgasmo como aquele. A mataria.

Sesshomaru riu um som rouco e erótico aos seus ouvidos. Era a risada de um predador. Um que conhecia seu direito sobre a presa que estava tomando.

-# Oh, sim, bebê. Você pode. Só deite e sinta.

Estava muito dolorida, e ainda assim, quando ele pôs suas pernas nos ombros e empurrou, sentiu seu corpo reviver.

-# Isso, bebê. Assim.

Inuyasha e Hakudoushi passavam as mãos suavemente por seu corpo, por sobre a barriga, o estômago, então os seios. Ambos baixaram as cabeças e tomaram seus mamilos, chupando com vontade.

Seu corpo estremecia com Sesshomaru empurrando forte nela. Ele estava tão duro, tão grande!

Ele se retirou e ela abriu os olhos.

-# Vire-se - comandou.

Hakudoushi e Inuyasha a ajudaram a se virar, as mãos mornas, confortantes.

-# Fique em cima dos joelhos - pediu Sesshomaru.

Ela estremeceu em reação. Ele a iria tomar por trás? Esta era sem dúvida sua fantasia mais erótica. A coisa que ela mais queria tentar. Era uma posição garantida para fazê-la enlouquecer.

Ele agarrou seus quadris com as mãos fortes e com os polegares, abriu as nádegas elevando seu traseiro e seu sexo.

Ele correu o dedo pelo vale do seu traseiro, parando na entrada de trás.

Ela vacilou e apertou reflexivamente. Seguramente ele não iria...

Ele riu novamente, como se lendo seus pensamentos.

-# Não ainda, bebê. Mais logo. Muito logo.

Estremeceu inteira ante a idéia dele fodendo seu traseiro. Seria tão bom quanto ela imaginava? Ou seria essa uma das coisas melhores na fantasia que na realidade?

Ela não sabia. Mas queria descobrir.

Ele se posicionou atrás dela e a penetrou, quase a arrancando de cima dos joelhos.

Ela gritou com a onda de prazer, que correu por todo o corpo. Ele estava tão fundo. Mais fundo do que ela imaginou que poderia ir. Ele avançou, fixando um ritmo louco, dirigindo ela para o orgasmo. A batida de suas coxas contra o traseiro ricocheteava pelo quarto, o som incrivelmente erótico aos seus ouvidos.

Hakudoushi ajoelhou-se na cama e posicionou-se diante dela, o membro duro a poucos centímetros de sua boca. Ela a abriu obediente e ele empurrou para dentro.

Os lábios de Inuyasha deslizaram por suas costas provocando arrepios, as mãos beliscando seus mamilos.

-# Você gosta disso? - ele murmurou.

Ela movimentou a cabeça, incapaz de falar com o membro de Hakudoushi empurrando impaciente na boca.

-# Imagine como será quando você estiver tomando nós três juntos - continuou com a voz quente de luxúria. - Você quer? Se em ssshomarueu traseiro, eu no seu sexo e Hakudoushi na sua boca.

Ela estremeceu em reação as palavras provocantes.

Sesshomaru empurrou mais forte, em resposta, fazendo-a clamar.

-# Eu penso que quero fazer amor você novamente - Inuyasha sussurrou. - Você iria gostar disso?

Ela deixou o membro de Hakudoushi escorregar de sua boca o suficiente para gritar sim, antes de Hakudoushi empurrá-lo novamente em seus lábios.

Sesshomaru saiu, mas ele não tinha gozado ainda. Inuyasha tomou seu lugar e deslizou o membro duro dentro dela.

-# Oh, sim. Você é muito gostosa. Dentro de você é maravilhoso - gemeu Inuyasha.

Ele fodia dentro e fora, os dedos cravados em seus quadris, enquanto Hakudoushi continuava assaltando sua boca. Ela nunca se sentiu tão poderosa, tão desejável, e tão sem controle sobre o próprio destino. Percebeu isso quando estava quase gozando.

Inuyasha parou muito cedo, mas Sesshomaru tomou seu lugar. Então eles começaram, dirigiam-na próxima do cume e paravam, antes que ela conseguisse.

Três, quatro, cinco punhaladas e trocavam de lugar.

Ela chupava o membro de Hakudoushi com toda a intensidade de seu desejo furioso. Ela queria gozar. Ela precisava gozar.

-# Eu estou gozando, boneca - gritou Hakudoushi.

Ele atirou em sua garganta, empurrando vigorosamente. Ela engoliu como podia atenta ao membro empurrando sua sexo.

Finalmente sentiu Sesshomaru apertar-se contra seu traseiro. Ela levantou o quanto podia, empurrando contra ele. Ele apertou seus ombros com as mãos.

Ele atirou tanto líquido que sentiu escorrer pelas coxas, mas ela não conseguiu gozar.

Ele retirou-se e Inuyasha depressa agarrou seus quadris e mergulhou. O fogo a queimava. Ele bolinava sua pélvis, seu estômago, apertava suas pernas, até que ela temeu desmoronar.

Ele a penetrou mais duro, sabendo como ela precisava.

Ela fechou os olhos, quando suas coxas duras batiam em seu traseiro. Ele alcançou seu clitóris e apertou.

Pontos negros apareceram na sua frente. O mundo borrou ao seu redor. Sentiu-se explodindo quando atingiu o orgasmo.

Atrás dela Inuyasha clamou. Empurrou para frente e estremeceu-se contra ela.

Ela desmoronou incapaz de agüentar seu peso com as mãos. Inuyasha veio junto, o corpo cobrindo o seu, o membro quieto, profundamente enterrado nela.

Ela não conseguia respirar. Arquejou o corpo flácido. Então, simplesmente, desmaiou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOOoOooOoOOoOooOooOO**

**Gente eu respondo as reviews no próximo capitulo....**

**Tem mais alguém aí pegando fogo?? Acho que estou sentindo cheiro de queimado...**

**Quem tá com calor levanta a mão. Hahahahahah.**


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Kagome abriu os olhos e piscou para se ajustar à escuridão. O corpo estava aquecido e ela soltou um bocejo.

Estava enrolada no peito de Adam, suas mãos ao redor dela. Um homem nu apertando-se atrás e ela olhou por cima do ombro, tentando ver se era Hakudoushi ou Inuyasha.

Pelo que podia ver era Hakudoushi. Fechou a expressão. Onde estava Inuyasha?

-# Você acordou - murmurou Sesshomaru.

Ela maneou a cabeça, vermelha, contente por ele não poder vê-la direito na escuridão.

Seus braços a apertaram e ele puxou-lhe a cabeça para debaixo do seu queixo.

-# Você está bem?

Ela concordou contra seu peito. Estava muito bem. Nunca sentira-se tão bem na vida.

Aconchegou-se melhor em seus braços, amando a sensação de segurança que tinha em seus braços. Levantou o rosto trazendo os lábios para perto de sua orelha.

-# Onde está o Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru ficou ligeiramente tenso, mas continuou passando a mão em uma suave carícia nas suas costas.

-# Ele foi para o quarto - disse.

-# Por quê?

Sesshomaru olhou fixamente para o teto.

-# Ele não dorme bem. Tem pesadelos. Não quer que nós o ouçamos.

Kagome ficou preocupada. Ela viu o tormento nos olhos de Inuyasha, mas o que podia ser tão ruim, para assombrá-lo até no sono?

-# Inuyasha voltou do Iraque a pouco mais de um ano. Ele era das Forças Especiais, foram capturados atrás das linhas dos inimigos. Ficou prisioneiro por várias semanas antes que conseguissem resgatá-lo. Não foi o mesmo desde então.

-# O que aconteceu? - perguntou com horror, com medo de saber o que ele tinha suportado.

Sesshomaru suspirou.

-# Eu queria saber. Ele não fala sobre isso.

-# Vocês dois não vão ficar quietos, para que eu possa dormir? - Hakudoushi reclamou, a voz amortizada pelo travesseiro.

Ela riu e deu-lhe uma cotovelada.

Parecia tão natural estar na cama com esses dois homens, confortável, fácil, sem constrangimento.

Hakudoushi voltou-se e deslizou o braço por cima do seu corpo.

-# Estou contente por ver que nós não a matamos.

Ela sorriu.

-# Quase conseguiram.

-# Venha se aconchegar em meus braços. Você está com Sesshomaru à noite inteira - lamentou Hakudoushi.

Ela deu uma risada, mas o abraçou e deitou a cabeça em seu tórax.

-# Agora feche os olhos e volte a dormir - ele pediu.

Ela fechou os olhos, maravilhada com a felicidade que sentia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando Kagome despertou novamente, a luz do sol entrava pela janela, quase ofuscando seus olhos. Ela estava só na cama, fato que achou desapontador.

Um rápido olhar ao relógio na cabeceira lhe disse por que estava só. Eram quase nove horas.

Espreguiçou-se, testando o corpo. Sentia-se dolorida, mas incrivelmente bem. Colocou as pernas para fora da cama, gemendo quando os músculos protestaram.

Pegou uma toalha para se cobrir e então riu do absurdo. Ao invés, caminhou nua até o banheiro. A idéia de um longo banho quente soava como céu.

Abriu a água e logo o vapor encheu o banheiro. Quando já tinha bastante água na banheira ela entrou, suspirou quando a água quente a envolveu.

Deitou-se na banheira e fechou os olhos, permitindo que água enchesse ao seu redor. As imagens da noite anterior encheram sua mente. Seu corpo formigou, suas coxas estremeceram, os mamilos apertaram em resposta.

Fora a maior experiência de sua vida. Se não permanecesse com os irmãos, o que poderia esperar ainda do sexo? Não acreditava que encontraria alguém que a satisfizesse como eles o fizeram.

E havia o fato de que ela não tinha nenhum desejo de partir. Estava cansada de fugir, cansada de viver com medo, mas podia acreditar que estava segura ali? E se ela trouxesse Kouga para seu esconderijo?

Sua conversa com Hakudoushi no dia anterior rodeou sua mente. A verdade era que ela podia apaixonar-se por eles também. Talvez ela ainda não estivesse. Mas estava no caminho.

Suspirou. Ela devia sentir prazer com isso. Mas sentia apenas medo.

Agitou a cabeça não querendo analisar a sujeira da realidade. Pegou o sabonete ensaboou o corpo e depressa enxaguou. Quando estava pronta, saiu da água e envolveu-se na toalha.

Saiu a procura de suas roupas, sem saber onde Hakudoushi e Inuyasha as tinham colocado quando voltaram das compras no dia anterior. Seu estômago revirou. Só tinha sido no dia anterior que ela vira Kouga na cidade?

O suor encheu sua testa, quando compreendeu que ele estava muito perto.

Afundou na cama, a respiração ofegante, em um ataque de pânico.

-# Kagome? O que está errado?

Ela viu Hakudoushi na porta, com um olhar preocupado.

Ele aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se na sua frente, suavemente pegou suas mãos e entrelaçou seus dedos.

-# O que aconteceu, boneca?

-# Kouga está aqui - soluçou. - Ele me achará.

Pegou seu queixo e a forçou a encará-lo.

-# Vista-se e nos encontre na sala de estar. Nós lhe contaremos o que pretendemos fazer.

Ela o olhou fixamente, ousando esperar que pudessem mantê-la segura e evitar que fosse a causa de suas mortes.

Ele levantou e beijou-a na cabeça.

-# Suas roupas estão na primeira gaveta.

Saiu deixando-a só para vestir-se.

Ela revolveu a gaveta e retirou uma camisa e uma calça jeans. Para sua surpresa encontrou um pacote com calcinhas de algodão e dois sutiãs em seu tamanho. Inuyasha devia tê-los escolhido antes das botas.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e dirigiu-se a sala. Parou na porta e apreciou a visão dos três homens. Inuyasha esparramado no sofá com uma cerveja na mão. Hakudoushi no computador digitando. Sesshomaru próximo ao fogo, parecendo impaciente.

Sesshomaru levantou os olhos e a viu, seus olhos a queimaram como chamas.

Sentiu sua confiança a abandonando. Teve o desejo louco de fugir para o quarto onde estaria segura. Em troca, deu um passo a frente, cruzando os braços protetoramente sobre o peito.

A expressão de Sesshomaru não mudou. Inuyasha levantou os olhos do sofá e apontou para a cerveja.

Hakudoushi levantou cruzou a sala e a pegou pela mão.

-# Aproxime-se. Nós temos muito para discutir - disse enquanto a puxava para dentro da sala.

Ela sentou-se no sofá em frente do Inuyasha. Sentia-se num ponto sem volta. Eles queriam que ela ficasse e ela precisava decidir se ouvia a voz do coração ou fazia tudo para mantê-los a salvo.

O peso da decisão pesava sobre ela como um saco de areia.

-# É hora de conversar - disse Sesshomaru. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso e descansou o salto da bota nos tijolos atrás de si.

Ela analisou Hakudoushi e Inuyasha, medindo suas reações. Hakudoushi a olhava, atento. Inuyasha não mostrava nenhuma emoção em seu rosto.

-# Nós conversamos com Cal Davis, um amigo nosso que advoga em Denver. Ele pode conseguir os documentos necessários para seu divórcio - continuou Sesshomaru.

Seu coração acelerado batia dolorosamente no peito. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas não encontrou a voz.

Para sua surpresa Inuyasha estendeu a mão para ela, que a segurou sentindo o gesto confortá-la.

Ela se concentrou nele, tentando descobrir seus pensamentos. Ainda pensava que ela não queria livrar-se do marido? Depois de tudo que acontecera na noite anterior?

Ele a olhava fixamente, a expressão inabalável. Encarou-o desafiadoramente, esperando para ver se ousaria verbalizar suas dúvidas.

Um sorriso relutante moveu seus lábios.

-# Bem, Kagome - disse. - O que vai ser? Um marido abusivo ou uma chance com três homens que farão tudo para cuidar de você?

-# Não é tão simples - disse furiosa.

Inuyasha colocou um dedo em seu queixo e a fez olhar em seus olhos.

-# Sim. É.

Ela levantou abraçando-se na cintura.

-# Eu - eu me importo muito com você. Com todos vocês - apontado os três. - Vocês não vêem? Eu não poderia agüentar se algo acontecesse a algum de vocês, por minha causa.

-# Bebê, escute-me - pediu Sesshomaru, virando-a para ele. - Se você não acreditar em mais nada, acredite apenas nisso. Nós não deixaremos aquele bastardo se aproximar de você.

-# Não é comigo que estou preocupada.

Ela queria gritar de frustração. Por que eles não entendiam?

-# Nós dissemos que cuidaríamos de você - Inuyasha declarou calmamente. - Se algo acontecesse a nós, não poderíamos cuidar de você. Então quando prometemos te proteger, pode estar certa que o maldito bastardo também não vai nos tocar.

-# Você tem o dom das palavras - disse Hakudoushi.

Inuyasha fez uma pausa.

-# A pergunta é: você acredita em nós? - questionou Inuyasha levantando a sobrancelha.

Ele voltou tudo para ela. Se persistisse com os protestos estaria demonstrando falta de confiança. Droga!

Sesshomaru a abraçou pela cintura e a puxou para seu peito.

-# Responda uma pergunta. Se não existisse nenhum Kouga. Se não fosse casada. Você ficaria?

Concordou com a cabeça, antes mesmo de pensar na resposta.

-# Então está decidido - disse, os olhos brilhando de satisfação. - Nós diremos a Carl para prosseguir com o divórcio e apresentaremos um plano para impedir que o bastardo se aproxime de você.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele a calou com um dedo.

-# Confie em nós, bebê.

Ela suspirou. O problema era que ela confiava. Era loucura. Os conhecera há poucos dias, ainda sim confiava neles, mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa em toda a sua vida.

-# Certo - concordou.

Sesshomaru curvou a cabeça e a beijou. Sua mão enfiada em seus cabelos, acariciando seu pescoço, a língua funda em sua boca.

Quando a afastou ela estava ofegante.

-# Bem, eu devo dizer que isso é uma surpresa - declarou uma voz feminina.

Kagome virou e viu uma mulher alta, com chapéu de vaqueiro e distintivo.

Sesshomaru xingou.

-# Kikyou! Por acaso você não sabe bater?

**OooOooOOooOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOOooOooOOooOooOOooOOoOOooOOoOoo**

**Sailor eternal: Meu acho que nem eu aguentaria no lugar dela. Hahahahah**

**Agome-chan: Más também são tres homens perfeitos, que tem um apetite sexual enorme, a mulher tem que ser de ferro pra não desmaiar......**

**Luisa: calma na medida do posivel eu vo postanto..... Valeu por estar acompanhando**

**Mima: Falta 6 paginas pra eu termina de digita o próximo capitulo más pode fica sucegada que o próximo capitulo vai ser grande, só pra mata a saudade, essa e a finc mais pevertida que já fiz em toda minha vida!!!!!**

**Thata-chan: Que bom que conseguiu mandar uma review, bom essa finc e só da Kagome os homens são todos dela, hahahahahah, eu também queria troca de lugar com a Kagome...**

**Paty saori: Eu vo te passa no seu orkut o sit de onde eu peguei, eu também daria o ceu e a terra pra ta no lugar sortudo da Kagome, bom acho que eu teria que disputa a tapas com umas mil que querem o mesmo, hahahahahah.**


	9. Capitulo 8

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Inuyasha pegou Kagome pelo pulso e a puxou para trás dele. Seu rosto escurecido pela raiva e Sesshomaru avançou esforçando-se para salvar uma situação potencialmente perigosa. Ele sabia que Inuyasha não gostava de Kikyou, se ela ameaçasse Kagome, ele temia o que o irmão pudesse fazer.

-# Que diabos você está fazendo aqui? E o que você quer - exigiu Sesshomaru.

Kikyou levantou a sobrancelha, surpresa com sua veemência.

-# A pergunta é: o que ela está fazendo aqui? - Kikyou perguntou com um aceno de cabeça em direção a Kagome. - A menos que eu esteja muito enganada, ela tem uma misteriosa semelhança com a mulher do relatório de pessoa desaparecida que está na minha escrivaninha.

Droga! Droga! Droga! Por que Kikyou tinha que aparecer justamente agora?

-# Seu marido declarou que ela foi seqüestrada - Kikyou continuou. - O que a senhora tem a dizer sobre isso?

-# Eu não fui seqüestrada - disse Kagome.

Inuyasha a manteve as suas costas e olhou duro para Kikyou.

-# Como você pode ver, ela está perfeitamente bem - disse Inuyasha, friamente. - Estou certo de que seus serviços são necessários em outro lugar. Não aqui.

Kikyou vacilou.

-# Você nunca gostou de mim - agitou a cabeça. - Mas não é este o ponto. O ponto é que eu tenho um marido preocupado, procurando por sua esposa perdida. Agora se ela estiver aqui por sua própria escolha, não é problema meu, mas preciso que ela venha até a delegacia para dar uma declaração. Longe de qualquer influência imprópria - completou, olhando intencionalmente para os três irmãos.

-# Só sobre o meu cadáver - rosnou Sesshomaru.

Kikyou suspirou e levou a mão ao quadril, próximo da arma de fogo.

-# Vocês não vão tornar isso fácil, vejo.

-# Eu irei - disse Kagome, movendo-se para frente de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru sentiu um aperto no coração e o medo invadiu seus olhos.

-# Não bebê. Você não irá.

Ela olhou para seus olhos preocupados.

-# Não causarei problemas para vocês. Irei.

-# Foda-se isso - disse Inuyasha. - Kikyou pode tomar sua declaração aqui.

-# Olha, eu não sei que diabos está acontecendo aqui, mas eu preciso da versão da Sra. Bardwell. Isso sem a presença de três trogloditas cacarejando sobre o meu ombro. Ela precisará vir comigo. Não me force a usar a força, Sesshomaru. Você sabe que eu não quero fazer isso.

-# Que caralho é o seu problema, kikyou - Hakudoushi inseriu, surpreendendo Sesshomaru, com a raiva na sua voz.

-# Eu estou fazendo meu trabalho - declarou. - Você mentiu para mim quando eu perguntei se a havia visto. Eu tenho um homem muito importante, importunando todos na cidade, procurando por sua esposa perdida. Sua nova esposa, eu poderia acrescentar. Agora eu a encontro aqui. Ela me parece muito assustada, então você terá que me dar licença, porque preciso ouvir de sua própria boca o que está acontecendo.

-# Não é de nós que ela tem medo - assinalou Inuyasha.

-# Ótimo. Então, ela pode vir comigo e explicar.

Kagome prendeu a respiração, tentando não deixar-se tomar pelo pânico. Ela não podia deixar que os irmãos enfrentassem dificuldades por a estarem protegendo. E estava na hora de agir por si mesma. Sesshomaru disse que seu amigo podia fazer o divórcio. Ela teria que ir com Kikyou e explicar o que ousasse. Caso contrário todo o inferno se libertaria.

Moveu-se em direção a mulher, determinada a não se deixar intimidar. Inuyasha pegou seu braço e tentou trazê-la de volta. Voltou-se para ele, tentado afastar o medo dos olhos.

-# Eu tenho que fazer isso - disse.

-# Nós iremos com você - afirmou Inuyasha.

Ela agitou a cabeça.

-# Não, vocês não podem. Isso é algo que eu tenho que fazer sozinha.

A incerteza brilhou nos olhos de Inuyasha, e por um momento ela julgou ver medo. Então, sua expressão endureceu em uma impenetrável máscara.

-# Eu voltarei - disse suavemente.

-# Eu não gosto disso - protestou Hakudoushi.

-# Seu marido não pode aproximar-se dela - Sesshomaru rosnou. - Você me ouviu, Kikyou? Você conseguirá sua maldita declaração, mas mantenha o bastardo afastado dela. Eu estou encarregando você de sua segurança.

Kagome surpreendeu-se com a dureza de sua voz. Kikyou concordou com a cabeça, depois apontou a porta.

-# Você primeiro, madame.

Kagome voltou o olhar para os três irmãos, com uma súbita onda de incerteza. Ela não queria deixar o abrigo seguro que havia encontrado ali.

Antes que pudesse seguir Kikyou, Sesshomaru a arrastou contra ele. Seus lábios a encontraram em um beijo esfomeado, como a lhe infundir forças.

Kikyou saiu sem falar nada e Kagome a seguiu. Ficou com frio. Esquecera o casaco.

Ela caminhou até o jipe Cherokee, suas botas pisando na neve. Kikyou apontou o banco do carona e deu a volta para sentar-se no volante.

Kagome deslizou para o interior aquecido, olhou para fora da janela, sentindo o nó na garganta aumentar conforme se distanciavam da cabana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-# Nós não podemos deixá-la ir! - disse Hakudoushi.

Inuyasha permanecia onde Kagome o deixara, os olhos fixos na porta.

Sesshomaru passou a mão pelos cabelos, perguntando-se que diabos eles tinham feito.

-# Eu não confio naquele bastardo. Eu voto em nós descermos a montanha e ficarmos vigiando as coisas. Se Kagome precisar, nós iremos. Será muito melhor do que ficarmos aqui sentados.

Hakudoushi movimentou a cabeça de acordo.

Sesshomaru olhou para Inuyasha que ainda não se movera.

-# Você vem conosco?

-# Ela partiu - disse com voz cansada. - Como podemos saber se ela vai querer voltar?

Ao ouvir a declaração de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru percebeu que ele estava verbalizando seus medos.

-# Ela partiu para nos proteger - Hakudoushi disse. - E, é nossa obrigação protegê-la.

-# Vamos. Estamos desperdiçando tempo - chamou Sesshomaru. Ele não tinha desejo algum de intermediar uma briga entre os irmãos mais novos.

Kagome e Kikyou viajaram até a cidade em silêncio. Kikyou parou em frente de um edifício de madeira, pequeno, que alojava o departamento do xerife. Kagome ficou tensa. Seu coração disparou. A BMW de Kouga estava estacionada a alguns metros.

-# Você não disse que ele estaria aqui - protestou, voltando os olhos furiosos para Kikyou.

Kikyou encolheu os ombros.

-# Ele é seu marido. Em que outro lugar estaria? Está doente de preocupação com você.

-# Você não sabe nada sobre o meu marido - cuspiu Kagome.

Kikyou lançou-lhe um olhar rápido.

-# Olhe, ele diz que você foi seqüestrada. Se você não foi, ótimo. Só entre, assine a declaração e pode seguir seu caminho.

Kagome segurou a porta, as mãos tremendo, andou até a entrada e esperou Kikyou entrar na frente.

Quando entrou enxugou as mãos na calça jeans. Ela acharia coragem. Ela iria. Ela podia fazer isso. Kouga não podia machucá-la na frente de uma testemunha, e ela não iria com ele, não importa o que acontecesse. Era sua chance de se libertar dele.

-# Bem. Você está aí.

Kagome estremeceu quando a voz de Kouga ecoou através da sala, depressa se afastou de seus braços que tentavam abraçá-la. Foi para longe, pondo a maior distância possível entre eles.

Kouga virou para Kikyou.

-# Obrigado por trazer minha esposa de volta pra mim. Se você não se importar, nós vamos embora. Quero ter certeza que ela não foi ferida de nenhuma forma.

Kagome ofegou.

-# Eu não vou a lugar algum com você.

Kouga a encarou de costas para Kikyou, os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

-# Eu percebo que você passou por uma provação, meu amor. Eu procurei por você em todos os lugares.

Kagome afastou-se contando com Kikyou para ajudá-la. Ela interferiu:

-# Sr. Bardwell, sua esposa alega que não foi seqüestrada. Está aqui por sua própria vontade, e, aparentemente, não tem nenhum desejo de partir.

Kouga voltou-se, mas Kagome percebeu que ele lançava seu mais encantador sorriso.

-# Eu aprecio sua preocupação com minha esposa, mas este é um assunto particular, melhor ser resolvido entre nós. Talvez pudéssemos ficar sozinhos por alguns minutos.

-# Não - Kagome soluçou.

-# Temo que isso seja impossível, Sr. Bardwell, a menos que sua esposa queira.

Olhou para Kagome em busca de confirmação. Ela negou veementemente.

-# Você disse que tudo que eu tinha que fazer era assinar uma declaração. Eu não irei com ele.

Kouga a alcançou e pegou seu braço, apertando para machucar. Seus dedos cravaram-se em seu braço e ela ofegou de dor.

-# Eu tenho um vôo para Denver preparado. Estaremos a caminho assim que você assine isso.

Ela olhou fixamente para Kikyou e pediu:

-# Você pode nos deixar a sós por um momento? Dois minutos. Se eu não estiver fora desta sala em dois minutos venha me ajudar.

Kikyou curvou a sobrancelha surpresa, mas concordou:

-# Eu estarei do lado de fora. - Lançou a Kouga um olhar duro. - Não tente nada estúpido, Sr. Bardwell.

Assim que Kikyou saiu pela porta, Kagome libertou o braço e afastou-se de Kouga.

-# Fique longe de mim! - silvou. - Eu nunca vou voltar para você!

-# Talvez você não lembre o que acontece quando me desafia - ele disse, com uma advertência na voz.

Ela levantou o queixo, disposta a não demonstrar o medo terrível que estava sentindo. Ao invés ela jogou:

-# Eu sei o que você fez no dia do nosso casamento - disse. - Eu vi você matar aquele homem.

Kouga comprimiu os lábios em uma linha fina.

-# Não me ameace Kagome. Eu faria você se arrepender do dia em que nasceu.

-# Você não me ameace! - ela determinou. - Eu vou entrar com o pedido de divórcio e você vai dá-lo, ou juro por Deus, eu irei até a mídia, a polícia, ao FBI a quem tiver que ir e vou contar a todos o bastardo que você é.

Os olhos de Kouga flamejaram de surpresa.

-# Você está me chantageando sua cadela.

Ela apertou os dentes.

-# Eu vou sair daqui, e eu nunca vou voltar para você. Se você se aproximar de mim novamente, se você ousar repetir meu nome, vou fazer com que você apodreça na prisão.

A surpresa aumentou nos olhos de Kouga. Ele a menosprezou. Ela podia ler isso na sua expressão. Mas ela faria com que ele nunca mais fizesse isso.

A porta se abriu e Kikyou entrou.

-# Tudo certo aqui? - perguntou olhando para Kagome.

-# Eu estou partindo - disse Kouga, a voz cheia de raiva. - Aparentemente cometi um engano.

Ele passou por Kikyou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Um zumbido começou nos ouvidos de Kagome e ela sentiu-se muito próxima de um desmaio.

-# Aqui - disse Kikyou, empurrando uma cadeira. - Talvez você deva se sentar.

Kagome afundou na cadeira, as mãos fechadas no colo. Ela tinha feito. Ela enfrentou Kouga, levantando-se contra ele. Agora tudo que ela queria era voltar para Sesshomaru,Hakudoushi e Inuyasha.

-# Eu posso usar seu telefone - perguntou.

Kikyou gesticulou em direção a escrivaninha.

-# Esteja à vontade.

Kagome levantou-se e aproximou-se da escrivaninha, então percebeu que não sabia o número do telefone da cabana. Estava corada quando olhou para Kikyou.

-# Você sabe o número do telefone do Sesshomaru?

Kikyou declarou o numero com uma familiaridade que a aborreceu.

Ela discou os números e esperou enquanto tocava. Depois de dez toques, ela suavemente baixou o interruptor, seu coração apertado de preocupação.

-# Você pode tentar o telefone celular - disse Kikyou secamente.

O calor subiu ao rosto de Kagome novamente, mas levantou o interruptor e olhou esperançosa para KIkyou. Depois de discar os números que Kikyou novamente forneceu ela esperou.

Os irmãos estavam chegando à cidade quando o celular de Sesshomaru tocou. Ele atendeu e rosnou um "oi".

-# Sesshomaru?

Ouviu a voz suave de Kagome na linha.

-# Bebê, você está bem? - perguntou.

-# Você... Você pode vir me buscar?

-# Onde você está?

-# Estou no escritório do xerife - respondeu.

-# Nós chegaremos aí em cinco minutos - ele prometeu. - Você está bem?

-# Eu estou bem - disse, com a voz mais forte que antes.

-# Espere só um minuto, bebê. Nós estamos chegando.

Ele desligou e lançou o telefone para o lado. Ele tinha dúzias de perguntas para fazer, mas sua prioridade era chegar onde ela estava o mais rápido possível.

-# O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Hakudoushi.

-# Ela quer que nós a busquemos no escritório do xerife - respondeu.

Ele lançou um olhar para Inuyasha pelo espelho retrovisor, e viu o brilho de alívio no rosto do irmão.

Eles chegaram à cidade e desceram a rua em direção ao escritório do xerife. Sesshomaru quase bateu o jipe quando viu o BMW passar.

-# Filho de uma cadela - xingou Hakudoushi. - Esse era seu marido.

Sesshomaru pisou no freio, abrindo a porta antes do jipe parar completamente. O bastardo a teria levado? Kikyou o deixara sair com ela?

Os irmãos saíram correndo para o escritório do xerife.

Sesshomaru chegou primeiro a porta e a abriu procurando Kagome no interior. A tensão o abandonou quando a viu sentada atrás da escrivaninha. Ela levantou os olhos, e com um gritinho lançou-se em seus braços.

Rodeou seus ombros com os braços e ele a levantou, num abraço apertado.

-# Agradeça a Deus por você estar bem - ele disse num sussurro.

Ela o agarrou com mais força, o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço.

-# Eu fiz isso - sussurrou. - Eu disse que queria o divórcio.

Sesshomaru acariciou seu cabelo e beijou sua têmpora, com a satisfação percorrendo suas veias. Relutantemente, ele a soltou e Hakudoushi a tomou nos braços esperando um abraço como o que Sesshomaru teve. Hakudoushi beijou seu pescoço, com profundo alívio por encontrá-la em segurança.

Do outro lado da sala, Kikyou ficou de boca aberta. Então com os olhos arregalados ela entendeu. Sesshomaru percebeu o momento exato em que ela compreendeu.

-# Não era eu - disse devagar. - Nunca. Era... Eram eles.

Sesshomaru não fingiu não entender. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e aproximou-se de Kikyou.

-# Eu cometi um engano - admitiu honestamente. - Você é uma boa mulher, Kikyou.

-# Aparentemente, não boa o suficiente - disse amargamente.

Sesshomaru suspirou. Ele não queria uma cena entre eles, especialmente na frente de Kagome. Uma vez ele se sentira atraído por Kikyou, até pensou que os irmãos pudessem sentir o mesmo, mas eles não sentiram. Hakudoushi reagiu com indiferença e Inuyasha a repugnou imediatamente. Ele soube que nunca daria certo entre eles, mas ele não parou de dar-lhe atenção. Ela tinha sido uma boa companhia. Mas não estava destinada a ocupar um lugar em seu coração. Este lugar estava reservado para Kagome.

Viu a dor nos olhos de Kikyou, e desejou não ter sido o causador.

-# Nós devemos ir - Inuyasha falou pela primeira vez. - Vai nevar.

-# Eu preciso que ela assine aquela declaração - disse Kikyou. - Então, todos poderão ir.

Ela procurou em sua mesa por alguns momentos e depois achou um papel e uma caneta. Kagome pegou-os e olhou para o papel em branco.

-# O que devo escrever? - perguntou suavemente.

-# Qualquer coisa que queira - respondeu Kikyou. - Não quero continuar casada. Ou eu fodo com as mentes de quatro homens - encolheu os ombros. - Só faça isso rápido. Tenho trabalho a fazer.

-# Já é suficiente, Kikyou - disse Sesshomaru com a voz mais ríspida do que pretendera.

Kagome rabiscou três linhas, assinou e colocou sobre a mesa, então se voltou. Caminhou em direção a porta onde Hakudoushi e Inuyasha a esperavam. Ela estava pronta para ir.

-# Deixe-me pegar seu casaco - pediu Inuyasha. - Você esqueceu-se de trazê-lo.

Ele saiu do escritório e voltou trinta segundos depois com o casaco, a ajudou a vestir e passou o braço protetoramente ao redor dela.

-# Eu a estou levando para o jipe.

Sesshomaru concordou e assistiu quando Hakudoushi os seguiu. Ele voltou-se para Kikyou, os lábios apertados.

-# Entendo que você esteja chateada, mas isso não é razão para ser uma cadela com kagome.

Kikyou corou com a reprimenda.

-# Por que você não me avisou que eles tinham que me aceitar também? - ela perguntou.

-# Porque eles não quiseram.

-# Então eu nunca tive chance.

Sesshomaru agitou a cabeça.

-# Não.

Seus dedos fecharam-se.

-# Então não há nada mais a dizer, não é? Tenha uma boa vida ao lado de sua pequena boneca.

Sesshomaru estreitou as pálpebras ante o insulto, mas recusou-se a argumentar. Kagome esperava por ele para voltar para casa. E isso era tudo que importava.

Ele virou-se e foi embora.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome deslizou no banco com Inuyasha, enquanto Hakudoushi sentou na frente. Apesar do calor do casaco, ela tremia. Principalmente em reação aos acontecimentos da última hora.

Ao seu lado Inuyasha tirou o casaco pelo ombro, ficando apenas com uma camisa que moldava perfeitamente seus músculos.

Ela não queria nada mais que esconder-se naquele peito, mas hesitou. Ainda não estava certa de como era sua relação com Inuyasha. Ele parecia desconfiar dela. Então ela desviou sua atenção para fora da janela e aguardou a chegada de Sesshomaru.

Ela teria que ser idiota para não perceber as faíscas entre Sesshomaru e Kikyou, e isso a aborreceu. Aborreceu muito. Seriam eles amantes? Existia mais que interesse inativo queimando naqueles olhos. Então se lembrou do comentário de Inuyasha e Hakudoushi de que Sesshomaru queria Kikyou, mas eles não.

Fez uma careta e fechou os olhos. Estava cansada e mentalmente exausta, e não gostou nada dos ciúmes que a queimavam.

Apenas registrou a porta abrindo e concluiu que SEsshomaru tinha entrado. Ele a olhou, mas ela não encontrou seu olhar, não estava certa de querer ver o que havia neles. Estava se sentindo muito insegura para tentar compreender o que existia entre Sesshomaru e Kikyou.

Eles saíram do estacionamento e começaram a viagem. Para longe de Kouga.

Ela começou a tremer muito quando a realidade do que ela fez a golpeou. Ela enfrentara o bastardo e ganhara. Agora talvez aquele medo terrível desaparecesse.

Uma mão morna a alcançou e massageou seu pescoço. Ela levantou os olhos e viu Inuyasha que a observava fixamente. Procurou em seu rosto algum sinal do que estava pensando, mas não encontrou nenhuma pista.

-# Venha aqui - ele disse.

Ela voou para seus braços e enterrou o rosto em seu tórax. Os braços a apertaram forte e as mãos passaram a acariciar suas costas.

-# Eu estou orgulhoso de você - ele sussurrou.

Lágrimas de alívio desceram pelo seu rosto. Muitas semanas de medo constantes a havia corroído. Agora estava livre.

Ela se enterrou mais fundo nos braços de Inuyasha, abraçando-o tão forte quanto conseguia.

A próxima coisa que ela percebeu foi que o carro parou e o ar frio bateu em seu rosto quando a porta foi aberta. Ela tinha adormecido? Tudo que sabia era que não tinha nenhuma vontade de sair dos braços de Inuyasha. Relutante levantou a cabeça. Eles estavam na cabana.

Ela levantou quando Sesshomaru abriu a porta e saiu do jipe. Puxou o casaco mais apertado ao seu redor e apressou-se em direção a porta, ansiosa para aquecer-se.

Entraram todos estampando a neve na porta.

-# Eu estou com fome - ela anunciou, percebendo que não havia comido nada.

-# Vá se aquecer na frente do fogo, que eu vou fazer o almoço - disse Hakudoushi, empurrando-a em direção a sala de estar.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha a seguiram. Sesshomaru foi adicionar mais lenha nas chamas agonizantes.

-# Então, o que aconteceu, lá? - Inuyasha perguntou.

Sesshomaru parou a tarefa e virou-se para Kagome, obviamente querendo ouvir também.

-# Kouga estava lá quando nós chegamos ao escritório do xerife - Kagome começou.

Sesshomaru xingou.

-# Kikyou devia saber que ele estava lá, desde o começo.

-# Ele tentou sair imediatamente, mas eu me recusei a acompanhá-lo. Eu pensei que ele não podia me forçar, por que Kikyou não deixaria. Então eu pedi a Kikyou para nos deixar a sós por alguns minutos.

-# Você fez o quê? - perguntou Inuyasha, sua expressão escurecendo.

-# Era a única maneira - disse. - Eu falei que eu sabia o que ele tinha feito no dia do nosso casamento, que eu o vi matar aquele homem, então eu disse que queria o divórcio e ele tinha que concordar senão eu faria o mundo inteiro saber o que ele fez.

-# Droga! - disse Inuyasha.

-# Fodeu, é certo - concordou Sesshomaru, massageando a parte de trás do pescoço.

Ela os olhou, surpresa.

-# Mas eu pensei que vocês queriam que eu conseguisse o divórcio.

-# Bebê, nós queremos - ele a puxou para seus braços. - Mas queremos você segura. Você acaba de nos dizer que o bastardo agora sabe que tem uma arma contra ele por toda a vida.

-# Era o único jeito de conseguir que ele concordasse com o divórcio - disse defensivamente.

Sesshomaru acariciou seus ombros, com ternura.

-# Não se preocupe com isso, bebê. Você conseguirá seu divórcio, mas mais importante: você não precisará enfrentar aquele bastardo novamente.

Hakudoushi os chamou da entrada.

-# Eu preparei alguns sanduíches, venham comer.

Kagome virou-se e caminhou para a cozinha. Teria ela errado em ameaçar Kouga? A preocupação voltou a sua mente.

Ela se sentou e Kakudoushi empurrou um prato a sua frente. Os irmãos tomaram seus lugares e começaram a comer.

-# O que vamos fazer, agora? - perguntou, incapaz de deter a pergunta por mais tempo.

-# O que você quer dizer? - Sesshomau perguntou.

Ela hesitou, sentindo-se insegura com a situação inteira.

-# Com relação a mim... a nós.

-# Nós vamos para Denver para ver Carl e pedir-lhe para que ele providencie seu divórcio o mais rápido possível. Então iniciaremos nossas vidas. Juntos.

Ela olhou para o prato com o sanduíche. Umas mil perguntas lotavam sua mente e não sabia por qual começar.

-# Quer ir andar a cavalo depois do almoço - Inuyasha a interrompeu.

Ela o olhou aliviada, ar fresco soava muito convidativo. Ela concordou depois entendeu.

-# Você quer dizer montar no cavalo? Eu nunca montei em um cavalo.

Inuyasha encolheu os ombros.

-# Tenho certeza que você vai aprender depressa.

-# Não vão muito longe - Sesshomaru advertiu. - Estamos esperando uma tempestade.

-# Eu não preciso de babá - respondeu Inuyasha, zangado.

Kagome empurrou o prato para o lado, não mais com fome. Talvez sair de casa por algum tempo ajudasse. Ela queria relaxar, sem preocupar-se em olhar por sobre o seu ombro para ver quem estava, por uma vez.

Inuyasha levantou-se.

-# Está pronta?

Ela concordou e levantou-se.

-# Deixe-me pegar algo mais quente.

-# Eu estarei no celeiro. Encontre-me lá fora quando estiver pronta.

-# Eles são parecidos, você sabe.

Sesshomaru virou a cabeça para Hakudoushi, depois de assistir Kagome deixar a cozinha.

-# O que você quer dizer?

-# Inuyasha e Kagome - respondeu. - Eles conhecem a dor. Você pode ver em seus olhos.

Sesshomaru apertou os lábios. Ele não gostava de pensar que qualquer um deles conhecesse a dor, mas ele sabia que Hakudoushi estava certo. Kagome e seu irmão caçula lutavam com seus demônios. Ele esperava que eles ganhassem.

Kagome andava pela neve, permitindo que o vento frio a acalmasse. Caminhou pelo pequeno declive que levava para o celeiro. A sua paisagem a sua frente, mostrava montanhas congeladas. Cumes cobertos de neve no horizonte. Ao seu redor o mundo era branco.

Sua respiração criava nuvens de fumaça, quando deu os últimos passos até a porta do celeiro. Entrou apreciando o calor que a saudou.

Havia oito cocheiras, de um lado do celeiro. Numa área maior, grandes pilhas de feno. Inuyasha saiu de uma das cocheiras trazendo um cavalo pelas rédeas.

Olhou em sua direção.

-# Eu o aprontei para você, venha pegar as rédeas enquanto eu apronto o meu para nós sairmos.

Kagome adiantou-se tomou as rédeas de couro de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha apontou para um lugar atrás dela.

-# Leve o cavalo até ali e espere.

Kagome moveu-se para o local, o cavalo a seguiu obediente. Enquanto esperava Inuyasha ficou alisando o pescoço da égua. Ela era uma beleza. Olhos gentis. A cabeça acompanhando os carinhos de Kagome.

Alguns segundos depois Inuyasha voltou trazendo seu cavalo.

-# Está pronta?

Kagome movimentou a cabeça. Como Inuyasha caminhou na sua frente ela lançou um olhar apreciativo para aquele corpo. Maldição, esse homem preenchia um par de calças jeans como nenhum outro. Ele parecia extremamente masculino com seu casaco forrado, chapéu de vaqueiro e botas. E seu traseiro. O que ela podia dizer sobre um homem que tinha um traseiro que implorava ser tocado, afagado, apertado?

Ela apertou as pernas bem juntas e caminhou. Ela era um feixe de hormônios. Mas quem poderia culpá-la depois da noite que ela passou? Suas bochechas avermelhavam a ponto de desconforto quando ela lembrava tudo que eles fizeram. Ela não podia esperar para eles fazerem novamente.

-# Você precisa de ajuda para montar? - perguntou Inuyasha, sua voz perto da orelha.

Ela pulou e o procurou. Maldição! Nem percebeu que eles tinham saído do celeiro. Difícil notar o frio quando o corpo inteiro está queimando em chamas.

Ela suspirou e voltou sua atenção para o cavalo. Ela era pequena e ele era bastante alto em cima da cela.

Voltou o olhar para Inuyasha. Ele aproximou-se e em movimentos rápidos, pegou pela cintura e a içou como um saco de batatas.

-# Nublado conhece bem o caminho. Ele seguirá meu cavalo, então não se preocupe. Apenas divirta-se - disse Inuyasha.

Ela sorriu para ele. Sua mão demorou em sua perna, então ele deu um aperto, antes de montar seu cavalo.

Eles escolheram um caminho com neve ao redor, passando pela frente da cabana. Kagome procurou vê-la. Estava completamente escondida, como se os irmãos a houvessem esculpido da própria montanha. Neve cobria seu telhado e havia fumaça saindo da chaminé de pedra. Parecia uma cena de cartão postal. E era agora sua casa.

Seu coração apertou e ela teve o desejo absurdo de rir como uma criança numa loja de doces. Casa.

A vida era uma cadeia estranha de ironias. Ela não aprendeu isso depressa. Somente com a morte de todos os seus sonhos, conseguiu o que sempre quis.

Mas conseguiu mesmo?

Uma sombra de dúvida arruinou sua alegria. Ela pensou que Kouga era o homem de seus sonhos. Rico, aparentemente apaixonado por ela, protetor. Seu sonho de menina estava realizado. Ou pesadelo.

Estaria cometendo o mesmo erro novamente? Ela certamente não analisara a situação direito quando casara com Kouga, e ela aterrissou em uma chaleira de água quente.

Se não tivesse existido um Kouga, se ela não precisasse tão desesperadamente de um lugar para se esconder, teria conhecido os irmãos e a proposta que lhe fizeram?

Ela tentou voltar a sentir como era antes de conhecer Kouga, mas era impossível retornar ao que tinha sido.

Sua cabeça doeu. Estava muito difícil analisar a situação. Ela sabia o que acontecia e o que sentia pelos irmãos, mas e se estivesse errada? E se a atração que sentia era apenas por auto-preservação? Gratidão pelo abrigo seguro que eles ofereciam?

Droga!

Não era justo com eles. Eles queriam uma mulher que pudesse amar aos três, não uma mulher que não podia pensar por si mesma, que era fraca e confusa, uma que tomava uma decisão errada depois da outra.

-# Se você franzir mais o rosto vai ficar com uma expressão horrível pelo resto da vida - disse Inuyasha.

Ela olhou para cima, corou culpada. Ela não tinha prestado nenhuma atenção nele, seu cavalo ou para onde estavam indo. E Inuyasha percebeu.

-# Desculpe - disse baixinho. - Eu só estava pensando.

Inuyasha encolheu os ombros.

-# Foi por isso que te convidei para sair um pouco. Parecia que você precisava.

Ele voltou-se novamente na cela, olhando para frente, o silêncio voltando entre eles.

Ela suspirou. Ele não era insistente. Ela gostava disso. Entretanto, nenhum dos irmãos pressionava demais. Sesshomaru podia ser exigente. Qualquer idiota podia perceber isso, mas não ultrapassava seus limites.

-# É bonito aqui - comentou, enfocando sua atenção em Inuyasha.

-# Nenhum lugar na terra é mais bonito.

Ele amava aquele lugar. Ela podia dizer pelos seus olhos, aquele tormento sempre permanente desaparecera, fora substituído pela satisfação.

-# Como vocês vieram para aqui? - perguntou.

Ele encolheu os ombros novamente.

-# Nós crescemos em um rancho. Era natural que nós quiséssemos um. E nós gostamos de caçar. Então, decidimos combinar esses fatores e aqui estamos.

Ela pensou por um momento. A cabana em que eles viviam era grande. Entretanto eles não tinham sala de jantar, na mesa da cozinha cabiam facilmente duas dúzias de pessoas. E existiam vários quartos que ela não conhecia ainda. Uma preocupação começou a se formar em sua mente.

-# Quando vocês estão caçando na estação, ficam muitos caçadores na cabana? - perguntou.

Ele a estudou por um momento, como se lendo seus pensamentos.

-# Você está preocupada sobre o que eles pensarão - o tom ligeiramente desafiante.

-# Eu não sei - disse honestamente. - Quero dizer, eu não sei como serei apresentada. Como você me apresentará para as outras pessoas?

-# Como nossa mulher.

Sentiu seu estômago revirar. Por um lado, parecia engraçada, a idéia de três homens, sensuais como o inferno, a reivindicando como sua mulher, mas por outro lado podia ser constrangedor como o inferno.

-# Você se acostumará - ele disse.

Ela sentiu-se corar quando outro pensamento a atingiu. Um que ela não havia considerado, levando em conta a relação tão diferente que viviam, ela não sabia.

Ficou quieta, pensando em como fazer a pergunta.

-# É só você dizer. Qualquer coisa da sua mente. Eu não mordo.

Ela o olhou certa de que ficava mais vermelha a cada segundo.

-# Eu só estava me perguntando... isto é, eu não estou bem certa de que... - tomou fôlego. - Não existirão outros, certo?

Seus olhos escureceram e ele franziu a cara.

-# Eu matarei qualquer homem que tocar em você.

Soltou a respiração aliviada.

Inuyasha continuou:

-# Só porque nós temos uma situação diferente, uma em que os três somos casados com a mesma mulher, não significa que vamos compartilhar você com todo homem que cruzar nosso caminho. Você é nossa. Pertence a nós de coração e alma, e se outro homem olhar para você, nós arrancaremos seu sexo e o enfiaremos pela garganta.

Ela não podia imaginar isso. Riu. Então falou baixinho:

-# Espero que vocês não estejam cometendo um engano.

Ele afastou para cima seu Chapéu para poder vê-la melhor

-# Só nós cometendo um engano, Kagome?

Ela vacilou, mas foi franca:

-# Eu não quero que vocês estejam cometendo um engano - sussurrou. - Eu não quero que isso seja um engano.

-# Talvez você esteja apressando as coisas - disse - mas não existe nenhuma pressa. Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Ela aceitou o conforto de suas palavras. Talvez ela estivesse sendo apressada. Como se imediatamente devesse entender a situação em que se encontrava - não que ela escolheu estar. As relações levavam tempo, ainda que ela tivesse o hábito de se lançar nelas. Soou como se eles estivessem dispostos a conceder-lhe seu tempo, e ela ficou agradecida.

Ficou surpreendida quando viu a cabana novamente. Não tinha prestado atenção no passeio, perdida em seus pensamentos.

Eles foram por trás do celeiro. Inuyasha deslizou do cavalo e levantou a mão para ajudá-la a descer. Aterrissou perto dele o calor de seu corpo a alcançando e a envolvendo. Ele cheirava muito sensual. Cheiro de homem. De madeira, cavalo e uma sugestão de selvageria.

Colocou a mão em seu tórax, incapaz de resistir à tentação. Seu calor lhe secou a garganta. Inuyasha rosnou baixinho.

-# Vamos guardar os cavalos antes que eu foda você aqui mesmo na neve - disse.

O desejo tomou cada polegada do seu corpo. Seus mamilos endureceram, e sentiu raias de prazer queimando entre suas pernas, ante as palavras explícitas.

Com as mãos tremendo ela o seguiu para dentro de celeiro. Assistiu como ele cuidava dos cavalos. Imaginou que as mãos estavam no seu corpo ao invés do cavalo. O suor cobriu suas sobrancelhas. Ela o queria. Aqui. Agora. E se ela conseguisse coragem...

**OoOOOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOooOooOoOOoOOooOoo**

**Olá no proximo capitulo tem hentai........**

**Ray: Entre e pegue a senha, pois a fila e grande pra quem quer trocar de lugar com ela, hahahahahah fico feliz que tenha gostado.**

**Individua do mal: Olá amiga quanto tempo em..... fico feliz que tenha gostado, vc não viu nada ainda o melhor do hentai ainda esta por vir.........bjs**

**Paty saori: Eu fiquei de entra no orkut ontem más fiquei digitando a minha outra finc e acabei esquecendo assim que eu posta este capitulo eu do uma passada lá.**

**Neiva; A finc e quente mesmo, meu vc sabe que eu me pergunto a mesma coisa, Porque isso não acontece comigo também???........ hahahahahha beijão.**

**Jubs-chan: O melhor do hentai ainda nem começo e vc já está assim??? Acho melhor vc tomar algum remédio pra pressão antes de ler os próximos capitulos......hahahahahah.**

**Nane-chan: Eu tive que sair do msn também, rsrsrsrr, pois é o melhor da finc e o hentai hahahhahah, fico contente que tenha lido minha finc........**

**Sailor eternal: Más o Sesshi coloco ela no lugar, eu amei quando ele chama ela de cadela, hahahahahaha.**

**Thata-chan: Eu to pensando em fazer outra finc do sesshy e da rin, más nesta a rin não aparece, a Kikyou não vai mais se meter....... más também o Sesshomaru chamo ela de cadela!!!!! hahahhahahahahah amiga quem dera se toda primeira vez foce assim em????? Imagina hahahahahah**

**Jéssica: Fica tranquila que a Kikyou não vai mais aborrece.........**

**Rei eve Kovik: Fico feliz que não tenha julgado o livro pela capa, meu eu nunca assisti esse filme más pode deixa que vo procura hahahahahah, minhas atualizações são rápidas pois não gosto de demora muito numa finc, acho injusto pra quem acompanha ainda mais quando ela já está pronta....... eu escrevo mais ou mesnos 3 capitulos por dia......o melhor do hentai ainda esta por vir......**

**Gabi-chan: Vc foi a primeira que me deu o alerta valeu por ter notado, to prestando mais atenção agora, o melhor do hentai ainda está por vir.......**


	10. Capitulo 9

Kagome perdeu a coragem enquanto se encaminhava para Inuyasha. Como se a sentindo parar, ele voltou-se depois de fechar a porta e a estudou por um momento.

-# Você quer algo?

Que pergunta! Ela tragou, e tragou novamente.

-# Quero você - disse rapidamente com toda a simplicidade.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso sensual e arrogante.

-# Então venha me conseguir - disse, estendendo os braços em um gesto de rendição.

Ela estremeceu de nervosismo, mas caminhou em direção a ele. Olhava fixamente para a protuberância em sua calça jeans, protuberância que cresceu com seu anúncio. Ela sabia exatamente o que queria fazer com ela. Queria saboreá-lo novamente. Da mesma forma que fizera anteriormente.

Alcançou o botão da calça jeans, e ouviu a respiração dele ficar ofegante quando abriu o zíper até ver uma faixa da roupa íntima.

-# Tire - ela sussurrou. - Quero ver você puxá-lo.

De alguma maneira a imagem dele puxando o membro para fora a excitava de maneira selvagem. Ela queria aquela imagem.

-# Fique de joelhos - ele mandou.

Ela concordou apressadamente e ele alcançou a calça e retirou a ereção. Ela aproximou-se querendo tocá-lo. O rodeou com as mãos e aproximou os lábios, estava duro como uma pedra.

Colocou a língua para fora e delicadamente passou em torno da cabeça. Ele vacilou, gemeu e moveu para frente, buscando sua boca.

Segurou a base do membro com as mãos e o aproximou dos lábios. O deixou deslizar por seus lábios por alguns instantes antes de chupá-lo suavemente.

-# Ah, Jesus amado. Isso assim... Tome-me todo!

Agarrou seus cabelos enquanto empurrava o membro em sua boca.

Ela encantou-se com o contraste da pele suave e lisa, com a dureza de ferro. Ele tinha um gosto exótico, todo másculo, como seu cheiro. Deslizou o membro até o fundo de sua garganta. Ela queria mais. Queria fazê-lo gozar. Queria fazê-lo sentir-se tão descontrolado quanto ela se sentia em seus braços.

Suaves ruídos de sua chupada encheram o celeiro. O som lhe soava erótico e aumentou sua excitação. Ela o acariciou todo e deslizou a língua por todo seu comprimento.

-# Você é uma sedutora - sussurrou rouco.

Ela sorriu. Sentia-se sedutora. Adorava isso. Colocou o que conseguia de seu membro na boca e continuou acariciando-o com a língua, depois acariciou a veia espessa até suas bolas. Tomou uma na boca, amando sentir seu corpo cada vez mais tenso. Depois deu atenção à outra, chupando e acariciando com a língua.

-# Você tem que parar - ele gemeu. - Senão vou gozar.

Ela pôs-se de pé e deu um sorriso mau:

-# Esse é ponto.

Ele a puxou para seus braços e esmagou sua boca com um beijo quente, suas línguas duelavam em meio à respiração ofegante.

-# Tire essas malditas calças - ele exigiu.

Rapidamente ela descalçou as botas e arrancou a calça. Ele rasgou sua calcinha, o material leve rompendo-se com facilidade contra seu corpo. Antes que pudesse perceber o que ele estava fazendo, foi içada para cima por seus braços com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

Mergulhou duro, empurrou profundamente em sua umidade. Ela clamou, o som ecoou pelo celeiro. Seu sexo convulsionou ao redor dele, o ordenhando, num convite adicional.

Ele a segurou com um braço e com o outro arrancou seu casaco. Assim que a viu livre, rodeou sua cintura com os dois braços e começou a empurrar. Sentiu o zíper da calça batendo em seu traseiro.

Passou os braços em torno de seu pescoço e se abandonou às sensações.

-# Você e muito gostosa - declarou ele.

Enterrado profundamente dentro dela, se moveu até encostá-la na parede do celeiro. Então começou a penetra-la com força.

Beijava e chupava seu ombro, seu pescoço e quando atingiu a pele delicada próxima da orelha, deu uma mordida.

Puxou-o pelo cabelo. Ela não era gentil. Mas ele também não era. Arrancou a cabeça de seu pescoço e fundiu seus lábios. Estava com fome. Faminta dele. E parecia que não podia conseguir o suficiente.

Ele empurrava mais duro, e mais duro, suas costas batiam na parede, mas ela não se importava. Ela o queria mais fundo.

As mãos dele desceram pela cintura e dirigiram-se ao seu traseiro, envolvendo as duas bandas e apertando, depois as afastando. Sentiu que ele tentava penetrar seu traseiro com um dedo e ficou tensa.

-# Relaxe - sussurrou contra seu ouvido.

Ante que pudesse reagir sentiu que ele empurrava um dedo para seu interior. Resistiu, o impulso de dor quase a fazendo atingir o orgasmo.

Então, outro dedo juntou-se ao primeiro. Seu membro bombava seu sexo, seus dedos penetravam seu traseiro. Era mais do que podia agüentar. Ele a puxou de volta enquanto continuava penetrando-a com seus dedos seu traseiro.

Sentiu-se explodir:

-# Oh, Deus! Não pare! - gemeu.

Ele a segurava firme em seus braços fortes enquanto a penetrava com golpes longos e duros. Agradecia a Deus porque ela estava completamente mole, sentiu o corpo partir-se em milhões de pedaços quando o orgasmo a consumiu. Flashes coloridos explodiam ante seus olhos antes de fechá-los, incapaz de agüentaras sensações.

-# Oh, Deus! Bebê estou gozando - ele gritou em seu ouvido.

Ela afundou em seu peito, braços o enlaçando suavemente, enquanto ele inundava seu sexo. Seus quadris doloridos pelo zíper que apertava a carne suave de seu traseiro.

Descansou o rosto em seu pescoço, a respiração ofegante. Os braços dele a mantinham firme, o membro quieto, enterrado bem fundo. Permaneceram assim por um longo tempo, até que ele a puxou de seu pescoço lhe deu um beijo suave.

-# Você consegue ficar em pé? - perguntou, enquanto se afastava ligeiramente e o membro saia livre.

Concordou com a cabeça, entretanto não estava completamente segura de que poderia. Ele a fez deslizar cuidadosamente pelo seu corpo e a manteve segura até ter certeza de que conseguiria sustentar seu peso.

Colocou o membro para dentro das calças e fechou o zíper. Então a abraçou, segurando-a contra seu tórax, descansou o queixo sobre sua cabeça e permaneceram em silêncio.

Com seu corpo acalmado, sentiu o vento frio que penetrava pelas paredes do celeiro. Estremeceu e ele a afastou pegou rapidamente a calça jeans e a alcançou.

Ela a colocou e voltaram a abraçar-se. Ele curvou a cabeça e a beijou. Um beijo completo, vagaroso. Mais lento que o habitual, quente como o caminho do inferno.

Suspirou contra aqueles lábios e recostou-se em seu peito. Sentia-se fraca como um gatinho, completamente saciado.

-# Vamos voltar para casa - disse Inuyasha, com a voz profunda, contra seu rosto.

Pegou suas botas e o casaco e seguiu Inuyasha para fora do celeiro. Entraram na cozinha, batendo a neve dos sapatos. Ela tirou o casado e as botas e dirigiu-se a sala de estar.

Espantou-se procurando os outros. Queria saber onde eles estavam. Sentia-se segura junto deles.

Sesshomaru estava no computador e Hakudoushi deitado no sofá assistindo televisão. Aproximou-se e deitou-se no sofá com Hakudoushi, sua confiança aumentada pelo que tinha acontecido no celeiro. Além disse ela queria ser abraçada depois do sexo com Inuyasha.

Hakudoushi a enlaçou e aconchegou-a em seu tórax. Levantou as sobrancelhas quando viu sua aparência amarrotada.

-# Você e Inuyasha tiveram um bom passeio?

Corou, concordou com a cabeça, e descansou em seu ombro.

Ele riu acariciando sua face e seus cabelos.

Bocejou e se aconchegou mais pertinho do corpo de Hakudoushi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quando Kagome despertou estava sozinha no sofá. Piscando por causa do sono dirigiu-se ao quarto, mas ele estava vazio. Bocejando sentou-se na cama para consultar as horas. Pelo menos não tinha dormido o dia inteiro.

Foi até a cozinha. Um olhar pela janela e descobriu que Sesshomaru estava cortando madeira. Inuyasha e Hakudoushi deviam estar cuidando dos cavalos ou realizando outras tarefas.

Sentou-se em um dos bancos, e apoiou o queixo nas mãos. O que ela poderia fazer ali? Que tipo de contribuição poderia dar? Sabia pelas conversas dos rapazes que eles eram guias durante a estação de caça, mas não estava certa do que faziam durante o resto do ano.

Suspirou. Resolveu enumerar suas qualidades e parou quando atingiu cinco. Não era uma crítica desmiolada, mas precisava admitir que nunca fizera muita coisa sozinha.

Pobre menina rica. Estremeceu com a descrição precisa, então agitou a cabeça em negação. Não, ela não era mais aquela criatura dependente.

Seus pais haviam morrido em um acidente quando ainda era uma adolescente. Um primo distante cuidou de sua herança até que completasse vinte e um anos, quando precisou assumir tudo sozinha. Foi o maior motivo para procurar abrigo na autoridade de Kouga.

Torceu os lábios em um sorriso. Ela tinha sido idiota. Agradecia a Deus ter descoberto a verdade e tomado atitudes para se proteger antes que fosse tarde demais.

Se tivesse ficado com Kouga, provavelmente já estaria morta. Ou pior. Completamente dominada por ele.

Aqui se sentia livre. Livre para estar. Livre de seu estúpido passado. Era a chance de recomeçar e fazer as coisas direito. Fazer as escolhas certas.

-# Não se preocupe tanto, Kagome - disse-se.

Olhando novamente para o relógio levantou-se. Tinha tempo para um banho antes do jantar. Quando os homens voltassem ela perguntaria o que poderia fazer para ajudar na cabana.

Encaminhou-se para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Afastou-se, tirou as calças e somente de camisa encaminhou-se para a pia, enquanto aguardava a água aquecer.

Olhou-se no espelho e estremeceu por causa da cor horrível de seus cabelos. Quando fossem para Denver iria a um cabeleireiro para consertar aquela tintura.

Percebendo que o vapor começava a subir no chuveiro, começou a desabotoar a camisa quando a porta foi aberta e viu Hakudoushi entrar.

Parou por um momento em sua frente, depois se posicionou atrás dela, abraçou seus ombros e passou a beijar seu pescoço.

Ela gemeu, sentindo um arrepiou transpassar pela espinha.

-# Quer companhia? - ele murmurou.

Ela sorriu dando a volta para abraçá-lo.

-# Você está se oferecendo para esfregar minhas costas?

-# Estou me oferecendo para fazer muito mais - foi à resposta maldosa.

-# Então eu o encontrarei lá.

Rapidamente despiu a camisa e passou por ele, entrando no chuveiro.

Apenas teve tempo para entrar debaixo da água quente do chuveiro antes de a porta abrir e um desnudo e desperto Hakudoushi entrar.

Seus olhos a devoraram. A água enfeitava de contas seus cabelos e deslizava gotejante pelos músculos de seu tórax até o abdômen. De lá desapareciam nos cabelos que cercavam a inchada ereção.

Ele pegou suas mãos e as prendeu no alto da parede enquanto a empurrava contra a parede do chuveiro. A água dançava em cima de ambos quando se abaixou para beijá-la.

Seu corpo duro cobriu o dela, roçando, numa promessa do que estava por vir.

Ela tentou libertar uma das mãos. Queria tocá-lo. Mas ele as manteve presas no alto.

O membro a cutucou na barriga, enquanto sua boca deixava uma trilha de fogo erótico no pescoço.

Então ele a soltou:

-# Volte-se - comandou.

Ela girou o corpo até sentir as costas aconchegadas contra o tórax. Ele esticou a mão para alcançar o sabão e ensaboá-la.

Começou pelo estômago, amassando e suavemente ensaboando. Então percorreu o caminho até os peitos, envolveu-os com as mãos, rolando os mamilos entre os dedos.

Ela gemeu e se aproximou mais do corpo dele.

Com a mão direita ele foi acariciando até a pélvis, esfregando ligeiramente, então a deslizou para entre as pernas. Com a mão esquerda continuava brincando em seus seios, enquanto penetrava ainda mais entre as pernas e afastava suas dobras.

Ela se contorceu contra o corpo que mantinha a tensão invadindo-a, estirando até o impossível.

Então sentiu um dedo invadindo os lábios de seu sexo e suas pernas estremeceram ameaçando dobrarem-se.

Sem aviso prévio, as mãos a deixaram e sentiu-se sendo empurrada de barriga contra a parede do chuveiro, enquanto que a água continuava a escorrer ao redor deles.

A parede estava fresca, a água quente e seu corpo tremia de antecipação quando sentiu-o separando suas pernas.

Novamente teve suas mãos levantadas e seguras enquanto sentia-o com as pernas a separar suas coxas. Sentiu o membro acariciar seu traseiro, e precisou obrigar as pernas para sustentarem-na. Sentiu-o usar o joelho para sustentar-lhe o traseiro, deixando-a com a abertura posicionada.

Então penetrou-a profundamente, fazendo-a balançar na parede de azulejos.

"Oh, Deus! Ele ia tão fundo! Era tão bom!" Fechou os olhos e apertou o rosto contra a parede.

# Mantenha as mãos no alto - ordenou, soltando-as.

Ela obedeceu mantendo-as acima da cabeça, firmemente apertada contra a parede. Ele posicionou as mãos em seus quadris a erguendo com firmeza e arremetendo novamente.

Era muito quente. Era difícil respirar. Ela nunca sentira tanto prazer.

O traseiro estava descansando contra o abdômen duro e o membro penetrava-a tão profundamente quanto era possível. Ainda assim ela queria mais. Ele lentamente retirou-se e empurrou adiante, retrocedendo antes de aliviar e foi adiante mais uma vez.

Ela mordia os lábios para evitar gritar em deliciosa agonia. Sentia-se pronta para gozar, mas ele ainda não permitia deliberadamente movimentando-se vagarosamente. Podia levá-la a um clímax vertiginoso neste momento, mas ele atrasava, optando por um passo lento, vagaroso.

Manteve uma mão segurando seu quadril, deslizando a outra para o meio de suas pernas, achou seu clitóris e começou a trabalhar nele com movimentos circulares enquanto a empalava por trás.

-# Hakudoushi! - clamou.

-# Calma amada. Eu estou com você - sussurrou. - Ainda não. Ainda não.

Ela lamentou quando ele parou, fechou os olhos com força e praguejou.

Sentiu a mão deixar o sexo e subir para seus seios. Ele circulou um mamilo com os dedos, acariciando-o muito suavemente na ponta enrugada. Ela sentiu um choque pelo corpo todo.

Ele moveu-se para o outro seio tomando-o todo não mão, brincando com ele, sem se ater no mamilo, deixando-a ainda mais ansiosa.

-# Por favor, Hakudoushi - ofegou. - Deixe-me gozar!

Ele riu suavemente:

-# Você quer que eu foda bem duro, amada?

-# Oh, Deus, Sim! Por favor!

Ele acariciou seus mamilos até que ficaram eretos, duros, pedindo mais. Então envolveu seus quadris com as mãos balançando contra ela, mergulhando fundo e duro.

-# Sim, sim! - ela gemeu. Estava chegando ao orgasmo.

Fechou os olhos e deu a volta na cabeça. Suas mãos deslizaram pela parede enquanto ele a penetrava mais duro. A água ficou fria mais ela não se importou.

As batidas do quadril contra seu traseiro ficaram mais fortes e ruidosas por causa da umidade dos corpos.

A excitação era quase dolorosa pela intensidade. O fogo espalhava-se por sua virilha em direção ao estômago e seios. Todos os músculos de seu corpo estavam dolorosamente apertados e estirados.

-# Deixe vir, amada, venha comigo - Hakudoushi rosnou em sua orelha.

Ele empurrou mais duro na agonia de seu próprio gozo. Ela sentiu o jato quente do sêmen estourando do membro, e deixou-se cair no precipício do prazer.

Seu braço a envolvia, segurando abaixo de seu peito, impedindo que caísse, estava profundamente acomodado dentro dela, o corpo agitado com a força do orgasmo.

Sentiu a cabeça cair para frente, sem controle, molhando-se no chuveiro, suas respirações entravam pesadas pelos brônquios.

Eles a matariam.

Senti-o deslizando para fora de seu interior, seu sêmen deslizando pelas pernas. Então a ergueu, voltou-a para si, abraçando-a contra o peito.

-# Eu amo você.

As palavras murmuradas contra seu cabelo fizeram-na endurecer de surpresa. Ouvira corretamente?

Afastou-lhe a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos. Eles queimavam de desejo, mas cintilavam com algo mais. Amor.

Sentiu a emoção bloquear sua garganta. Lágrimas queimaram suas pálpebras e ameaçaram derramar. Não sabia o que dizer como responder. Mas sabia que ele quisera lhe dizer.

-# Vamos lavar você, boneca - disse suavemente.

A lavou, ternamente, cobrindo todo seu corpo. Então ensaboou e enxaguou seus cabelos.

Quando acabou, desligou o chuveiro, estendeu o braço e pegou uma toalha enorme e fofa, com a qual a envolveu, abraçando-a contra seu corpo por um longo momento.

Ela sentia-se ridiculamente emocionada, e ainda hesitante. Sentia-se compelida a retribuir seus sentimentos, dizer a ele que o amava também, mas as palavras estavam presas em sua garganta. Não estava pronta ainda, não estava muito certa da profundidade de seus sentimentos, e não queria cometer enganos.

**Gente eu respondo as reviews no próximo capitulo, beijão pra todas......**


	11. Capitulo 10

Kagome sentia-se deliciosamente dolorida e sonolenta quando deixou o banheiro com Hakudoushi. Ele a amava. Não parecia possível, mas ele dissera que aconteceria.

Juntaram-se aos outros na cozinha, onde Sesshomaru estava cozinhando. Inuyasha sentou-se bebendo cerveja.

Ela encaminhou-se para Sesshomaru e o abraçou, descansando a face nas suas costas. Ele endureceu - de surpresa? - por um breve momento antes de voltar-se para abraçá-la.

Sorria e beijou-lhe a cabeça.

-# Você parece feliz - disse.

Sentiu as faces coradas, e um sorriso ridículo marcava seu rosto.

-# Eu sou.

Com os dedos em seu queixo ele elevou-lhe o rosto para beijá-la. Os lábios moveram-se possessivamente sobre sua boca. A língua deslizou saboreando-a, reivindicando sua doçura.

Lentamente a soltou.

-# Sente-se, o jantar estará pronto em alguns minutos.

Ela flutuou para o lugar onde Hakudoushi e Inuyasha estavam sentados e ocupou a cadeira entre os dois.

Como Sesshomaru andava pela cozinha colocando os pratos, ela decidiu abordar o assunto de suas tarefas.

-# Eu estava pensando... - começou.

Todos voltaram à atenção para ela.

-# Isto é... eu estava imaginado o que poderia fazer para ajudar. Quero dizer... se não vou ser uma convidada... se vou ficar...

Respirou fundo amaldiçoando sua insegurança.

-# Kagome - disse Hakudoushi, o tom ligeiramente repreensivo. - Nós a queremos aqui. Nós queremos que você fique. Está é sua casa. Acho que você deveria dar-se um tempo enquanto se acostuma com tudo. Não há necessidade de apressar-se, ou sentir-se insegura com sua condição aqui.

Ela sorriu balançando a cabeça.

-# De qualquer modo, gostaria de saber o que fazer para ajudar.

-# Sempre existe alguma coisa para ser feita - disse Sesshomaru encolhendo os ombros. - No momento, dividimos tarefas e responsabilidades. Ficaremos contentes em ter ajuda.

-# Eu não sei cozinhar - revelou, envergonhada com a admissão. Sentia-se desesperadamente inadequada. Sua educação não a preparou para muitas coisas.

-# Ninguém disse que você tinha que cozinhar - respondeu calmamente Inuyasha.

-# Eu poderia aprender - adicionou rapidamente.

Sesshomaru virou o filé de frango que estava fritando e olhou-a fixamente.

-# Kagome, nós não queremos uma escrava doméstica. Você está aqui como nossa esposa. Nossa companheira. A mãe dos nossos filhos. Nós administramos nosso negócio. Nós podemos muito bem cozinhar. Se você quiser ajudar de outro modo, tenho certeza que encontraremos algo que você possa gostar de fazer.

Sentiu suas faces vermelhas de embaraço.

-# Estou fazendo uma bagunça com as coisas, não?

Sesshomaru estendeu a espátula de carne para Hakudoushi e sentou-se.

-# Pode continuar para mim? - perguntou ao irmão, depois disse suavemente. - Nós queremos que você tenha prazer aqui. Relaxe. Você não precisa fazer nada neste momento. Vamos nos concentrar primeiro em livrá-la de seu casamento com aquele bastardo para que ele não tenha nenhum poder sobre você. O resto se ajeitará com o tempo.

-# Quando nós iremos para Denver? - perguntou, agradecida com a mudança de assunto.

-# Depois de amanhã. Organizei para Manten alimentar os cavalos enquanto estivermos fora. Nós ficaremos em um hotel e encontraremos Carl no dia seguinte.

Ela concordou com a cabeça sentindo o nó na garganta.

-# Será que daria tempo para eu ir a um salão de beleza enquanto estivermos lá? - Mostrou os fios do cabelo. - Gostaria de voltar a minha cor.

-# Nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa que você queira - disse Sesshomaru.

-# Também preciso passar num banco. Preciso abrir uma conta, assim posso pedir que me mandem algum dinheiro. Não confio que Kouga não esvazie minhas contas.

-# Você não precisa se preocupar com dinheiro - Inuyasha falou. - Nós somos mais do que capazes de sustentá-la.

-# Não é dinheiro de Kouga - disse ela. - Não estou tirando dinheiro dele. Estou protegendo o meu dinheiro.

-# Ele me pareceu bem rico - comentou Inuyasha.

Ela suspirou.

-# Ele é. Mas se puder achar um modo de se apoderar dos meus títulos, ele irá pegar tudo para me prejudicar.

Sesshomaru levantou as sobrancelhas.

-# Títulos?

-# De meus pais - explicou. Mexeu-se desconfortável. - Eles eram ricos. Morreram quando eu era adolescente, recebi minha herança quando fiz vinte e um anos.

-# Entendo, e que idade você tem, agora? - perguntou.

-# Vinte e quatro.

-# E quando você encontrou Kouga?

-# Logo depois que meus pais morreram. Ele... bem, ele cuidou de mim.

Inuyasha resmungou algo inteligível. Hakudoushi e Sesshomaru trocaram olhares.

-# O que foi? Por que vocês estão olhando assim? - exigiu.

-# Sobre quanto dinheiro nós estamos falando? Quanto você tem em títulos e aplicações? - perguntou Sesshomaru.

Ela encolheu os ombros:

-# Eu realmente desconheço.

-# Um valor aproximado? - pressionou.

-# Cinqüenta? Sessenta milhões? - respondeu.

-# Jesus! - Hakudoushi exclamou.

-# O que realmente você sabe sobre a situação financeira de Kouga? - perguntou Sesshomaru baixinho.

Ela abriu a boca, mas a resposta não saiu. Sentiu um zumbido na cabeça, sentiu-se incrivelmente estúpida. Suas faces queimaram e a garganta ficou dolorosamente constringida.

Sem uma palavra, levantou-se e abandonou a cozinha.

-# Kagome!

Ouviu Hakudoushi chamá-la, mas não parou. Queria agüentar sua humilhação atual sozinha, obrigada.

Parou na porta o tempo suficiente para pegar o casaco, abriu a porta e dirigiu-se para a varanda dianteira. O ar frio a recebeu, vestiu o casaco rapidamente.

Caminhou até a grade e debruçou-se, olhando fixamente para a lua nascente sobre a neve. Fechou os olhos respirando profundamente. Precisava do frio para esfriar o rosto quente.

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida". Ela nem sequer considerara que Kouga tivera algum motivo para aproximar-se.

Ele apareceu quando seus pais morreram e agiu como seu protetor e confidente. Quando fez vinte e um anos ele a pressionou para que se case com ele. Agora ela sabia por que. Mas ela não quisera casar imediatamente.

Ela escorou seus cotovelos na grade da varanda e enterrou seu rosto nas mãos. Ele só queria seu dinheiro. Não a machucou saber ele não a amou, ou que ele casou-se com ela outras razões. Ela soube que ele não era capaz de amar quando a machucou, quando matou outra pessoa a sangue frio.

Mas saber que tudo que ele queria era o dinheiro, era repugnante.

Claro que ele queria seu dinheiro. Tudo ficava claro agora.

A preocupação em protegê-la, com inúmeras perguntas sobre como ela estava administrando seu dinheiro.

Tudo disfarce para ter certeza ela soube cuidar do patrimônio.

Agradecia a Deus por não ter ficado com ele tempo suficiente para passar tudo para o nome dele, como certamente planejara.

-# Jesus! O quanto estúpida posso ser? - sussurrou. Ela estava preparada para passar tudo para ele, que provavelmente, teria achado um jeito fácil de livrar-se dela em seis meses.

Ouviu a porta abrir-se atrás de si, apertou os olhos, fechando-os.

-# Kagome.

Sesshomaru caminhou até seu lado. Abriu um olho para ver suas mãos na grade ao lado dela.

-# Eu sou uma completa idiota - murmurou.

Ele suspirou e suavemente a puxou para seus braços.

-# Você não é uma idiota, bebê. Eu diria que você é uma mulher surpreendente.

Ela agitou sua cabeça em negação.

-# Eu sou patética. Patética!

Puxou-o pelas lapelas do casaco e enterrou o rosto em seu tórax. Então ela riu. Soou severo até para ela.

Os braços fortes de Sesshomaru a seguravam firmemente contra ele.

Uma lágrima escorreu abaixo de sua face e depressa foi absorvida pela camisa de Sesshomaru.

-# Eu queria pertencer a alguém - ela sussurrou. - Eu queria alguém para se importar comigo e não com meu dinheiro ou dos meus pais. Eu era muito só.

Sesshomaru esfregou uma mão de cima abaixo pelas costas dela.

-# Você pertence a alguém, bebê. E nós não damos nenhuma importância ao seu dinheiro.

Por alguma razão, sua declaração abriu a comporta de lágrimas que ela tinha estado segurando à distância.

Ela não tinha percebido como verdadeiramente só ela tem sido ou o quão desesperadamente ela era para alguém a amar. Desesperada. Aquela constatação a tomou completamente. E agora ela se envolvera com os irmãos. Talvez eles não fossem do mesmo calibre que Kouga, mas ela não sentia por eles o mesmo que sentia por Kouga. Era muito mais. E isto a assustava.

Eles a queriam para sempre. Ela os queria para sempre. Mas... existia sempre um mas. Se somente ela não tivesse tomado tantas decisões ruins. Então ela poderia ser capaz de confiar na decisão de ficar com Sesshomaru, Hakudoushi e Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru continuou a segurá-la, acariciando seu cabelo. O som de um telefone celular tocando chacoalhou seus sentidos. Sesshomaru suavemente amaldiçoou, e ela sentiu ele apalpar o bolso. Ela se afastou para dar a ele acesso mais fácil, e ele puxou seu telefonar atender.

-# Sesshomaru - ele atendeu.

Depois de uma longa pausa ele se virou. Kagome permaneceu ligeiramente virada. Ela queria estar de volta no calor de seus braços.

-# Certo, eu estarei aí daqui a pouquinho - ele disse e voltou-se.

Desligou o telefone e o guardou na sua jaqueta.

-# Tenho que ir para a cidade. Kikyou precisa de minha ajuda.

Um afiado golpe transpassou o tórax de Kagome. Ela ficou surpreendida com sua ferocidade.

-# Volte para dentro onde está quente - ele disse, a pegou pelo braço e encaminhou para a porta.

Na sala de estar, Inuyasha e Hakudoushi levantaram os olhos.

-# Eu preciso ir para a idade. Kikyou está com um problema, e seus assistentes não atendem ao telefone.

-# Você quer que nós vamos com você? - Hakudoushi perguntou.

Inuyasha bufou em desgosto.

-# Não, pelo menos eu acho que não. Alguém se perdeu. Se precisar perseguidores, chamarei vocês. Prefiro que fiquem aqui e cuidem de Kagome.

Kagome apertou os dentes. Ela não precisava ser cuidada, droga, e certa como inferno não queria Sesshomaru saindo atrás de uma mulher que muito claramente o queria.

Com ciúme? Oh, inferno sim, ela era ciumenta. E ele a deixou de lado. Ela não pensou que não podia se sentir mais miserável que antes, mas ela estava errada.

-# Não tem outra pessoa que ela podia chamar? - Kagome perguntou.

Sesshomaru a olhou estranhamente por um momento.

-# Nós sempre ajudamos a procurar quando têm pessoas desaparecidas.

Kagome mordeu os lábios para se impedir de dizer mais alguma coisa. Não existia nada mais sem atrativo que uma cena.

-# Eu avisarei se voltar ser muito tarde.

Sesshomaru abaixou-se, deu-lhe um beijo rápido então encaminhou-se para a porta. Pôs seu Chapéu e saiu.

Kagome observou ele sair, odiando o modo se sentia. Olhou para Inuyasha e Hakudoushi e estremeceu. Era óbvio que eles podiam ver o que estava sentindo. Ela parecia ter atraído só humilhação ultimamente.

Seus ombros caíram, e ela caminhou pelo corredor em direção aos quartos. Parou no meio do caminho um riso histérico borbulhando dela. Em que quarto se abrigaria?

Optou pelo banheiro. Ligou a torneira da pia e espirrou seu rosto com água fria. Quando levantou a cabeça, viu Inuyasha refletido no espelho. Ele permaneceu na entrada, debruçando contra a porta.

-# Quer jogar Monopólio comigo e Hakudoushi?

Ela deu um sorriso trêmulo e confirmou com a cabeça. Pelo menos ele não estava tentando dissecar suas emoções.

Esperou um segundo e então voltou para a sala de estar. Hakudoushi tinha instalando a tábua de Monopólio na mesa de café, e Inuyasha trazia três canecas da cozinha.

-# Quer chocolate quente? - Inuyasha perguntou.

-# Parece gostoso - ela respondeu.

Ela tomou posição no sofá, enquanto Hakudoushi e Inuyasha sentavam no chão ao redor da mesa de café. Pegou a xícara em suas palmas experimentou o chocolate quente. Qualquer coisa para não pensar sobre onde o Sesshomaru estava e com quem.

-# Eu odeio ver você tão chateada - Hakudoushi disse em uma voz baixa.

Ela desviou o olhar, surpreendida com seus próprios pensamentos. Eram pensamentos ciumentos.

Suspirou, baixou os olhos e esfregou a têmpora.

-# Eu estou sendo ridícula.

Inuyasha murmurou algo debaixo de sua respiração.

Ela voltou-se para ele, sentindo um aliado.

-# Por que você não gosta dela?

-# Ela é uma cadela manipuladora.

Kagome riu.

-# Obrigada. Eu precisava disto, acredito. Ela não parece comigo, com certeza.

Inuyasha grunhiu.

-# Ela está zangada porque deu em cima do Sesshomaru, e ele não caiu.

-# Nunca? - ela suavemente perguntou. - Pareceu-me que você e Hakudoushi eram que ficavam entre eles e que Sesshomaru buscava uma relação mais profunda com ela.

Hakudoushi e Inuyasha se olharam duramente.

-# Ele está dormindo com ela?

Ela quis fazer a pergunta soar casual, mas ao invés pareceu amedrontada. Hakudoushi jurou.

-# Olhe amada, eu não sei se ele já dormiu com ela. Eu sei que ele não esta dormindo agora. Não depois de você.

De alguma maneira a idéia que Adam não estava dormindo com Kikyou não a fez sentir-se melhor.

-# Nós não somos santos, Kagome. Nós tivemos nossa parte de mulheres, mas nós não somos infiéis. Sesshomaru não andaria com outra mulher. Não depois de comprometer-se para você.

Inuyasha movimentou a cabeça concordando.

-# Então por que ele foi para ela? - Kagome desabafou.

-# Ele não pode conceber a idéia de não ajudar uma mulher em necessidade - Inuyasha disse. - Ele tem uma fraqueza por donzelas angustiadas.

Kagome sentiu o sangue drenar de seu rosto. Isso era o que ela era? Deus, ela certamente se ajustava no molde. Lágrimas nadadas em sua vista, e ela piscou duro para detê-las. Ela não queria fazer papel de boba. Mais que ela fizera.

Hakudoushi lançou um dos dados em Inuyasha, batendo com ele na cabeça.

-# Você não é muito brilhante, é?

Kagome levantou. Ela não iria aborrecê-los mais ainda com suas inseguranças. Estava muito chateada para agir como se não estivesse nada errado.

-# Eu gostaria de ir para a cama - ela disse. - Existe um quarto que eu possa usar? - esperou que entendessem o significado. Ela queria um quarto para ela mesma.

-# Use o do Sesshomaru - Hakudoushi disse. - Ele pode dormir no sofá quando chegar.

-# Obrigada - ela murmurou e dirigiu-se ao corredor.

Assim que estava longe da vista, ela correu em direção ao quarto de Sesshomaru. Quando estava do lado de dentro, ela bloqueou a porta e debruçou-se contra ela.

As lágrimas que tentou tão duramente conter derramavam-se por suas bochechas. Toda a emoção retida nos últimos anos rugiram para a superfície. A decepção e a sensação de traição, sua humilhação e acima de tudo a horrível falta de julgamento demonstrara. Tudo era suficiente para derrubá-la.

Não se incomodou em despir-se. Afastou as coberturas e rastejou para debaixo delas, puxou-as firmemente ao seu redor e se enrolou em uma bola.

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOooOooOooOoOOooOOo**

**Próximo capitulo e improprio pra quem tem proplemas cardiacos, e seriamente desaconselhavel para menores de dezesseis anos!!!!!!!  
Depois eu respondo Review por review........ **


	12. Capitulo 11

Sesshomaru entrou na cabana e pendurou seu chapéu e seu casaco no gancho da porta. Ele olhou ao redor, mas só viu as brasas agonizantes do fogo. Todo mundo já devia ter ido para a cama.

Sua virilha estava apertada. Ele acharia Kagome na cama com seus irmãos? Soube que Hakudoushi e Inuyasha estiveram ambos com ela separadamente, e a verdade era que ele esperava ansiosamente fazer o mesmo.

Caminhou em silêncio pelo corredor parou quando viu sua porta fechada. Nenhum deles dormia com a porta fechada. Ele tentou a maçaneta e a encontrou bloqueada. Que diabo? Bloqueado fora de seu próprio quarto?

Voltou-se e caminhou até o quarto do Hakudoushi para ver se ele estava lá. A porta estava entreaberta. Abriu-a e perscrutou do lado de dentro. Ele estava adormecido entre lençóis amarrotados. Sozinho.

Aproximou-se e sacudiu o ombro de Hakudoushi. Ele acordou imediatamente.

-# Que diabo de hora é isto? — Hakudoushi exigiu em uma voz embriagada.

-# Três da manhã.

Hakudoushi se sentou e esfregou os olhos.

-# Onde diabos vocês estava até essa hora?

-# Ajudando Kikyou a achar o menino perdido. Onde está Kagome?

-# Em seu quarto - Hakudoushi respondeu.

-# Por que a porta está trancada?

Hakudoushi levantou e acendeu a luminária ao lado da cama. Ele alfinetou Sesshomaru com um olhar fixo repugnado.

-# Ela está magoada, Sesshomaru.

O coração de Sesshomaru balançou. Ele não gostava de pensar em Kagome magoada. Ela tinha estado chateada antes dele partir, mas esperava que Hakudoushi e Inuyasha a teriam acalmado de qualquer preocupação que ela tivesse.

-# Por que você e Inuyasha não resolveram o problema? - Sesshomaru exigiu.

-# Você está a machucando, Sesshomaru. Não nós.

-# Eu? O que diabos eu fiz?

Sesshomaru sentiu sua raiva crescendo. Ele não gostava de jogos de mente estúpidos, e Hakudoushi estava rapidamente o enervando.

Hakudoushi suspirou e deslizou suas pernas para o lado da cama.

-# Olhe, Sesshomaru, ela está tendo um tempo áspero, e você correndo para Kikyou quando ela chama não está ajudando. Ela é insegura e quem pode culpá-la depois do que o marido lhe fez?

-# Ela está chateada porque eu fui ajudar Kikyou?

-# Talvez se você explicasse a natureza de sua relação com Kikyou, Kagome não se sentiria como se sente, mas ela sabe algo há entre você dois, e sabe que Kikyou gosta de você. Afinal Kikyou agiu como uma cadela ciumenta até agora. Igual a uma mulher desprezada. Kagome não é estúpida, Sesshomaru. Não a engane. Algo continua entre você a Kikyou.

Os músculos do rosto do Sesshomaru se endureceram e ele apertou os lábios.

-# O que aconteceu ou não aconteceu entre nós não é problema seu.

-# Aí é onde você está errado - Hakudoushi disse uniformemente. - Injustiça morta. É problema meu sim. Eu amo Kagome. E eu penso que você também a ama, Sesshomaru. Eu penso que Inuyasha provavelmente também, embora ele possa levar um inferno de um tempo para admitir isto para ele mesmo. Qualquer coisa que você faz e machuca Kagome é meu problema. Ela é tanto minha como sua e de Inuyasha. Se esta sua relação vai nos atrapalhar, você vai ter que puxar sua cabeça fora de seu traseiro

Sesshomaru estourou a respiração em um suspiro longo.

-# Cristo. Nada aconteceu entre mim e Kikyou hoje à noite, Hakudoushi. Eu não faria isso com Kagome.

-# Eu sei - Hakudoushi disse baixinho. - Mas ela não sabe. Não, ainda. Nós não ganhamos sua confiança. Ela não vai oferecê-la assim.

-# E enquanto isso, eu sou bloqueado fora de meu próprio quarto.

Hakudoushi riu.

-# Eu acho que você pode dormir no sofá. Pergunto-me se nós teremos uma rotação fixa cada vez que um de nós a irritar.

-# Boa noite. Desculpe, eu acordei você - Sesshomaru disse e saiu.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e ficou olhando fixamente a porta bloqueada de seu quarto. Não era nada que uma chave de fenda não consertaria. Talvez estivesse na hora de ele e Kagome terem um pouco de tempo sozinhos.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, ele deslizou silenciosamente em seu quarto. Kagome tinha deixado a luminária acesa e o brilho suave despejava acima da cama. Ele deixou a chave de fenda na cômoda e começou a tirar sua roupa.

Ele caminhou para a cama e olhou para o corpo enrolado de Kagome. Só seu rosto espiava fora das coberturas. Um rosto que estava vermelho e manchado. Seu coração apertou com evidência de suas lágrimas.

Ele suavemente puxou as coberturas e subiu ao lado dela. Puxou-a com firmeza para seus braços, sentindo o modo como suas curvas suaves se adaptavam ao seu corpo duro.

Ela se mexeu e abriu os olhos turvos. Eles chamejaram em surpresa quando o viu.

-# Como você entrou aqui?

-# Com bastante facilidade, realmente. Por que você me fechou para fora?

Ela olhou. Ele arrastou um dedo por uma mecha de seu cabelo o descansado em seu pescoço.

-# Eu precisava de algum tempo sozinha - ela suavemente disse.

-# Isto é compreensível, mas você não tem que fechar a porta para conseguir isso.

Ela o olhou novamente, seus olhos problemáticos, incerteza espreitando em suas profundidades.

Ele suspirou. Hakudoushi estava certo. Ele devia ter explicado seu envolvimento com Kikyou antes. Então talvez estaria sentindo seu membro no sexo de Kagome em vez de deitar com um furioso e duro membro e ficar enredado em uma conversa sensível.

Ele dominou a impaciência e pegou a face de Kagome entre as mãos.

-# Olhe para mim, bebê. Não existe nada entre mim e Kikyou. Eu sinto muito que você tenha tido uma impressão errada.

Kagome trocou e puxou as cobertas envolvendo-se. O gesto de proteção que deveria fazê-la parecer mais forte, só a fez parecer mais vulnerável.

-# Eu não entendo.

Sua voz terminou suave e trêmula, o tipo que faria um homem imediatamente duro. Se ele já não estivesse. Ela era toda suave e feminina, como uma mulher devia ser.

-# O que você não entende bebê?

Ela olhou novamente.

-# Por que você não a escolheu?

Surpreendeu Sesshomaru. Isso não era o que ele esperava que ela dissesse.

-# Ela é tudo que eu não sou - Kagome continuou. - Ela é forte, alta, bonita. Eu aposto que ela não precisa de ninguém.

Sesshomaru se debruçou de volta contra os travesseiros, levando Kagome com ele. Ele a embalava contra seu tórax, e ela deitou sua cabeça em seu ombro. Ele passava a mão de cima abaixo seu braço.

-# Eu não mentirei para você. Houve um tempo em que estive atraído por Kikyou. Eu até a trouxe em casa apresentei ela para Inuyasha e Hakudoushi. Mas soube imediatamente que não era a pessoa que procurávamos. Eu não senti uma conexão com ela. Não como eu fiz com você, e era óbvio os outros não fizeram qualquer conexão. Inuyasha sinceramente a tinha menosprezado à primeira vista. Eu ainda não compreendi por que. Hakudoushi, bem, ele era indiferente. Eu parei de vê-la dessa maneira depois disso.

Kagome se apertou contra ele. Ele podia sentir outra pergunta vindo. Uma que aparentemente era difícil para ela se seu idioma de corpo era algum indicador.

-# Inuyasha disse que... ele disse que você tem uma fraqueza por mulher com problemas.

A lâmpada incandescente imediatamente continuou. Sesshomaru se sentou, arrastando Kagome com ele. Pegou seu queixo e a forçou a o olhar diretamente no olho.

-# Bebê, eu sempre protegerei você, mas não é por isso que você está aqui. Inuyasha é um idiota. Ele tem um chocalho na cabeça, eu juro. Se você quiser uma explicação do porque você e não ela, bem eu não sei. Eu posso só dizer você o que eu sinto aqui.

Ele levou sua outra mão em punho ao coração.

-# É você, bebê. E talvez com o tempo você acredite nisto.

Seus olhos reluziam de forma suspeita com lágrimas.

-# Eu quero que seja eu.

-# Mas? - existia claramente um, mas em sua declaração. A dúvida a nublou, e ele ficou intranqüilo.

-# Eu estou com medo de tomar a decisão errada. Novamente.

-# Parece errado?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente.

-# Kagome?

-# Não, não parece errado. É isso que me assusta.

Sesshomaru soltou um suspiro pequeno de alívio. Ele podia lutar com a incerteza. Ele não podia lutar uma decisão. Palavras de Hakudoushi ecoaram do em sua mente. Estaria ele certo? Sesshomaru já a amava? Era difícil de separar sua satisfação por ter achado a mulher que completaria sua família e a idéia de amor.

Ele só sabia uma coisa. Ele não a deixaria. Se isso significava que ele a amava, então talvez Hakudoushi estivesse certo. E ele daria seu melhor para fazer com que ela os amasse também.

Deslizou sua mão para baixo e para cima pelo quadril feminino.

-# Eu quero fazer amor com você - murmurou. - Pensei sobre isso a noite toda.

Ela o olhou fixamente, a parte inferior do lábio presa entre os dentes. Ele viu a vacilação em sua expressão, mas também viu desejo. Ela estava com medo dele?

Abaixou a cabeça para a dela, encontrando seus lábios. Ela o saboreou com ternura. Assim como ela era. Ele queria sentir aqueles lábios ao redor seu membro, sua boca molhada o chupando fundo. Ele estava pronto para explodir só com o pensamento disto.

-# Tire suas roupas - pediu rouco. - Eu quero assistir.

Ela apoiou-se no cotovelo, depois lentamente saiu da cama. Permaneceu olhando-o fixamente por um momento, o lábio entre os dentes.

Então seus dedos começaram a apalpar as calças.

Ele se sustentou nos cotovelos e assistiu a pele lisa de pernas surgindo. Seus dedos coçavam para tocá-la.

Observou-a começar a desabotoar a camisa, suas mãos trabalhando para libertar os seios. Quando ficou sem a camisa, ele prendeu a respiração. Maldição! Ela era bonita. Tinha seios perfeitos. Eles subiam e desciam, balançaram quando deixou a camisa cair no chão.

Apontou o dedo.

-# Venha aqui.

Kagome rastejou de volta para a cama, os olhos brilhando de desejo. Seus lábios muito próximos e então o beijou. Ele correu as mãos pelos seus ombros em direção aos seios, envolveu-os, amando senti-los encherem sua mão.

Seu membro estava duro como pedra, e estava mais doloroso a cada minuto. Não existia nenhuma parte de seu corpo que não gritava por ela.

Mas, continuou saboreando-a, amando os sons de sua respiração, como ela escapava através de seus lábios. Mas ele queria aqueles lábios ao redor seu membro, não podia pensar em outra coisa.

Passou a mão pela parte de trás de seu pescoço, lentamente, mas firmemente a direcionou para baixo em direção à conjuntura de suas coxas. Com sua outra mão, circulou seu membro com os dedos e o guiou para a desejada boca.

Ele gemeu quando a língua molhada deslizou por todo o comprimento de seu membro.

-# Oh, bebê, você é maravilhosa.

O cabelo caia em cima de suas coxas. Ele moveu a mão de seu membro e segurou em seu cabelo, mantendo-a no lugar enquanto empurrava seus quadris adiante.

Lenta e fácil, ela o levou mais fundo, sua língua rodando em torno da cabeça. Ele bateu contra a parte de trás de sua garganta e retirou-se para ela poder respirar. Ela era magnífica.

Enquanto o chupava produzia pequenos ruídos e o levava mais fundo. Passava a língua eroticamente sobre as veias de seu membro. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados e os dentes tão apertados quanto sua mandíbula permitia.

Acariciou-lhe as costas, depois os globos do traseiro. Deslizou um dedo em sua umidade, e ela suspirou em reação. Ele sorriu da forma como ela o levou mais fundo. Eles estavam deixando um ao outro loucos.

Deslizou seus dedos mais fundo, buscando seu inchado clitóris. Começou a girá-lo em seu dedo, separando as dobras, preparando a carne para seu toque.

Ele se retirou do sexo e indo para seu traseiro. Ela apertou em reflexo quando ele correu um dedo em torno da enrugada abertura de seu traseiro. Deus, ela era apertada.

Ele levantou a mão e agarrou seu cabelo, puxando-a para longe de seu membro. Apenas o pensamento de mergulhar em seu traseiro quase o fez gozar.

-# Deite-se - comandou, indo para cima do seu corpo.

Ela retirou-se, a boca inchada, os olhos vítreos com um desejo arrojado. Suas pernas ficaram abertas e ele rastejou entre elas, pegando seu traseiro nas mãos, abrindo-o.

Em uma punhalada dura, estava dentro dela. Ela clamou, ele clamou.

Com as mãos firmes em seus ombros, puxava-a para mais perto. Ele sorriu e curvou-se até capturar-lhe a boca.

-# Você confia em mim? - sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

-# Confio.

Lentamente se retirou.

-# Vire.

Quando ela concordou, ele levantou-se e caminhou através do quarto para o banheiro. Ele revolveu a gaveta até achar um tubo de KY então caminhou de volta para o quarto.

Alisou por um momento suas nádegas.

-# Estou de volta - ele murmurou.

Ele a posicionou na extremidade da cama de quatro, seu traseiro para ele. Apertou KY sobre os dedos então suavemente deslizou a mão entre suas bochechas do traseiro. Ela gemeu suavemente quando ele colocou um dedo na abertura apertada.

Os olhos de Kagome abriram de repente quando o dedo penetrou no traseiro. Uma multidão de sensações a invadiram. Um pouco medo, muito desejo, um pouco dor, e um lote inteiro de prazer.

Ela levou uma mão pelo estômago até a pélvis. Os dedos acharam seu clitóris, e ela começou a movê-lo em um movimento circular. O prazer espalhava-se pelo abdômen.

Os dedos dele a deixaram e então ela sentiu a cabeça do pênis contra seu esfíncter. Lentamente, sempre muito lentamente, ele empurrou adiante, permitindo a ela se ajustar à sensação.

Os dedos trabalharam mais duro em seu clitóris quando ela buscou compensar as sensações. Soltou um gemido do fundo da garganta. Então com uma suave arremetida, o sentiu ganhar a entrada.

Ouviu-o dizer algo ininteligível e então afundou todo nela. Ela nunca sentira tal abundância de prazer. Recordou as palavras do Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru em seu traseiro, eu em seu sexo." Deus, o que sentiria quando tivesse a ambos profundamente dentro dela?

Sesshomaru começou a empurrar dentro e fora. Ela não conseguia descrever, nem para si mesma, como descrever o prazer opressivo que a invadiu. Era em parte dor, em parte êxtase, e essa combinação levava-a a mais dolorosa, a mais maravilhosa agonia que ela já suportara.

Sentia os quadris apertados contra suas nádegas, e ela soube que estava tão fundo quanto ele possivelmente podia ir, e ainda, ela queria mais. Empurrou contra ele, balançando os quadris no rimo de suas punhaladas.

Seu orgasmo floresceu e cresceu até que a consumiu. Ela precisava disto. Iria alçar vôo.

Atrás dela, Adam clamou, e então sentiu a inundação de sua lança.

E então caiu. Enterrou o rosto nas coberturas para abafar seu grito.

As mãos do Sesshomaru agarravam seus quadris com firmeza, segurando-a quando terminou.

Seu corpo inteiro tremia, convulsionava. Ela desabou sobre a cama quando ele se retirou. Fechou os olhos, a respiração entrando a rajadas. Então sentiu um pano morno enxugando sua carne tenra.

-# Você está bem? - Sesshomaru perguntou suavemente.

Ela movimentou a cabeça, incapaz de formular uma resposta coerente.

A cama imergiu e então Sesshomaru a puxou para seus braços. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e a segurou firmemente contra seu tórax. O coração batia de modo selvagem contra seu rosto.

-# Você é uma mulher surpreendente - sussurrou. - Ninguém jamais me fez sentir assim.

Nada que ele podia ter dito teria evaporado seus medos tão depressa quanto aquela declaração simples. De repente, Kikyou saiu de sua mente e suas preocupações. Ela passou os braços pela cintura da Sesshomaru e fechou os olhos. Pela primeira vez, realmente acreditou que poderia segurar os corações de três homens, e que eles poderiam segurar o seu.

**OooOoOooOoOooOoOOoOooOoOOoOOoOooOoOooOooOooOoOOoOooOOooOoo**

**Olá!!!!! e ai o que acharam, o melhor do hentai vem no proximo capitulo com os tres Deuses juntos!!!!!!**

**Individua do mal: meu como vc consegue ler finc as 2:30 da manhâ, hahahahah eu nessa hora to desmaiada de sono, bom eu também tive vontade de espanca a kikyou, más depois da explicação do Sesshy eu até esqueci que Kikyou existe....**

**Ella Raven: Bom as coisas tem pegado fogo por aqui mesmo, hahahah, más o melhor do hentai to deixando pro próximo capitulo.....**

**Thata-chan: Pois é menina vc viu que egoísta!!!! la e muito gulosa!!! Meu eu nunca antes em toda minha vida ri tanto com um comentario quanto ri com o seu!!! Meu eu não sabia dessa história de ejacula na mulher ela ficava bem mais exitada, Ual foi bom saber vo presta mais atenção quando bota a ideia em pratica, hahahahah**

**Gabi-chan: Vc entender o que e um hentai bom quando ler o próximo capitulo, prepare os remédios pra pressão miga!!!!!!**

**Neiva: Eu acabei dividindo o capitulo, então o heitai perfeito fica pro próximo... hahaha eu também sou de maior rsrsrsrsrrs, a finc e boa mesmo, e a cada hentai que passa parece que pega fogo.....**

**Sailor eternal; Ela e muito egoísta 3 só pra ela custa dividi um pouco srsrsrsr...**

**Jubs-chan: Acho que vo mata metade das minhas leitoras no proximo capitulo....**

**Paty saori; Concordo com vc amiga, a gente merecia ser feliz assim também, tá certe que não precisaria ser 3 homens magníficos, 1 já bastava......rsrsrsrr**


	13. Capitulo 12

Sensações pecadoras e deliciosas despertaram Kagome. Ela abriu os olhos e deu com o tórax largo de Sesshomaru. Estava caída negligentemente sobre seu peito, e sorriu ao pensar o quão possessiva devia parecer. Uma mulher fazendo sua reivindicação.

-# Ah, ela acordou.

Voltou à cabeça para ver Hakudoushi ao seu lado. Suas mãos a acariciavam.

Que forma maravilhosa de acordar.

Um olhar para os pés da cama revelou Inuyasha. Estava nu, incrivelmente sensual.

Ela voltou-se até ver Sesshomaru que a olhava fixamente, a luxúria brilhando em seus olhos.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso predador. Um sorriso que dizia que ele esteve com sua mulher onde ele a queria.

-# Nós estávamos esperando você despertar.

-# Eu aposto que estavam.

Sesshomaru curvou a cabeça para beijá-la. Depois sentiu os lábios de Hakudoushi contra suas costas.

Sesshomaru saiu debaixo dela e levantou-se da cama. Ele estendeu uma mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se. Inuyasha aproximou-se, rastejando sobre a cama e deitou em cima das cobertas, deixando as pernas oscilarem do lado de fora, os pés plantados no chão.

-# Venha aqui — Inuyasha dirigiu, estendendo as mãos para ela.

Ela não precisou de nenhum convite adicional. Sabia o que viria vindo. Estremeceu-se da cabeça até dedão do pé quando se aproximou de Inuyasha. Ela olhou abaixo em seus olhos, olhos que a enfeitiçavam. Levou as mãos para seu tórax duro e ergueu sua parte inferior só o suficiente que ela embalar seu alongado membro entre as pernas.

Um brilho de suor enfeitava a fronte de Inuyasha.

-# Abaixe-se — ele rosnou.

Ela sorriu, encantando-se com seu poder. Lentamente, afundou nele, levando-o profundamente dentro dela. Fechou seus olhos e deixou-se sentir todas as polegadas deliciosas dele.

Ele agarrou seus quadris com suas mãos grandes e a segurou com firmeza. Ela começou um passeio lento, sensual. A cama imergiu novamente quando Hakudoushi veio para ela de joelhos. Ela rolou a língua por cima da cabeça de sua ereção então chupou-o na boca. A respiração de Hakudoushi terminou em um silvar quando ele deslizou adicional para dentro de seus lábios.

Atrás dela, sentiu Sesshomaru andar entre as pernas de Inuyasha, e seu coração acelerou. Inuyasha moveu suas mãos de seus quadris e envolveu suas nádegas. Ele a massageou quando a cabeça larga do membro de Inuyasha cutucou sua abertura.

Sentiu-o passar lubrificante em torno da abertura enrugada e apertada onde esteve anteriormente. Ela sentiu o músculo apertar em resistência e então estirar-se debaixo de seu empurrão persistente. Ela clamou ao redor do pênis de Hakudoushi quando Sesshomaru seguiu adiante com punhaladas determinadas.

Todos eles estavam nela, todos enterrados profundamente dentro dela. Ela não podia movimentar-se, não podia sentir o progresso do bombardeio de êxtase. Inuyasha a ajudou, movendo seus quadris quando ele e Sesshomaru estabeleceram a velocidade, empurrando em uníssono.

Hakudoushi estocava nas profundidades molhadas de sua boca, e ela envolveu a língua ao redor seu membro, querendo ele mais fundo, querendo todos eles.

Estava perdendo o controle rapidamente. Permitindo que Inuyasha controlasse o ritmo.

Sesshomaru endureceu atrás. Apertou contra ela tão firme quanto podia e então o sentiu explodir dentro dela. Mas Inuyasha continuou empurrando em seu sexo. Quando Sesshomaru suavemente deslizou para fora, ela gemeu em protesto. Estava perto do orgasmo mais explosivo de sua vida, e não queria perder a sensação de abundância que estava rapidamente a dirigindo acima da extremidade.

Hakudoushi puxou de sua boca e depressa se moveu para trás dela. Quase antes dela poder ajustar-se a perda de Sesshomaru, Hakudoushi deslizou nela em um golpe longo. Gritou com sensação. Nenhum preâmbulo, nenhuma gentil persuasão. Num minuto ele estava cutucando em sua entrada de costas e no próximo estava completamente acomodado dentro dela.

-# Assim... isso mesmo bebê, sinta - Sesshomaru murmurou próximo a ela. Suas mãos moviam-se em seus peitos, amando-a, persuadindo-a.

Inuyasha e Hakudoushi penetravam-na, e ela lançou a cabeça, a boca aberta em um grito longo de triunfo. Sim era assim. Isto era o que ela tinha esperado por sua vida inteira. Uma sensação de pertencer. Verdadeiro pertencer. Ela era deles, mas por Deus eles também eram dela.

-# Venha conosco - Inuyasha sussurrou, com sua boca fechada ao redor do mamilo.

-# Oh Deus, sim!

Ela gozou de modo selvagem entre eles. Hakudoushi dirigia poderosamente nela por trás, as mãos prendendo seus quadris, segurando-a contra ele.

Seu sexo apertou o membro de Inuyasha, seu estômago convulsionava em uma necessidade quente, vermelha. Ondas de prazer explosivo choveram debaixo acima. Agarrou os ombros de Inuyasha e gritou seu orgasmo.

O corpo de Inuyasha estremecer embaixo dela, e Hakudoushi resistiu contra seu traseiro quando eles despejaram-se nela.

Ela caiu para frente, e Inuyasha a pegou contra ele, envolvendo seus braços firmemente ao redor ela. Ela descansou contra seu tórax, respirando profundamente, tentando pegar ar. Enrolou os braços ao redor Inuyasha e enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço.

Atrás dela, Hakudoushi se retirou. Ele curvou e beijou atrás de sua cabeça.

-# Eu já volto boneca, não se mova.

Como se ela pudesse.

Logo sentiu um pano morno sobre sua pele.

Inuyasha a rolou embaixo dele e suavemente retirou-se de seu sexo. Escorou-se em seus antebraços para não a esmagar com seu peso então se curvou e a beijou.

-# Você é nossa — disse simplesmente.

As palavras deslizaram acima dela com gosto de mel morno. Confortavam-na de um modo que mais podia. Ela era deles.

-# Fique comigo — sussurrou, bocejando de sono.

Inuyasha a juntou em seus braços e então puxou as coberturas acima de ambos.

-# Durma. Eu estarei aqui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru espiou no quarto para ver Kagome dormindo profundamente. Ele sorriu. Ela parecia um gatinho, com os braços enrolados ao redor do travesseiro. Estava espantando com a constatação de que transcorrido tão pouco tempo ele já não podia imaginar vida sem ela.

Ele sempre soube pela própria educação o que tal situação podia proporcionar bem como todas as festas envolvidas, mas vendo isto, experimentando isto de primeira mão estava mais validado.

E pensando nisso, ele precisava telefonar para seus pais. Eles ficariam interessados em saber sobre Kagome, e ele nem, Hakudoushi ou Inuyasha conversaram com eles há mais de um mês.

Silenciosamente se retirou do quarto e encaminho-se para a sala de estar.

Hakudoushi levantou os olhos do computador.

-# Ela continua dormindo?

Sesshomaru movimentou a cabeça.

-# Eu penso que nós a deixamos exausta.

Hakudoushi sorriu e Sesshomaru percebeu o olhar cheio de significados do irmão.

-# Você viu Inuyasha? Eu pensei em telefonarmos para a mãe e contarmos sobre Kagome.

A preocupação chamejou nos olhos do Hakudoushi.

-# Ele saiu para o celeiro. Acho que ele está com muita dor hoje, entretanto ele não admitiria. Foi rude quando eu perguntei.

Sesshomaru jurou. Inuyasha tinha estado tão melhor ultimamente. Muito da escuridão em seus olhos tido enfraquecido, e ele sabia que Kagome tinha feito, mas Inuyasha melhorou fisicamente também desde seu retorno do Iraque. Ele era uma concha vazia de um homem quando Inuyasha e Hakudoushi o buscaram no Hospital do Exército um ano atrás, mas sua perna ainda aborrecia em algumas ocasiões.

Sesshomaru voltou-e e caminhou a passos largos da sala de estar em direção à porta de parte de trás. Não se incomodando em pegar o casaco, cruzou a distância pequena da cabana até o celeiro. Entrou viu Inuyasha sentado em um fardo de feno. Como imaginara podia ver o rosto de Inuyasha retraído de dor. O suor molhava suas sobrancelhas e ele estava pálido.

Inuyasha estava curvado massageando a área acima do joelho. Quando Sesshomaru estava a alguns pés longe, ele olhou para cima e o viu. Soltou as mãos e levantou-se. Gemeu quando a perna segurou o corpo. Sesshomaru aproximou-se e apoiou o irmão contra si para impedi-lo de cair.

-# Eu estou bem — Inuyasha se afastou.

-# Não, você não está bem, admita isto. Pare de tentar esconder do resto de nós, pelo amor de Deus.

-# Só me deixe Sesshomaru. Eu posso lidar com isto sozinho.

-# Você poderia — Sesshomaru concordou. — Mas não seja estúpido. Hakudoushi e eu estamos aqui para ajudar. E agora Kagome.

-# Eu não quero que ela saiba — Inuyasha disse ferozmente.

Sesshomaru piscou surpreso.

-# Aqui, sente-se — disse, empurrando Inuyasha sobre o feno. — Agora o que o diabos é seu problema?

Inuyasha esfregou sua perna.

-# Existe qualquer coisa que eu posso fazer? Você quer uma pílula?

Inuyasha agitou a cabeça.

-# Eu não quero qualquer porcaria de pílulas. É só uma manhã ruim. Eu não sei por que dói. Só sei que dói.

-# Talvez nós devêssemos procurar novamente o médico e deixar ele examiná-lo novamente.

-# Não existe nada que ele possa fazer.

Inuyasha suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

-# Que droga, Inuyasha, não faça que seja muito mais difícil. Eu desejo que você converse comigo. Eu ainda não tenho a menor idéia do que diabos aconteceu lá.

A dor chicoteou no rosto de Inuyasha antes que seus olhos ficassem frios como pedra.

-# Não existe nada para conversar. Eu me recuperarei.

Sesshomaru soube que o assunto estava oficialmente encerrado. Inuyasha podia ser uma pedra quando queria. Gostaria de chutar o traseiro do irmão mais novo, mas isso não o ajudaria. Inuyasha não iria mudaria. Não até que ele estivesse pronto.

-# Eu quero ligar para a mamãe e o papai. Pensei que você poderia querer conversar com eles.

Inuyasha acenou sua mão.

-# Você vai na frente. Eu estarei lá em um minuto.

Sesshomaru começou a discutir, mas Inuyasha o parou.

-# Só vá. Por favor.

Era o, por favor, que fez isto. Inuyasha raramente disse por favor, e dor afiada em sua voz. Sesshomaru reconheceu que ele não queria ser fraco na frente de seus irmãos.

A raiva o sufocou. A raiva de qualquer que seja o inferno que destruiu tanto seu irmão.

Sesshomaru virou-se e saiu do celeiro.

***********************************************************************************************

Kagome afundou-se mais debaixo das coberturas, não querendo deixar o ninho morno. Ela estava cansada, deliciosamente exausta, e precisava de muita motivação para se levantar e se mover.

Fechou os olhos e reviveu o êxtase que experimentou quando os três homens lhe fizeram amor. Só eles eram uma força para ser considerada, mas juntos eles eram imbatíveis.

Sentiu falta deles. Aquele sentimento a fez sair da cama e sair à procura deles. Pegou uma de camisas descartadas de Sesshomaru e a colocou, ia até os joelhos. Caminhou pelo corredor, torcendo para achar um deles na sala de estar, assim ela podia se aconchegar na sala.

Achou Hakudoushi no sofá. Ele sorriu e bateu levemente no lugar ao seu lado. Ela imediatamente se enrolou ao redor dele, amando o calor que emanado de seu corpo.

-# Quer um cobertor? — ele perguntou quando a abraçou.

Ela agitou a cabeça.

-# Está bom — passou as mãos pelos braços para ajudar a aquecer. — Onde está todo mundo?

-# Inuyasha está no celeiro e Sesshomaru no telefone na cozinha.

-# Com quem ele está conversando?

-# Com nossos pais.

Ela endureceu. Até agora não tinha pensado em seus pais. Eles existiram. Ela se lembrou de Sesshomaru mencionando eles uma vez quando ele explicou que sua mãe, como ela, participava de uma relação com três homens.

-# Algo errado? — Hakudoushi perguntou.

-# Seus pais... eles sabem sobre mim?

Ele sorriu e a olhou.

-# Agora, eles sabem.

Ela não pôde controlar o olhar de desânimo, e perceber que Hakudoushi viu.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-# Você parece preocupada.

-# Eles sabem tudo?

Hakudoushi continuou a olhar fixamente para ela.

-# Estou certo que Sesshomaru explicou a eles a situação.

Kagome gemeu.

-# Não é a imagem eu queria mostrar para seus pais.

-# Oh, cale-se. Eles amarão você. Estarão felizes por que encontramos você.

Sesshomaru entrou com o telefone na orelha.

-# Certo papai. Eu passarei você para o Hakudoushi, conversamos mais tarde.

Ele deu o telefone para Hakudoushi, e Kagome saiu. Sentia-se desajeitada pelo assunto conversado. Dirigiu-se para a cozinha para escapar da conversa. Quando pegou um copo de suco do refrigerador, Inuyasha entrou.

Ela sorriu.

-# Bom dia.

A dor reluzia em seus olhos, e ele mancou quando caminhou.

-# Inuyasha, você está bem? — exclamou, soltando seu suco e caminhando apressada para ele.

Assim que o tocou, ele endureceu.

-# Eu estou bem.

Ela afastou-se, magoada com seu comportamento. Ele fechou seus olhos e levantou a mão para aplacá-la.

-# Eu sinto muito. Eu estou bem, realmente.

Ela pegou o suco e manteve distância. Não sabia o que dizer, então não disse nada.

Inuyasha olhou-a fixamente por um momento longo, depois saiu mancando para o quarto. Fora rejeitada, mas mais que isto, ela perguntou-se o que tinha acontecido.

Mirou o suco e suspirou. Vivendo com três personalidades diferentes podia ser exaustivo. Se ela fosse mais segura com a relação talvez ela não estivesse pisando em ovos o tempo todo, mas ela estava ainda aprendendo sobre os três.

Hakudoushi era tão aberto, e Inuyasha era seu completava oposto. Reservado, afastado do resto do mundo. E Sesshomaru, bem, ela estava ainda tentando entender ele, também.

-# Não tome isto pessoalmente - Inuyasha disse.

Ela olhou até o ver de pé na entrada por onde Inuyasha saiu.

-# O que está errado com ele?

Sesshomaru abriu o refrigerador e tirou uma cerveja. Abriu e tomou um gole longo.

-# É sua perna. Ele machucou-a com um estilhaço de metralhadora no Iraque. Fez muito dano. Ele está melhorando, mas ainda sente muita dor de vez em quando.

-# E ele não conversa sobre isso com qualquer um? — ela perguntou.

Sesshomaru agitou sua cabeça.

-# Eu desejaria saber sobre o inferno em que ele esteve.

Kagome fitou o copo e correu um dedo em torno da beira.

-# Seus pais. Eles são como nós?

Sesshomaru movimentou a cabeça.

-# Então eles não pensarão nada ruim sobre mim.

Ela tentou para não fazer disto uma pergunta, mas de alguma maneira terminou inquirindo de qualquer maneira.

Sesshomaru sorriu.

-# Relaxe, bebê. Eles amarão você.

Hakudoushi entrou relaxado na cozinha. Sesshomaru levantou os olhos da cerveja.

-# Você falou com mamãe e papai?

-# Sim, Inuyasha está conversando com a mãe agora. Eu espero que ele esteja conseguindo parecer bem. Ela se preocupa muito com ele.

Sesshomaru examinou Kagome novamente.

-# Você provavelmente devia descansar bastante hoje, e se agasalhar bem. Nós viajaremos cedo amanhã.

Ela sorriu.

-# Não tenho muito agasalho.

-# Nós resolveremos isso em Denver — Hakudoushi disse. — Levaremos você comprar tudo que precisa.

Ela perguntou travessa.

-# Até roupa íntima?

-# Especialmente roupa íntima — Hakudoushi confirmou.

-# Se fizesse do meu jeito, você não vestiria roupa íntima — Sesshomaru murmurou perto de sua orelha.

Inuyasha entrou na cozinha, suas feições desenhadas. Desligou o telefone através da mesa e mancou para fora.

Kagome seguiu seu progresso, o coração doendo. Como ultrapassar as barreiras que ele erguia?

**********************************************************************************************

Ela não estava certa do que a acordou, mas seus olhos estavam abertos e procurou na escuridão o que perturbou seu sono.

Aguçou os ouvidos para a fonte do barulho que ouvia. Um baixo gemido filtrado pelo corredor, depois um grito inarticulado. Sentou-se olhando freneticamente ao redor. Sesshomaru e Hakudoushi estavam adormecidos na cama próximos a ela, mas Inuyasha se fora.

Tão cuidadosamente quanto podia para não despertá-los, saiu da cama. A casa estava fria, e ela encolheu-se na camisa de flanela de Sesshomaru camisa buscando calor.

Ela seguiu pelo corredor em direção ao barulho, chegando à porta de Inuyasha. Empurrou para abrir e perscrutou o lado de dentro. Ele estava na cama em um enredo de cobertas. O acolchoado estava descartado no chão.

Ele gemeu novamente e agitou a cabeça que agitava de um lado para o outro.

-# Não — ele disse em uma voz espessa. — Deus, não. Pare pelo amor de Deus, ela não pode mais.

Kagome aproximou-se chocada ao ver o rosto de Inuyasha tomado pelas lágrimas. Sentiu o coração apertar-se dolorosamente. Sentou-se próxima a ele e colocou a mão em sua fronte.

-# Inuyasha, está tudo bem. Sou eu, Kagome. Acorde.

Ele soltou um grito torturado, o som batendo diretamente no seu coração.

Ela abraçou-o forte, puxando-o contra ela. Segurou-o, balançando de um lado para outro, correndo suas mãos por seu cabelo.

Em resposta, ele a abraçou, apertando-a contra ele.

-# Eu estou aqui, Inuyasha — ela sussurrou. — Você não tem mais que ter medo.

-# Kagome?

Sua voz era amortizada por seu tórax. Ele soou confuso. Incerto.

Ela arrastou os dedos por seu cabelo, acalmando-o.

-# Eu estou aqui.

Ele ficou tenso em seus braços, depois se afastou um pouco.

-# Eu não queria acordar você.

Mas ela não o deixaria afastar-se.

-# Converse comigo, Inuyasha — pediu suavemente. — O que aconteceu com você?

Ele deitou novamente, fechando os olhos. Ela o seguiu até o travesseiro, enrolando os braços ao redor de seu estômago. Ela esperou, não o apressou. Sentia a furiosa batalha interna.

Ele esfregou o rosto e respirou fundo.

-# Nós de calças curtas atrás das linhas do inimigo. Nossa missão afundou em poucos minutos. A maior parte de meu time conseguiu sair, mas eu levei na perna um estilhaço de metralhadora de um morteiro. Fiquei para trás. Eles me deixaram lá.

Ela prendeu a respiração. Não sabia quase nada sobre o exército, mas nunca imaginara que eles deixassem para trás um camarada caído.

Sentiu a respiração acelerada e soube que ele lutava para manter as emoções sob controle.

-# Eu quis que eles fossem. Eu não queria ser um peso para eles. Mas eles me pegaram. Eu fui capturado e levado para buraco.

As palavras terminaram num sussurro, como se ele tivesse levado muito tempo formulando os pensamentos. Era provavelmente a primeira vez que conversava sobre a experiência.

-# Por duas semanas, eu vi e suportei coisas que nunca imaginei possíveis.

Sua voz terminou em um coaxar, quebrando ao fim.

-# Existia um soldado. Ela era britânica. Eles não a deixavam só. Apreciavam atormentá-la. Depois de seis dias, ela morreu e eles a jogaram lá para apodrecer.

Lágrimas desciam por sua face. Ela o segurou perto, beijando seu tórax, tentando manter suas próprias lágrimas à distância.

-# Depois que ela morreu, eles voltaram à atenção para mim e outro soldado americano preso lá. Minha perna estava infeccionada. Eu estava com febre e meio louco, mas nunca esquecerei a dor.

Ele parou bruscamente novamente, seu tórax agitado com emoções incontroláveis.

Ela puxou sua cabeça para si, suas lágrimas juntando-se as dele. Abraçou-o tentando desesperadamente aliviar sua dor.

Ele passou os braços ao redor dela e enterrou o rosto em seus seios.

-# Eu preciso de você.

Ela o deixou tirar sua camisa pela cabeça, e logo estavam nus, carne apertando firmemente carne. Ela ardentemente o beijou, permitindo que sua paixão e seu amor fluíssem para ele.

Hoje à noite ela era o agressor, fazendo amor com o homem de seus sonhos. Suas línguas acasalavam e duelavam. Ela choveu uma trilha de beijos por sua mandíbula para o pescoço e então por seu tórax para sua barriga tensa.

As mãos dele acariciavam seu cabelo, puxando-a para mais perto, a segurando firmemente.

As mãos dela alisavam os recessos duros de seu corpo, tocando, sentindo, mostrando a ele seu amor.

Ela o escarranchou, colocando sua dureza no berço de sua pélvis.

Curvou-se para frente, afundando as mãos em seu cabelo. O puxou para ela, para sua boca, beijando ele ferozmente. Então pegou seu membro e o guiou para sua umidade quente.

As pontas dos dedos acariciando o peito à medida que se remexia, lançou a cabeça para trás e começou a montar. Ele pegou seus peitos em suas palmas ásperas, apertando seus mamilos, acariciando a carne suave em suas mãos.

Eles montaram rápido e duro, agarrando o prazer que os aguardava. Ela podia senti-lo apertar-se embaixo dela, bem no fundo, e soube que estava perto de seu lance. Ela sentiu o beliscão de seu abdômen, a maravilhosa pressão construindo-se, espalhando-se e finalmente extinguindo-se em uma explosão de cor e êxtase.

Debruçou-se para frente, arquejando contra o tórax quando atingiu o orgasmo. Então sentiu a inundação de sêmen em seu útero.

Ele a envolveu seus braços, segurando-a apertado, murmurando coisas em sua orelha não podia entender.

Ele mexeu-se o suficiente para fazê-la ficar embalada em seus braços. Depois acariciou seu cabelo e beijou sua fronte.

-# Eu amo você — ele sussurrou.

Ela colocou a cabeça debaixo do seu queixo, deixando as palavras a penetrarem. Ela sabia que ele estava sendo sincero. Não disse nada. Continuou segurando-o até que sentiu que a respiração acalmava e ele pegava no sono.

**OoOOOOoOOOoOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOoOooOooOooOOoOooOooo**

**Pra mim esse e o melhor capitulo de toda a finc!!!!!! E vcs o que acharam???**

**Agora as Reviews...**

**Paty saori: Amiga tomara que eu não infarte ninguem, não quero ser culpada pela porte prematura de alguém, hahahahaha, imagina na hora que eu li esse livro pela primeira vez como eu não fiquei??? 3 homens maravilhoso a disposição e uma unica mulher acho que toda mulher já teve uma fantasia assim..... E quem fala que não e porque tá mentindo!!!!!! Dinada miga eu não esqueci que eu to devendo uma finc pra vc e que eu ainda não achei a história perfeita, eu quero arruma uma bem dramática sabe, eu quero uma que seja tão chocante quanto essa, eu acho que já tenho uma que se chama ( Meu adorado Tirano) más to vendo se não arrumo algo melhor......**

**Neiva: Taí postei hoje pra vc não morre aflita!!!!! espero que goste....**


	14. Capitulo 13

Sesshomaru entrou na sala de estar, procurando os outros. Pela primeira vez num tempo mais longo que ele podia lembrar, dormiu depois de amanhecer.

Ele brincou dizendo que era cansativo para Kagome, mas a verdade era que ela o exaurira. Espreguiçou-se e dobrou os músculos cansados. Um homem só podia sonhar com aquele tipo de fadiga.

Entrou na cozinha, esperando encontrar todo mundo lá.

Porém, Hakudoushi estava sozinho.

-# Bom dia — Hakudoushi cumprimentou enquanto se servia de café.

-# Onde estão Inuyasha e Kagome?

-# No celeiro.

Sesshomaru se recostou na mesa.

-# No celeiro? Eles vão montar? Nós precisamos pegar a estrada.

Os lábios de Hakudoushi encurvaram-se num sorriso divertido.

-# Ele está ensinando autodefesa para ela.

-# Hum?

Hakudoushi encolheu os ombros.

-# Eles estão lá há uma hora.

Sesshomaru grunhiu.

-# Inuyasha deve estar se sentindo melhor.

Hakudoushi explicou.

-# Kagome levantou ontem à noite depois que Inuyasha foi para seu quarto. Quando levantei esta manhã, eles estavam dormindo tão apertados que não dava para saber onde terminava um e começava outro. Inuyasha está mais em paz que eu me lembre de tê-lo visto.

Sesshomaru sentiu seu coração se iluminar com aquele anúncio. Talvez Kagome conseguisse derrubar os demônios da alma de Inuyasha. O Senhor sabia que ele vivia com eles há tempo suficiente.

Ele sentou-se, cruzando os braços. Ela era um milagre. Para todos eles.

-# Ela é incrível — Hakudoushi disse.

Sesshomaru levantou os olhos e soube que Hakudoushi lera seus pensamentos, sobre Kagome. Ele movimentou a cabeça.

-# Sim, ela é. Eu não posso acreditar que a achamos.

Ele não podia descrever sua sensação de temor. Ele sabia que seus irmãos abrigavam dúvidas sobre se achariam ou a mulher que os completaria, mas ele sempre soube que iriam. Sentia isto. Mas, não sabia quando ou como.

-# Eu espero que Cal possa cuidar do divórcio tão depressa quanto ele espera — Hakudoushi falou mais alto. — Nós precisamos ser cuidadosos, Sesshomaru. Eu não vejo o marido disposto a ir embora muito facilmente se souber que ela pode destruí-lo.

Sesshomaru movimentou a cabeça, um nó de preocupação crescendo em seu estômago.

-# Eu tive o mesmo pensamento.

A porta da cozinha abriu e Kagome entrou sorrindo com Inuyasha logo atrás ela. Sesshomaru percebeu a serenidade em seus rostos. Nenhum tormento, nenhuma escuridão brilhando nos olhos. Inuyasha parecia feliz.

Kagome o olhou, deu um largo sorriso para Hakudoushi e lançou-se nos braços de Sesshomaru. Ele ficou surpreso, e acariciou suas costas até que ela riu.

Ele beijou o topo de seu cabelo e envolveu seus braços firmemente ao redor dela. Olhou para seus irmãos percebendo nos seus olhos o quão afetados eles estavam com a presença de Kagome.

-# Você está pronta para pegar a estrada? - Sesshomaru perguntou afastando Kagome de seu peito.

Ela franziu o nariz e respondeu.

-# Só se eu sentar na frente.

Ele riu, beijou seu queixo, e empurrou-a para dentro.

-# Vá pegar sua bolsa, nós te esperamos lá fora.

A viagem para Denver foi rápida. Kagome apreciou a paisagem, em paz, parecia segura e despreocupada. Ela esperava conseguindo o divórcio da forma simples como os irmãos fizeram aparecer. Mas, inconscientemente, perguntava-se se Kouga realmente deixaria assim facilmente.

Como eles fizeram reservas em um hotel do centro da cidade, Kagome ficou espantada. Olhou Sesshomaru de lado com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

-# Eu não teria esperado que vocês fossem querer ficar aqui. No centro da cidade.

Ele sorriu.

-# Nós não somos completos caipiras. Não nos entenda mal. Ficamos muito mais confortáveis fora da cidade, mas pensamos que você gostaria daqui, e o escritório de Cal não fica longe.

-# E tem muitas lojas perto — Hakudoushi disse se inclinado para frente. — Então você poderá fazer todas as compras que precisa e nós a acompanhamos.

-# Quanto tempo nós vamos ficar? — Kagome perguntou.

-# Alguns dias — Sesshomaru respondeu enquanto abria a porta. — Acho que todos nós apreciaremos um descanso.

Kagome, Hakudoushi e Inuyasha esperaram enquanto Sesshomaru fazia o registro de entrada. Alguns minutos mais tarde, ele retornou e os buscou no jipe estacionado.

-# Vamos entrar, nos refrescar para podermos comer alguma coisa.

-# Um bife talvez? — Kagome perguntou esperançosamente. Sua boca salivava com o pensamento de um bom e suculento bife.

Inuyasha riu.

-# Nenhuma preocupação sobre você estar se divertindo.

Eles saíram e Kagome sentiu o ar frio. Inuyasha enrolou um braço ao redor ela e a puxou para perto enquanto se apressavam para a entrada.

Entraram no elevador e Sesshomaru apertou o botão do último andar. Saíram e foram até o fim do corredor. Sesshomaru abriu a porta e Kagome entrou no quarto.

Ela suspirou apreciando o apartamento grande. À direita, um banheiro completo com Jacuzzi e chuveiro, à esquerda, entradas para dois quartos.

Adiante era uma confortável sala com um sofá e duas cadeiras, uma grande tela de televisão e bar.

-# Quer que eu prepare um banho para você? — Hakudoushi perguntou a ela.

Ela negou e foi para um dos quartos.

-# Só uma chuveirada rápida. Eu estou morrendo de fome.

Ela se apressou no banheiro grande e ligou o chuveiro. Então ela pegou em sua mala um par de calças jeans, uma camisa e roupa íntima. Ela sorriu ante a calcinha sumária e o sutiã branco. Quando fossem as lojas, lingerie era uma das primeiras coisas que ela precisava comprar.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, ela saiu do banheiro e os encontrou assistindo TV.

-# Prontos? — perguntou.

Eles levantaram e dirigiram-se à porta. No andar de baixo, saíram para o jipe e entraram.

-# Eles têm um bom restaurante aqui perto — Sesshomaru disse. — Tem uma ótima atmosfera.

-# Boa pedida — ela disse entusiasmada.

Na verdade, ela não se importava aonde eles iam. O pensamento de um suculento o bife a deixava com água na boca. Se não fosse cuidadosa, teria que secar a baba escorrendo de seu queixo.

Eles entraram em um estacionamento lotado. Era uma construção antiga, adaptada de uma cabana com madeira de cedro e uma varanda dianteira e cadeiras de balanço nodosas.

Kagome caminhou para a entrada, os braços em torno das cinturas de Inuyasha e Hakudoushi. Essa era sua primeira excursão com os três, e se sentia tímida, mas ao mesmo tempo, deliciosamente feliz. Que mulher não ficaria verde de inveja? Ela estava com três homens maravilhosos e atraentes.

Sesshomaru deu seu nome para a mulher da reserva e em poucos segundos, foram conduzidos a uma mesa na outra extremidade do restaurante.

Inuyasha puxou uma cadeira para ela, e Kagome se sentou próxima a Sesshomaru. A garçonete veio e eles pediram a bebida e ficaram examinando o menu.

Sesshomaru voltou-se e acariciou a mão de Kagome suavemente. Ela amou seu toque. Amava que ele a tocasse freqüentemente. Todos eles a tocavam. Isto a confortava de modo que palavras jamais poderiam.

Ela se endireitou na cadeira e observou o ambiente. No meio da sala, um conjunto tocava lindas canções, pares sorridentes deslizavam pelo chão.

-# Quer dançar? — Inuyasha perguntou com um lento e sensual movimento.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha surpresa.

-# Você dança?

Ele lhe deu um olhar ferido.

-# Minha mamãe me ensinou, dizia que era necessário para agradar uma dama.

Kagome riu e levantou-se.

-# Certamente, quero dançar. Eu não sei quase nada, mas se sua mamãe o ensinou você pode me ensinar.

Inuyasha a conduziu para a pista as mãos possessivas ao redor de seus quadris. Os dedos descendo para a curva de seu traseiro. Ele a puxou para perto dele, até que ela se ajustou perfeitamente em sua virilha.

-# Nós não vamos dançar os dois passos? — ela murmurou.

-# Quem se importa? — ele rosnou em sua orelha. — Eu só quero segurar você assim.

Ela sentiu o membro inchado contra sua barriga, e um tiro de excitação correu por seu sistema. Seus joelhos ficaram fracos. Tremeu contra ele e abraçou sua cintura.

Ele aninhou o rosto em seu cabelo e soprou suavemente na sua orelha.

-# Você é do mal — ela sussurrou. — Não pense que eu não conseguirei retribuir.

-# É minha esperança.

Ela riu. Sentindo-se corajosa, deslizou uma mão entre seus corpos, passando os dedos no cós de sua calça jeans e até o membro duro.

-# Jesus, mulher.

Ele apertou mais o corpo para mais perto, e ela riu novamente.

-# Com medo que alguém veja?

Sua resposta foi os lábios ardentemente nos dela. Ela sentiu faltar o ar quando Inuyasha mordeu sua boca. Quando ele a afastou, seus olhos reluziam com desejo, lava derretida pronta para explodir.

-# Isso responde sua pergunta?

Um puxão em sua cintura impediu resposta. Ela virou e viu Sesshomaru, uma expressão convencida no rosto.

-# Minha vez, irmão.

-# Mais tarde, bebê — Inuyasha prometeu, com fogo nos olhos.

Sesshomaru a puxou para seus braços, um sorriso malvado no rosto.

-# Você dois estavam tentando dar um show de dança pública?

Ela piscou com ingenuidade.

-# Oh, eu vi você acariciar suas calças, bebê.

-# Com ciúme?

Ele gemeu.

-# Inferno sim. Só que não quero suas mãos lá. Eu quero seus doces lábios rodeando meu membro.

Sentiu o corpo sacudir ante as palavras explícitas. Seus mamilos endureceram ficando doloridos. Ele deu um sorriso lento, satisfeito.

-# Nós acendemos você, bebê?

-# É isso que você planejou? — ela exigiu. — Me deixar tão maluca quanto possível no meio de um restaurante?

-# Estou conseguindo?

-# Inferno sim — ela admitiu.

Ele riu e beliscou sua orelha com seus dentes.

-# Bom.

Outro puxão em sua cintura, e ela gemeu em protesto.

-# Isto não é justo e você sabem disto — ela reclamou.

-# Você está molhada? — Hakudoushi sussurrou enquanto a puxava para seus braços. — Imagine nós três nos lambendo, chupando, fodendo...?

Ela gemeu baixo em sua garganta.

-# Oh meu Deus, você tem que parar — ela disse fraca. — Nós não podemos saltar o jantar?

Ele riu baixo e cascudo.

-# Oh não, boneca. Nós temos a noite toda.

Ela fechou seus olhos e baixou a cabeça contra seu tórax.

-# Eu vou fazer vocês todos pagarem por isso. Vou fazer vocês se arrependerem.

Ele voltou à cabeça e riu.

-# De alguma maneira eu penso que apreciarei qualquer castigo que você apresente.

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou por sobre o ombro.

-# A comida chegou.

Ela olhou para onde Sesshomaru estava gesticulando para eles, e se dirigiu a sua cadeira. Sentou-se e lançou-lhes um olhar duro, mas eles a ignoraram com sorrisos inocentes.

-# Oh, este cheiro está divino — disse quando sentiu o delicioso aroma que flutuava acima da mesa.

-# Experimente o meu — Inuyasha ofereceu, oferecendo uma garfada para ela.

Ela examinou seu oferecimento.

-# O que é isto?

-# Toucinho embrulhado com camarão em molho de manteiga.

-# Mmmmm.

Ela abriu a boca e ele suavemente colocou o bocado em seus lábios.

-# Uma boca tão doce — murmurou.

Ele estendeu um dedo e enxugou um pedaço pequeno de manteiga de seu lábio então deslizou o dedo em sua boca. Ela chupou-o rodando a língua em torno da ponta.

-# Bruxa.

Ela se retirou.

Cortou seu bife e saboreou seu prato de carne. Entre bocados de sua própria comida, os homens lhe deram amostras de seus pratos, cada uma dava com uma dose de sensualidade que deixou fraca e dolorida. Ela imaginara-se em tal névoa de consciência sexual.

Cada olhar, cada toque chiou e queimou, acordou um anelo poderoso dentro dela.

Sabia que eles estavam chamando a atenção das outras mesas, e não se importava. Deixe que eles olhem. Como podia ela se sentir culpada por algo que lhe parecia tão direito? Nunca em sua vida sentiu tanta certeza de estar onde deveria, onde era seu lugar.

-# Sobre o que você está pensando, boneca?

Ela sorriu para Hakudoushi, permitindo que percebesse sua satisfação.

-# Eu estava pensando em quão perfeita esta noite está sendo.

-# E pensar que está só começando — Inuyasha murmurou.

Sesshomaru deslizou a mão em sua coxa. O dedo polegar desenhou círculos acima de seu joelho, e seus outros dedos deslizaram por entre suas pernas.

-# Eu estou contente que você está gostando, bebê.

Ela se recostou na cadeira, a taça de vinho na mão, deu um gole vagaroso.

-# Alguém quer sobremesa? — perguntou.

Três pares de olhos queimaram sua pele. Ela estremeceu em reação.

-# Eu sei exatamente o que eu quero para sobremesa — Hakudoushi declarou.

Suas bochechas ruborizaram, suas pernas amoleceram e sentiu um aperto insuportável em seu sexo.

-# Mal posso esperar saborear você — Hakudoushi sussurrou. — Tão doce. Suave.

-# Talvez nós devêssemos ir — ela murmurou.

-# Algo errado? — Sesshomaru perguntou.

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar sujo, então se debruçou, passando o seio contra seu braço, imergiu sua mão para baixo e deslizou-a por sua coxa, entre as pernas até sentir a protuberância na mão. Apertou suavemente, amassando e afagando.

-# Nada — disse docemente.

Ele levantou e a arrastou junto.

-# Nunca digam que disse não a uma senhora. Vamos.

O caminho para o hotel foi feito em silêncio. A tensão estava impregnada no veículo. Kagome mantinha as pernas apertadas . Seu clitóris pulsava e zumbia. Se ela apenas se tocasse voaria como um foguete.

Quando chegaram ao hotel, ela caminhou para o elevador com as pernas trêmulas. Uma vez do lado de dentro, Inuyasha a puxou contra ele, as mãos apalpando a calça jeans.

-# Tire — ele ordenou.

-# Nós estamos em um elevador — ela sussurrou.

Ele deu seu sorriso mau enquanto o elevador atingia o terceiro andar.

-# Não me faça tirar eles para você.

Ela tragou e então depressa tirou os sapatos e a calça jeans. Oh Deus, não deixe ninguém estar subindo!

Inuyasha desabotoou sua calça jeans, abaixou-a, depois içou Kagome em seus braços. Quando o elevador atingiu o sexto andar, ele estava com seu membro bem fundo nela.

Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço e enterrou o rosto na curva de seu ombro. As mãos dele agarravam seu traseiro, apertando, erguendo-a para mergulhar mais fundo.

Ela não iria durar. Ela estava muito despertada com a noite de provocações.

O elevador parou e a porta abriu, Inuyasha caminhou, os passos curtos por causa da calça jeans meio abaixada em seus quadris.

Ela nunca experimentaria tal pressa. Inuyasha enterrou profundamente dentro dela, caminhando pelo um corredor público de um hotel, alguém podia sair e vê-los há qualquer momento.

Sesshomaru caminhava na frente, e atrás deles, Hakudoushi levava os sapatos e a calça jeans de Kagome.

Ela gemeu, mordendo os lábios para segurar os gritos de prazer. Inuyasha a penetrava mais duro e balançou seus quadris para fazê-lo ir mais fundo.

Sesshomaru abriu a porta e Inuyasha entrou, levando Kagome, e a recostou na parede próxima ao banheiro, relembrando o interlúdio no celeiro. Kagome não podia esperar mais.

Seu estômago apertado, sua pélvis constringida, todos os músculos de seu sexo explodido de prazer. Ela clamou a boca de Inuyasha na sua. Ele a balançou contra a parede, dirigindo mais duro.

Ela estava tomada pelo prazer, o corpo tão apertado quanto uma corda. E ainda se segurava na parede.

A boca de Inuyasha deslizou pelo seu pescoço, beliscando e chupando com seus quadris balançado entre suas coxas.

-# Goze — ele sussurrou. — Eu seguro você. Eu sempre segurarei você.

Suas palavras, tão sinceras, eram sua abolição completa. Ela partiu-se em uns cem pedaços diferentes, cada um em uma direção diferente. O quarto ficou borrado e escapou do enfoque, e ela se jogou contra Inuyasha.

Ele a segurou mais apertado em seus braços, o corpo ainda rígido ao qual ela mantinha-se agarrada. Lentamente, com extremo cuidado, ele a baixou até que as pernas soltaram sua cintura e seus pés tocaram o chão.

Inuyasha se afastou Sesshomaru a pegou pela cintura e a guiou em direção ao banheiro.

-# Primeiro um banho quente. Depois nós temos planos para você.

-# Você quer dizer que tem mais? — perguntou fraca. Honestamente, se existia muito mais, ela iria viver uma vida muito curta. Quanto prazer uma mulher podia suportar?

Ele beijou a ponta de seu nariz.

-# Oh sim, bebê. A noite está somente começando.

**OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOOoOOoOooOo**

**Olá vcs viram como eu sou boazinha e não demoro pra posta!!!! Meu eu to quase terminando o próximo capitulo de A Bela e a fera peso um pouco mais de paciencia...**

**Carolshuxa: Eu também não sou muito afim da Kagome com outros personagens, se bem que no anime o Inuyasha e um babaca, e eu prefiria que ela largase tudo e ficase com o Kouga....... Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha finc, eu acho que sou muito perva eu não consigo fazer uma finc sem hentai......hahahahahah Vc vai ter que entra na fila tem um monte de gente querendo o lugar da Kagome.**

**Paty saori: Assim que eu termina essa finc eu já começo outra eu vo te mandar um resumo de 3 histórias e vc vai escolhe uma, te mando pelo orkut ainda hoje.... beijão**

**Neiva: Ual eu tenho uma fã!!!!!! Obrigada amiga...... Eu ainda estou tentando intender porque eu também não posso ter 3 homens assim também.**

**J3nn1: Pode deixa que não costumo demora com minhas fincs.**

**Thata-chan: Sério que vc penso isso??? Eu sempre achei que foce tortura mesmo... espero que goste deste capitulo também.. Eu vo caça esse livro na internet....**

**Sailor eternal: depois eu te mando o nome.'... beijão**

**Ray: Essa finc não tem Korako, ele tem vai passar perto, espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo também.....beijão**


	15. Capitulo 14

Kagome fechou os olhos enquanto Sesshomaru suavemente lavava seu corpo debaixo da água quente do chuveiro. Ele a beijou e chupou entre uma esfregada e outra até que ela ficou quase louca de prazer.

Quando as mãos deslizadas entre suas pernas, afastando as dobras suaves circundantes de seu clitóris, seu abdômen inteiro estremeceu e endureceu. Ele correu os dedos pelas camadas, prazerosas do clitóris, enquanto suavemente ensaboava os cachos.

-# Por favor — ela implorou.

-# Por favor, o quê? — ele perguntou removendo a mão.

-# Oh Deus, não pare!

Ele riu e desligou a água. Saiu do chuveiro, e ela assistiu a forma como água deslizava pelo corpo musculoso.

Depressa ele se envolveu com uma toalha e voltou-se para ela. Ele envolveu uma toalha grande ao redor de seu corpo e a tirou do chuveiro. Secou sua pele e seu cabelo, depois deixou a toalha de lado, deixando-a nua na sua frente.

Envolveu as grandes mãos ao redor sua cintura e a içou sobre a pia. Ela olhou-o com surpresa enquanto ele suavemente separava suas pernas, tocando seu sexo com as mãos e os olhos.

-# Faz algum tempo que eu estou querendo fazer isso — ele disse quando alcançou uma bolsa com artigos de toalete.

Ela assistiu fascinada ele tirar uma navalha e um pequeno pote de creme de barbear.

-# Apenas o pensamento de ver seu sexo todo rosado e nu, liso e suave... me deixa duro — disse em uma voz cascuda.

Ela tremeu pequenos arrepios pontilhando sua pele.

Ele deslizou um dedo no seu centro molhado então moveu para cima, separando as dobras. Então curvou a cabeça e chupou seu clitóris.

Ela quase caiu da pia, o corpo convulsionando fora de controle com a sensação que se alastrava por sua barriga.

Ele ergueu-se gemeu.

-# Você tem muito que fazer — ela reclamou.

Ele riu, depois molhou o pincel na pia. Ela fechou os olhos e se debruçou contra o espelho quando ele começou a aplicar o creme em seu sexo.

Os golpes eram excitantes, cada um fazendo com que apertasse os dentes um pouco mais forte. Arreliando, suave, não duro o suficiente para fazê-la atingir o clímax, cada toque a deixava mais louca de luxúria.

Vários tortuosos minutos mais tarde, ele afastou-se. Correu um dedo acima da pele nua e murmurou sua satisfação.

-# Hakudoushi e Inuyasha vão ficar muito contentes — disse.

-# E você? — perguntou suavemente.

-# Oh bebê, eu não podia estar mais contente com você.

Ele a pegou tirou de cima da pia e a levou para a sala do apartamento.

Hakudoushi e Inuyasha estavam sentados no sofá. Nus. Olhando isso, ficou absolutamente deliciada, ela queria correr a língua por cima daqueles corpos.

E então se assustou. Ela devia estar sonhando. Nada disto era real.

Ela despertaria em algumas horas, de volta na bagunça que era sua vida, encharcada de suor no sonho mais maravilhoso jamais teria na vida. Deprimida como o inferno porque era tudo uma fantasia.

Hakudoushi deve ter visto o desânimo em seu rosto. Seus olhos escureceram preocupados.

-# O que a está preocupando, boneca?

Ela olhou para os dois, então para Sesshomaru que ainda a segurava firmemente em seus braços.

-# Isto é real?

Ela teve que perguntar. Que mulher podia acreditar uma coisa tão fantástica podia acontecer para ela?

A mão do Sesshomaru deslizou pelo seu quadril e comprimiu seu membro duro contra seu traseiro.

-# Oh! — ela exclamou. — O que é isso?

Ele riu.

-# Estou apertando você. Ainda pensa que está sonhando?

Ela agitou a cabeça assombrada.

-# Se eu estiver, espero nunca acordar.

-# Solte-a, Sesshomaru — Inuyasha ordenou. — Eu quero ver como ficou.

Ela deslizou pelo corpo de Sesshomaru até ficar de pé. Hakudoushi a chamou com a mão, e ela caminhou para onde estavam no sofá.

Sentia-se nua. Exposta. O ar tocava sua pele nua e formigava.

Hakudoushi se debruçou para frente, correndo um dedo por sua barriga, ao redor do umbigo, abaixo de seu corpo para a recentemente pele barbeada de seu sexo.

-# Ficou como imaginei. Bonita. Rosada. Tão suave. Não posso esperar saboreá-la.

Hakudoushi a puxou até ele fazendo-a cair sobre seu corpo grande. Ele chupou um mamilo tenso, a boca indo de um para o outro. Virou-a até colocá-la deitada no sofá entre ele e Inuyasha, a cabeça no colo de Inuyasha. Hakudoushi deslizou a boca até seus quadris.

Firmemente, com as mãos enviando uma corrente e sensação ao corpo, ele separou suas coxas. Soprou suavemente a pele inchada. Um calafrio rastejado por toda ela, desde a espinha.

Viu a língua arremessada fora, e gemeu quando a sentiu fazer contato com seu sexo. Ele usou os dedos para separar a carne, e fazer a língua ir mais fundo.

-# Doce. Tão doce — ele murmurava.

Dobrou suas pernas e empurrou seus joelhos contra seu tórax, deixando-a completamente para seu toque e visão. Seus dedos a exploravam, então ele afundou um dentro dela. Retirou. Então dois tomaram o lugar de um.

Tirou os dedos e chupou seu clitóris com a boca, rodando sua língua em torno da carne tensa. Ela gemeu e se agitou suas pernas ficando fracas, a barriga convulsionando.

As mãos de Inuyasha foram para seus seios, beliscando os mamilos até que eles ficarem duro e eretos. Sesshomaru estava ao lado, os braços dobrados sobre o peito largo.

Hakudoushi continuou seu sensual assalto entre suas pernas, até que seu o corpo inteiro ficou banhado de suor. Ela arqueou, então perto de gozar novamente.

Então ele afastou a cabeça. As mãos de Inuyasha caíram para o sofá. Seu corpo levantado com esforço. Começou a protestar, mas Sesshomaru estava lá, puxando-a em cima.

-# Fique de joelhos - dirigiu, ajudando-a a ficar na posição. — Assim. Ponha as mãos atrás do sofá. Deixe seus pés oscilarem fora da extremidade das almofadas.

Ela se posicionou de acordo com as instruções de Sesshomaru, ajoelhando-se com a cabeça no sofá. As mãos deslizaram na extremidade do sofá quando olhou os homens.

Sesshomaru caminhou ao seu redor até parar com o membro a polegadas de sua boca. Ela se moveu na sua direção, querendo o saborear, querendo ele na boca para a parte de trás na sua garganta.

Passou as mãos por seu cabelo, acariciando seu rosto, correndo as pontas de seus dedos ao redor seus lábios.

Atrás dela, sentiu o movimento de mãos nas nádegas, examinando superficialmente o sexo, afastando as pernas. Ela queimava de necessidade.

Sesshomaru juntou seu cabelo em uma mão, formando um rabo-de-cavalo atrás de sua cabeça. Com a outra mão, guiou o membro em sua boca. Ela fechou seus olhos e saboreou o gosto dele com a língua.

-# Sim — Sesshomaru silvou. — Você faz tão bem, bebê. Assim. Tome bem fundo.

Quando Sesshomaru começou a trabalhar seu membro dentro e fora de sua boca, Hakudoushi deslizou em seu sexo. Ela fez sons suaves de aprovação aos dois homens que trabalhavam em uníssono. Eles eram perfeitamente gentis. Ela desistiu por completo de controlá-los, permitindo que estabelecem a velocidade. Ela meramente sentia. Apreciava a excitação da sedução.

Sesshomaru deixa a mão cair, deixando o cabelo cair em cascata por cima dos ombros. Retirou-se de sua boca, e ela choramingou em protesto.

Inuyasha veio para substituir Sesshomaru. Ele desapareceu do seu campo de visão quando Inuyasha afundou em sua boca. Hakudoushi acariciava seus quadris, segurando-a enquanto lentamente punhalada dentro dela. Então ele se retirou, e ar fresco soprou sobre o sexo exposto.

Então sentiu as mãos de Sesshomaru fechando-se ao redor sua cintura. Eles passaram rapidamente pela superfície de sua pele e pararam possessivamente em suas nádegas. Ele massageou e espalhou as bochechas de seu traseiro e colocou o membro lubrificado na abertura anal.

A cabeça larga do pênis penetrou o músculo apertado e afundou dentro com um suave estalo. Polegada por polegada, ele penetrou até que seu abdômen descansou contra ela.

Ela lambeu e mordiscou o membro de Inuyasha rodeando-o com a língua enquanto ele afundava os dedos em seu cabelo. Ela era esbofeteada entre os dois homens, seus membros profundamente dentro de seu corpo.

As mãos enroladas firmemente em torno da extremidade do sofá, os dedos descorados pela pressão. De repente Inuyasha retirou. A cabeça saiu deixando-a surpresa, então Sesshomaru a pegou pela cintura e a levantou, o membro profundamente acomodado dentro de seu traseiro.

-# Calma bebê — ele murmurou. — Eu não machucarei você.

Ele girou até afastá-la do sofá e então lentamente sentou-se a mantendo em cima dele.

Ele se acomodou, afastando suas pernas. A prazer a estava consumindo. Quente. O beliscão de dor era arrojado. Ela tinha uma linha boa entre o prazer mais insuportável que já experimentara e a mordida de dor erótica.

Inuyasha entrou entre suas pernas abertas segurando o membro numa mão. Ela finalmente entendeu a posição em que Sesshomaru a pôs.

Relaxou o corpo contra tórax de Sesshomaru, deixando a cabeça encostar-se ao rosto dele.

Inuyasha curvou-se e apertou a cabeça de seu membro no sexo, fazendo pressão até que deslizou lentamente. O prazer era mais que ela já experimentara. Inuyasha se aproximou até que ela ficou como um sanduíche entre ele e Sesshomaru. Então Inuyasha começou a empurrar.

Eles juntos eram um sonho. Sesshomaru embalou seu corpo com o dele, absorvendo o movimento das punhaladas de Inuyasha junto com Kagome.

-# Você é tão linda, tão gostosa — Sesshomaru sussurrou contra sua orelha. — Você é nosso maior prazer.

Ela voltou-se e abraçou o pescoço de Sesshomaru, estirada entre os dois homens. Fechou os olhos quando a boca de Inuyasha achou seu mamilo.

Ela gemeu com a multidão de sensações que percorriam o corpo.

As correntes de fogo ardiam por ela como raios.

-# Goza para mim — Inuyasha disse. — Eu quero ver você.

Embalada entre os dois homens, seus corpos a adorando, o Inuyasha sussurrando palavras cascudas com gosto de vinho bom. Ela deixou vir. Permitiu-se a queda livre no abismo escuro que reivindicava.

Ela se sentiu arrastada em quarenta direções diferentes como seu corpo saltou e estremeceu. Fechou seus olhos para escurecer os salpicos de cor brilhante em sua vista.

Era como se alguém cortasse uma faixa de elástico firmemente puxado. O corpo derretido contra Sesshomaru. Ouviu palavras calmantes contra sua orelha, mas não entendia o sentido delas.

As mãos soltas ao lado do corpo liso quando Inuyasha suavemente se afastou. Sesshomaru a virou para baixo dele, com a barriga no sofá. Ele empurrou adiante, empurrando devagar. Uma vez, duas vezes e então ela sentiu seu lance inundando-a. Então ele se afastou.

-# Minha vez — disse Hakudoushi enquanto a puxava para seus braços.

Ela caiu mole contra ele, perguntando-se o que mais eles podiam fazer para ficar melhor.

Hakudoushi a levou para o quarto e a deitou na cama. Colocou algo morno e liso sobre sua parte de trás. Então mãos gentis começaram massagem os músculos cansados.

Ela gemeu em satisfação pura. Estava errada. Podia ficar melhor.

**OoOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOOoOOoOoOOoOOooOoOOoOOoo**

**Olá e ai o que acharam deste hentai??? Tudo de bom né!!!!**

**Neiva: Amiga vc sempre e a primeira a ler os capitulos que coloco dedico este capitulo a vc!!!!!!!!**


	16. Capitulo 15

Kagome enxugou as palmas das mãos na calça jeans enquanto eles esperavam na área de recepção do escritório do advogado. Estava nervosa com o que amigo deles lhes diria.

Logicamente, ela sabia que não existia nada que Kouga pudesse fazer para evitar o divórcio. Tornar as coisas difíceis? Sim. Mas ele não podia evitar que acontecesse. Ela esperava que sua ameaça fosse suficiente para convencê-lo a não brigar.

Seu dinheiro era outro assunto, mas seus pais o puseram em confiança, e a menos que ela desse o dinheiro para Kouga, ele não tinha nenhuma possibilidade de reivindicá-lo. Mas isto não significava que ele não tentaria.

Fechou os olhos e estremeceu. Iria ficar livre de seus horríveis enganos?

Mornas, confortadoras mãos apertaram seus ombros. Hakudoushi. Já podia reconhecer seu toque. Diferente do de Sesshomaru ou de Inuyasha.

-#Você está se preocupando demais, boneca. Nós cuidaremos disto. Eu prometo.

Ela voltou-se e sorriu fraca.

-# Eu quero que ele seja capaz de resolver tudo.

-# Eu sei. E ele será.

Um homem alto e bem vestido apareceu na sala de espera. Ele andou para onde Adam estava e estendeu a mão.

-# Sesshomaru, é muito bom ver você novamente.

-# Cal — Sesshomaru retornou.

Cal virou-se para apertar as mãos de e Inuyasha então fixou seu olharem em Kagome.

-# Você deve ser Kagome — sorria calorosamente, e ela relaxou um pouco.

Ela estendeu a mão e cumprimentou Cal.

-# Obrigado por nos receber.

-# É um prazer — virou e apontou na direção do corredor. — Se vocês me acompanharem a minha sala, nós podemos começar.

Sesshomaru segurou Kagome, e ela aceitou de boa vontade seu abraço. A mão apertava a cintura de forma reconfortante, enquanto seguiam Cal para sua sala.

Cal gesticulou para eles sentarem, então ocupou a cadeira atrás da escrivaninha.

-# Sesshomaru me contou a maior parte dos detalhes — olhou para Kagome. — Eu posso chamá-la de Kagome? De alguma maneira não acredito que gostaria de ser chamada Sra. Bardwell.

-# Não, por favor, chame-me Kagome — ela disse trêmula.

Ele sorriu.

-# Certo Kagome — abriu um pasta de papéis e retirou-se um bolo de documentos. Deslizou-os ao longo da superfície da escrivaninha na sua direção. — Eu preciso que você examine e assine estes papéis para conseguir dar entrada ao processo. Seu caso é bem simples. Se não existirem complicações ou objeções, você estará divórcio em aproximadamente noventa dias. Obviamente se surgirem problemas, irá demorar mais.

Kagome olhou fixamente os documentos na frente dela. Soava tão simples. Noventa dias. Ela podia estar livre em três meses.

-# E se... E se ele não concordar? — sussurrou. — Eu quero dizer e se ele não assinar os documentos?

Ela olhava para Cal, tentando manter o medo longe de sua expressão. Queria parecer tranqüila e confiante, mas por dentro dela estava se afogando.

-# Então nós o matamos — Inuyasha resmungou.

Cal riu.

-# Apesar de gostar da sua idéia Inuyasha, é melhor deixarmos isto nas mãos do sistema legal. Uma vez que seu marido for citado, ele pode fazer uma de três coisas. Ele pode assinar os documentos, ele pode ignorá-los ou ele pode contratar um advogado que apareça no tribunal para contestar.

Ele se inclinou para frente e fitou Kagome.

-# Não importa o que ele faça, não pode impedir você de divorciar-se dele. Tudo que ele pode fazer é procrastinar inevitável. Lembre-se disto.

Kagome soltou a respiração.

-# Obrigada.

Era tudo que ela podia falar sem trair sua agitação. Queria levantar-se e gritar. Finalmente estava tomando uma tomando uma posição para decidir o curso de sua vida. E sentia-se muito bem.

Ela olhou lateralmente para Sesshomaru, Hakudoushi e Inuyasha, incapazes de manter o sorriso pequeno nos lábios. Então ela olhou de volta Cal.

-# É tudo? Eu não tenho que fazer qualquer outra coisa?

-# Não — Cal disse.

Ela esperou um momento e respirando várias vezes.

-# Certo. Eu... Eu terei que o enfrentar no tribunal?

-# Não.

A resposta veio de pelo menos três fontes diferentes e ela virou em todas as direções.

Cal riu.

-# Não. Se ele optar por ir é sua prerrogativa, mas você não está pedindo a ele qualquer coisa. Não existe nada para disputar, então duvido que ele queira aparecer, e nesse caso, eu aparecerei no seu lugar como seu representante.

Ela sorriu sentido o rosto inteiro relaxar. Quanto mais ela tentava conter sua alegria, mais sentia seu rosto dividir-se num sorriso. Sesshomaru deslizou a mão por suas costas descansando a palma em seu ombro e apertando.

Cal olhava-a atentamente.

-# Isto acabará logo, Kagome. Você tem minha garantia.

Uma lágrima deslizada por sua face. Ela a enxugou impaciente, não sabia ao certo por que estava chorando. Estava emocionada. Estava aliviada.

-# Obrigada — disse novamente.

Sesshomaru levantou ao lado dela e alcançou a mão através da escrivaninha para apertar a de Cal.

-# Nós agradecemos por tudo, Cal.

Cal também levantou.

-# Eu estou contente por fazer qualquer coisa que possa. Você sabe disto. Estou à disposição.

Kagome seguiu os homens para fora do escritório. Inuyasha parou no corredor e imediatamente a puxou para seus braços. Ela o abraçou de volta, se sentido tão aliviada quanto ele.

-# Quer achar um salão de beleza agora? — Sesshomaru perguntou como eles saíram no ar frio.

Ela concordou com a cabeça entusiasticamente. Eles chegaram ao jipe e Kagome sentou na frente. Deu um longo suspiro e manteve os olhos fechados por alguns momentos.

-# Sente-se melhor? — Hakudoushi perguntou na parte de trás.

Ela abriu seus olhos e voltou à cabeça para fitá-lo.

-# Você não imagina o quanto — disse suavemente.

-# Eu sei que eu me sinto melhor — Inuyasha declarou. — Quanto mais cedo ela se livrar do nome daquele bastardo, melhor.

Kagome franziu a testa. Não havia considerado essa parte do nome. Uma vez divorciada, voltaria ao nome de solteira?

Ela não via como usa Taisho, já que não era exatamente legal casar com mais de um homem. Mas ao mesmo tempo, queria pertencer a eles, não queria ser vista como meramente uma amante ou uma namorada.

-# No que você está pensando, bebê? — Sesshomaru perguntou enquanto ligava o motor.

Ela não estava querendo admitir o que tinha em mente. Parecia muito presunçoso. Odiou a insegurança que a invadia apesar de seus melhores esforços para mantê-la à distância.

Abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguia pronunciar as palavras.

-# Em nada — respondeu gaguejando levemente.

Sesshomaru diminuiu a marcha e parou ainda no estacionamento.

-# Do que você tem medo? O que não quer dizer? Você deve saber que pode nos dizer qualquer coisa.

Ela engasgou.

-# É ridículo.

Sesshomaru pegou seu queixo, roçando o polegar suavemente por sua mandíbula.

-# Eu odeio que você se preocupe tanto. Agora me diga.

-# Essa coisa do sobrenome. Eu estava me perguntando...

-# Perguntando o quê? — Hakudoushi questionou se inclinado para frente em seu banco.

-# Eu gosto da idéia de ser uma Taisho — declarou as faces inflamando. — Mas sei que não é possível.

-# O quê? — Inuyasha exigiu. Ele inclinando também para encontrar-lhe o olhar. — Por que não é possível?

As expressões de Hakudoushi e Sesshomaru também eram interrogativas.

-# Eu não posso casar com todos vocês. Legalmente. Isto é se vocês quiserem casar. Oh inferno, eu estou fazendo uma bagunça — murmurou, fechando os olhos.

-# Bebê, você duvida de quanto nós a queremos?

Ela hesitou por breves instantes, então finalmente maneou a cabeça.

-# Assim que possível você terá nosso nome — Sesshomaru continuou. — Nós não somos antiquados, mas você pertence a nós. Queremos que seja uma Taisho.

-# Mas como?

Ele sorriu.

-# Você não precisa se preocupar, bebê. É bastante simples. Você casará com um de nós com todas as formalidades legais.

Ficou de boca aberta. Como fora estúpida! Aquela idéia nunca tinha lhe ocorrido e era perfeita.

-# Inferno, eu gosto da idéia de que ela está finalmente conversando sobre nós em termos permanentes — Hahudoushi disse.

Ela olhou para trás e percebeu seus olhos brilhando. Era verdade, se surpreendeu. Era ela uma masoquista para saltar de uma relação e embaraçar em outra após aquele desastre?

Isto não era um engano. Não podia ser um engano. Ela se não permitiria achar isto.

Sesshomaru retirou-se do estacionamento e seguiu rua abaixo. Poucos minutos mais tarde, parou num elegante salão de beleza.

Kagome o examinou surpresa.

Ele sorriu de volta.

-# Eu pedi recomendações. Falaram-me muito bem deste lugar.

Ela se inclinou e o beijou nos lábios, antes de sair apressada do jipe.

-# Eh, foi minha a idéia de perguntar — Hakudoushi murmurou enquanto também saia do carro.

Kagome sorriu e deu-lhe um beijo puro na face. Caminhou na frente deles para o salão onde foram saudados por uma senhora alegre que parecia ter uns quarenta anos.

-# Eu não tenho hora marcada — começou Kagome.

-# Qual é seu nome, mel? — a mulher perguntou.

-# Kagome... apenas Kagome — disse.

A mulher anotou rapidamente algo em um bloco de notas, depois a encarou.

-# Bem, você está com sorte, Kagome. Eu posso atender você agora mesmo. Meu o nome é Kanna. Vire-se para que eu possa vê-la direito. Então nós conversaremos sobre o que você precisa fazer, desde já posso dizer que você definitivamente precisa de alguma cor.

Kagome piscou quando a mulher a rodeou, tagarelando alegre o tempo todo. Viu seus homens sentados na pequena sala de espera. Sesshomaru sorriu e piscou.

Kanna pegou uma capa e colocou em torno do seu pescoço, depois os dedos por todo o cumprimento de seu cabelo.

-# Mel, eu odeio ter que lhe dizer isso, mas você precisa despedir seu cabeleireiro. Este é um dos piores trabalhos de tintura já vi.

Kagome sorriu.

-# Temo ter que admitir que fui eu mesma que o fiz. Estava com pressa. Joguei a tinta em cima. Você pode consertá-lo?

-# Você quer pintar de loiro?

-# Não, eu gostaria de volta a minha cor natural.

Kanna estudou a raiz do cabelo por um minuto.

-# Certo, eu posso consertar isto, mel. Você precisa se preocupar com nada. Venha até a pia e deixe-me lavar o cabelo para você.

Vários minutos mais tarde, Kagome se sentou na cadeira, o cabelo úmido. Kanna começou a penteá-lo e Kagome relaxou.

Kanna inclinou e em um sussurro alto perguntou:

-# Agora, mel, não quero parecer curiosa demais, mas você precisa me dizer qual daqueles magnífico pedaços de mal caminho é seu.

Kagome congelou um sorriso pairando em seus lábios. Para um breve momento, considerado apontar para apenas um deles, mas por que devia se importar com o que esta mulher pensasse dela?

-# Todos os três são meus — admitiu suavemente.

Kanna ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-# Os três? Oh mel, diz pra mim que você está brincando. Certamente nenhuma mulher pode ser tão sortuda! — deu-lhe uma piscada através exagerada do espelho.

Kagome riu então confirmou.

-# Você está falando sério, não é?

Kagome tornou a confirmar com a cabeça.

Kanna agitou a cabeça.

-# Deus! Você tem que me dizer como você fez para conseguir isso. Eu daria alguns anos da minha vida para ter dois, muito mais três homens que me olhassem assim.

Kagome olhou-a espantada. Não havia nenhum choque ou afronta na voz da mulher.

-# Bem, não importa mel, você obviamente está dizendo a verdade. Basta ver o modo que eles estão olhando para você. Como se quisessem comê-la no almoço — Kanna suspirou saudosa. — Há muito tempo, conheci um homem que me olhava assim.

-# O que aconteceu? — Kagome perguntou, curiosa por causa do desejo que sentiu na voz da mulher.

-# Oh, nós queríamos coisas diferentes. Ou pelo menos eu pensei que quiséssemos. Não podia acreditar no que via em seu rosto. Para trás, mel, deixe eu colocar este algodão na sua testa.

Kagome obedeceu se debruçou para trás e esperou ela continuar.

-# Ele finalmente ficou cansado de esperar, eu acho. Subiu em sua Harley e nunca mais o vi.

-# Oh, isto é muito ruim — Kagome penalizou-se. — Você não sabe como encontrá-lo?

Kanna pareceu surpreendida.

-# Bem, eu nunca pensei em tentar encontrá-lo. Tudo aconteceu há atrás. Provavelmente ele está casado com um monte de filhos.

-# Talvez — Kagome murmurou.

Duas horas mais tarde, Kanna virou a cadeira para Kagome ver-se no espelho.

-# Olha para você, mel. O que acha?

Kagome olhou fixamente seu reflexo.

-# Sou eu — ela sussurrou. Não um monte de blonde brilhado sobre o cabelo castanho escuro. Os fios tinham sido aparados e estavam brilhando suavemente.

Kanna olhou-a satisfeita.

-# Eu sabia que você iria gostar.

Kagome levantou e impulsivamente abraçou a mulher mais velha.

-# Obrigada.

Kanna a guiou em direção a sala de espera.

-# Vá ver o que seus jovens homens acham.

Kagome caminhou onde os irmãos estavam sentados. Sesshomaru levantou e pegou a carteira.

-# Você está linda, bebê.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Olhou para Hakudoushi e Inuyasha que também movimentam a cabeça com aprovação.

-# Quer percorrer as lojas e comprar algumas roupas? — Hakudoushi perguntou. — Existem várias nesta rua.

-# Quero sim — respondeu.

Ela também procuraria uma boutique especializada em lingerie. Um pequeno sorriso curvou seus lábios mordeu a bochecha para não trair seus pensamentos. Ela adoraria comprar algo bem sensual para surpreendê-los.

Inuyasha segurou o casaco para ela vestir. Quando caminharam para fora, Kagome encontrou o olhar de Kanna, e a cabeleireira a lançou uma insolente piscada e mostrou os polegares para cima.

A princípio, Kagome se apressou nas lojas, certa de que os homens ficariam logo chateados acompanhando-a de loja em loja, mas logo percebeu que eles gostavam de vê-la experimentar roupas novas.

Sua última parada foi à loja de lingerie, e ela deu a desculpa de que precisava de sutiãs. Do lado de dentro, escolheu dois equipamentos sensuais e se encantou com a idéia surpreendê-los quando retornassem para casa.

Quando saiu, Inuyasha e Hakudoushi pegaram suas bolsas.

-# Sesshomaru foi buscar o carro — Hakudoushi explicou enquanto eles atravessavam a rua.

Estavam andando depressa, quando Kagome viu pelo canto do olho um sedan sair do local onde estava estacionado. Ela piscou surpresa quando se desviou da rua. Diretamente para eles.

Inuyasha e Hakudoushi estavam na sua frente e seriam atingidos em cheio, ela lançou todo seu peso nas costas deles, desesperada para empurrá-los para longe. À distância ouviu Sesshomaru gritar.

Inuyasha e Hakudoushi caíram para frente, desviando do carro. Sentiu uma dor explodir no quadril quando o pára-choque resvalou na sua perna. Ela foi arremessada, caindo sobre as mãos.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOOOOooOOoOOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOOoOOoOOoOoOOooO**

**Olá gente!!!!! resolvi posta mais um capitulo hoje, bom amanhã tem mais.......**

**Ella Raven: Por nada amiga, sempre que eu puder estarei aqui para o entretenimento de vocês, beijão**

**Neiva: Menina que perigo!!!! Já imagino se seu chefe e um abutre que chega na ponta do pé só pra ver se o funcionário tá trabalhando mesmo??? hahahahah Imagino que seu coração foi para na boca em!!!???rsrsrsrsrsr Eu também já cheguei a sonhar com essa finc, más bom nesta altura do campeonato acho que todas que leram já tiveram um sonho assim, hahahahah Eu sempre atualizo rápido minhas fincs, e que essa e a unica que tem mais hentai e é muito mais ousada do que as outras. Bom o próximo capitulo somente sai amanhã Beijão....**

**Carolshuxa: Taí mais um capitulo, eu não quero que vc enlouqueça, se não vc não vai consegui me mandar uma review hahahahahahah......**

**Individua do Mal: Eu só mudei algumas características dos personagens, o resto eu to colocando igual a do livro que eu li, eu não ponho e nem tiro, taí mais um capitulo...........**

**Paty saori: Já mandei pra vc amiga e só vc escolhe e manda pro meu orkut!!!**

**Rayssa-chan: Eu também acho que e muito homem gostoso pra uma mulher só.....**

**Thata-chan: hahahahha Obrigada a finc e boa mesmo da até pra ficar babando lendo ela..... más agora o kouga vai começa a mostrar as garras, ele tava muito quetinho.....Valeu por mandar o nome do livro.....**


	17. Capitulo 16

Sesshomaru assistiu horrorizado o carro atingir Kagome e jogá-la longe. Gritou seu nome novamente enquanto corria para ela. Inuyasha e Hakudoushi ajoelharam ao lado de Kagome, e ele os empurrou para aproximar-se. Sua respiração estava presa na garganta quando os lindos olhos abrirem-se e o fixarem.

Com o rosto contorcido de dor, ela tentou levantar.

-# Não! — ele gritou. — Não — repetiu mais baixo quando ela estremeceu com seu tom. — Fique parada, bebê. Oh meu Deus, você está bem?

Ele pegou o telefone celular do bolso e discou para o 911.

-# Não, Sesshomaru, não faça isso — ela protestou, segurando-se para levantar. — Eu estou bem, realmente. É só meu quadril. O carro quase não me atingiu.

Quase. Jesus. Ela estava tentando dar a ele um ataque cardíaco?

-# Que diabo aquele idiota estava fazendo? — Inuyasha exigiu, com voz trêmula, acariciando o cabelo de Kagome.

Sesshomaru deu um olhar de advertência para Inuyasha. Não fora um acidente, mas não queria deixar Kagome mais amedrontada do que já estava.

-# Kagome, nós precisamos chamar uma ambulância — Hakudoushi pediu suavemente. — Você pode estar machucada.

Agora uma pequena multidão se juntava pela rua. Sesshomaru ouviu o gemido de uma sirene.

-# Eu não quero ir para o hospital — Kagome disse, os olhos implorando fixos em Sesshomaru. — Deixe-me levantar. Eu só bati de raspão.

Ele oscilou por um momento, a preocupação com ela anulando todo o resto. Ela moveu-se contra a mão do Inuyasha, tentando virar-se.

-# Calma bebê — ele acautelou.

Sesshomaru passou os braços sob seu corpo e a ergueu com facilidade.

-# Você pode caminhar? — perguntou, pouco disposto a soltá-la.

-# Eu estou bem, realmente. Só um pouco trêmula.

Com grande cuidado, ele a soltou. As mãos de Hakudoushi a seguraram quando balançou um pouquinho. Ela esfregou o quadril com a mão, seus dedos tocando o material rasgado na perna.

-# Estes eram meu par favorito de calça jeans — ela disse chateada.

Incapaz de permanecer sequer um momento mais longe, Sesshomaru a esmagou contra si, seus braços a segurando com firmeza. Ele exalou vários surtos de respiração, tentando acalmar a adrenalina que zunia por suas veias.

Um porco, filho de uma cadela acabara de tentar matá-la. Ele apostava tudo que tinha seu futuro ex-marido estava por trás de tudo. Olhou fixamente para os irmãos e percebeu a mesma ira em seus olhos. Ele pôs um dedo sobre os lábios e eles movimentaram a cabeça compreendendo.

Uma sirene de polícia rugiu, segundos depois, seguida por uma ambulância. As pessoas observaram os para-médicos examinarem Kagome e os policiais interrogaram todo mundo.

Uma hora mais tarde, Kagome assinou alguns documentos, foi liberada e a multidão começou a dispersar. O policial tomou a última declaração e foi embora.

Os olhos de Kagome estavam repletos de dor e cansaço. Sesshomaru soube que ela não tinha sido completamente sincera sobre a extensão dos danos, e ele planejava cuidar disso imediatamente.

Lançou as chaves para Hakudoushi.

-# Você dirige.

Ele abaixou-se e tomou Kagome nos braços, suavemente a segurou contra seu tórax. Ela não protestou, só expeliu um suspiro cansado quando descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele entrou no jipe e sentou no banco com ela no colo.

Inuyasha virou-se no banco da frente com os olhos brilhando de preocupação.

-# Você está bem, Kagome?

Ela se mexeu nos braços de Sesshomaru e estendeu a mão para tocar braço de Inuyasha.

-# Eu estou bem. Eu juro. Só estou com o corpo todo tremendo.

Mas até mesmo enquanto ela garantia a Inuyasha estar bem, Sesshomaru podia sentir a tensão em seu corpo, ver a dor em seus olhos. Ele sabia que Inuyasha podia ver isto também.

No hotel, Sesshomaru levou Kagome para o apartamento e a deitou na cama. Queria ver seus machucados, ter certeza que ela estava verdadeiramente bem.

Hakudoushi e Inuyasha observaram Sesshomaru lentamente puxar a calça jeans esfarrapada. As mãos trêmulas de raiva quando viu a grande mancha roxa formando-se no quadril e na coxa. Havia sangue coagulado de um corte sobre a pele pálida.

Kagome continuava deitada na cama, os olhos fechados enquanto ele fazia o inventário de seus danos. Ele odiava perturbá-la, mas precisava saber se estava machucada em qualquer lugar outro.

-# Bebê — chamou suavemente.

Ela abriu os olhos, os cílios tremulando delicadamente contra a pele suada. Ela parecia extremamente vulnerável.

-# Você está machucada em algum outro lugar?

Ela agitou a cabeça lentamente.

-# Nós precisamos limpar isto — ele continuou. — Se eu preparar-lhe um banho de imersão, você me deixa limpar sua perna?

Ela movimentou a cabeça.

-# Eu vou ligar a água — Hakudoushi se ofereceu. Ele passou a mão pela sua face e depositou um beijo na testa. — Volto em um segundo, boneca.

Sesshomaru observou Hakudoushi sair com os punhos cerrados. Seus irmãos estavam tão preocupados quanto ele. E com raiva.

-# Vamos tirar você do resto de suas roupas -# Sesshomaru disse.

Ele puxou a camisa pela cabeça, cuidando para não movê-la mais que o necessário. Inuyasha sentou na cabeceira, alisando seu cabelo.

]

Sesshomaru sentiu ela começar a tremer. Tremores a princípio, minúsculos estremecimentos pelo corpo, entretanto foi aumentando. Lágrimas escapavam por baixo de suas pálpebras. Sentiu o coração apertar-se.

Curvou-se e puxou o corpo nu para seus braços.

-# Você está segura agora, bebê.

Ela soluçou suavemente, puxando a respiração em golfadas.

-# Eu não sei o que está errado comigo — disse esfregando o rosto.

Inuyasha consolou.

-# Você teve um susto terrível.

-# Seu banho está pronto — Hakudoushi avisou da porta.

-# Vamos, bebê. Um bom banho quente fará que você se sentir melhor.

Sesshomaru levantou-se e a levou ao banheiro. Suavemente a colocou na banheira. Ela gemeu de dor quando a água tocou a perna.

Sesshomaru amaldiçoou com um suspiro.

-# Eu sinto muito.

Ela afundou na água, de olhos fechados.

-# Você estava certo. Está maravilhoso.

-# Você vai sentir dor amanhã — Sesshomaru disse ajoelhando-se ao lado da banheira.

-# Está doendo agora — respondeu ausente.

Sesshomaru pegou a esponja e suavemente começou a limpar o corte no seu quadril.

Com olhos preocupados ela o fitou.

-# Você acha que foi ele, não é?

Ele não fingiu entender mal.

-# Sim, bebê, eu acho.

Ela afundou mais baixo na banheira, os ombros curvados em derrota.

-# Ele podia ter matado Inuyasha e Hakudoushi.

-# Ele podia ter matado você — Sesshomaru rosnou.

-# Eu não poderia suportar se qualquer coisa acontecesse para um de vocês — ela disse.

-# E nós não podíamos suportar se qualquer coisa acontecer para você. Agora vamos. Eu secarei você e a colocarei na cama.

Ele a ergueu da banheira e envolveu em uma toalha fofa e grande.

Quando deixaram o banheiro, Inuyasha pegou Kagome nos braços e abraçado-a firmemente.

-# Você me assustou — Inuyasha disse rouco.

Kagome passou pelo pescoço de Inuyasha.

Ela se sentiu incrivelmente segura em seus braços, como se nada a pudesse tocar.

-# Faça amor comigo — ela sussurrou.

-# Eu não quero machucar você — Inuyasha disse contra sua orelha.

-# Você será gentil — respondeu com certeza absoluta. Ela sabia melhor que ninguém, que estes homens nunca a machucariam. — Eu preciso de você.

-# Venha para a cama — disse, levando-a.

Ela foi de boa vontade e permitiu que ele removesse a toalha que cobria seu corpo. Ele levantou as coberturas e gesticulada para ela entrar. Ela quase gemeu em voz alta quando sentiu o linho suave envolvê-la.

Ela procurou até ver Sesshomaru e Hakudoushi de pé ao lado de Inuyasha. Inuyasha encolheu os ombros fora da camisa e deitou ao lado dela. Sesshomaru caminhou para o outro lado da cama e deitou. Hakudoushi estendeu-se através do fim da cama, escorando-se no cotovelo.

Eles não iam fazer amor com ela. Sentiu um pequeno traço de decepção a invadindo, mas conformou-se. Deitou contra o tórax duro de Inuyasha e suspirou de satisfação quando os braços a envolveram.

Os lábios mornos de Sesshomaru lhe deram um arrepio quando beijaram suavemente a perna contundida.

-# Durma bebê — ele murmurou. — Nós estaremos aqui.

Ela fechou os olhos, envolvida em seu calor e sua força. Ela não podia permitir-se pensar sobre o que podia ter acontecido hoje. Mesmo enquanto questionava a decisão de ficar com os irmãos, sabia que não podia mais viver sem eles.

Mas e se ela ficando lhes causa algum dano?

**OoOoOOoOoOooooOoOoOooOooOoOOooOooOoOOoOOooOOooOOooOoo**

**Olá estou eu aqui de novo!!!!!**

**Rei evi kovik; Obrigada linda!!!!! Más como vc pode ler a Kagome está bem nada de grave aconteceu ainda, as coisas tendem a piorar......**

**Individua do mal: Foi o kouga sim, se eles vão espancar o kouga? Quem sabe....hahahahah Suspence......... E verdade ela vai ficar sem estrear a peça intima.....**

**Tsuki Ana: Todo mundo fala que eu atualizo rápido hahahahah, bom pra quem acompanha e não gosta de esperar muito......**


	18. Capitulo 17

-# Nós podíamos tê-la perdido hoje — Sesshomaru disse. A raiva ainda ardendo por seu sistema. Ele queria matar alguém. Com suas mãos nuas.

Ele voltou o olhar fixamente para seus irmãos.

-# Nós não podemos ficar aqui. Nós não podemos protegê-la aqui na cidade. É muito aberto.

-# Eu concordo — Inuyasha declarou com voz de aço. — Nós devíamos voltar para casa.

Os três irmãos andavam pela sala de estar do apartamento como feras enjauladas. Kagome dormia a poucos metros no quarto, com a porta entreaberta para ouvirem se ela acordasse.

-# A pergunta é o que nós vamos fazer sobre seu marido? — Hakudoushi disse.

-# Nós protegemos Kagome e esperamos que Cal faça seu trabalho — Sesshomaru declarou.

Sesshomaru esfregou o cabelo impacientemente.

-# Algo tem que ser feito. Nós não podemos nos sentar e esperar. Sabemos que isto não terminou.

-# Eu estou bem ciente disto — Sesshomaru concordou, tentando reduzir sua irritação. Ele sabia que Inuyasha estava tão preocupado quanto ele estava. — Nós vamos para casa e nos manteremos alertas. Ele estará em uma desvantagem na nossa selva. Ninguém conhece aquelas montanhas melhor que nós. Quando estamos aqui é que nos sentimos perdidos.

Hakudoushi movimentou a cabeça de acordo.

-# Eu vi algo nos olhos de Kagome que eu não gostei hoje à noite. Mais que medo. Era o conhecimento que algo que ela fizera podia ter nos prejudicado. Eu não quero ela pensando deste modo.

-# Ela não fez nada — Inuyasha discutiu.

Hakudoushi levantou as mãos.

-# Eu não disse que ela fez Inuyasha. Longe disso. Eu somente sei o que ela está pensando, e não gosto disto. Ela pensa que é culpada por tudo isso.

-# É o bastante — Sesshomaru manifestou-se. — O mais importante é levarmos Kagome de volta para a cabana e a vigiarmos todo tempo. Nós não podemos fazer qualquer coisa que possa complicar esse divórcio. Ao menos até que isso acabe. Depois, podemos descobrir o melhor modo de lidar com esse sujeito.

Um som vindo do quarto de Kagome pôs fim à conversa.

-# Eu irei — Inuyasha disse. Antes que Sesshomaru ou Hakudoushi pudessem responder, dirigiu-se rapidamente ao quarto.

-# Ele a ama — Hakudoushi declarou baixinho.

Sesshomaru movimentou a cabeça, a satisfação enchendo seu coração. Se aproximar de Inuyasha era tão difícil quanto segurar um touro pelo chifre, mas uma vez que permitia a alguém alcançá-lo, ele correspondia plenamente. E era ferozmente protetor daqueles que amava.

-# Ele vigiará seu bem — Inuyasha disse.

-# Todos nós iremos — Hakudoushi corrigiu.

Sehhomaru verificou seu relógio. Duas da manhã. Mas ele não iria dormir muito hoje à noite. Se ele não fosse pelo fato de Kagome precisar descansar, os convenceria a viajar naquele momento. Para casa.

-# Por que você não dorme um pouco? — Hakudoushi ofereceu. — Eu sempre durmo pouco. Fico aqui cuidando para que tudo permaneça em silêncio.

Sesshomaru soltou um longo suspiro.

-# Certo. Duvido que conseguirei dormir, mas vou deitar por algumas horas. Nós iremos para casa de manhã.

Sesshomaru caminhou para o quarto. Antes para ver Inuyasha abraçado a Kagome, as pernas entrelaçadas, as mãos descansando possessivamente nos quadris dela, os dedos alargados na curva do traseiro.

Abriu os olhos e fitou o irmão. Sesshomaru ergueu a sobrancelha em uma pergunta muda. Inuyasha movimentou a cabeça, sinalizando que tudo estava bem com Kagome.

Sesshomaru descalçou as botas, tirou a calça jeans e silenciosamente rastejado na cama do outro lado de Kagome.

Ela mexeu-se ao seu lado, fugindo do traseiro. Ele beijou seu ombro nu, aninhou o rosto no cabelo dela e relaxou sobre o travesseiro.

Mas quando fechou seus olhos, tudo que via era o carro batendo em Kagome. Repetidas vezes. O coração disparou e fez crescer o nó na garganta. Como um abrir e fechar de olhos eles podiam tê-la perdido.

Ele tinha sido negligente, eles todos tinham sido, mas não aconteceria novamente. Ele jurou proteger Kagome no momento que ela apareceu em suas vidas. E ele não falharia novamente.

Kagome saiu da cama, estremecendo quando a perna atingiu o chão e sentiu seu peso. Contorceu o corpo, olhando abaixo para a contusão roxa e o corte no quadril.

Estava bem feio. Seu primeiro pensamento foi que se sentia como alguém que fora atropelado um carro. Pelo menos agora tinha uma boa referência para o clichê velho.

Ela estirou e girou o ombro. Sentia-se velha e decrépita, como uma mulher de noventa anos de idade. Mas pelo menos estava viva. Não graças a Kouga.

Mancou em direção ao banheiro, perguntando-se onde eles estavam.

O relógio digital na mesa de lado da cama mostrou-lhe que era cedo. Vestiu-se cuidadosamente, escovou os dentes e os cabelos. Estava dolorida como o inferno, mas pelo menos ela se sentiu marginalmente melhor.

Um barulho na porta fez ela levantar o olhar. Inuyasha estava na entrada para o banheiro, olhando-a atentamente.

-# Eu pensei ter ouvido você. Como está sentindo? — ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu.

-# Dura e dolorida, mas considerando as circunstâncias, podia ser muito pior, então estou agradecida.

Emoções opostas rondaram os olhos de Inuyasha. Raiva, preocupação, e algo parecido com medo. Ela largou a escova e caminhou silenciosamente para seus braços. Ela se envolveu ao redor ele, abraçando ele firmemente.

-# Eu estou bem, Inuyasha. Realmente.

Os braços fortes quase a esmagavam. Contra sua face, sentia o coração disparado.

-# Eu não sei o que faria se qualquer coisa acontecesse para você — ele disse angustiado.

Ela se afastou, balançando sua cabeça até olhar para ele.

-# Mas nada aconteceu — respondeu depressa.

Ele envolveu sua face com as mãos e inclinou-se para beijá-la.

-# Eu amo você — murmurou contra seus lábios.

Ela abriu sua boca para responder, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta.

Ao invés, ela o beijou de volta, permitindo a suas línguas para entrosar e rodar.

Ele afastou-se, descansando a testa na dela, os narizes e bocas muito próximos.

-# Eu não senti esse tipo de medo desde que parti do Iraque — admitiu.

Ela levou as mãos ao cabelo dele, alisando-o, acariciando-lhe as orelhas. Encostou seu nariz no dele e os fez tocarem-se. Depois lhe beijou os lábios.

-# Deixe-me arrumar as coisas para irmos — pediu.

Os olhos dele estavam queimando.

-# Pelos barulhos que estou ouvindo, Sesshomaru e Hakudoushi já estão prontos.

-# Então me deixe arrumar o resto das minhas coisas.

-# Você vai lá fora e mostrar aos outros que está bem. Eu termino de arrumar as coisas para você — ofereceu.

Sorriu e acariciou-lhe a face mais uma vez. Ele pegou sua mão e beijou a ponta de cada dedo antes de permitir que se afastasse.

Ela deixou o banheiro sorrindo. Nem mesmo a dor e dureza do quadril podiam obscurecer a felicidade que sentia. Quando chegou à sala, Sesshomaru e Hakudoushi levantaram os olhos do sofá onde estavam sentados.

Hakudoushi levantou e a encontrou no meio do caminho, envolvendo-a em seus braços.

-# Como você está se sentindo hoje?

-# Eu estou bem, só um pouco dolorida.

Ele a levou até onde Sesshomaru estava sentado, e sentou-a entre eles.

-# Desculpe interromper nossa pequena viagem, bebê, mas acho que é melhor nós voltarmos para casa nesta manhã — Sesshomaru disse, com a sobrancelha franzida.

-# Eu estou pronta para ir para casa — ela declarou com firmeza.

Ele sorriu.

-# Eu estou contente. Contente por você pensar nela como sua casa.

Inuyasha saiu do quarto, com mala e a bolsa dela na mão.

-# Peguei tudo que estava no quarto — anunciou.

Sesshomaru voltou-se para Kagome.

-# Eu pensei que nós podíamos parar para comer algo no caminho. Gostaria de sair da cidade assim que possível.

-# Tudo bem — ela concordou. — Eu estou pronta se vocês estiverem.

Levantou do sofá. Hakudoushi a acompanhou com um braço ao redor sua cintura.

-# Inuyasha e eu levaremos a bagagem e aqueceremos o carro. Dê-nos alguns minutos então nos encontrem lá fora. Levarei o carro para a entrada — Sesshomaru disse.

Hakudoushi movimentou a cabeça, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha pegaram as bolsas e saíram.

-# Você tem certeza que está se sentindo bem, boneca? — Hakudoushi perguntou.

Ela movimentou a cabeça.

-# Eu estou dolorida, mas quanto mais me movo, melhor me sinto.

Ele beijou sua testa.

-# Eu sinto muito que nós não cuidamos direito de você. Isso nunca devia ter acontecido.

Ela encostou-se nele.

-# Não é culpa sua. De nenhum de vocês — suspirou e o abraçou. — Eu só espero que isso termine logo.

-# Terminará boneca. Terminará.

**OooOoOoOOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOOooOooOooOooOOooOooOOo**

**Individua do mal: A intenção deles e essa mesmo amiga eles querem que ela fique grávida, agora se ela está ou não vc tera que acompanhar neste mesmo horário e neste mesmo bat canal, hahahahahahah**

**Tsuki ana: fico feliz que tenha gostado!!! O Kouga ainda vai mostrar suas garras...**


	19. Capitulo 18

Eles chegaram a Clyde ao meio-dia e Sesshomaru parou no pequeno estacionamento do escritório do xerife. Kagome olhou chateada quando percebeu onde pararam.

-# Nós precisamos contar a Kikyou o que está acontecendo assim ela pode vigiar Kouga — ele explicou. — Se o ver pode nos avisar. Dará-nos proteção.

-# Mas logo ela? — Kagome perguntou suavemente, fitando-o nos olhos. — Digo, precisamos mesmo dela, eu quero dizer?

A pergunta pairando no ar entre eles.

-# Eu não vejo por que precisamos envolvê-la — Inuyasha falou mais alto.

Sesshomaru ignorou Inuyasha.

-# Você confia em mim, bebê?

-# Você sabe que eu confio — Kagome respondeu. — É nela que eu não confio.

-# Então saiba que eu nunca faria qualquer coisa para perder você.

Kagome olhou-o fixamente por um longo momento, então movimentou a cabeça.

A satisfação o envolveu, alcançou-lhe a mão e a apertou.

-# Vamos isto não levará mais que um segundo.

Kagome inspirou profundamente e abriu sua porta para sair. Pessoalmente, preferia arrancar suas unhas uma por uma que ter de lidar com a ciumenta delegada.

Os quatro entraram no pequeno edifício e Kikyou levantou os olhou da escrivaninha atrás da qual estava sentada. Ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente para Sesshomaru quando este se aproximou.

Kagome hesitou, e Inuyasha deslizou o braço ao redor seu pescoço, deixando a mão oscilando livremente acima de seu ombro.

Kikyou levantou seus olhos cautelosamente percorrendo Sesshomaru e o lugar onde Kagome, Inuyasha e Hakudoushi pararam.

-# Sesshomaru — disse movimentando a cabeça. — O que posso fazer por você?

-# Nós temos um problema, Kikyou. Precisamos da sua ajuda.

-# Que tipo de problema?

-# Kouga Bardwell — Sesshomaru disse severamente. — Nós temos razão para acreditar que ele está tentando matar kagome.

Kikyou se sentou novamente e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

-# Você certo sobre isto, Sesshomaru?

-# Eu estou certo. Agora nós podemos contar com sua ajuda?

Ela varreu Kagome com um olhar de cima a baixo, depois se voltou para Sesshomaru.

-# Sim, para qualquer coisa que eu posso fazer. Você sabe isto.

-# Eu preciso saber se você o ver — Sesshomaru disse. — avise Imediatamente.

-# Não quer que eu o detenha? — Kikyou perguntou. — Você quer resolver o assunto sozinho?

-# Nós não temos provas. Ainda — adicionou.

-# Você vai se manter na cabana então?

Sesshomaru movimentou a cabeça.

-# Por enquanto. Até que estejamos seguros de que Kagome não corre perigo.

Algo dolorido relampejou nos olhos da mulher. Kagome sentiu um baque de condolência. Era óbvio que o que Kikyou sentia por Sesshomaru, e da mesma maneira óbvio que ele correspondia seus sentimentos.

-# Eu manterei meus olhos abertos, e pediu que meus subordinados façam o mesmo — Kikyou disse. — Mas se ele aparecer, não faça nada estúpido, Sesshomaru, me chame.

-# Nós faremos o que for preciso para assegurar segurança de Kagome, — Sesshomaru garantiu. — Não farei qualquer promessa sobre como conseguir isso.

-# Está bem assim. Eu verificarei como estão quando passar por perto.

-# Obrigado, Kikyou. Nós agradecemos.

Ele colocou o chapéu e voltou-se para encarar Kagome e os outros.

-# Vamos para casa agora.

Kagome olhou para Kikyou mais um tempo antes de segui-los para fora. Antipatia inconfundível reluzia nos outros olhos da mulher, e Kagome desviou o olhar, pouco disposta a ser intimidada. Finalmente Kikyou baixou os olhos, e Kagome saiu.

-# Nós devíamos parar e pedir ao Miuga para manter os olhos abertos também — Hakudoushi disse quando entraram no carro.

-# Boa idéia — Sesshomaru concordou. — Eu paro e falo com ele. Vocês podem me esperar aqui.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, eles saíram de Clyde, tendo parado para falar com Miuga.

Quando eles finalmente entraram no caminho da cabana, Kagome expeliu um longo suspiro de alívio. Ela nunca ficara tão feliz por chegar a algum lugar.

Entraram e os rapazes, imediatamente jogaram-se no sofá. Ela passou as mãos pelos braços para espantar a friagem

-# Com frio, boneca? — Hakudoushi perguntou.

Ela movimentou a cabeça e se aconchegou mais fundo no sofá.

-# Eu acenderei o fogo.

-# Eu vou dar uma olhada lá fora para ver se está tudo certo no perímetro — Inuyasha disse.

-# Vou com você — Sesshomaru levantou. — Preciso verificar os cavalos de qualquer maneira.

Kagome assistiu-os caminhar para a porta então se voltou para Hakudoushi com as sobrancelhas enrugadas.

-# Verificar se está tudo certo no perímetro?

Hakudoushi riu.

-# É o modo de Inuyasha dizer que vai verificar a propriedade, ter certeza que está tudo certo e que não existem armadilhas.

-# Armadilhas? — ecoou.

-# Ele era do exército, boneca. Ele pensa como um soldado.

-# Você acredita que ele virá me procurar aqui?

Seus olhos suavizaram.

-# Não sei, mas se ele vier, nós estaremos preparados — encaminhou-se para a porta dos fundos. — Eu já volto, vou buscar lenha para o fogo.

Ela recostou-se nas almofadas do sofá e fechou seus olhos. Estava em casa. Fizera. Entrara com o pedido para divorciar-se de Kouga. A bola estava rolando, e tudo que tinha que fazer agora era esperar até estar livre. E então ela podia começar uma vida nova com três homens, sem os quais não sabia se poderia viver.

Durante as semanas seguintes, Kagome se tornou mais segura que tinha tomado a decisão certa. Sentia-se muito feliz com ela. Mais feliz do que já fora na vida. O sexo era maravilhoso, mas também se divertia de todas as formas na companhia deles. Aquela era a melhor época da sua vida.

Eles jogavam. Conversavam sobre bons tempos. Partilhavam o passado. Qualquer reserva que Kagome tivera sobre viver com três homens, estava rapidamente desaparecendo.

Um dia depois de uma nevasca, Kagome foi cavalgar com os três. Tomaram o caminho que subia a montanha.

Lá em cima de um local plano, Kagome entendeu porque os irmãos gostavam tanto daquelas montanhas. Lembrou da declaração de Inuyasha de que não existia outro lugar tão bonito quanto o Rockies. Ele estava certo. Se existia ela não conhecia.

Sua vida dera uma guinada drástica. Nunca imaginara que sua fuga a levaria para uma cabana rústica na alta Rockies. Só agora percebia como sua vida tinha sido falsa. A realidade a destituíra completamente.

Lembrou como vivera sem meta, nenhuma direção, nenhuma pontaria. Aqui, nos braços de três homens, em vez de sentir aprisionada, se sentia viva e livre. Capaz de tomar suas próprias decisões. Encorajada a ser forte e conseguir o que queria.

Sentada sobre o cavalo, no alto vale e desviou a vista do horizonte. Atrás dela, Sesshomaru, Hakudoushi e Inuyasha esperaram, mas eles não a apressaram, e ela não estava com vontade de abandonar a magnífica a visão.

Não existia nenhuma explicação para a mudança que sentia florescendo em seu interior. Surgiu e cresceu até tomá-la inteira. Exigiu coragem, aceitação. Precisava reconhecer isto.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo que podia lembrar, sentiu-se completamente em paz com a direção de sua vida.

Sesshomaru trocou um olhar com seus irmãos. Eles todos estavam com expressões de satisfação. Kagome mudara muito, não era mais a mulher assustada, cautelosa que ele salvara. Em seu lugar surgia uma mulher forte e confiante.

Ele estava extremamente orgulhoso dela. Eles todos estavam. Não podiam imaginar uma companheira melhor.

Ela voltou-se na sela, os olhos castanhos suaves e quentes.

-# Eu acho que nunca vi qualquer coisa mais bonita — ela disse.

Sua respiração terminou em uma nuvem visível no ar frio. Ele discordava dela. Vira algo mais bonito. Estava olhando para ela.

-# Mal posso esperar ver isto no outono quando tudo estiver colorido — ela adicionou.

Ele sorriu de volta. Sentia uma ridícula excitação toda vez que a ouvia mencionar o futuro. Sentia-se como um adolescente amando pela primeira vez. Sabia que seus irmãos não eram mais imunes que ele.

Ela levou o cavalo para longe da borda e aproximou-se dele e de seus irmãos.

-# Eu podia ficar aqui para sempre.

Ele sorriu novamente em seu uso de "para sempre".

-# Você vai ficar aqui, para sempre — ele assinalou. — Podemos voltar freqüentemente se você gosta.

Ela sorriu com doçura, encantando-o com o brilho em seus olhos.

-# O que vocês acham de voltarmos? — Hakudoushi falou mais alto. — Eu farei chocolate quente, e nós podemos jogar Monopólio. Eu quero revanche pela última vez, Kagome me limpou totalmente.

O riso de Kagome ecoou acima da montanha. Sentiu pequenas gotas brancas caindo sobre eles, e ficou encantada.

-# Mais neve!

Eles sorriram com indulgência e voltaram os cavalos na direção da casa. Enquanto desciam, a neve começou a cair mais forte. Nevaria por várias horas, certamente. Acumulado com o que havia caído nos últimos seis dias, tudo estaria branco antes da noite terminar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoOOOOoOOoOOoOooOooOoOOooOooOOo**

**Aiai!!!! E tão romântico vocês não acham??? Imaginam 3 homens que se preocupam com você, que morreriam por você...........Aiai que inveja, alguém mais está com vontade de matar a Kagome e usurpar o lugar dela???? Será que só eu já pensei nisso.....**

**Bom agora vamos as reviews.**

**Thata-chan: Vai ficar um pouco pior mas depois melhora....**

**Tsuki Ana: Todo mundo fala que eu posto rápido, más eu sei que vocês amam quando eu não demoro com um novo capitulo...... já digo de imediato que ela não e estéril...**

**Nane-chan: Eu posto mais rápido do que algumas leitoras conseguem acompanha. Hahahahah fico feliz que tenha gostado..**


	20. Capitulo 19

Parecia uma noite perfeita. A neve finalmente parou de cair, deixando a paisagem coberta por um cobertor branco. O fogo queimava na lareira, e Kagome se sentou no chão jogando Monopólio com Hakudoushi e Inuyasha. Sesshomaru desligou o computador e andou preguiçosamente até sentar-se atrás de Kagome.

Ele acariciou seu cabelo, apreciando sua interação com seus irmãos. Sim, está era uma noite perfeita. Não devia ter se surpreendido quando o telefone tocou.

Ele suspirou em desgosto e soltou a mão do cabelo de Kagome.

-# Não responda — ela disse rápido, sorrindo para ele com doçura.

Para um momento, ele quase atendeu seu pedido. Mas podia ser Cal chamando com notícias, ou podia ser a mãe e o pai.

-# Eu volto já — disse, dando um beijinho nos lábios.

Forçou-se a levantar, mas o telefone parou de tocar antes que atendesse. Nem chegou a voltar ao seu lugar quando celular começou a zumbir.

Droga. O que quer que fosse, devia ser importante.

Sentou na cadeira do computador e pegou o telefone.

-# Sesshomaru falando — atendeu.

-# Sesshomaru? É Kikyou. Olhe, preciso de sua ajuda. De todos vocês se puderem. Eu tenho uma criança perdida. Com toda essa neve é impossível encontrar o rastro. Preciso de seus conhecimentos.

Sesshomaru suspirou e passou uma mão pelo cabelo. Maldição. A última coisa queria fazer era sair naquele frio, mas não podia deixar uma criança perdida congelar até a morte.

-# Onde nós precisamos ir? — perguntou a resignação.

-# Encontrem-me na cidade. Nós estamos organizando a procura aqui na sede. E escute, Sesshomaru. Traga seus rifles. Temos razão para acreditar que isto é um rapto.

Sesshomaru desligou o telefone e olhou para os três pares de olhos fixos nele.

Kagome esticou as pernas e levantou-se. Ela caminhou para ele, a preocupação dobrando sua sobrancelha.

-# O que está errado? — perguntou.

Atrás dela, Hakudoushi e Inuyasha também levantaram, toda a atenção em Sesshomaru.

-# Era Kikyou — ele disse. Ele observou a reação de Kagome.

Ela franziu a face ligeiramente, mas não disse nada.

-# O que ela quer? — Inuyasha exigiu.

-# Ela precisa da nossa ajuda. Está procurando uma criança perdida e com a nevada, eles não conseguem achar os rastros.

-# O homem... — Hakudoushi começou.

-# Vocês têm que ir — Kagome disse suavemente. — Eu quero dizer, vocês precisam achar a criança.

Sesshomaru movimentou a cabeça.

-# Vocês podem ir. Eu ficarei bem — continuou, passando os braços ao redor de si mesma.

-# Um de nós deve ficar — Sesshomaru esperou a aprovação dos irmãos. — Kagome não deve ficar sozinha.

Não queria alarmá-la, mas de modo algum a deixariam desprotegida com seu marido a solta. O incidente em Denver estava ainda muito fresco em sua memória.

-# Eu ficarei — Inuyasha prontificou—se. — Você e Hakudoushi podem ir.

Sesshomaru movimentou a cabeça.

-# Certo.

Ele envolveu Kagome em seus braços.

-# Nós voltaremos assim que pudermos bebê.

Ela ergueu-se e o beijou.

-# Tenho certeza que sim.

Ele soltou-a e virou para Hakudoushi.

-# Você está pronto?

Hakudoushi deu um beijo nos cabelos de Kagome então se apressou até o armário onde mantinham o equipamento.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, eles saíram e entraram no jipe. Enquanto desciam pelo caminho, sentiu um peso no peito. Não conseguia explicar o que estava sentindo, mas a preocupação instalou-se nele.

Kagome virou para Inuyasha quando a porta fechou e estendeu os braços.

-# Só você e eu.

Ele concordou e a abraçou.

-# Eu posso pensar em coisas piores.

Seu coração disparou nos peito.

-# Oh, as coisas eu vou fazer com você — ele disse maldosamente.

Ela sorriu e o empurrou brincando.

-# Oh, não menino, mal são as coisas que eu vou fazer com você.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

-# Acredito que gosto da idéia.

Ela tremulou.

-# Encontre-me no quarto. Daqui a cinco minutos.

Ele tentou segurá-la, mas ela conseguiu fugir e correu para o quarto, rindo e gritando:

-# Cinco minutos!

Fechou a porta e dirigiu-se ao armário onde tinha escondido a lingerie sensual que comprou em Denver. Ela puxou o conjunto pêssego de seda pura.

Depressa despiu a calça jeans e a camisa. Prendeu o cabelo e correu ao banheiro para um banho rápido.

Estava rindo como criança quando parou em frente do espelho. Nada nela lembrava coelho esfarrapado e assustado de algumas semanas atrás.

Passou a escova no cabelo agora castanho escuro.

Ela só teve mais ou menos um minuto antes de Inuyasha bater na porta.

Ela soltou a escova e correu para a cama.

Para sua surpresa, Inuyasha estava lá esperando por ela. Nu.

-# Oh, você é mau — ela ralhou. — Você deveria esperar cinco minutos.

Ele riu e respondeu:

-# Marcar o tempo nunca foi meu ponto forte.

Ela continuava parada na porta.

-# Venha aqui — ele ordenou.

-# Eu devia fazer você esperar — ela murmurou rastejando em cima a cama.

Ele a abraçou e a fez deitar de costas. Ficou com os lábios a poucos centímetros de sua boca, observando-a por um momento, até encontrá-la.

-# Você parece quente neste equipamento — provocou. — É uma maldita vergonha, mas vou ter que tirá-lo muito depressa.

Ela riu.

-# Uma vergonha terrível.

Começou a brincar com seus seios.

-# Eu amo seus mamilos. Eles são perfeitos. Rosas. Tão femininos.

Rolou a língua pela ponta enrugada.

-# Tem um sabor tão doce quanto à aparência.

-# Você é um miserável provocador — ela gemeu.

Ele arrastou a camisola para baixo dos ombros, depois continuou até deixá-la ao redor da cintura.

-# Eu poderia chupá-los a noite inteira.

Lambeu e beliscou nos pontos duros. Sua língua circulou um, deixando uma trilha molhada. Então chupou-os e manteve-os entre os dentes, fazendo pressão com a boca.

A mordida de dor misturada com o prazer quase insuportável a fez contorcer-se embaixo dele.

-# Eu gosto de ter você sob meu domínio — ele murmurou. — Um dia destes, vou prender você e a ter de um modo bem mau. Aposto que Sesshomaru e Hakudoushi adorariam isto também.

Oh Jesus. Ela não pensou que fosse possível ficar mais excitada, mas estava tão errada. Imagens invadiam sua mente, ver-se sujeita a seus caprichos e desejos enviaram fagulhas de desejo por seu sexo até o fundo da pélvis.

-# Você gostou da idéia — ele arreliou.

Sim, ela gostou daquela idéia. Sua reação o deixara muito claro.

Ele abaixou o corpo e puxou o cós rendado os dentes. Mordiscava e lambia a pela que ia descobrindo.

Finalmente, terminou de retirar toda sua roupa íntima. Então recuou em cima de seu corpo, e afastou as pernas, entrando entre elas, o membro grande aconchegado na umidade quente de seu sexo. Ela gemeu em resposta, com os nervos pegando fogo.

-# Foda-me — ela sussurrou.

Sentiu-o crescer entre suas pernas.

-# Eu amo quando você conversa sujo — ele murmurou.

Ela gritou e afundou os dentes em seu ombro.

-# Maldição, mulher, você está tentando fazer-me gozar antes que consiga entrar dentro de você?

-# Se você se apressasse, não teria que se preocupar com isto.

-# Você parece impaciente — arreliou.

Levou uma mão ao membro guiando-o para sua entrada.

-# Muito melhor — ela suspirou ofegante.

-# Eu devia fazer você esperar.

Ela o mordeu novamente.

A penetrou com um golpe poderoso. Abraçou-a com firmeza, mantendo-a presa com os quadris que começaram a ondular entre as pernas.

-# Mais forte — ela persuadiu.

-# Você está tentando me matar? — ele reclamou.

-# Bem duro...

Ele puxou seu cabelo.

-# Observe moça.

Empurrou-se para fora e pegou as pernas dela com as mãos, dobrou-lhe os joelhos contra seu tórax, deixando-as elevadas.

Deslizou para frente polegada por polegada agonizante até que ela ficou sem fôlego. Então mergulhou fundo, as coxas duras roçando-a. Ela ofegou profundamente.

-# Não pare — implorou quando ele pausou.

Ele olhou-a.

-# Está gostando, não está?

-# Eu quero muito mais de você ainda — sussurrou.

Ele puxou de volta e parou. Ela elevou os quadris, tentando acomodá-lo completamente novamente.

-# Foda-me — ela implorou, novamente.

Ele gemeu e deslizou todo nela.

-# Eu amo uma mulher com boca suja.

Ela riu.

Ele começou a empurrar mais duro, atingindo um ritmo empolgante. Ela tentou erguer-se, respirar, mas estava sem ar.

Ele soltou suas pernas e elas caíram ao lado. Abraçou-o, puxando-o para tão perto quando podia. Circulou a cintura dele com as pernas, prendendo-o.

Beijaram-se ardentemente, ofegantes, as línguas imitando os movimentos do membro dentro e fora do sexo. Com as mãos em seu cabelo ele mantinha as bocas mais unidas.

Ela sentiu a urgência na virilha. Seu orgasmo vindo numa velocidade que nunca experimentara. Não existia nenhuma construção lenta para o fim. Explodiu ao redor dela em uma onda violenta. Todos os músculos do corpo estirados dolorosamente e então uma flechada final de gozo.

Inuyasha empurrava poderosamente contra ela, os quadris balançando para frente e atrás sobre a cama.

-# Oh, maldição — ele ofegou.

Sim, maldição. Ela desmoronou embaixo dele quando o sentiu penetrá-la profundamente novamente, estremecendo inteiro. Os quadris continuaram a empurrar enquanto liberava os jatos de seu gozo.

Finalmente ele afundou entre suas pernas, a testa descansando sobre a sua.

Suas respirações entravam em jatos, aos arrancos, tentando buscar fôlego.

-# Você vai me matar — ele gemeu.

-# Acho que você não poderia reclamar — ela disse.

Ele rolou para o lado dela e a aconchegou nos braços.

-# Quer que eu lhe prepare um banho?

Ela sorriu.

-# Não, eu não quero sair daqui.

-# Você me destruiu — ele reclamou.

-# Chorão.

Ele beliscou-lhe o mamilo com a mão livre.

-# Feche a boca ou eu irei deslizar meu membro nela até fechá-la.

-# Promessas, promessas — ela repreendeu.

Ele riu e descansou o queixo em cima de sua cabeça.

-# Durma.

Ela suspirou.

-# Você vai apagar as luzes ou quer que eu vá?

Ele gemeu, mas deslizou para fora da cama e caminhou em direção ao interruptor.

Antes de alcançá-lo, as luzes piscaram e apagaram, mergulhando o quarto na escuridão.

-# Inuyasha? — ela gritou apavorada.

Um medo glacial serpenteando pela espinha. Ela sabia que ele não tocou o interruptor. Ele nem chegou a tocá-lo.

Inuyasha voltou rápido para a cama. Vestiu a calça jeans e lançou suas roupas sobre a cama.

-# Vista-se — comandou.

Ela se apressou a sair da cama e puxou a camisola pela cabeça. Agarrou a roupa íntima e empurrou uma perna nela.

-# Venha comigo — Inuyasha disse, agarrando seu braço.

Ele a apressou pelo corredor, o braço protetoramente ao seu redor.

-# Será por causa do tempo? — ela perguntou quando entraram na sala de estar.

Inuyasha curvou-se sobre a escrivaninha e pegou uma lanterna.

-# Não, eu não acredito que seja por isso.

O medo formou uma bola dura em seu estômago.

-# O que é então?

Ele voltou-se para ela, seu rosto apenas esboçado na escuridão.

-# Escute-me. Eu quero que você entre no banheiro de visitas e tranque-se. Lá não tem janela. Fique até que eu venha buscá-la.

O terror a invadiu.

-# Inuyasha, o que está acontecendo?

Ele se curvou e beijou-a duro, tirando-lhe o fôlego.

-# Vá.

Ela correu. Percorreu a sala de jantar e outro corredor onde o banheiro estava localizado. Sentiu a porta na escuridão, procurando com as mãos pela parede. Abriu-a e apressadamente entrou, passou a fechadura e olhou ao redor na escuridão. A pia, a beira do banheiro. Ela apalpou até a cadeira e silenciosamente sentou, curvando-se para frente, abraçou os joelhos juntando-os ao peito.

Passaram horas ou apenas minutos? Sentia que era uma eternidade. Onde estava Inuyasha? Não ouvia nenhum som, só a capa sufocante de escuridão.

Então ouviu passos. Passos lentos, cautelosos. Mais perto, eles vieram até que pararam do lado de fora da porta. Ela prendeu a respiração e lutou contra o pânico que ameaçava dominá-la.

-# Kagome, sou eu. Abra a porta.

Ela levantou do banheiro, abriu a porta e se lançou nos braços do Inuyasha.

-# O que está acontecendo? — sussurrou.

-# Eu não tenho certeza. Verifiquei a casa, lá fora. Os fusíveis estão bons, nenhum arame cortado. Deve ser problema na linha.

Ela suspirou aliviada.

-# Eu estava assustada.

-# Eu sei. Sinto muito. Venha para a sala de estar. Eu quero você onde posso vê-la. Vou acender o fogo.

Ela o seguiu pelo corredor, a mão segura com firmeza na dele. Quando entraram na sala de estar, uma sombra surgiu em sua linha de visão. Antes que pudesse reagir, um tiro ecoou e Inuyasha desabou. Ele caiu no chão a polegadas de seus pés.

Kagome gritou. Oh Deus, Inuyasha tinha sido atingido! Ela saltou para o chão, indiferente ao perigo para ela.

-# Inuyasha! Inuyasha! — gritou.

Correu as mãos pelo seu peito, saíram mornas e pegajosas. Sangue.

A dor explodiu em sua cabeça como alguém a arrancasse pelos cabelos.

Ela reagiu em fúria, chutando e batendo. A figura escura a afastou dele, e ela bateu na parede. Antes de poder correr, ele estava segurando-a. Ele agarrou-a pelo rosto, jogando-a para o chão.

Ficou deitada lá, atordoada, dor relampejando em sua vista. O atacante puxou-lhe as mãos para as costas e a amarrou. Lutou de modo selvagem, mas ele a mantinha segura com o joelho. Ele a agarrou suas pernas amarrou-as pelos tornozelos.

-# Solte-me, seu bastardo! — ela gritou.

Ele virou-a novamente, então empurrou um pano em sua boca. Depois amarrou um lenço ao redor de sua cabeça, segurando a mordaça. Com seu joelho firme nas costas dela, apalpou por um minuto então o ouviu discando de um telefone. Ele estava chamando alguém. Quem?

-# Eu a tenho — disse. — Sim. Tomarei cuidado — escutou por um minuto. — Eu a estou levando para a cabana. É distante. Ninguém a achará, e eu não deixarei pistas.

Desligou telefone e agarrou seus braços, arrastando-a para cima.

-# Você e eu vamos dar um passeio, cadela.

Ele a arrastou em direção à porta, e ela olhou fixamente de volta para Inuyasha, tentando vê-lo na escuridão. Lágrimas inundaram seus olhos. Inuyasha. Oh, Deus. O bastardo o matou.

Soluços invadiam sua garganta, escapando pela mordaça. Sentiu uma explosão de ar frio nas pernas nuas como o atacante a puxou para fora na neve. Seu pijama insuficiente não oferecia proteção para o frio.

Como se ela não fosse nada, o homem a lançou acima de seu ombro e dirigiu-se à estrada. Alguns minutos mais tarde, ele parou e a jogou no fosso.

Ela olhou até ver um veículo escuro, um SUV bem conservado. O homem abriu a porta, voltou-se e a pegou. Ele a lançou atrás, e ela aterrissou com um baque, sem respiração.

Ele trancou a porta, e segundos mais tarde, ela ouviu a porta do motorista abrir e o motor sendo ligado.

Pesar e ira caiam sobre ela, rodando, numa tempestade que não podia controlar. Ela ignorou o frio, seus danos, ela podia só pensar um Inuyasha caído inanimado no chão.

O SUV fez uma curva, fazendo-a cair. Algo liso e fresco deslizou em seu queixo. Levou seu um momento para perceber era um telefone celular. Deve ter caído quando ele a lançou para trás.

Seu coração batia furiosamente enquanto tentava encontrar uma maneira de usar o telefone. Suas mãos estavam amarradas para trás, suas pernas também estavam presas, e sua boca estava amordaçada.

Primeiro precisava livrar-se da mordaça. Deslizou a cabeça repetidamente no chão, tentando mover o lenço para abaixo. Depois de vários e agonizantes tentativas, sentiu o lenço deslizar e soltar. Esfregou a bochecha até finalmente sentir o lenço baixar ao redor do pescoço.

Mastigou e trabalhou com a língua, empurrando o pano para fora da boca. Finalmente caiu e ela ofegou em respirações enormes, tentando fazer o pânico diminuir.

Conseguir o telefone seria outra batalha. Rolou e contorceu o corpo, sacudindo-se. Maneou os dedos, até alcançar o telefone e puxá-lo. Os dedos deslizaram pela superfície até que conseguiu abri-lo.

Escorregou os dedos em cima dos botões, tentando discar. Pacientemente, ela apertou um, então outro até finalmente ter a seqüência do número do telefone celular de Sesshomaru introduzidos. Então ficou em dúvida sobre o botão para chamar, rezou para acertar.

Assim que ela apertou o último botão, ela rolou e torceu, girando até que sua boca e orelha ficaram perto do receptor.

Atenda, ela rezou. Por favor, atenda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOooOooOooOooOoOOooOooOOoOooOoOOoOOOoOOooOooO**

**Gente o tempo hoje tá curto e só vo poder responder as reviews amanhã, valeu pelos comentários, proximo capitulo eu vo responder a todos.....!!!!**


	21. Capitulo 20

Sesshomaru puxou o pesado casado tentando afastar o frio cortante. Estavam subindo por aquela trilha a mais de uma hora. Ele e Hakudoushi iluminando o caminho com os holofotes, movendo-se tão depressa quanto os ventos permitiam.

Flocos pesados caíam, cobrindo os caminhos quase tão depressa quanto eles passavam.

-# Existe um abrigo um pouco adiante — Sesshomaru gritou para Kikyou que vinha na retaguarda.

Ele avançou pelo restante da distância contra o vento pesado até chegar bem próximo ao abrigo. Agarrou o rifle acomodando-o sobre o ombro, com a mão no gatilho.

Hakudoushi aproximou-se o rifle apontado para a porta.

-# Ilumine, eu entrarei — Sesshomaru determinou.

Contou até três e lançou o ombro contra a porta de madeira. Quebrou e Sesshomaru tropeçou para o lado de dentro. Hakudoushi apressou-se atrás dele, luz levantada, arma de fogo varrendo a área.

-# Lá, no canto! — Sesshomaru exclamou.

Kikyou entrou atrás deles, a pistola em punho.

-# Acharam alguma coisa? — ela perguntou ofegante.

Sesshomaru não respondeu. Sua atenção estava enfocada na criança pequena amontoada no canto do abrigo. Ajoelhando-se na frente do menino, Sesshomaru alcançou e tocou a pele fria da criança.

Para seu alívio, o menino se mexeu e abriu seus olhos.

-# Graças a Deus — Sesshomaru murmurou.

Kikyou imediatamente começou a dar ordens pelo rádio, informando sua posição. Ela solicitou EMS e pediu para informar os pais que a criança tinha sido achada.

-# Shipou — Sesshomaru chamou suavemente. — Nós viemos para levar você para casa.

-# O homem mau disse que eu não podia ir para casa — Shipou gaguejou fora. — Não até...

-# Não até o que? — Kikyou perguntou.

Com a sobrancelha franzida em confusão e os lábios tremendo do frio, Shipou respondeu:

-# Disse que eu ia servir ao seu propósito. Isso é mau?

Sesshomaru olhou para os outros e encolheu os ombros. Que maluco raptava uma criança e o deixava no frio para morrer congelada?

Abaixou-se e levantou Shipou, embalando ele em seus braços.

-# Nós vamos levar você para casa agora, Shipou. Sua mamãe está muito preocupada.

-# Não deixe o homem mau a machucar — Shipou murmurou contra o peito de Sesshomaru.

-# Não se preocupe filho. Ele não pode machucar sua mamãe.

Shipou levantou a cabeça.

-# Não a mamãe. A mulher. O homem mau disse que ia cuidar de uma mulher.

Espinhos glaciais dançados pela espinha de Sesshomaru. Ele olhou para os outros, assustado com o pressentimento que sentia.

-# Leve ele para mim — pediu a Hakudoushi.

Depois de Hakudoushi tomar o menino nos braços, Sesshomaru procurou seu telefone. Discou o número de casa e esperou enquanto chamava. Deixou tocar vinte vezes antes de desistir. Blasfemou baixinho.

-# É tarde da noite — Kikyou consolou. — Eles provavelmente estão adormecidos.

-# Sim e meu sinal está ruim — Sesshomaru disse, tentando dispersar o pesado pressentimento percorria seu corpo. — Tentarei novamente quando chegarmos à cidade.

-# Prontos para ir embora? — Kikyou perguntou quando segurou a corda do trenó.

Hakudoushi deitou Shipou no banco e organizou cobertores ao redor dele. Então, ele e Sesshomaru pegaram a corda e começaram a puxar o trenó pela neve. Levariam pelo menos uma hora para chegar à cidade, e Sesshomaru sentiu sua preocupação aumentando a cada segundo.

Quarenta e cinco minutos mais tarde, sem fôlego e trabalhando muito lento por causa da neve, Sesshomaru e Hakudoushi pararam um momento para descansar.

-# Não falta muito agora — Kikyou disse.

Sesshomaru concordou com a cabeça, sem fôlego para falar. O repique de seu telefone celular tocando chamou a atenção no silêncio da noite. Sesshomaru soltou a corda e procurou freneticamente o telefone.

Atendeu:

-# Sesshomaru falando.

-# Sesshomaru... — a voz de Kagome, parecia distante e trêmula.

-# Kagome? — sentiu o alívio percorrê-lo.

-# Sesshomaru, graças a Deus — a voz parecia um pouco mais forte. — Eu não tenho muito tempo. — Ele podia ouvir lágrimas, a voz espessa, e sentiu a pulsação inflamar-se até a cabeça. — Ele matou Inuyasha — ela soluçou.

Sentiu o sangue gelar.

-# Kagome, Kagome, bebê, onde você está? Você está bem? — gritou.

-# Eu não sei onde eu estou — respondeu a voz mostrando seu desespero. — Ele me pegou. Por favor, venha me buscar — a voz foi sumindo.

-# Você me paga cadela, dê-me isto!

Sesshomaru segurou o telefone, paralisado enquanto ouvia a cena que passava do outro lado do telefone. Kagome clamou. Sesshomaru ouviu a bofetada. Então o telefone foi desligado.

-# Jesus Cristo!

Hakudoushi o agarrou pelo ombro.

-# O que diabos está acontecendo?

-# Kagome — Sesshomaru disse sufocado. — Ela disse que Inuyasha está morto. E que alguém a levou.

Hakudoushi soltou o holofote que levava.

-# Nós temos que ir para a cabana. Inuyasha. Meu Deus. — Sesshomaru não podia formar outro pensamento coerente.

-# Você dois vão — Kikyou disse. — Eu posso levar Shipou daqui. Vocês irão mais rápido sem o trenó. Eu peço auxílio pelo rádio se precisar, logo chegamos ao carro. Meus auxiliares estão aqui perto.

Sesshomaru não esperou para ouvir mais. Ele e Hakudoushi começaram a correrem pela neve. Inuyasha. Morto. As palavras zumbiam repetidas vezes, enchendo sua mente com uma louca cantiga.

O bastardo os atraiu, seqüestrando uma criança, e agora ele tinha Kagome. Seu sangue correu frio. Mais frio que a neve que envolveu ao redor suas pernas. Kagome morreria se eles não a encontrassem e salvassem rápido.

Adiante, o brilho das luzes da cidade aparecia fora da neve. Sesshomaru partiu em uma explosão de velocidade, querendo chegar ao jipe o mais rápido possível. Hakudoushi mantinha-se ao lado dele, abstendo-se de verbalizando os medos que rondavam sua consciência.

Alcançaram a parte de trás da loja de Miuga e continuaram correndo para o estacionamento no lote do outro lado da rua onde o carro estava estacionado. Várias pessoas, inclusive os pais do Shipou gritaram perguntas, mas Sesshomaru ignorou tudo exceto o jipe.

Lançou-se no banco do motorista, ligou o motor e deu a ré. Hakudoushi entrou e Sesshomaru disparou rua abaixo.

O caminho até em cima da montanha era longo e Sesshomaru o percorreu inteiro rezando. "Deus, não os leve de mim."

Agarrou o volante, fazendo as curvas mais rápido que qualquer outra vez. "Faça-o estar bem. Não tome Inuyasha de nós."

Estacionou em cima da calçada, e saltaram para a porta. A casa estava escura. Sesshomaru precipitou-se porta adentro, gritando por Inuyasha. Hakudoushi passou por ele, alcançando os interruptores.

Blasfemou quando as luzes não acenderam e seguiram chamando por Inuyasha aos berros.

Sesshomaru parou em seco quando ouviu um gemido baixo. Ele saltou por cima do sofá em direção ao corredor.

-# Consiga-me uma luz! — ele gritou para Hakudoushi.

-# Inuyasha! Inyasha! — Sesshomaru lançou-se para o chão ao lado do irmão ferido.

Hakudoushi apareceu com uma lanterna e iluminou o corpo de Inuyasha. Seu tórax estava coberto de sangue, mas suas pálpebras tremeram quando a luz bateu em seu rosto.

-# Inuyasha, sou eu, Sesshomaru. Você pode me ouvir?

-# Como posso não ouvir quando você está gritando no meu ouvido, maldição? — Inuyasha murmurou.

Sesshomaru suspirou de alívio, sentindo o corpo relaxar.

-# Você é um bastardo, esse susto deve ter me tirado uns dez anos de vida.

-# Kagome — Inuyasha começou a voz falhando. — Ele levou Kagome.

-# Onde você está ferido? — Sesshomaru exigiu, não enfocando em Kagome por somente um momento. Tinha que cuidar de um de cada vez, e neste minuto, precisava ter certeza que Inuyasha estava bem.

-# No ombro — Inuyasha respondeu, a respiração ofegante.

-# Você pode levantar?

Inuyasha tentou mover-se e gemeu de dor.

-# Sesshomaru! — Kikyou chamou da porta. — Onde você está?

-# Aqui — Hakudoushi chamou, brilhando uma luz na direção dela. — Como você conseguiu chegar aqui tão rápido?

-# Eu deixei a criança na cidade e vim tão rápido quanto podia. Jesus Cristo, que diabo aconteceu? — perguntou se ajoelhando ao lado de Inuyasha.

-# Ajude-me, a levantar, droga — Inuyasha disse desesperadamente. — Ele pegou Kagome.

-# Quem a tem, Inuyasha? — Sesshomaru exigiu.

Ele e Hakudoushi ergueram Inuyasha, e Sesshomaru passou um braço ao redor dele impedindo-o de cair. Guiaram Inuyasha para o sofá e o sentaram.

-# Nós precisamos levar você para o hospital — Hakudoushi disse.

-# Não.

-# Inuyasha, você precisa ir para o hospital. Não pode ir a qualquer outro lugar.

-# É um ferimento na carne — ofegou. — Eu não vou para qualquer lugar com Kagome lá fora com esse bastardo — parou bruscamente. — Ele a machucou. Eu o ouvi batendo nela.

Sesshomaru apertou os dedos em punhos apertados. Ele também ouviria o bastando atingir Kagome.

-# O que mais você ouviu Inuyasha? Ele disse qualquer coisa? Nós temos que achá-la.

-# Ele fez um telefonema. Disse algo sobre uma cabana distante e com pontas soltas.

-# Cristo! — cabana distante. Como se existissem poucas em Rockies.

-# Ele agiu como se conhecesse o lugar — Inuyasha disse com a mão no ombro. O sangue escapando através de seus dedos.

-# Você precisa chegar ao hospital. Lilyou, você consegue levá-lo até lá? — Sesshomaru perguntou.

-# Eu não vou — teimou.

-# Você só nos retardaria — Sesshomaru contatou. — Nós não temos condições de desperdiçar um minuto. Ele a matará.

Inuyasha olhou desoladamente para Sesshomaru.

-# Eu falhei.

-# Ela pensa que você está morto — Sesshomaru disse. — A melhor coisa você pode fazer é ir para o hospital, para evitar que aconteça o que ela pensa.

Inuyasha levantou.

-# Como você sabe o que ela pensa?

Sesshomaru explicou depressa o telefonema e combinou os detalhes com Kikyou para ela Inuyasha para o hospital. Sua mente trabalhava furiosamente, tentando formar um plano de ação.

-# Vamos, Hakudoushi.

Ele parou tempo suficiente para pegar mais munição para os rifles e correu para o jipe. Hakudoushi saltou ao lado dele.

-# Legal cabana distante. Você acha que ele podia estar levando-a para Blythe Prado? — Hakudoushi perguntou enquanto tomavam a estrada.

-#É um bom lugar — Sesshomaru concordou. — Certamente confere. Se não lá, talvez a velha cabana do mineiro. Nós procuraremos em ambas.

Hakudoushi desviou a vista da janela em silêncio. Então, virou os olhos agonizados para Sesshomaru.

-# E se chegarmos muito tarde?

Sesshomaru agitou a cabeça e apertou o pé no acelerador.

-# Nós não podemos chegar muito tarde, Hakudoushi. Nós não podemos.

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoOOoOoooOooOooOOoOOoOOoOOooOooOOo**

**A finc tá acabando acho que mais 4 capitulos e termino ela, más pretendo começar outra finc hoje, não tem tanta hetai, e não e tão loka quanto essa más também e um romance lindo!!!!**

**Carolshuxa: Bom hentai vai ficar dificil acontece pois a finc tá na reta final, más tem nascimento de bebe, muito lindo!!!!!ops acho que escrevi de mais....**

**Rayssa-chan: Como todo mundo pensa mal da Kikyou!!! Mas desta vez ela não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu, tudo foi planejado pelo Kouga, como vc viu o Inu não morreu. A história e da Maya Banks se vc procura no google pela autora vc acha o livro pra baixa... vc tem razão quando eles descobrirem que ela tá grávida, vão deixa ela sem sexo.... Ops falei demais de novo....**

**Thata-chan: O inu tá vivo, más a Kagome ainda tá ferrada... se coloque no lugar dela vc também ficaria com ciumes.....**

**Individua do mal: Você acerto quase tudo menos pelo fato que a Kikyou e inocente de todas as acusações...... eu também queria vicer ali!!!!!! como a vida e cruel.....**

**Rei evi kovik: Calma vc viu o Sesshy atendeu, hahahahahah..... Calma eu não escrevo tão bem assim, essa história eu tirei de um livro de Maya Banks, eu achei a história tão incrível que acabei transformando ela em finc.....**

Nanne: Calma a kikyou e da paz, apesar de ela gostar do Sesshy....


	22. Capitulo 21

Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente, surpreendida pelo esforço que precisou fazer. O ar era frígido ao redor ela, e sua mandíbula doída. Não reconheceu ambiente. Estava em uma cabana de um quarto, deitada no chão. Testou os braços e descobriu que estava livre das amarras.

Sombras pálidas de luz entravam pela janela. Amanhecer. Então ela estava ali há pelo menos duas horas.

Lágrimas escaparam de suas pálpebras. Inuyasha. Ela nunca disse a ele que o amava. E agora não teria mais a chance de dizer.

Um som a surpreendeu e a dor assaltou seu quadril quando raptor a chutou.

-# Eu vejo que está acordada. Bom. Agora levante.

Olhou-o cautelosamente. Foi o primeiro olhar de verdade que conseguiu dar nele. Esperava encarar um brutamontes, mas ela olhou fixamente para o que parecia ser um homem amável, de aprazível de altura e tamanho médio.

Ele sorriu como se lendo seus pensamentos.

-# Não deixe meu bom aspecto, enganar você, meu bem. Agora você pode levantar sozinha ou posso obrigá-la, e eu asseguro, não seria uma experiência agradável.

Ficou tomada pelo terror. Quis vomitar. Pôs as mãos no chão e conseguiu se firmar para erguer-se. Assim que levantou, o homem agarrou-lhe o braço e a empurrou em direção a uma cadeira.

-# Sente-se.

Ela afundou na cadeira situada atrás de uma escrivaninha velha. A cadeira estava quebrada e gemeu quando abandonou seu peso nela, e por um momento, temeu que desmoronaria.

Usou a mão na escrivaninha para se equilibrar. Ela estava gelada. Mais gelada que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida. Não havia nenhum calor na cabana.

Nenhuma proteção contra o frio. Sentia os membros congelando. Tremia incontrolavelmente. Depois que começou, não podia parar.

O homem acendeu um cigarro, os lábios sopraram fumaça. Debruçou-se contra a mesa e a observou com os seus olhos gelados.

-# Não tenho paciência para ficar te embromando. Eu vou te matar.

O pânico a inundou. Sua garganta apertada, e por um momento não pôde respirar. Ela não queria morrer.

-# Não espere que eu concorde com isto.

Ele pareceu divertido com sua proclamação. Até emitiu um riso seco.

-# Vou te oferecer uma escolha. Uma morte rápida e indolor, ou — pausou para fazer efeito — pode ser suja, prolongada, e muito dolorosa. Sua escolha.

Sentiu a boca ficar seca.

-# Tudo que você tem que fazer é dizer para mim para quem mais contou o que aconteceu na noite do seu casamento. Muito simples. O Sr. Kouga está muito ansioso para proteger seus interesses. O que seria difícil em uma cela de prisão, como eu estou certo que você pode imaginar.

Ele tirou uma grande e afiada faca à medida que falava. Acariciou o metal frio e lustroso com as pontas dos dedos, correndo-os da extremidade para a ponta.

A mente de Kagome ficou em pane. Ele era um falador bastardo. Claramente apreciava a situação. Obviamente, esperava terminar com o assunto em minutos. Ela olhou para faca, o terror miserável tomava-lhe todo o corpo.

Fechou os olhos e tentou encontrar sua coragem. Lembrou de Inuyasha e mordeu a bochecha para afastar o choro. Não podia permitir que aquele bastardo escapasse depois do que ele fez.

-# Então o que será Sra. Bardwell? Podemos ter uma breve conversa antes de seu intempestivo falecimento?

Com as mãos abertas sobre escrivaninha, ficou de pé.

-# Vá para o inferno — cuspiu.

Seus olhos endureceram. Cruzou o espaço entre eles e sem advertência, agarrou seu braço e o puxou para trás. Virou-a para a escrivaninha. Ela gemeu de dor e ele continuou a fazer uma pressão enorme em seu braço.

Empurrou mais alto. Ela gritou em agonia e sentiu um estalar.

Ele quebrou seu braço!

Ele deixou o braço cair, oscilando ao seu lado. Sentiu a vista escurecer cada vez mais até que temeu perder os sentidos de dor. Levou a mão à escrivaninha tentando se segurar de pé. As pontas do dedo encontraram um lápis e ela o pegou.

Sentiu-se tomada pela ira, à adrenalina zunindo pelas veias, virou-se, com o lápis na mão e mergulhou-o no rosto do seu torturador. Afundou em sua bochecha, e ele afastou-se com um uivo de dor.

Ela não desperdiçou tempo. Ignorando a dor horrorosa em seu braço, voou nele, levando o joelho em sua virilha. Uma vez, duas vezes e uma terceira até que ele caiu no chão.

Ela não hesitou nem um momento. Ela correu.

Ela chegou à porta da cabana e mergulhou para fora. Gelada a neve atingia seus quadris enquanto tentava caminhar.

Sentiu o coração doer. Nunca conseguiria sair dali. A neve estava muito alta. Muito funda. Com aquela roupa ela congelaria antes de encontrar um lugar seguro.

Apertou a mandíbula até sentir dor. Não iria morrer nas mãos do bastardo. Se ela morresse, não seria sem lutar.

Ignorando a dor, o frio e o entorpecimento horrível que afetava seus membros, lutou para seguir em frente, determinada a pôr tanta distância quanto podia entre ela e seu raptor.

Dirigiu-se às árvores, tentando se perder na área arborizada. Um riso histérico borbulhou de sua garganta. Como podia se perder alguém com três pés de neve?

Sentiu a cabeça ser puxada para trás. Foi agarrada por trás, a mão segurando com firmeza seus cabelos. Não se intimidou, lutando com unhas e dentes. Sentia que a sobrevivência era possível.

O metal brilhou no início do sol matutino Então sentiu a dor explodindo no peito. Caiu na neve, vagamente ciente do homem segurando uma faca acima dela. O braço sadio afundou no gelo.

A mão tateou até bater contra uma pedra. Agarrou-a firmemente, e se preparou para fazer sua última tentativa.

Com um grito de ira, arrastou o braço adiante e bateu na cabeça do homem com a pedra, enquanto a faca descia em sua direção. Desta vez atingiu abaixo do ombro, fazendo um longo corte abaixo do braço.

Ele caiu com o rosto na neve, e ela não lhe deu tempo para recuperar.

Rolou, levantando a pedra novamente e batendo tão forte quanto podia. Ele ficou quieto, e ela soltou a pedra.

Rolou e fugiu para longe, desesperadamente tentando recuperar seu controle.

O mundo balançou e balançou ao redor dela, estava se afundando na agonia. Ele a apunhalou no tórax. Podia sentir o sangue quente correndo pela pele. O braço caído oscilou do lado. De alguma maneira tinha que achar um modo de chegar a casa.

Tropeçou colina abaixo, longe da cobertura das árvores. Precisava estar no claro agora. Sua esperança era ser encontrada e salva.

Fechou os olhos. Nunca diria a eles que os amou. Lágrimas quentes caiam, se misturando com o sangue que corria livremente do corpo. Se somente ela pudesse dizer a eles...

**********************************************************************************************

Sesshomaru dirigia o jipe no limite. Por duas horas, eles procuraram todo canto da montanha em que pudesse pensar. Existia só mais aquela possibilidade, e apesar de seus esforços, estava rapidamente perdendo a esperança.

-# Depois da próxima curva, saia da estrada — Hakudoushi dirigiu a voz horrível. — Esperemos que a nevada não destrua a trilha.

Hakudoushi rasgou o caminho e freou apressado para entrar na trilha.

-# Sesshomaru olhe! — Hakudoushi clamou.

Sesshomaru não tinha perdido tempo. Havia marcas frescas. Feitas recentemente. Por um veículo. Ele acelerou pelo declive áspero, deslizando e oscilando na neve. Controlando com dificuldade o carro pelo caminho até a velha cabana mineira.

Um SUV preto refletiu na luz solar. Sesshomaru rugiu quando parou, agarrou ou rifle e pulou para fora do jipe. Hakudoushi o seguiu depressa, a arma de fogo apontada e pronta.

Franziu a testa quando a porta foi escancarada. Olhou pela janela e perscrutou dentro. Estava vazio.

Ele e Hakudoushi entraram apressados.

-# Alguém esteve — Hakudoushi murmurou. — Muito recentemente.

Pegou um cigarro caído no chão e jogou longe.

O coração do Sessomaru afundou enquanto procurava. Existiam sinais visíveis de uma briga. Sangue no chão. Voltou-se e correu para a porta, seus olhos procurando os sinais frescos na neve.

As trincheiras afundadas na neve levaram para longe da cabana até as árvores ao longe. Ele e Hakudoushi saíram da varanda e começaram a seguir as pegadas.

Alguns segundos mais tarde, Hakudoushi levantou a mão para deter Sesshomaru.

-# Olhe!

Apontou para um corpo ao longe. Eles correram até achar um homem afundado na neve. O sangue escorria de um ferimento atrás da cabeça.

Sesshomaru o virou. Estava inconsciente. A esperança aumentou o ritmo de seu coração. Kagome tinha escapado?

Então seus olhos viram o sangue vermelho escuro que manchava a neve. Sangue que não veio do homem. Seus olhos seguiram os salpicos através da neve, ele seguia colina abaixo.

-# Vamos! — ele gritou.

Foram descendo a colina, sempre seguindo a trilha de sangue. Sesshomaru rezando o tempo inteiro. Deus deixe-nos achá-la. Faça com que ela esteja bem.

-# Sesshomaru, ela está ali!

Sesshomaru olhou adiante a tempo de ver Kagome cambalear e afundar na neve. Ele correu as restantes trinta jardas, seu coração gritando o tempo todo.

Quando chegou a ela, segurou-a e puxou-a até seu tórax.

-# Oh Deus — gemeu.

Havia tanto sangue. Tomava sua frente inteira. O braço estava caído em um ângulo estranho, inchado e descorado.

-# Kagome! Kagome, bebê — ele chorou.

Hakudoushi ajoelhou ao lado dele e ajudou a erguê-la da neve.

Seus olhos tremeram levemente. A desorientação nublava-os. Começou a empurrar e empurrado, tentando levantar-se.

Estava tomada pela adrenalina, e perdendo o controle. Começou a tremer violentamente.

-# Ela está entrando em choque — Sesshomaru disse. — Nós temos que a tirar daqui agora. Chame pelo rádio. Diga a eles para ter o helicóptero esperando. Nós teremos que tirá-la dessa montanha o mais rápido possível.

-# Inuyasha — clamou. — Oh Deus, Inuyasha. — Ela tentava lutar.

Sesshomaru sentiu as lágrimas deslizarem por sua face.

-# Shhh, bebê. Está tudo certo com o Inuyasha. Eu juro.

Ela não pareceu o ouvir.

-# Eu nunca disse que... eu nunca disse a eles que os amo — sussurrou.

Sesshomaru a segurou mais apertada contra ele. Enterrou os lábios em seus cabelos e piscou para afastar as lágrimas.

-# Deus, eu amo você também, bebê. Eu amo você também.

Levantou-se, segurando-a cuidadosamente em seus braços. Não tinha idéia da extensão de seus danos, mas tinha que conseguir descer da montanha rapidamente.

Hakudoushi apressou-se adiante, fazendo um caminho na neve para Sesshomaru. Eles lutaram para subir a colina, cada passo dolorosamente lento. Finalmente avistaram o jipe. Hakudoushi seguiu em frente, redobrando seus esforços.

-# Pegue o kit de primeiros socorros — Sesshomaru pediu. — Eu me sentarei com ela atrás. Preciso tentar parar a hemorragia.

Hakudoushi entrou e pegou o kit de primeiros socorros, vários cobertores e um chumaço de bandagens.

Assim que Sesshomaru entrou com Kagome, Hakudoushi ligou o motor e seguiu pela trilha em direção à estrada principal.

-# Como está ela, Sesshomaru? Eu preciso saber algo — Hakudoushi pediu, o desespero presente na voz.

-# O bastardo quebrou-lhe o braço. Parece que a apunhalou no tórax. Cristo tem tanto sangue!

Achou o ferimento, colocou um chumaço de bandagem e apertou firme. Levou um dedo para seu pescoço, sentindo-lhe o pulso. Era fraco e irregular, mas batia contra a pele.

Manteve as bandagens apertadas com firmeza contra o ferimento no tórax. Precisava diminuir a velocidade do fluxo de sangue.

-# Inuyasha...

Kagome estava só meio consciente e completamente desligada da presença dele e Hakudoushi. Sesshomaru afastou o cabelo de sua face.

-# Está tudo bem com Inuyasha, bebê. Você me ouve?

Ela balançou a cabeça, pequenos gemidos ásperos escapavam de sua garganta.

-# Frio... tão frio.

-# Aumente o calor, maldição — Sesshomaru gritou para Hakudoushi.

Juntou os cobertores mais apertados ao redor dela, tentando infundir calor em seu corpo.

O barulho do rádio o interrompeu, e ele ouviu Hakudoushi responder, mas sua atenção estava em Kagome e no sangue que ensopava as bandagens em suas mãos.

-# O helicóptero está quase chegando — Hakudoushi avisou. — Eles vão aterrissar no pasto do Duffy. Nós estaremos lá em aproximadamente dois minutos.

Sesshomaru prendeu a respiração, aliviado. Eles estavam quase lá, e o mais cedo que Kagome chegasse ao hospital, melhores suas chances de sobrevivência.

-# Alguma palavra sobre Inuyasha? — Sesshomaru perguntou.

-# Kikyou disse que eles transportaram para Denver. No mesmo hospital para o qual enviarão Kagome. Eles estavam preocupados com a quantidade de sangue que ele perdeu.

A voz de Hakudoushi mostrava sua preocupação, os nervos de Sesshomaru chacoalharam ainda mais.

-# Mas ele está bem, certo?

-# Disse que ele perdeu a consciência antes deles decolarem. Não sabia nada mais que isto.

-# Droga!

Fechou os olhos e quis uivar de fúria e frustração. Lágrimas escaparam de suas pálpebras, e ele fechou os olhos com firmeza para impedi-las de vazar. Nunca se sentiria tão impotente em sua vida.

Duas das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida, retirando Hakudoushi podiam ser tiradas dele.

Agarrou-se ao banco para segurar-se quando o jipe parou abruptamente. A porta abriu imediatamente, e o médico do helicóptero começou a examinar Kagome.

O médico gritou instruções, e dois enfermeiros correram para atendê-las. Sesshomaru saiu do carro e deixou-os assumir o comando.

Uma mão deslizou por seu ombro, e Sesshomaru voltou-se para ver Kikyou.

-# Eu só quero que você saiba o quanto eu sinto pelo que aconteceu, Sesshomaru.

-# Eu sei que você sente, Kikyou.

-# Existe qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer?

Ele voltou o olhar para ela.

-# Nós deixamos o homem na velha cabana mineira. Ele está provavelmente morto agora. Você poderia pedir para um dos seus assistentes subir e trazê-lo.

Kikyou deu a ele um olhar afiado.

-# Você não o matou, não é, Sesshomaru?

-# Não, mas eu desejei fazê-lo — suavemente retornou.

Os médicos puxaram Kagome para fora do carro e a deitaram na maca. Sesshomaru e Hakudoushi correram para perto do para-médico.

-# A situação é crítica, senhor. Eu sinto muito, mas nós não podemos desperdiçar nem um segundo.

Sesshomaru abriu a boca, querendo fazer a pergunta, mas não conseguiu. Não se permitiria verbalizá-la. Ao invés, ele observou enquanto eles apressavam a maca para o helicóptero. O médico de vôo entrou e sinalizou ao piloto para decolar. Segundos mais tarde, o pássaro erguia no ar e voava em direção a Denver.

-# Vamos, Sesshomaru — Hakudoushi chamou em uma voz cansada. Soava como se ele estivesse contendo-se a duras penas também. — Levaremos algumas horas para chegar a Denver.

Sesshomaru arrastando-se seguiu Hakudoushi e subiram no jipe. Ele estava com medo. Com medo do que descobririam quando chegasse ao hospital.

OoOoOOooOooOooOoooOooOooOooOooooOooOoOOoOooOooOOooOOoOOooOOoo

Olá gente espero que não me matem por ter terminado aqui.......


	23. Capitulo 22

Sesshomaru conseguiu não agredir pelo menos seis pessoas antes de descobrir onde Inuyasha e Kagome estavam. Andou pela ER até ser ameaçado de prisão se não se acalmasse.

Kagome tinha sido levada para cirurgia, mas Inuyasha estava ainda na ER recebendo uma transfusão de sangue. A princípio, Sesshomaru e Hakudoushi tinham sido avisados que eles não podiam ver Inuyasha ainda, mas depois que Sesshomaru jurou que quebraria a sala de espera pedaço por pedaço, a enfermeira cedeu e permitiu que entrassem.

Sesshomaru abriu a porta, ansioso para ver seu irmão mais jovem.

Ficou chocado com a aparência de Inuyasha. Ao lado dele, Hakudoushi também prendeu a respiração.

Pálido, linhas desfiguradas, olheiras ao redor dos olhos, Inuyasha parecia no inferno, claro e simples. Seu ombro estava fortemente envolvido em bandagem, e tantos fios que dava para ligar a eletricidade de uma cidade pequena.

Os olhos de Inuyasha tremeram antes de abrir quando os dois irmãos entraram. Levantou a cabeça, a dor enrugando sua sobrancelha.

-# Onde está ela? Vocês a acharam? — exigiu.

Sesshomaru ao lado da cama, os joelhos enfraquecidos com o alívio. Não existiria nada de errado com Inuyasha que alguns dias no hospital não consertariam.

-# Nós a achamos — Sesshomaru respondeu baixinho.

-# Onde está ela? — Inuyasha friccionou por detrás dos dentes.

Sesshomaru passou a mão pelo cabelo, tentando desesperadamente manter a compostura.

-# Ela está aqui. No hospital — Hakudoushi falou mais alto.

Com os olhos brilhando ele questionou:

-# Como ela está?

-# Nós não sabemos — Sesshomaru disse.

Inuyasha voltou o olhar em direção a Sesshomaru, tragou fortemente então perguntou:

-# O que aconteceu?

Sesshomaru fechou seus olhos.

-# Ele a apunhalou no tórax e quebrou seu braço. Ela está fazendo uma cirurgia. Eles trouxeram-na de helicóptero até aqui. Nós não sabemos muito.

Inuyasha afundou de volta contra os travesseiros, o rosto branco. Lágrimas deslizaram por suas bochechas. Sesshomaru sentiu uma punção dolorosa no coração. Não via Inuyasha chorar desde que eram crianças.

-# Ela... Ela ficará bem? — ele murmurou.

Sesshomaru trocou um olhar com Hakudoushi. Não queira mentir para Inuyasha, mas ele não estava em condições de enfrentar este tipo de fardo.

-# Eu acredito que ela ficará boa — Sesshomaru disse, rezando para que não fosse mentira.

-# Eu não a protegi. Eu falhei — Inuyasha disse desoladamente.

-# Eu também os desapontei — Sesshomaru disse. — Não devia tê-los deixado sozinhos. Mas nós não podemos pensar sobre essas coisas agora.

Hakudoushi pôs uma mão em ombro incólume de Inuyasha.

-# Como você está se sentindo?

-# Eu estou possesso — Inuyasha furiosamente disse. — E não vou permitir que mais ninguém me pique.

-# O que o médico disse sobre seu ombro? — Sesshomaru perguntando, empurrando o rapaz firmemente de volta aos travesseiros.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos novamente e afundou no travesseiro.

-# Disse que vou ficar bom. Deu-me sangue, remendou o ferimento. Quer que eu fique um dia ou dois, mas no geral, disse que eu sou um bastardo sortudo.

Abriu um olho para olhar fixamente para sesshomaru.

-# Como vocês a acharam? O que aconteceu? Você não me contou nada.

-# Podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde — Sesshomaru pediu. Tinha certeza que não precisava aborrecer Inuyasha mais de que ele já estava.

-# Não me poupe — Inuyasha disse ferozmente. — Diga-me o que exatamente aconteceu lá, porra!

-# Se você não acalmar-se, eles vão nos expulsar daqui — Hakudoushi disse.

Eles foram interrompidos quando a porta foi aberta e uma enfermeira colocou a cabeça no vão.

-# Sr. Taisho? A Sra. Bardwell está fora da cirurgia. Eu pensei que você iria querer saber. Ela está em recuperação, mas o doutor descerá em alguns minutos conversar com você.

-# Quando nós podemos vê-la? — Sesshomaru exigiu.

-# Você terá que pedir ao doutor. Ele já sabe que você está aqui. Não vai demorar.

Sesshomaru suspirou frustrado.

-# Você pelo menos sabe como ela está?

A enfermeira amavelmente sorriu.

-# Ela passou bem pela cirurgia.

Sentiu estômago soltar, e por um momento, pensou que estava doente. O alívio desceu por ele tão pesado, que precisou achar um lugar para se sentar rápido ou cairia.

Afundou na cadeira situada ao lado da cama de Inuyasha e segurou a cabeça nas mãos.

-# Graças a Deus — ouviu Hakudoushi sussurrar.

Sesshomaru não tinha percebido o quanto estava assustado. Não até agora. Sua respiração entrava aos trancos e lutou para tranqüilizar as emoções furiosas.

Cerrava os dedos em punhos e soltava.

Passaram vários minutos com os irmãos sentados em silêncio. Então a porta abriu e um homem mais velho vestindo verde entrou. Ele olhou-os e ajustou os óculos.

-# Você está aqui pela Sra. Bardwell?

-# Não a chame assim — Inuyasha rosnou. — Seu nome é Kagome.

O doutor piscado surpreso.

-# Eu tomo isso como um sim.

Sesshomaru levantou e esticou a mão.

-# Sesshomaru Taisho. E sim, nós estamos aqui por Kagome. Como está ela?

O médico agitou a mão de Sesshomaru.

]

-# Dr. Phillips. Eu fiz a cirurgia na Sra... Kagome — corrigiu.

-# Ela está bem? — Hakudoushi perguntou ansiosamente.

-# Ela está bem considerando a condição em que chegou. Ela perdeu uma quantia grande de sangue. Sofreu uma fratura, uma dilaceração de seis polegadas no ombro esquerdo, bem como um ferimento de faca severo no tórax. Eu consertei o tecido danificado e fechei o corte. Afortunadamente a lâmina não atingiu órgãos importantes. Dois centímetros mais à direita e teria perfurado o pulmão.

Sesshomaru caiu sentado novamente.

-# Quando nós podemos vê-la?

-# Ela está em recuperação. Nós estaremos a movendo para a unidade de baixo, um nível abaixo de UTI e um pouco acima do normal. Eu quero monitorar seu progresso por alguns dias. Não vejo razão que vocês não possam vê-la quando for movida da recuperação.

-# Você nos avisa quando ela chegar? — Hakudoushi falou mais alto.

-# Eu pedirei a enfermeira vir avisá-los — o Dr. Phillips prometeu.

-# Obrigado — Sesshomaru disse. — Nós agradecemos.

O doutor movimentou a cabeça e caminhou para a porta, fechando-a ao sair.

Sesshomaru voltou-se para Inuyasha.

-# Quando eles vão levar você para um quarto?

-#Maldição se eu soubesse — Inuyasha murmurou. — Eles cutucaram e picaram em mim o tempo todo.

Sesshomaru viu a dor nos olhos de Inuyasha. Ele olhou para Hakudoushi para verificar se ele também notara. Este tinha os lábios em uma linha boa.

-# Você tomou alguma coisa para dor, amigo? — perguntou.

Inuyasha lhe dirigiu um olhar irado.

-# Porra não. Eu quis ficar acordado e consciente até saber que Kagome estava segura.

-# Bem, agora você sabe que ela está bem, então eu vou chamar a enfermeira para ela te dar algo.

-# Eu não preciso disto — Inuyasha disse por seus dentes.

-# Inuyasha, você levou um tiro. Não pode se fazer de tão forte — Hakudoushi falou alto. — Deixe de ser um idiota teimoso e tome o remédio.

-# Você pode tomar de boa vontade ou eu juro para Deus que segurarei você enquanto a enfermeira prega uma agulha em seu traseiro — Sesshomaru disse.

-# Foda-se — Inuyasha disse erguendo-se.

Mas, depois afundou na cama, os olhos cansados e cheios de dor.

Sesshomaru apertou o botão da campainha. Alguns minutos mais tarde, uma enfermeira entrou, com uma seringa na mão.

-# Está na hora de você deixar-me medicá-lo, mocinho — ela disse com o olhar repreensivo na direção do Inuyasha.

Curvou-se para a bolsa de soro e rapidamente injetou o medicamento contra dor. Bateu levemente no seu braço.

-# Tente dormir um pouquinho, agora.

Sesshomaru sentou e ficou observando Inuyasha. Hakudoushi posicionou-se ao no pé da cama.

-# Diga a Kagome... diga a ela que eu a amo — Inuyasha pediu com a voz sumindo.

-# Eu direi — Sesshomaru prometeu baixinho. — Agora tente descansar para ficar melhor e poder dizer a ela você mesmo.

A cabeça de Inuyasha afundou e seus olhos se fecharam por fim.

Sesshomaru sentou-se novamente e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Fixou o teto, analisando o forro. Estava tão cansado.

Envelhecera uma década durante aquela noite.

Tinha sido na noite anterior que ficara refletindo sobre o quanto era boa à vida que levavam com Kagome. Olhou para Hakudoushi.

As coisas mudaram de um momento para o outro.

Continuaram sentados em silêncio sentindo os minutos passarem. Hakudoushi observou o quarto, sentia-se tão cansado quanto Sesshomaru. Mas não descansariam enquanto não vissem Kagome.

Ele deve ter momentaneamente cochilado porque a porta sendo aberta o surpreendeu.

-# Vocês são Sesshomaru e Hakudoushi? — uma enfermeira perguntou.

Sesshomaru levantou.

-# Sim madame, somos nós.

Ela fez um gesto para que a seguissem.

Uma vez no corredor, mirou os olhos preocupados deles.

-# Nós removemos a Sra. Bardwell da recuperação, mas ela está bastante agitada. Está chamando por vocês. Não queremos dar-lhe nada muito forte logo após a anestesia. Talvez a presença de vocês a acalme.

-# Vamos — Sesshomaru pediu.

Seguiram a enfermeira e Sesshomaru teve que controlar seus passos para não deixá-la para trás. Sua impaciência aumentou enquanto vagarosamente a acompanhavam até o elevador.

Toda uma vida mais tarde, a enfermeira entrou em um quarto grande com vários cubículos pequenos. No centro havia uma enfermaria, onde permaneciam as profissionais monitorando os pacientes, havia outras duas atendendo as suas necessidades, caminhando rapidamente de um lado para o outro.

-# A Sra. Bardwell está lá no final — a enfermeira indicou.

Caminhou na frente, puxou para o lado a cortina e gesticulou para que Sesshomaru e Hakudoushi se aproximassem.

Sesshomaru passou por ela. Prendeu a respiração quando viu Kagome sobre a cama, presa por uma multidão de tubos e arames que vinham de todos os lugares.

Soluços baixinhos vinham dela, e lágrimas escorriam pela face.

Olhava para o outro lado e ele deu a volta para encará-la.

-# Kagome. Kagome, bebê, eu estou aqui — disse quando chegou à cama.

Hakudoushi o seguiu, indo para o outro lado de Kagome.

Ela fechou os olhos e afastou-os de Sesshomaru.

Hakudoushi deslizou uma mão por seu cabelo e curvou-se para beijá-la.

-# Você está partindo meu coração — Hakudoushi disse em uma voz rouca.

-# Inuyasha — ela sussurrou. — Oh Deus, Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru mordeu a o interior da boca para evitar desmoronar. Debruçou-se, precisando tocá-la, para assegurar-se por si mesmo ela estava viva.

-# Bebê, Inuyasha está bem, eu juro. Ele está no ER, esperando por um quarto.

Ela agitou a cabeça e gemeu, a agonia escapando pela garganta.

-# Boneca, nos escute — Hakudoushi pleiteou. — Você não precisa ficar preocupada.

Sesshomaru a observava, o pânico crescendo rápido dentro dele. A enfermeira pairou na entrada, a preocupação no rosto.

Kagome não estava consciente do que se passava a seu redor. Estava presa no seu pesar. Ela pensava que Inuyasha estava morto.

Sesshomaru virou para a enfermeira enquanto Hakudoushi continuou a confortar Kagome.

-# Nosso irmão, Inuyasha Taisho está no ER esperando por um quarto. Precisam trazer um leito para colocá-lo aqui.

A enfermeira levantou a sobrancelha.

-# Absolutamente não. Nós não temos como instalar um quarto duplo aqui. Isto é unidade especial. Temos que monitorar nossos pacientes, com a máxima precisão.

-# E eu estou dizendo a você que o único modo de acalmá-la é trazer meu irmão para cá — Sesshomaru insistiu. — Eu não me importo com o que você tem que fazer para fazer isto acontecer. Só tem que fazer isto.

-# Eu não tenho autoridade para fazê-lo — a enfermeira protestou. — Terei que chamar o médico de plantão para dar um sedativo a ela.

-# E eu virarei este maldito hospital de cabeça para baixo se fizer isso — Sesshomaru teimou. — Não ferre comigo. Não neste momento. Ele precisa de um quarto. Ele precisa ser cuidado. Ele pode ficar aqui. Existe espaço para outra cama. Inferno, você poderia colocá-lo próxima da porta e tirar a cortina. Eu não me importo como você fará, só quero que faça!

-# Eu não posso autorizar algo assim — a enfermeira disse. — Só o médico pode.

-# Então o chame aqui — Sesshomaru exigiu. — Eu quero conversar com ele. Faça isto agora. Nós estamos desperdiçando tempo.

-#A enfermeira retrocedeu, e alguns segundos mais tarde, Dr. Phillips chegou ao pé da cama.

-# Sr. Taisho, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Sesshomaru depressa explicou seu pedido. Quando falou, o médico apressou-se para lado da cama de Kagome e assistiu seus soluços contidos. Ele olhou em torno do quarto como se considerando pedido do Sesshomaru. Então suspirou.

-# Eu não sei bem o que fazer, Sr. Taisho. O que você está pedindo é altamente irregular. Porém, tenho que concordar que talvez a melhor coisa para essa jovem seja ver seu irmão. Talvez ele a acalme. Terei que chamar o médico de ER e organiza isto com ele, mas eu não vejo por que nós não podemos fazer uma exceção desta vez. Muito dependerá do estado de seu irmão. Eu sei que ele sofreu um ferimento de tiro.

Sesshomaru inundou-se de alívio.

-# Obrigado, Doutor.

Retomou para próximo de Kagome, segurando sua mão sadia. O outro braço estava cercado por curativos, seu tórax e ombro esquerdo estavam embrulhados em bandagens pesadas.

Nunca a tinha visto tão vulnerável. As lágrimas continuavam a escapar de seus olhos fechados, e sentiu o coração apertado em resposta. Ele se debruçou adiante e beijou sua testa.

-# Eu amo você, bebê — ele sussurrou. — Sinto muito nunca ter dito a você.

Enquanto ele e Hakudoushi mantinham a vigília, Kagome dormiu.

A respiração se tornou mais pesada, e o fluxo de lágrimas finalmente parou. A cabeça contra o travesseiro, rosto pálido com manchas grandes e vermelhas de chorar.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, a mesma enfermeira voltou para preparar o quarto. Ela o olhou aborrecida.

-# Eu fui instruída abrir o cubículo ao lado do da Sra. Bardwell. Como imagino que vocês não concordarão em ir para casa, eu estou trazendo uma cadeira e um sofá pequeno também.

Sesshomaru relaxou a expressão.

-# Obrigado — disse com sinceridade. — Isto significa muito para nós.

A expressão da enfermeira suavizou.

-# Eu sei que vocês estão preocupados com ela. Mas nós estamos fazendo nosso melhor para cuidar bem dela. — Então olhou travessamente. — Além disso, as chances que seu belo irmão teria acabaram todas. Todos admitem que ele precisa de cuidado, e apesar de não ser um candidato para ICU, é bom que fique aqui. E pelo que ouço, ele não é exatamente cooperativo.

Os lábios de Sesshomaru distenderam-se em um sorriso.

-# Sim, este é Inuyasha. Mas ele irá se endireitar, principalmente quando puder ver Kagome. Ele tem estado muito preocupado com ela.

Dentro da hora, as cortinas entre os dois quartos tinham sido puxadas e havia trazido uma cadeira e um sofá que deixaram entre as duas camas.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, uma enfermeira dobrada a esquina, empurrando Inuyasha em uma cadeira de rodas. Ela os olhou parecendo infeliz com sua carrega, e Inuyasha não pareceu mais animado.

Ela o encaminhou em direção à outra cama, mas ele usou a mão livre para segurar a cadeira. A enfermeira apertou os lábios, e agitou a cabeça.

-# Já para cama, Sr. Taisho. Você conseguiu o que queria. Deveria vir de maca, veio de cadeira, não devia estar fora da cama, ou deita imediatamente ou o levo de volta para o ER.

Inuyasha a ignorou, os olhos assombrados em cima de Kagome.

-# Ajude-me — pediu rouco para Sesshomaru.

-# Inuyasha, você devia estar na cama — Sesshomaru começou.

-# Eu tenho que vê-la — Inuyasha disse.

Sesshomaru olhou para a enfermeira que encolheu os ombros em derrota.

-# Faça o que ele quer e conseguirá colocá-lo na cama mais depressa — ela disse.

-# Dê-me uma mão, Hakudoushi — Inuyasha dirigiu. — Vamos fazer isto rápido.

Sesshomaru curvou-se sobre Inuyasha, e ele passou o braço bom ao redor do seu pescoço, enquanto o irmão o levantava. O suor apareceu inesperadamente em testa de Inuyasha, e ele tremeu contra Inuyasha. O rosto de Inuyasha ficou branco pastoso, e Sesshomaru soube o quanto lhe custava gastar tanta energia.

Ele e Ethan levaram Ryan para a cama onde Holly estava deitada. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas Ryan a olhou e levou a mão para toca-lhe a face, depois secou o próprio rosto.

-# Eu sinto tanto — ele desabafou.

Ela se mexeu no sono.

-# Inuyasha — murmurou. Então lágrimas deslizaram por suas pálpebras uma vez mais.

Inuyasha finalmente perdeu a batalha para ficar em pé. Caiu e Sesshomaru e Hakudoushi levantaram para pegá-lo. O arrastaram para a cama com a ajuda da enfermeira.

Ela o medicou e acomodou antes de deixá-lo a sós com os irmãos.

-# Prometam-me, que me chamarão quando ela despertar — Inuyasha pediu, olhando com firmeza para Sesshomaru, completamente esgotado.

-# Eu te chamo — Sesshomaru respondeu. — Agora descanse um pouco. Você não fará nenhum bem para ela nestas condições.

Inuyasha movimentou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Ele estava adormecido antes de sua cabeça descer completamente sobre o travesseiro.

Sesshomaru virou e afundou no sofá enquanto Hakudoushi tornou a sentar na cadeira.

-# Nós estivemos perto de perdê-los — ele disse baixinho.

Hakudoushi movimentou a cabeça.

-# Muito perto.

-# Algo tem que ser feito sobre o bastardo.

Novamente Hakudoushi movimentou a cabeça.

Sesshomaru cerrou os dedos até ficarem brancos. Repetiu a ação repetidas vezes.

-# Eu matarei o filho de uma cadela eu mesmo antes de deixá-lo se aproximar de minha família novamente.

**OoOoOOoOooOOOoOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOOooOOooOOooOOooOOOoo**

**A finc já tá acabando mais um pouco e termino ela.....**

**Daqui a pouco eu coloco mais ......**


	24. Capitulo 23

Kagome abriu seus olhos lentamente e piscou para afastar as teias de aranha. Por um momento, não lembrou onde se encontrava ou por que estava naquele em lugar desconhecido. E quando lembrou, uma dor maior que já sentira voltou junto.

Inuyasha.

Fechou os olhos e tentou lembrar-se de todos os acontecimentos, mas tudo que lhe vinha à memória era Inuyasha caindo, a mão sobre o peito coberto de sangue.

Lágrimas quentes encheram seus olhos e escaparam das pálpebras. Sentiu-as caindo pela face. Uma mão morna pegou seu rosto e suavemente enxugou a umidade.

Abriu os olhos para ver Sesshomaru de pé junto dela, um olhar preocupado em seu rosto. Piscou novamente para enfocar. Lentamente tomou conhecimento do resto do ambiente. Ela estava em um quarto de hospital. Olhou para o outro lado onde viu Hakudoushi adormecido em uma cadeira.

A ausência de Inuyasha era visível enviado mais agonia para seu coração. Um soluço escapou-lhe pela sua garganta — um soluço que tentou segurar — mas que ameaçou sufocá-la com sua intensidade.

Foi forçada a deixá-lo vir.

Soou severo e feio, até para suas próprias orelhas. E uma vez soltou o primeiro, vieram outros até transforma-se quase num grito.

-# Kagome, me escute, bebê. Você tem que me escutar. Inuyasha está bem. Ele não está morto. Ele está aqui.

Sesshomaru segurou seu queixo, forçando-a a olhá-lo, penetrando nela seus olhos verdes.

-# Você entende o que eu estou dizendo? — ele exigiu.

Então ela ouviu alguém no fundo.

-# Deixe-me, mostrar isto!

-# Inuyasha? — ela sussurrou. Não podia ser. Ela o vira cair. Ela ouvira o tiro. Sentiu seu sangue.

Lutou para se sentar e quase desmaiou com a dor que se espalhou por todo o tórax. Sesshomaru blasfemou acima dela e a forçou a deitar com a mão.

-# Calma bebê. Não se machuque.

Atrás de sesshomaru, Inuyasha surgiu, o rosto desfigurado, olhos sanguinolentos, suas partes superiores em bandagens. Ele apareceu antes de seu que seus olhos ficassem cheios de lágrimas. Ela nunca teria uma visão tão bonita em sua vida.

-# Cristo, Inuyasha, você não devia estar levantado — Sesshomaru protestou.

Inuyasha empurrou Sesshomaru para o lado, e no momento seguinte, Kagome se sentiu abraçada contra o corpo de Inuyasha. Ela apertou a face em seu tórax, as bandagens tocando em seu rosto. Ela não se importou. Não importava o quanto a machucaria estar em uma posição tão desajeitada.

Ele apertou os lábios em sua testa.

-# Graças a Deus que você está bem — ele sussurrou.

Ele afastou-se e Kagome agarrou-se a sua mão.

-# Não vá.

-# Eu odeio interromper — Sesshomaru começou. — Mas vocês dois estão com muita dor e ambos deviam estar descansando. Isso significa colocar seu traseiro de volta na cama, Inuyasha. Eu quero vocês dois bem, assim nós podemos ir para casa.

Kagome ouviu a preocupação em sua voz. Ela também viu a dor nos olhos de Inuyasha. Sua própria dor estava rapidamente assumindo o comando de todo o resto. Mas ela tinha que dizer algo primeiro.

Levou a mão para tocar o rosto de Inuyasha.

-# Eu amo você. Eu devia ter dito a você antes.

Inuyasha pegou sua mão e apertou os lábios na palma.

-# Eu amo você, também.

Sesshomaru passou um braço ao redor Inuyasha e o afastou. Inuyasha apoiou-se contra seu irmão. Kagome olhou até onde Hakudoushi estava de pé ao seu lado.

-# Ele está bem — perguntou em voz baixa.

-# Ele está melhor que você — Hakudoushi disse secamente. Afastou o cabelo de sua testa. — Você nos assustou, boneca.

Ela não respondeu. Como podia ela dizer que eles não podiam ter ficado mais assustados que ela estivera? Nunca mais estaria tão apavorada em toda sua vida. Ela não queria morrer com tanto remorso. As coisas se tornaram claras naqueles horríveis minutos na neve, quando teve certeza que nunca mais veria Sesshomaru, Hakudoushi ou Inuyasha novamente.

-# Eu amo você — disse, permitindo que toda a emoção escapasse naquelas três pequenas palavras.

Hakudoushi curvou-se para encostar a testa na dela.

-# Eu amo você, também, boneca. Amo muito. Eu nunca mais quero correr o risco de perdê-la.

Ela fechou os olhos quando ele a beijou suavemente nos lábios.

-# Eu estou com dor — ela disse baixinho.

Hakudoushi imediatamente levantou-se.

-# Eu chamarei a enfermeira.

Ela sorriu, estremecendo pelo esforço. Sentiu a mão lisa de Sesshomaru em seu braço e ombro. Ele ternamente empurrou seu cabelo para trás da sua orelha.

-# Descanse bastante, bebê. Nós estamos bem aqui. Nós não vamos a qualquer outro lugar.

Kagome ouviu a enfermeira entrar, sentido a picada da agulha quando aplicou o remédio, e segundos mais tarde, percebeu a consciência escapando.

-# Eu amo você — disse inarticulada, vendo o rosto de sesshomaru tornar-se desfocado.

-# Eu amo você, também, bebê. Descanse agora.

********************************************************************************************

Nos dias seguintes, Kagome dormiu a maior parte do tempo. Inuyasha ficou mais torcido e mais torcido até que finalmente as enfermeiras desistiram de tentar mantê-lo na cama. No quarto dia, eles oficialmente o liberaram.

No mesmo dia, Kagome foi removida para o quarto comum. Sesshomaru finalmente relaxou. Inuyasha e Kagome estavam fora de perigo.

Logo ele teria sua família de volta à casa a qual pertenciam.

Ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Kagome enquanto ela dormia e esticou o pescoço. Esfregou os olhos cansados e perguntou-se quando voltaria a dormir sossegado sem a ameaça do marido de Kagome.

Do outro lado do quarto, Inuyasha estava sentado no sofá, escorado em várias almofadas. Seu irmão mais novo não havia descansado o suficiente depois de seu ferimento, Sesshomaru sabia, mas com falta de espaço para outra cama, Sesshomaru não sabia como fazer Inuyasha deitar-se.

Hakudoushi se sentou em uma cadeira próxima a Inuyasha, o cansaço tocando os olhos. Eles estavam tão malditamente cansados. Eles queriam a mesma coisa. Ir para casa.

O telefone celular de Sesshomaru tocou, e ele atendeu depressa para não acordar Kagome.

Ele levantou e caminhou para a porta, longe da cama de Kagome.

-# Sesshomaru falando.

-# Sesshomaru, é Kikyou. É um momento ruim?

-# Não, o que está deseja?

Kikyou hesitou por um momento.

-# Como estão Inuyasha e Kagome?

-# Melhores. Eles deram alta para Inuyasha hoje e removeram Kagome para um quarto. Ambos precisam descansar muito, mas eles ficarão bem.

-# Eh, ótimo, sesshomaru. Olhe, eu chamei porque eu pensei que você devia saber que nós achamos o sujeito que atirou em Inuyasha e tentou matar Kagome. Ele está morto.

-# Droga.

-# Sim, me conte sobre isto. Eu queria o bastardo vivo. Sesshomaru, você sabe o quanto é difícil acusar Kouga Bardwell de qualquer coisa.

-# Sim, eu sei — Sesshomaru rosnou.

-# O que você quer que eu faça?

Sesshomaru suspirou e correu a mão por seu cabelo.

-# Não faça nada ainda. Eu preciso conversar com Cal, e também Inuyasha e Hakudoushi. Nós não podemos fazer nada que possa colocar Kagome em perigo.

-# Eu informarei se descobrir qualquer outra coisa — Kikyou prometeu.

-# Obrigado — Sesshomaru agradeceu antes de desligar o telefone.

Ele virou para ver Kagome o estudando.

-# Eh — caminhou em direção à cama. Curvou-se e a beijou na testa e afastou o cabelo de sua face. — Como você está se sentindo?

Os olhos de canela o olhavam apreensivos.

-#Quem era no telefone?

Ele não queria chateá-la, mas ele também não iria mentir.

-# Era Kikyou. O homem que machucou você... ele está morto.

Algo selvagem relampejou através de seu rosto.

-# Bom. Ele quase matou Inuyasha — ela soltou.

-# Ele quase matou você, bebê.

-# Como está Inuyasha? — ela perguntou.

Sesshomaru piscou com a mudança abrupta de assunto. Entretanto a exclusiva preocupação de Kagome quando acordada era o bem-estar de Inuyasha. Ele sabia que ela ainda estava lidando com o susto de quase o perder. Era um sentimento que lhe era intimamente familiar.

Ele olhou para trás e viu que Hakudoushi e Inuyasha estavam profundamente adormecidos.

-# Ele está descansando.

Kagome fechou os olhos por um momento então os abriu e aprovou com a cabeça.

-# Ele não devia estar fora da cama.

Sesshomaru se debruçou para beijá-la novamente. Ele não podia tocá-la o suficiente. Ele a beijava a toda hora, aproveitando cada chance que tinha.

-# Eu quero ir para casa — ela sussurrou.

-# Eu sei que você quer, bebê. Logo. Eu prometo.

Acariciou seu cabelo e sentou na extremidade da cama, cuidando para balançá-la demais.

Ela pareceu se retirar para dentro dela mesma. Algo que ele via acontecendo com cada vez freqüência. Ficou preocupou. Ele tinha nenhuma idéia do que ela estava pensando.

Começou a perguntar a ela, mas seus olhos estavam trêmulos, e ela lentamente os fechou. Sentou-se com ela até que ouviu pela respirando bem suave que estava adormecida. Acomodou-se na cadeira para tentar cochilar um pouquinho.

**OoOoOoOoOOoOOoOOoOOooOooOoooOooOOooOOooOooOOoooOOoOOoooOo**

**Olá ainda vai ter mais um capitulo........hoje ainda.....**


	25. Capitulo 24

Kagome olhou fixamente para o teto, seus pensamentos num caos. Sesshomaru, Hakudoushi e Inuyasha estavam adormecidos. Eles pareciam desconfortáveis como no inferno, mas ela não queira fazer nada para despertá-los.

A culpa pesou uma tonelada em seu peito. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, via Inuyasha caindo novamente. Seu pior medo tinha sido o perigo que ela estava trazendo para os irmãos. Um medo que agora tinha sido justificado.

Estava na hora de tomar uma atitude para evitar que algo de mal acontecesse com Sesshomaru, Hakudoushi ou Inuyasha. Especialmente Inuyasha. Ela os amava a todos, tanto! A idéia de perder algum deles criava uma dor insuportável em seu coração.

Olhou para Sesshomaru só alguns pés longe. Seu telefone celular estava deitado na mesa próxima a sua cama. Observou-o fixamente por um momento longo então lentamente pegou o telefone.

Ela sabia que o número de Kikyou tinha sido o último e que devia estar armazenado. Kagome devagar abriu o telefone e apertou nos botões para parar no último telefonema recebido. Então ela fez a ligação.

Alguns segundos mais tarde, ouvia a voz filtrada de Kikyou pela linha.

-# Kikyou? Aqui é... é Kagome Bardwell — disse em uma voz mais forte.

Houve uma pausa longa.

-# O que eu posso fazer para você, Sra. Bardwell?

Kagome respirou fundo e verificou para ter certeza que não tinha acordado os homens.

-# Eu preciso de você para contatar o advogado de distrito do Município de São Francisco — pediu quase num sussurro.

Outra pausa longa.

-# Sesshomaru sabe que você está me ligando? — Kikyou perguntou.

-# Não, e eu quero manter isto deste modo — Kagome declarou com firmeza. — Olhe, Kikyou... Eu sei que você não gosta de mim, mas sei que gosta de Sesshomaru. O que vai fazer se acontecer a ele o mesmo que a Inuyasha? Eu tenho que fazer o que eu posso o manter seguro. Para manter todos seguros.

-# O que você quer que eu diga para o D. A.?

-# Diga a ele que eu tenho algumas informações sobre Kouga Bardwell que lhe interessariam muito. Diga-lhe onde me achar. Eu não vou discutir por telefone. Tem que ser pessoalmente.

-# Você tem certeza que isto é sábio? — Kikyou perguntou.

Se Kagome não conhecesse os fatos, juraria existia preocupação real na voz da outra mulher.

-# É minha única opção. Eu não posso deixar eles serem mortos por minha causa.

O silêncio desceu entre as duas mulheres. Finalmente Kikyou falou.

-# Certo, eu farei o telefonema.

-# Obrigado — Kikyou agradeceu suavemente.

Ela fechou o telefone e cuidadosamente o colocou no lugar. Então afundou nos travesseiros, esvaziaram de energia.

********************************************************************************************

Dois dias mais tarde, o D. A. chegou, dois oficiais de patrulha flanqueando-o. Eles caminharam para o quarto de Kagome, produzindo imediatas reações nos irmãos.

O medo apertou o tórax de Kagome, apertando-o até obrigá-la a lutar pela respiração. Ela sabia quem ele era e por que estava ali.

-# O que diabos está acontecendo? — Sesshomaru exigiu quando ele entrou no quarto, levantando-se em toda sua altura

Hakudoushi e Inuyasha também levantaram. A tensão pesada nublou o quarto, tão espessa que poderia ser colhida por uma colher.

-# Calma filho. Meu nome é David Masterson. Eu sou o advogado distrital do Município de São Francisco.

Sesshomaru cruzou os braços e parado, as pernas separadas, continuou olhando fixa e desafiadoramente para o D. A.

-# Isso não explica por que você está aqui.

-# Eu pedi para ele vir — Kagome disse devagar.

Todos os olhos viraram para ela. Inuyasha aproximou-se da cama, pairando protetoramente acima dela. Parecia cômico. O peito e os ombros cheios de bandagens, lembrava uma múmia.

-# Talvez eu possa ter um momento a sós com a Sra. Bardwell — o D. A. falou mais alto.

-# Como inferno você irá — Inuyasha protestou.

Kagome pôs a mão no braço de Inuyasha.

-# Eu ficarei bem, Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru a olhou fixamente, não desviando o olhar.

-# O que você fez, Kagome?

-# Por favor, entenda Sesshomaru. Eu não posso permitir que algum de vocês volte a ser prejudicado por minha causa.

Sesshomaru blasfemou longo e duro. Ela estremeceu com sua ferocidade.

David Masterson gesticulou aos dois policiais.

-# Se vocês não se importarem, escolte os cavalheiros para fora assim a Sra. Bardwell e eu podemos conversar reservadamente.

-# O inferno que você vai fazer! — Hakudoushi o desacatou.

-# Hakudoushi, por favor — Kagome pediu. — Deixe-me fazer do meu jeito. Eu estou pedindo para você sair. Por mim.

Os olhares que lhe lançaram mostravam mágoa misturada com raiva, mas os três finalmente viraram, e saíram.

O D. A. aproximou-se e lançou-lhe um olhar especulativo.

-# Se importa se eu me sentar? — perguntou.

Ela agitou a cabeça e assistiu quando ele sentou na cadeira que Inuyasha desocupou.

-# Meu escritório está procurando por você há algum tempo, Sra. Bardwell. Alguma razão particular para seu desaparecimento?

Ela fixou o olhar duro nele. Não permitiria que ele bancasse o superior.

Esta reunião seria nas suas condições e só nas suas condições.

-# Eu pedi que você viesse aqui, Sr. Masterson. Eu farei as perguntas.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-# Muito bem. O que eu posso fazer para você?

-# Você não teria vindo e nem tão rápido se estivesse sutilmente interessado em Kouga Bardwell — ela começou.

Ele movimentou a cabeça.

-# Isto é verdade.

-# Eu o vi assassinar um homem na noite do nosso casamento — ela disse rapidamente.

O D. A. levantou e se inclinou para frente, a urgência iluminando seus olhos.

-# Você o viu? Tem certeza?

Ela estremeceu e fechou os olhos momentaneamente.

-# Não existe possibilidade de ter entendido errado o que vi, Sr. Masterson. Ele atirou em um homem.

-# Houve alguma outra testemunha? Pense bem sobre isto, Sra. Bardwell. É muito importante.

-# Por favor. Não me chame de Sra. Bardwell — disse devagar. — Meu nome é kagome. E sim, existia outra pessoa presente. Seu companheiro de negócios Jakotsu Goins.

David se sentou de volta, um cintilar de triunfo em seus olhos.

-# Você está disposta a testemunhar sobre o que viu?

-# Foi por isso que pedi que viesse até aqui — ela disse. — Mas tenho condições.

Novamente ele ergue a sobrancelha.

-# De que tipo de condições nós estamos falando?

-# Eu quero proteção. Ele é o culpado por eu estar neste hospital. Por culpa dele Inuyasha Taishi quase morreu. Ele não hesitará em me matar ou a eles.

-# Claro, nós tomaríamos todas as precauções necessárias — concordou depressa.

-# Eu quero Sesshomaru, Hakudoushi e Inuyasha protegidos também. Eles não gostarão nada disto. Eles não quererão isto. Mas eu não porei o pé no palácio da justiça a menos que você garanta que alguém estará tomando conta deles até isso terminar.

-# Kagome, se você me ajudar a colocar Kouga Bardwell no seu devido lugar, eu cuido pessoalmente deles não importando o que queiram. Nós estamos atrás dele há anos. Ele está até o pescoço envolvido com uma organização de crime na área da Baía de São Francisco. Até agora, nós não temos qualquer coisa contra ele. Quando a Xerife Kikyou me chamou e disse que você queria me ver, peguei o primeiro vôo até aqui, torcendo para você diria a mim o que você está dizendo.

Kagome ficou pálida.

-# Crime organizado?

David movimentou a cabeça. Ele a estudou por um momento.

-# Este provavelmente não é o melhor momento para dizer a você, entretanto eu não posso imaginar um momento ideal para contar uma coisa dessas, bem, nós temos fortes suspeitas de que ele esteve envolvido na morte de seus pais.

Ela abriu sua boca em choque.

-# Mas eles morreram em um acidente! Foi um acidente!

-# Realmente foi. Um acidente bastante suspeito. Ele estava envolvido em vários investimentos com eles. Os investimentos foram muito ruins. Uma semana antes do acidente, eles vieram para meu escritório dizendo que tinham evidências de que ele estava envolvido em fraude.

Kagome soltou a cabeça sobre seu travesseiro. Lágrimas encheram seus olhos e ela as enxugou furiosamente.

-# E você nunca fez qualquer coisa sobre isto?

Sua voz ficou mais suave.

-# Nós nunca tivemos evidências suficientes para fazer uma acusação. Acredite em mim se tivéssemos, teria feito tudo que fosse possível para condená-lo.

-# O que eu tenho que fazer? — ela perguntou. — Eu quero o bastardo na prisão por tudo que fez.

-# Bem, eu tomarei sua declaração. Então eu pedirei um mandado de prisão para o Sr. Bardwell. Nós a moveremos para um esconderijo, onde permanecerá até a audiência. Organizarei também a proteção da polícia para os Taisho.

-# Quanto tempo isso demorará? — suavemente perguntou.

-# Isso eu não sei. Eu não mentirei para você. Pode se prolongar por algum tempo, mas farei o melhor que posso para conseguir terminar rápido.

Ela engoliu o nó na garganta. Quanto tempo iria ficar separada de Sesshomaru, Hakudoushi e Inuyasha, e iriam eles querê-la de volta quando tudo terminasse? Apesar de odiar a idéia de ficar separada deles, sabia que tinha que fazê-lo. Pelos seus pais, pelos homens que amava, e mais importante, por ela mesma.

-# Vamos fazer isto — sussurrou. — Faça os acordos.

Ele se debruçou pegou sua mão.

-# Obrigado, Kagome. Você está fazendo uma coisa muito corajosa.

Corajosa? Ou estúpida? Ela não estava certa. Ela só sabia que teria que enfrentar três homens muito bravos. Os homens que ela amava mais que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida. E aqui ela estava fazendo o que menos queria fazer. Partindo.


	26. Capitulo 25

Sesshomaru se sentou em chocado silêncio, seus pés apoiados no peitoril do quarto do hospital. Depois que o advogado de distrito terminou e saiu do quarto, Kagome adormeceu, claramente exausta pelo encontro.

O hospital entrou em agitada atividade, dirigida pelos dois policiais que acompanhavam o D. A. Agora, um policial estava vigiando a porta, e ninguém exceto o pessoal do hospital e os irmãos Taisho tinham permissão para entrar.

Sesshomaru podia sentir o relógio andando, e ele não gostava de nada disto, maldição. Ele olhou para o rosto de pálido de Kagome. Ela estava muito fraca, longe de estar recuperada o suficiente para enfrentar seu marido bastardo. Ela precisou descansar, para se recuperar.

-# O que você acha que está acontecendo? — Hakudoushi questionou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-# Não fiquem conversando em vozes baixas, pensando que eu não ouvirei — Inuyasha disse soturno. — Se existe algo para ser dito, eu quero ouvir.

-# Nós estamos tentando não despertar Kagome — Sesshomaru disse intencionalmente. Ele virou para Hakudoushi. — Eu queria muito saber o que estava acontecendo em sua cabeça. Ela se culpa pelo que aconteceu para Inuyasha, e age movida por essa culpa.

Inuyasha jurou uma raia que teria feito sua mãe lavar sua boca com sabão.

-# Então o que nós fazemos? — Hakudoushi perguntou.

Sesshomaru agitou sua cabeça. Ele se sentia muito impotente.

-# Eu não sei. Tem que ser sua a decisão. Nós não podemos decidir isto por ela.

-# Eu não quero perdê-la — Inuyasha disse em uma voz apertada.

-# Você acha que nós queremos? — Hakudoushi perguntou. Raiva e frustração chiavam em seus olhos.

Sesshomaru esfregou as mãos no rosto. Eles estavam trocando alfinetadas e agulhadas.

Cansaço. Frustração além da imaginação. E o aterrorizante medo de perder aquela mulher que significava tudo para eles.

-# Como nós podemos deixar ela ir embora? — Inuyasha exigiu. — Como podemos ter certeza que aquele marido bastardo não vai machucá-la novamente?

Sesshomaru virou a cabeça para a cama quando ouviu Kagome trocar e suspirar suavemente. Os olhos tremeram e abriram, e ele se debruçou adiante em sua cadeira.

-# Como você está se sentindo, bebê?

-# Cansada — sussurrou.

Ele se sentiu culpado pelo que estava para fazer, mas não iria deixar as coisas acontecerem sem uma briga. Ela não precisava ser pressionada, mas era isso exatamente o que ele iria fazer.

-# O que está acontecendo, bebê? Por que você chamou o D. A.? Eu não gosto do que isso implica.

Ela olhou-o fixamente para com seus olhos bonitos. Os olhos que estavam nublados de tristeza. E medo. Quase como se ela tivesse medo de como ele reagiria quando respondesse suas perguntas.

Seu intestino apertou incontrolavelmente.

-# Tinha que ser feito — ela disse.

-# Não, não tinha — Inuyasha refutou.

Lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

-# Você quase morreu Inuyasha. Por minha causa. Faz você alguma idéia do que isso fez para mim? Como me machuca? Eu não posso aceitar o pensamento de perder algum de vocês. Eu os amo demais.

Sesshomaru olhou para Inuyasha. Seu irmão estava perto de perder todo o controle. A ira e o pesar o tomavam inteiro.

-# Eu sou a pessoa que desapontou você — Inuyasha disse em um grito. — Você não entende isto? Eu deixei aquele bastardo entrar na nossa casa. Eu deixei-o levá-la de nós. Eu deixei-o quase matar você. Eu desapontei você sozinho como desapontei aqueles prisioneiros no Iraque.

Lágrimas desceram pelo rosto de Kagome.

-# Inuyasha...

-# Eu não a deixarei fazer isto, Kagome. Eu não a deixarei se sacrificar por nós — Inuyasha disse ferozmente.

Ela lutou para se sentar, e Sesshomaru inclinou-se para envolver seu ombro com o braço.

-# Eu fiz um acordo com o advogado do distrito — ela disse. — Um acordo do qual não posso desistir. É algo que eu tenho que fazer. Por todos nós.

O gelo invadiu o estômago de Sesshomaru, ele e Hakudoushi trocaram olhares apavorados.

-# Que tipo de acordo? — Hakudoushi estupidamente perguntou.

-# Eu vou testemunhar contra Kouga.

Sesshomaru agitou a cabeça.

-# Não. Não, não, não! É muito perigoso. Ele irá para cima de você depois com toda a força que tem.

-# Eu estou indo embora — Kagome suavemente adicionou. — Até a audiência. Eu estarei em custódia protetora.

Sesshomaru levantou. Juntou os dedos em bolas apertadas. Deus, ele queria bater em algo. Bater na parede.

-# Por quê? Por que você está fazendo isto? — ele exigiu. Ele não mais se importou de soar tão bravo. Não podia obrigar-se a tratá-la com suavidade quando ela o estava despedaçando por dentro.

-# Eu estou fazendo isto por você.

A declaração era firme. Acentuada pelo queixo levantado. Fogo reluzia em olhos estavam tão cansados momentos atrás.

Sesshomaru fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a raiva. Ele queria gritar. Ao invés, virou-se e saiu. Não podia confiar em si mesmo pra falar quando tudo que queria fazer era gritar.

Kagome assistiu-o partir e sentiu todo o corpo partir-se em milhares de minúsculos pedaços. Ele estava mais bravo que jamais o veria. Bravo com ela.

Olhares de traição partiam dos olhos de Hakudoushi e Inuyasha. Fizera-os odiá-la?

-# Siga-o — pediu suavemente. — Ele precisa de você.

-# Ele precisa de você — Hakudoushi assinalou.

-# Não o deixe fazer qualquer coisa estúpida — ela continuou.

-# Eu preciso de ar — Inuyasha disse na voz mais derrotada que ela já ouvira.

Hakudoushi agitou a cabeça e Inuyasha o seguiu porta fora.

Kagome levou a mão ao rosto quando os soluços que tentou tão fortemente conter vieram borbulhantes. Tentava respirar, mas parecia que seus pulmões não obtinham ar suficiente, e sons severos saiam de sua garganta.

A enfermeira entrou pela porta, uma expressão preocupada no rosto. David Masterson seguido logo atrás.

-# Você precisa de algo para dor? — a enfermeira perguntou.

Para dor? Se existisse alguma droga simples que levaria a agonia que inundava seu coração.

Kagome agitou sua cabeça. Ela queria estar consciente. Precisaria estar completamente precisa e desperta nos próximos dias.

-# Sra. Bardwell... Kagome, eu falei com seu médico, fizemos os acordos para transferi-la para uma instalação privada em outro estado. Se você estiver de acordo, a transportaremos dentro de uma hora.

Kagome ficou de boca aberta.

-# Assim rápido?

-# É imperativo movermos você para um lugar seguro assim que possível. Seu marido já provou que é capaz de qualquer coisa. Ele não teve qualquer dificuldade em achá-la. É só questão de tempo para ele achá-la aqui.

Os irmãos. Kouga também acharia Sesshomaru, Hakudoushi e Inuyasha. Onde ela estava, estavam eles. Se ele pudesse achá-la muito facilmente, o que faria com os Taisho?

-# Eu estou pronta — disse em uma voz sem emoção.

Sesshomaru soube algo estava errado no minuto que saiu do elevador. A enfermeira que atendia Kagome neste turno não estava no seu lugar. De fato, ela corria na direção oposta tão rápido quanto suas pernas permitiam.

Ele rosnou debaixo de sua respiração. Levara cerca de duas horas para acalmar-se suficientemente para pensar racionalmente. Hakudoushi e Inuyasha não o ajudaram. Conheciam-no e sabiam que era melhor deixá-lo acalmar-se sozinho.

Os três andaram a passos largos pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de Kagome. Sesshomaru notou a ausência do guarda que tinha sido postado mais cedo. Quando abriu a porta, foi saudado por uma cama recentemente feita. Uma cama vazia. Entrou apressado pela porta, encostando-se contra a parede.

O quarto estava vazio. Completamente vazio. Não havia nenhum rastro de que Kagome estivera ali.

Voltou ao corredor, seus irmãos junto com ele. Caminhou até a sala das enfermeiras.

-# Onde está ela? — ele exigiu.

Uma senhora mais velha, a enfermeira chefe, talvez, levantou-se e estendeu a mão para aplacá-lo.

-# Ela foi transferida para outra instalação. Uma que tem melhor segurança que nós fazemos aqui.

-# Onde? — Adam rosnou.

-# Ela não podia dizer a você.

Sesshomaru virou para ver David Masterson há alguns metros. Sentia a mão coçar de vontade de levar o punho sobre o nariz do D. A.

-# Ela deixou isto para você — David disse, estendendo uma nota dobrada. — Não fique preocupado, Sr. Taisho. Nós cuidaremos bem dela.

Sesshomaru observou, atordoado, quando David virou e caminhou pelo corredor em direção ao elevador. Olhou fixamente para o papel em sua mão, seu o estômago rolando e caindo.

Com apertar as mãos, ele abriu isto. Três palavras. Tão simples.

Eu amo vocês.

Amassou a nota e jogou na parede. Seus irmãos estavam com as mesmas expressões de desespero. Inuyasha esmurrou na parede, fazendo um buraco no gesso.

-# O que nós fazemos agora? — Hakudoushi perguntou devagar.

-# Nós voltamos para a cabana. E esperamos ela voltar para casa — Sesshomaru disse.

**Gente quando der eu respondo as reviews, o tempo tá tão apertado, más a tarde eu do um jeito beijão pra todas!!!!!!**


	27. Capitulo 26

Kagome chegou ao fim da calçada sinuosa, olhando fixamente para a cabana. O verão chegou às montanhas. Em todos os lugares ela percebeu que a terra estava infestada de verde. Só tinha visto esta paisagem quando coberta de branco e pensara naquele no momento não podia ser mais bonita. Ela estivera errada. Possivelmente, não podia ser mais maravilhosa que agora quando ela estava voltando para casa.

Estacionou na estrada de baixo, exatamente como fez da outra vez.

De alguma maneira queria reproduzir a jornada que fez tantos meses antes.

Sorriu quando a brisa ergueu seu longo cabelo e soprou suavemente ao redor de seus ombros. Deslizou a mão sobre a protuberância de seu abdômen, acariciando com gentileza.

Com um suspiro, começou a subir pela colina até a frente da porta. Borboletas dançavam em seu estômago. Em resposta, o bebê chutava e virava. Parou e pôs uma mão no estômago novamente até a sensação passar.

Sorriu e continuou em frente. Quando alcançou a varanda dianteira, hesitou. A porta estava a poucos centímetros, e ainda, não bateu.

Devia simplesmente entrar? Não. Ela tinha ido há muito tempo.

Eles lhe dariam as boas-vindas de volta? Eles ainda a adorariam? A incerteza abalava sua confiança. Sesshomaru tinha estado tão bravo na última vez o viu. Fechou os olhos para afastar o olhar de traição que havia visto em sua expressão.

Lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Sentira terrivelmente a falta deles. Passara inúmeras noites acordada desejando seus toques. Baixou os olhos e os enxugou. Este era o momento. Estava finalmente livre para viver a vida que desejava.

Precisava apenas reivindicá-la. Precisava bater na porta.

Lentamente, levantou a mão e devagarinho bateu. Esperou um o momento então reuniu coragem e bateu mais forte.

O coração balançou quando ouviu passos firmes do lado de dentro. A porta abriu e Inuyasha permaneceu na entrada, uma expressão atordoada no rosto.

-# Kagome?

Ela olhou fixamente para ele, rezando para não virar as costas e fechar a porta.

Antes de ela poder dizer qualquer coisa, se achou envolto em seus braços. Ele a ergueu e a girou ao redor, enterrando rosto no seu tórax.

O bebê rolou e chutou entre eles e ele congelou. Ele a soltou lentamente e afastou-se. Alcançou a barriga inchada com a mão trêmula.

-# Isto é... É este que...? — parou bruscamente, a voz rouca com emoção.

Ela cobriu a mão dele com a sua, segurando-a contra seu estômago.

-# Sim — ela sussurrou.

Ele a olhou fixamente em um silêncio atordoado. Então a abraçou novamente. Enterrou o rosto em seu cabelo e levantou-a. Depois levou a mão entre eles para espalmar seu abdômen novamente como se não pudesse acreditar apesar da evidência na sua frente.

-# Nosso bebê — ele sussurrou.

A arrastou para o sofá e se sentou. Agarrou suas mãos e a puxou até que estivesse sentada no seu colo. Então colocou ambas as mãos em seu estômago, um olhar maravilhado nos olhos.

Olhou-a inteira, as mãos passeando pelo braço que tinha estado quebrado, então até onde tinha estado o ferimento de faca no tórax.

-# Você está bem?

-# Eu estou bem. Agora que eu estou aqui — adicionou.

Ergue-se e emoldurou seu rosto com as mãos grandes puxado-a até beijá-la.

-# Eu senti tanto a sua falta — disse emocionado.

As lágrimas deslizaram pelas faces.

-# Eu senti falta de você também.

Um barulho do outro lado da sala fez com que ela movesse a cabeça naquela direção.

Ficou tensa quando viu Sesshomaru e Hakudoushi de pé na entrada para a sala de estar.

O rosto do Hakudoushi estava tomado por um largo sorriso, mas Sesshomaru a olhava fixamente em chocado silêncio. Seu coração disparou e seu estômago protestou. Ele não a tinha perdoado por partir.

Ela levantou do colo de Inuyasha e permaneceu de pé ao seu lado, os dedos apertados.

Sesshomaru começou caminhar em sua direção.

-# Prometa-me — os olhos fixos diretamente nela, penetrado-lhe na pele. — Prometa que nunca mais fará uma coisa assim estúpida. Jure para mim que nunca nos deixará novamente.

Ela voou para ele, lançando-se em seus braços. Ele a pegou com firmeza contra o corpo. Segurou-lhe a cabeça contra o peito. Beijou o topo de sua cabeça, deixando os lábios lá por um longo momento.

Quando se afastou, foi arrastada para os braços do Hakudoushi.

-# Bem-vinda a casa, boneca.

Ele a beijou ligeiramente então a abraçou novamente.

-# Você tem algo que quer nos contar? — Sesshomaru perguntou, os olhos movendo-se para seu estômago.

Ela sorriu.

-# Vocês vão ser pais.

Hakudoushi soltou um grito e a girou em torno da sala de estar.

-# Ponha ela no chão — Inuyasha disse assustado. — Ela não precisa que você a lance ao redor como um saco de grão.

Hakudoushi a colocou no chão e levou a mão para sua barriga.

-# Você está com fome? Quer que eu faça algo você para comer?

-# Estou morrendo de fome — admitiu. — Eu não quis parar nem por um momento até chegar aqui.

Eles a levaram para a cozinha e Sesshomaru se sentou com Kagome nos braços, acariciando-a com uma mão.

-# O que aconteceu? — perguntou suavemente.

Ela deu um suspiro.

-# Foi mais rápido que todos nós pensamos. Kouga não mostrou nenhum sinal de cooperação nem com a ameaça da minha declaração. Então na noite anterior a data da audiência começar, ele entrou com um apelo perante o advogado do distrito. Pleiteou diminuição de pena e fez um acordo.

-# E ele não é mais uma ameaça? — Inuyasha perguntou.

Ela agitou a cabeça.

-# Ele estará na prisão por muito tempo.

-# Você fez uma coisa corajosa, bebê — Sesshomaru disse. — Eu estou furioso que você tenha feito isto, mas precisou de uma coragem incrível de sua parte.

Ela deu a ele um sorriso triste.

-# Eu senti tanto a falta de vocês todos. Eu fiquei tão só sem vocês.

Sesshomaru a abraçou.

-# Você nunca estará sem nós novamente, bebê. Isso eu prometo — olhou para sua barriga. — Quando você soube?

Ela também olhou não muito certa de que devia responder honestamente. Ele cutucou seu queixo até que o olhou mais uma vez.

-# Você soube antes de partir.

Ela movimentou a cabeça.

-# Foi um choque. Com toda a perda de sangue, os danos, quando eles fizeram os exames rotineiros, constataram que eu estava grávida. Acreditavam que iria abortar, mas não abortei.

Ela parou, depois continuou.

-# Eu sabia que... eu sabia se eu dissesse a vocês, que vocês nunca me deixariam ir. E sabia que tinha que fazer o que fiz para proteger vocês e nosso bebê.

Hakudoushi trouxe um prato com um copo de leite. Ela enrugou o nariz.

-# Leite?

-# Para o bebê — ele disse.

Ela virou os olhos.

-# Eu odeio leite.

-# Beba tudo — ele disse com um sorriso. — Você precisa, então faça um pequeno esforço.

Ela sorriu, permitindo que o jubilo a envolvesse. Estava em casa. Era quase como se ela nunca tivesse partido. Uma lágrima solitária deslizou pela faze e sorriu mais forte.

Sesshomaru levou a mão ao seu rosto e secou a lágrima.

-# Não passou um dia em que nós não pensássemos em você. Preocupando-nos com você. Amaldiçoando você — ele adicionou com um sorriso torto. — Bem-vinda a casa, bebê — declarou em um tom mais sério. Então curvou-se e depositou um beijo na sua barriga. — Bem-vindo a casa, bebê Taisho.

-# Obtive meu divórcio — ela sussurrou.

-# E não pense que vamos esperar para fazer você nossa — Hakudoushi comentou quando se sentou do outro lado da mesa.

Um arrepiou serpenteou pela espinha de Kagome.

-# O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?

-# Quero dizer que nós vamos amanhã mesmo conseguir uma licença. Um amigo nosso que é juiz cumprirá a formalidade. Ele está ciente da nossa situação. Então na quarta-feira você será legalmente nossa esposa, ele está disposto a organizar a formalidade para acomodar seu compromisso com todos nós — Sesshomaru falou mais alto.

Kagome olhou fixamente para eles por um longo momento então sentiu seu coração inchar até temer que estouraria diretamente de seu tórax. Eles ainda a queriam.

Agiam como se ela nunca os tivesse deixado, como se não tivesse passado quase seis meses.

-# Eu realmente serei de vocês — ela disse temerosa.

Inuyasha bufou.

-# Você sempre foi nossa. Não cometa nenhum engano quanto a isto.

-# Você casará conosco? — Inuyasha perguntou, pegando seu cabelo, embrulhando na mão. — Você ficará conosco para sempre? Nos amará tanto quanto nós a amamos? Será a mãe das nossas crianças?

Ela levantou e abraçou Sesshomaru tão fortemente quanto podia. Puxou-o pelo pescoço querido.

-# Eu amo você tanto — sussurrou. — Sim. Sim, eu casarei você. Com vocês.

Hakudoushi soltou um grito e Inuyasha voltou a sentar na cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre o peito em um gesto de satisfação suprema.

Sesshomaru lhe deu um beijou longo e duro, deixando-a ofegante. Pela primeira vez em seis meses, ela permitiu-se relaxar e curtir o momento.

Amanhã ela legalmente seria deles, emocionalmente já pertencia completamente aos três irmãos, e mais importante, eles pertenceriam a ela.

A vida era cheia de ironias. Quando fugira do passado repleto de enganos, achara futuro perfeito, tão brilhante que ainda tinha dificuldade em acreditar que era sua realidade.

-# Alguém quer jogar Monopólio? — ela perguntou.

Mais tarde, quando se sentaram na varanda para assistir o por do o sol acima das montanhas, fizeram Kagome se sentar confortavelmente e ela, novamente sentiu-se realmente em casa. Pela primeira vez desde a morte dos pais, tinha a sensação de pertencer a alguém e a um lugar.

Sesshomaru pegou sua mão, o dedo polegar massageando-lhe a palma.

-# Eu amo você, bebê.

Ela sorriu.

-# Eu amo você, também — movido o olhar para Hakudoushi e Inuyasha, ambos com relaxadas, calmas. — Eu amo todos vocês.

Hakudoushi sorriu.

-# Nós sabemos, boneca. Afinal, você voltou para nós.

**************************************************************************************************

**No próximo capitulo eu respondo as reviews!!!!! Más respondendo uma pergunta que me foi feita, eu também acho que ela sente um carinho especial pelo Inu, eu também acho que eles tem uma ligação muito mais forte...**


	28. Capitulo 27

Sesshomaru pegou uma mecha de cabelo castanho claro de Kagome, à medida que ela adormeceu. Ela estava recostada em seu tórax, e de encontro a sua virilha.

Ele permitiu a sua mão deslizar de seu cabelo até seu ombro e então passou a mão em sua barriga. Debaixo de seus dedos, o bebê moveu, e seu tórax apertou na satisfação feroz tão arraigada nele.

Ela mexeu inquieta, e ele puxou sua mão longe, não querendo perturbá-la. Ela cansava mais facilmente nestes dias, com o bebê sendo esperado só algumas semanas do parto. Com relutância, ele deu um beijo na sua cabeça então cuidadosamente desembaraçou-se da cama. Ele se vestiu e então foi à procura de seus irmãos.

Ele achou Hakudoushi e Inuyasha tomando café da manhã na cozinha. Eles olharam para cima quando entrou Sesshomaru. Com seus olhares interrogativos.

-# Kagome adormeceu quieta? — Hakudoushi, perguntou.

Sesshomaru movimentou a cabeça.

-# Ela até não mexeu quando eu escapei da cama.

-# Ela tem, estado muito cansada ultimamente — Inuyasha falou mais alto, acima de seu tom normal.

-# Quis conversar com vocês dois enquanto ela está dormindo — Sesshomaru disse quando ele sentou-se no bar próximo a seus irmãos.

Levantando uma sobrancelha Hakudoushi perguntou:

-# Algo está errado?

-# Não. Eu acabei de pensar se nós não devíamos levar Kagome para Denver, bem antes do parto. Eu estava pensando duas semanas pelo menos. Eu não gosto da idéia dela entrar em trabalho de parto mais cedo e ficar presa na montanha.

-# Eu penso que é uma boa idéia — Inuyasha disse. — A idéia dela entrando em trabalho de parto aqui me assusta muito.

Hakudoushi movimentou a cabeça concordando.

-# Se você quiser, eu telefono para alugar um apartamento.

-# Faça isto — Sesshomaru disse. — Eu falarei com Jaken para tomar conta dos cavalos, enquanto estivermos fora.

Com o barulho ao redor deles não ouviram Kagome, aparecer na entrada da cozinha e estava com os cabelos desordenados, e com círculos escuros em baixo dos olhos.

-# Bom dia — ela murmurou.

Ela deslizou para os braços de Sesshomaru e levantou seu rosto para seu beijo. Ele cobriu sua boca, apreciando o gosto de seu lábio doce.

Depois de um momento, ela aliviou de seus braços e girou para Inuyasha, que lhe deu um abraço apertado, que passou ternamente a mão em sua barriga.

-# Bom dia — ele murmurou e deu seu um beijo gentil.

Ela descansou um momento nos braços de Inuyasha antes de ir para Hakudoushi.

-# Como você está sentindo, boneca? — Hakudoushi perguntou quando ele deslizou seus braços ao redor ela.

-# Cansada — ela admitiu. — Este, pequeno aqui tem misturado o dia com a noite e estou sem dormir.

-# Ele mantém você acordada, hein — Hakudoushi disse simpaticamente. — Sente e eu farei algo para você comer.

Ela agitou sua cabeça.

-# Eu não estou tão faminta. Vou ver se tem algum suco, e vou me sentar na varanda da frente um pouco.

Sesshomaru trocou olhares preocupados com seus irmãos à medida que ela dirigiu-se a geladeira para tirar um copo de suco. Ela gingou de volta para fora da cozinha, e alguns segundos mais tarde, eles ouviram a porta da frente abrir e então fechar.

-# Vamos alugar um apartamento — Sesshomaru disse severamente. — Nós vamos depois de seu próximo exame com a parteira.

Kagome saiu da porta da frente e fechou seus olhos com a fresca brisa de setembro que acalmou seu rosto. Ela passou sua mão livre na barriga e massageou enquanto ela andava para a grande e confortável cadeira que eles conseguiram para ela.

Ela afundou na almofada rechonchuda e suspirou em alívio à medida que ela escorou seus pés em cima do banco. Ela só estaria sentada por alguns minutos, e eles estavam gritando em protesto.

Quem disse que gravidez era toda maravilhosa claramente nunca experimentou isto.

Ela bebeu seu suco para dar ao montículo inchado em seu estômago. Em resposta, o bebê chutou e rolou, trazendo um sorriso para rosto de Kagome.

Ela não tinha sido exatamente verdadeira com eles. Certo, o bebê tem mantido-a acordada de vez em quando, mas ultimamente seu sono tem sido recheado de pesadelos. Desde que retornou para eles ela os amou mais que qualquer coisa, ela tinha medo que algo acontecesse para separá-los novamente.

Existiam noites que ela despertava, banhada em suor, e olhava para ter certeza que eles estavam ainda lá. Especialmente Inuyasha, ele não levantava mais para retornar ao seu quarto. Ele parecia tão ansioso quanto ela para ter certeza que nada ficaria entre eles novamente.

Ela freqüentemente o tocava, tentando combater as imagens do pesadelo que vinha tendo dele, sendo alvejado pelo tiro. Da mesma maneira Sesshomaru e Hakudoushi estavam fazendo em relação a ela pelo medo de quase terem a perdido.

Todos eles lutavam contra seus demônios de modos diferentes. E francamente, Kagome estava pronta para sair deste medo que a paralisava para adaptar-se com os homens ela amava e que pretendia viver sua vida juntos. A porta abriu e ela lateralmente olhou para ver Hakudoushi olhá-la com preocupação. Ele andou e sentou na cadeira larga próximo a ela, colocando um braço ao redor seus ombros.

Ele se debruçou e beijou sua testa, e ela fechou seus olhos em prazer.

-# O que está acontecendo com você, boneca? — ele perguntou com uma voz gentil. Ele colocou sua mão em sua barriga e foi passando-a de cima abaixo em um movimento confortante.

Ela suspirou e se debruçou mais em seu abraço. Ele beijou o topo sua cabeça, quando ela veio para descansar contra seu tórax. Ele começou a massageá-la e amassando seus músculos suavemente e um gemido baixo de prazer saiu de sua garganta.

-# Está bom? — ele perguntou.

-# Uh... Huh... — sua língua pareceu muito espessa para formar palavras.

Por fim ela começou a relaxar contra seu tórax quando ele continuou com a massagem. As noites que passou acordada assumiram o comando quando Hakudoushi trabalhou magicamente, com suas mãos. Seus cílios tremulavam e ela tentou ficar acordada. hakudoushi olhou para baixo e viu a luta de Kagome para ficar acordada. Ele continuou a massagem apreciando senti-la em seus braços. Ele, caladamente, a persuadia a dormir. Deus sabia que ela precisava disto.

Ele odiava ver que ela ainda lutava com os pesadelos. Oh, ela nunca iria admitir isto, mas ele ouvia seu choro quieto e sentido, em seu sono agitado. Os outros eram da mesma maneira cientes disto.

Eles a seguravam, tendo a certeza que ela nunca estive só durante a noite. Quando os pesadelos começavam, eles a seguravam, confortavam-na, mas eles se sentiam impotentes que o seu terror continuasse.

Ele olhou para baixo novamente para ver seu rosto enterrado em seu tórax. Ele ainda esperou, querendo ter certeza que ele não a despertaria quando ele a levasse para dentro. Ele girou a cabeça quando ouviu a porta da frente abrir. Ele levou seu dedo aos lábios pedindo silêncio quando, Inuyasha deslizou do lado de fora, os olhos âmbar de Inuyasha escureceram de preocupação, quando olharam para Kagome.

-# Eu vou levá-la para cima — Hakudoushi disse baixinho. — Abra a porta, por favor. — Com grande cuidado, Hakudoushi aliviou seu braço ao redor Kagome e ficou em pé, então ele se curvou e colocou seus braços debaixo dela, erguendo-a contra seu tórax. Ele se moveu devagar para a porta, parando quando ela colocou seu rosto em seu pescoço.

Quando ela voltou com a cabeça para baixo, ele prosseguiu pela porta e Inuyasha segurou a porta aberta para ele. Ele caminhou para o quarto e a deitou na cama. Ela fez um som de protesto quando ele afastou-se dela. Ele levou só uns segundos para tirar seus sapatos, ele rastejou na cama com ela e abraçou-a. Ela deu um suspiro de satisfação quando se aconchegou em seus braços. Ele retomou a massagem em suas costas como esteve fazendo na varanda até que ela relaxasse completamente em seus abraços. Dando um suspiro Hakudoushi fechou seus olhos, e ficou lá com a mulher ele amava em seus braços.

Quando Kagome acordou, a primeira coisa que viu era que Hakudoushi não estava mais com ela. Mas ela era embalada por trás e uma mão descansava possessiva em seu abdômen arredondado. Ela sorriu. Inuyasha.

Ela piscou a nevoa de sono de seus olhos e ficou satisfeita quando viu que se sentia melhor, em parte, pelas horas extras de sono que ela precisava, mas a outra parte era a certeza que ela sentiu com Inuyasha e se enrolou em seu corpo.

Ela lutou para virar, um feito não tão simples estes dias, mãos gentis a ajudaram. E os lábios que encontraram sua boca logo que ela virou na cama.

Ela suspirou de satisfação absoluta quando Inuyasha aprofundou seu beijo, sua língua tocando a sua. Ela deslizou o olhar para seu tórax nu até seu ombro e a cicatriz enrugada de seu ferimento pelo tiro.

Lágrimas inesperadas nadavam em seus olhos quando ela uma vez mais reviveu o horror daquela noite. Condenado hormônios de gravidez. Ela estava um caos nestes dias.

-# Você não me vai perder — Inuyasha murmurou quando parou de beijá-la.

Uma lágrima caiu em sua bochecha. Deus, ela precisou desta certeza. Seu coração apertava toda vez que ela olhava para ele ultimamente.

-# Eu amo você — ela verbalizou com inesperada emoção.

-# Eu amo você, também — ele disse.

O bebê chutou e rolou entre eles, com o rosto relaxado Inuyasha deu um sorriso.

-# Ele está ativo hoje não é?

Ele moveu sua mão no cós de sua calça, de moletom e abaixando até aparecer sua barriga, seus dedos, alisou com reverência acima da pele tensa. Então ele curvou até apertar seus lábios para o pequeno que batia debaixo de suas costelas.

-# Isto é seu pé? — ele perguntou.

Kagome riu.

-# Pode ser. Eu não já posso afirmar, ele move tão rápido.

Ele deslizou sua mão para cima, empurrando sua camisa e colocou-a no seio. Então ele curvou novamente e beijou o mamilo inchado.

-# Eu faltei com você — ele disse simplesmente, e ela soube que ele quis dizer com sexo. Ela gemeu suavemente quando ele rodou com a ponta do dedo em torno da ponta enrugada, saindo úmida de sua língua.

-# Eu faltei com você também — ela murmurou.

Em realidade, ela estava para gritar de frustração. Eles não fizeram sexo com ela havia muitas semanas, ela soube que eles estavam considerando seu desconforto, mas ele era uma restrição desnecessária de sua parte.

Eles não tinham sido nada além de dolorosamente gentis desde que ela retornou para eles, nunca a tomando do modo que eles a tiveram antes. Eles a tocavam com reverência quase como se eles tivessem medo que eles a machucassem sem querer.

Certo, inferno eles a tocavam e a cariciavam e enchiam-na de ternura, mas não era o mesmo que fazer amor para ela.

-# Eu não quebrarei — ela disse intencionalmente.

Um suspiro de frustração rompeu do tórax de Inuyasha

-# Não queremos machucar você ou o bebê. Sesshomaru, Hakudoushi e eu discutimos isto. Nós pensamos que seria melhor esperar até depois do bebê nascer.

Ela franziu suas sobrancelhas. Ela rebelou-se e deu uma cotovelada em Inuyasha.

-# Deixe-me ver se entendi isto direito. Você e seus irmãos decidiram não fazer sexo sem consultar-me. Vocês estariam se privando de sexo até depois de nosso bebê nascer?

Ele olhou para ela cautelosamente.

-# Hum... Sim.

Ela apertou seus lábios em uma linha.

-# Entendo. E nunca passou pelas suas cabeças que talvez eu não tivesse desejado me privar? Desde quando vocês tomam decisões por mim?

Ele olhou para ela em completo desamparo, o olhar de um homem que soube que ele era encurralado e não tinha nenhuma idéia de como sair disto.

Ela quase riu, mas se fizesse isto arruinaria completamente o olhar duro que ela estava tentando fazer. Ao invés ela se debruçou e apertou seus lábios em seu tórax. Ela lambeu as linhas entre seus músculos duros, imergindo até explorar seu rígido, tórax.

Sua respiração escapou em um longo silvo.

-# Kagome, eu penso que... eu penso que isto não é uma boa idéia.

Ela levantou sua cabeça para olhar para os seus olhos.

-# Isto é problema seu. Você está pensando demais.

Ela deslizou para fora da cama tomando tempo suficiente tirar suas roupas antes dela rastejar de volta em cima dele.

Seus dedos foram para o botão de sua calça jeans.

-# O modo que eu vejo isto, você tem duas escolhas — ela começou. — Primeiro, você pode tirar sua calça jeans como um bom menino, ou você pode sofrer a ira do hormônio louco de uma mulher grávida, bem, quando você puser isto aquele modo.

Suas mãos passaram a apalpar sua calça jeans. Ele se agitou quando ela abriu e puxou sua calça de seus quadris. Alguns segundos mais tarde ele estava nu, seu membro para cima. Uma onda de desejo passou por seu sistema, deixando sua respiração ofegante. Não dando a ele qualquer chance para mudar de idéia, ela colocou suas mãos em seu tórax, e então lançou uma perna acima de seus quadris.

Colocou suas mãos, em seus ombros quando ela colocou membro galo na entrada de sua vagina, então ela afundou embainhando-o completamente em um movimento. Inuyasha lançou de volta sua cabeça, seus olhos fecharam quando ele apertou seus dentes. Ela sorriu. Ela poderia estar um pouco gulosa, mas isso não era exatamente sua culpa.

Que eles não tinham exatamente estado dispostos ultimamente, mas ela iria curar isto. Começando agora.

Suas mãos deslizaram abaixo de seu corpo, acima das curvas e inchações até ele mexer com seus quadris. Ela começou um passeio lento, sensual, determinada a castigá-lo por ocultar os fatos. Ele pediria clemência antes dela ter acabado. Ela se debruçou adiante, deixando seu cabelo cair sobre seu tórax com ela continuando a rebolar seus quadris. Primoroso e dolorido, o prazer começou em sua pélvis, passando como fogo em seu abdômen. Deus, ela faltou com ele também. Seus dedos enrolados em seu tórax. Ela arquejou quando sentiu a subida lenta de seu orgasmo. Não, ela não concluiria isto muito depressa. Ela afundou novamente e parou, apreciando o sentir muito profundamente dentro dela.

-# Jesus, Kagome, você não pode parar agora.

O som desesperado baixo de sua voz enviou uma excitação por seu tórax. Ela olhou fixamente em seus olhos e travessamente. Ela levantou seus quadris uma polegada minúscula e balançou para frente e para trás.

-# Está aproveitando muito do fato que eu não posso fazer você pagar por isto — Inuyasha murmurou. Suas mãos foram de seus quadris, para seu traseiro. Ele arqueou empurrando mais fundo nela.

Ele soube que ela não iria durar muito longo. E então ele moveu uma de suas mãos entre suas pernas. Seu dedo foi para seu clitóris e começou a massagear o botão. Ela desistiu de fazê-lo sofrer e levá-lo no seu passo.

Seus joelhos de cada lado de seu corpo apertado com todos os músculos cansados, alcançando, mendicância para lançar. Sua respiração rasgou fora de seus pulmões como fogo.

Inuyasha surgiu para cima e alargou um grito quando seu orgasmo morno a inundou. Alguns segundos mais tarde, seu orgasmo estoura acima dela, lançando mil minúsculas bolhas, cada um estalando em uma punção de prazer.

Ele a pegou quando ela afundou adiante. Suavemente, ele a aliviou para seu lado, passando seus braços ao redor dela segurando-a. Eles dois com a respiração ofegante e como resultado seus corações batendo irregularmente.

Ele beijou seu cabelo, passando a mão em suas costas à medida que ela estremecia.

-# Eu machuquei você? — ele perguntou na sua orelha.

Ela agitou sua cabeça e aninhou mais íntima a ele.

-# Sesshomaru e Hakudoushi vão chutar meu traseiro por causa disto — ele disse esquisitamente.

Ela sorriu e arredou para olhar para ele.

-# Não, eles não irão. Não vou dar a eles esta oportunidade.

-# Hum...

-# Não se preocupe com seus irmãos — ela disse. — Eu tenho planos para eles.

Pitty Souza: E verdade eu posto rápido fico feliz que tenha gostado da finc, faço exclusivamente pra vocês.....

Neiva: tai amiga um hentaizinho leve. Hhahahahah bom acho que vc teria que disputa o sesshy com um par de meninas loucas inclusive eu hahahahah....

Rayssa chan: más ela volto em grande estilo vc não acha??? pode aposta que o sofrimento dela já acabo...

Carolshuxa: eles consideram o filho como sendo dos 3 não vão querer teste de dna.

Danda jabur: Eu também gosto do casal inu e kagome, se bem que meu casal preferido e sesshy e rin, más tudo depende se a historia e bem escrita, vc acerto e não e coisa da sua cabeça ela realmente tem uma ligação especial com o Inuyasha, más do que os outros....

Ella reven: eu também sou apaixonada por essa finc...

Thata-chan: acontece que como eu to tirando essa finc de um livro acabei trocando de nome sem quere.... respondendo sua outra pergunta ER e tipo de uma UTI só que não e tão grave..... O kouga não vai volta mais pode esquece ele.

Hachi chan 2: Que legal ganhei uma leitora nova!!!! fico feliz que tenha mudado seu gosto!!!


	29. Capitulo 28

Kagome não deixou de ver os olhares fixos com suspeitas de Sesshomaru e Hakudoushi quando ela reapareceu na cozinha na hora do almoço. De olhares interrogativos, virou para caras fechadas quando Inuyasha andou a passos largos atrás dela, com um sorriso satisfeito curvando seus lábios.

Eles continuaram, com a cara fechada durante o almoço inteiro até que finalmente Inuyasha se desculpou, murmurando algo sobre verificar os cavalos. Kagome sorriu para ela mesma e olhou para baixo para que não vissem sua reação.

-# Eu vou tomar banho — disse Hakudoushi quando ele colocou no lugar seu prato.

Sesshomaru continuou a comer sua comida e olhou fixamente Kagome por algum tempo. Ela esperou até Hakudoushi sair por alguns minutos antes de colocar casualmente no lugar seu próprio prato. Ela evitou o olhar fixo e cismado de Sesshomaru em direção ao banheiro.

Os espelhos do banheiro não estavam embaçados quando ela entrou. O som do chuveiro ecoou no banheiro grande, e ela podia sentir o frio no banheiro. Ela reprimiu uma risada. Um banho frio não o faria sentir-se bem, uma vez que ele saísse e achasse-a nua esperando.

Ela tirou toda a roupa e ficou esperando-o. A água do chuveiro foi desligada e então Hakudoushi saiu, pegando uma toalha na prateleira. Ele ainda não a tinha visto, e ela ficou num ângulo para surpreendê-lo.

Ela andou para encurtar a distância entre eles para cariciar seu traseiro. Ele ficou tenso quando, ela o abraçou nos quadris, e sua mão indo para sua virilha. Pegando seu membro inchado em sua mão, ela sorriu.

Ele suavemente gemeu.

-#Você não está colaborando boneca.

Ela pressionou um beijo para o centro de suas costas, mordiscando um caminho em cima de sua coluna.

-# Nem você esta — ela murmurou.

Ele estremeceu contra seus lábios então girou para enfrentá-la, colocando a toalha em cima de sua virilha. Ele pegou o seu rosto com as mãos e se curvando a beijou. Ela soube que isto era uma rejeição sumaria. Para o inferno com isto.

Ela arrancou a toalha para longe e com as mãos em forma de concha pegou a sua ereção e corajosamente passou seus dedos acima do comprimento.

-# Eu darei a você as mesmas duas opções que eu ofereci a Inuyasha — ela disse, nivelando um olhar duro para ele. — Pode ceder e gostar como um bom menino ou sofrer a ira de uma mulher grávida cheia de hormônio.

Ele respirou fundo e segurou isto, então soltou uma maldição.

-# Eu sempre soube que ele era um bastardo.

Ela falou maldosamente.

-# Olha só como você está!

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha então sua expressão suavizou.

-# Boneca, eu não faço porque não quero machucar você ou nosso bebê. Você está cansada. De nenhum modo eu estou colocando mais exigência sobre você. Eu posso esperar.

Ela se levantou na ponta dos pés e o beijou.

-# Mas eu não posso — ela sussurrou.

Ele olhou fixamente para ela, a indecisão enrugando sua sobrancelha. Então ela foi para a matança.

-# Por favor.

Ele fechou seus olhos, e ela soube que ganhou. Manipulação? Provavelmente. Mas ela não iria desperdiçar tempo parecendo culpada quando os três estavam abrigando medos extraviados sobre a machucar.

Ele a puxou em seus braços, beijando ela profundamente. Ela gemeu e derreteu em seu corpo. Ela precisou disto. Quis isto. Almejou isto.

-# Eu não vou, foder você no boxe do banheiro novamente — ele falou e a pegou suavemente e saiu do banheiro

Ela deu uma risadinha quando ele a levou para o quarto.

*

Kagome andou para fora da cozinha e fechou seus olhos brevemente e a brisa acalmou. Ela se sentiu vigorada. A fadiga que ficou tão pesada em cima dela nas últimas semanas dissipou e em seu lugar, uma renovada energia tomou conta. Ela se sentiu mais leve mais livre, e ela dormiu maravilhosamente bem as duas últimas noites depois que ela fez sexo com Inuyasha e Hakudoushi.

Sesshomaru... bem, ele era outra história. Ele a evitou nos últimos dois dias. Se ela não estivesse tão certa porque, teria machucado-a, mas, ela soube por que ele estava correndo. Mas ele não podia se esconder dela para sempre.

Ela o achou no celeiro era como se tivesse protelando. Ela permaneceu assistindo-o, sem camisa músculos inchando quando ele trabalhava.

Depois de alguns minutos ele voltou como que sentindo a sua presença. Franzindo a sobrancelha de preocupação quando a viu perguntou:

-# Bebê, esta tudo certo?

Ela sorriu e movimentou a cabeça. Ele fez cara feia.

-# Você não devia estar fora aqui. Você devia estar do lado de dentro descansando.

Existia mais ênfase na parte descansar, era quase, em tom de acusação desde que ele soube bem, que ela fez amor para Inuyasha e Hakudoushi.

-# Eu quis algum ar fresco, e honestamente, Sesshomaru, você se preocupa também muito. Eu estou bem. Eu me sinto muito bem.

Ele a pegou em seus braços e segurou bem lá por um longo momento. Sua batida de coração contra sua bochecha e ela se aninhou mais em seu abraço. Ela deslizou a mão para baixo e passou na protuberância coberta entre suas pernas. Ele se separou dela depressa e a afastou dele.

Seus olhos verdes escureceram.

-# Só porque você tem aqueles dois bobos embrulhados ao redor do seu dedo mindinho não significa que você vai chegar a qualquer lugar comigo.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-# Então você está dizendo que eu não tenho você embrulhado ao redor meu dedo? — ela perguntou por ingenuidade.

Ele olhou para ela.

-# Você sabe muito bem que eu daria a você a lua se você me pedisse.

-# Então faça amor comigo — ela suavemente disse. — Eu não quero a lua. Eu quero você.

Ele suspirou e agitou sua cabeça.

-# Bebê, eu não posso. Não peça isto para mim. Por favor. Eu não posso conter-me. Eu machucarei você e isso me matará. Fique sabendo, eu sou áspero. Eu estou exigindo. É melhor esperar até depois que o bebê nascer.

-# Merda!

Ele olhou surpreso.

-# Com licença?

-# Merda! — ela repetiu. Ela cruzou seus braços acima de seu tórax e bateu seu pé em irritação. — Isto é tal carga de BS e você sabe isto. Você nunca me machucaria. Você nunca fez nada que eu não era mendicante para.

Ele olhou para ela completamente chocado.

Ela virou depressa, soltou um palavrão e saiu do celeiro, homem exasperante. Pensariam que ela o pediu para doar um rim, entretanto ele provavelmente teria concordado com aquilo. Mas pergunte a ele, sexo? E o mundo parecia que ia acabar. Não eram os homens que supostamente viviam, respiravam e sonhavam com sexo vinte quatro horas por dia? Claramente não compartilharam esta pequena informação com o Sesshomaru.

Ela estava ainda controlando seu temperamento e exasperação trinta minutos mais tarde quando ela pisou na cozinha, batendo os pratos. Ela estava quieta já que não podia consertar, mas pelo menos ela, dominava a limpeza. Ela estava atacando a pia e a deixando brilhando, quando por trás recebeu um abraço e uma boca beijou seu pescoço.

-#Sesshomaru não quer cooperar com seu esquema de sedução louca? — Inuyasha murmurado contra sua orelha.

Ela suspirou e se debruçou de volta em seus braços.

-# Ele é muito rígido, e uma dor em meu traseiro — ela murmurou. — E até onde eu estou preocupada, ele pode dormir no sofá hoje à noite.

Inuyasha riu e a girou em seus braços.

-# Deixe-o relaxar. Você sabe como ele é quando consegue colocar uma idéia, na sua cabeça. É uma idéia estúpida.

Inuyasha a puxou contra ele e descansou seu queixo em sua cabeça.

-# Ele é não fácil. Ele nunca foi fácil. Mas ser duro com você, para ele é como um tolerar um espinho em sua pata.

Kagome saiu de seus braços olhando fixamente em Inuyasha.

-# Mas ele não tem que ser! É isso que me irrita, ele está se auto-sacrificando e para quê? Ele não tem muito prazer e, eu não tenho muito prazer.

-# Um pé massageado faz você feliz? — ele perguntou por ingenuidade.

Ela parou seu delírio.

-# O pé massageado?

-# Ele falou se você entrar na sala de estar, ele dará a você a melhor massagem nos pés que você já teve.

Ela agarrou sua mão e o arrastou através da cozinha. Ele seguiu junto, rindo.

**OoOooOooOooOoOOoooOooOOoooOooOooOOooOoooOooOOoooOOoooOooOO**

**Aos poucos ela vai conseguindo o que quer, más o Sesshy e duro na queda, vamos ver até onde ele aguenta....**


	30. Capitulo 29

**Gente este e o ultimo capitulo, infelizmente a finc acabou no final do capitulo eu respondo a review de vocês, boa leitura.....**

*******************************************************************************************

Ele estava sendo o pior tipo de asno. Sesshomaru permaneceu na entrada da sala de estar e olhava fixamente para o resto de sua família. Uma família que pelo jeito não fazia mais parte, ele evitou pelos últimos três dias.

Kagome deitada no sofá, sua cabeça no colo de Hakudoushi e suas pernas esticadas no colo de Inuyasha. Hakudoushi passava seus dedos por seu cabelo, enquanto ele via o filme que passava na televisão. Inuyasha fazia massagem nos pés de Kagome e ela estava dormindo. Ele estava sentindo falta dela em seus braços. Ele sempre estava ao redor ela, e estava sentindo uma dor tangível. Ele quis levá-la para a cama e foder ela de todos os modos diferentes. E nisso que estava o problema.

Hakudoushi olhou para ele então, levantando sua sobrancelha numa pergunta muda. Apesar de seu desejo para virar e ir embora da cena terna que estava na sua frente, ao invés, ele se sentiu compelido a conquistá-la. Ele não tinha a intenção de machucá-la. Deus sabia que ele faria qualquer coisa para não machucá-la, mas seu afastamento dela fez isto.

-# Você pode levantar sem a despertar? — Sesshomaru sussurrou para Hakudoushi.

Ele sorriu.

-# Agora mesmo pode passar rebanho de elefantes e ela não se mexeria.

-# Eu gostaria de um tempo a sós com ela — Sesshomaru indecisamente disse.

Os três exigiam o seu tempo. A parte do relacionamento não estava abrigando ciúme ou fazendo-a escolher entre eles. Mas de vez enquanto cada um deles precisava de um tempo só com ela. Era uma necessidade que cada um deles reconhecia e respeitava.

-# Certo — Hakudoushi suavemente disse. Ele suavemente levantou e a tirou do seu colo e colocou sua cabeça na almofada. Inuyasha também levantou e os dois deixaram a sala.

Sesshomaru por um tempo olhou fixamente para ela e logo em seguida ele sentou no sofá próximo a ela. Quando ele ergueu sua cabeça, ela mexeu e aconchegou mais perto dele.

Ele correu sua mão para o comprimento de seu corpo, apreciando sua suavidade, suas curvas, o montículo inchado de sua barriga. Ele quase não podia esperar pelo nascimento de sua criança. Depois de uma longa espera a sua família seria completa.

Ela mexeu contra ele, e depois abriu seus olhos. Ela piscou então sorriu seus olhos ficaram suaves e carinhosos. Aquele olhar diretamente nele sempre fazia sua respiração parar.

Seu amor era o maior presente que ele sempre recebeu, e ele não teve intenção de pisar em cima.

-# Eu faltei com você — ela sussurrou.

Ele curvou e beijou, sua fronte seus dedos estavam em cima de sua bochecha.

-# Eu sou um asno. Eu sinto muito.

Ela levantou sua cabeça e seus, lábios encontrou o seu.

-# Eu amo você. Você não é um asno.

-# Nós podíamos ir para a cama? Só você e eu hoje à noite? Eu quero segurar você e nosso bebê — ele disse.

Seus olhos arderam e ela movimentou a cabeça.

-# Sim.

Ele ajudou-a a se sentar e ela tirou suas pernas acima do sofá quando ele levantou-se. Ele passou a puxar para o lado dele então com ela em seus braços dirigiu-se para o quarto. Suas mãos cruzaram ao redor de seu pescoço. O bebê chutou e rolou contra seu tórax, e ele a abraçou forte com a emoção que sentiu. Cuidadoso para não a empurrar, ele a colocou na cama. Ele agarrou as cobertas e cobriu-a trabalhando ao redor de seu corpo. Quando ele acabou, rastejou ao lado dela e puxou o acolchoado de volta em cima deles. Ele a puxou para perto dele, apreciando sentir sua pele suave contra a sua.

-# Eu sinto muito se eu machucar o bebê — ele murmurou. — Eu não quero que você pense que tem algo errado por que eu não faço amor para você.

Ela fez careta e então, seus lábios, aumentaram o sorriso.

-# Você é muito protetor, mas eu amo você — ela disse afetuosamente, E eu entendo por quê. Eu não concordo, mas eu não estou tomando isto pessoalmente.

-# Bom. Porque, bebê, se eu quisesse você mais, eu iria à combustão espontânea. Mas se eu machucar você... Nunca me perdoaria.

Ela passou sua mão em seu rosto.

-# Pare de torturar você mesmo. Só me segure. Eu preciso de você tanto.

Seu coração parou quando sentiu, naquelas palavras um amor forte por ele.

-# Eu preciso de você, também, bebê. Você nunca saberá quanto. Eu faria qualquer coisa para você. Eu espero que você saiba isto.

Ela rebelou-se para beijá-lo.

-# Se eu prometer não tentar estuprar você mais, você pararia de me evitar?

Ele desatou a rir. Ele segurou-a mais forte, em seu tórax, agitando-os de tanto que ele riu. Eu farei um trato com você.

-# Assim, que você tiver nosso bebê e se recuperar eu deixarei você me estuprar do jeito que você quiser.

********************************************************************************************************

Kagome moveu-se na cozinha satisfeita com ela mesma, quando ela guardava o último prato, ela verificou seu relógio. Os rapazes estavam lá fora exercitando os cavalos e iriam demorar um pouco nisto.

Ela quis fazer um pequeno passeio para sentir a brisa fresca. Suas costas tinham doído a manhã toda, talvez se ela pudesse sair e esticar, talvez ela se sentisse melhor.

Ela saiu da casa e partiu no caminho além do celeiro. Ela amava explorar a terra que cercava sua cabana. Existia sempre uma visão espetacular para ser visto, não importava que direção ela fosse.

Hoje, ela circulou atrás do celeiro e andou até as árvores onde ficava um declive suave. Ela soube uma vez que ela alcançasse o topo do declive, ela veria de cima um vale pequeno e o rio que corta isto.

Ela parava em intervalos variados e aumentava a intensidade. Deus, ela se tornou cansada desde que ficou grávida. Ela debruçou contra uma árvore como suporte quando ela respirou fundo.

Ela olhou em cima e mediu a distância restante. Não estava muito longe e então ela se sentaria em sua pedra favorita e apreciaria a visão. Quando ela alcançou o topo, ela parou um momento, pondo uma mão nas suas costas enquanto ela olhou fixamente para o rio. Ela virou a cabeça para ter coragem que ela normalmente sentia quando uma câimbra ondulada passar por seu abdômen, tirando seu equilíbrio.

Ela apavorou quando seu pé deslizou acima da extremidade. Ela estava precariamente, lutando por equilíbrio. Por um momento, ela pareceu que estava suspensa no ar. Então ela caiu para trás. Seus dedos ficaram no chão, batendo contra pedras e raízes e ela aterrissou com uma pancada e deslizou rapidamente pelo declive abaixo em direção ao rio.

Uma dor cresceu rapidamente em sua perna quando seu pé ficou entre duas pedras e seu tornozelo torcido. Mas foi parando sua descida até que ela parou com força, quando ela estava certa que não mergulharia mais para baixo ela colocou seus braços ao redor de sua barriga, sentindo pena dos movimentos do bebê. Mentalmente, ela fez o inventário onde ela estava machucada.

Seu tornozelo pulsou, e ela olhou até ver seu pé solidamente preso entre duas pedras grandes. Quando ela tentou tirar os pés empurrando as pedras com as mãos seu ombro protestou veementemente.

Condene isto. Ela estava certa, ela estava razoavelmente certa que nada estava quebrado. Pela intensidade da dor nos ombros ela achava que tinha saído do lugar. E ela tinha torcido o tornozelo. Se ela pudesse tirar seu pé entre as pedras ela podia rastejar e voltar para cima do declive. Outro tremor começou em suas costas e espalhou e foi pra frente em sua barriga, apertando desconfortavelmente. Ela esfregou com sua mão livre e tentando manter seu ombro direito imóvel.

Bem, isto era uma boa de uma confusão. Mas ela soube que ela não devia se preocupar. Ela poderia ter que ficar aqui por um pouco mais de tempo, mas ela sabia que eles a iriam achar. Eles retornariam e provavelmente ficariam desesperados quando, eles, não a vissem.

Uma pontinha de culpa a estava importunando. Ela não devia ter ido caminhar, enquanto eles não tivessem retornado. Mas ela não imaginou cair, não quando ela tinha caminhado tantas vezes por este caminho antes deste incidente.

Eles estariam preocupados até que eles a achassem, mas ela achou que eles iriam. E ela era confiante. Até então, ela só teria que mentir de volta e tentar relaxar. Talvez até cochilar um pouco para conseguir tirar da mente de seu dolorido tornozelo torcido.

Seu abdômen apertou novamente e ela tentando ajeitar a barriga. Ela voltou a se deitar para ficar confortável. Então ela fechou seus olhos e tentou ser paciente e relaxar. Kagome abriu seus olhos e rapidamente piscou, tentando sentir seu ambiente. Ela viu como o ar fresco da noite acalmou sua pele. Uma dor crua, centrada, em seu estômago e depois em sua virilha. Suas costas eram como se alguém tivesse apunhalando com fogo.

Ela levantou, tentando sentar, mas depressa deitou de novo quando seu corpo protestou. O sol se pôs no céu e a noite não ia demorar chegar. No momento ela estava sentindo muito medo. Por que eles não a encontravam? Ela não tinha nenhum desejo de estar aqui depois de escuro. Condene isto, ela quis ir para casa, e gastar a noite nos braços dos homens que ela amava.

Um som leve a fez voltar sua cabeça para cima. Ela tentou ouvir. Ela ouviu seu nome? O grito forte se fez ouvir.

Ela lutou para livrar seu pé sem proveito. Sabendo que ela não tinha escolha, mas esperava que a ouvissem, ela voltou sua cabeça e gritou o mais alto que podia. Segundos, mais tarde, sujeira e pedra rolavam acima de sua cabeça.

-# Holly?

Era a voz frenética de Inuyasha para ela.

-# Inuyasha! Eu estou aqui! — Ela gritou aflita.

Alguns segundos mais tarde, Inuyasha deslizou para baixo. Antes dela poder articular um som, ele a puxou em seus braços.

-# Oh meu Deus, Kagome, você está bem? O que aconteceu? — ele falou quando a puxou para longe. Suas mãos estavam tremendo quando a tocou. Ele foi passando as suas mãos nela para se assegurar que ela estava bem. — Sesshomaru... Hakudoushi, eu a achei. Ela caiu pelo declive atrás do Celeiro, em cima de onde ela gosta de se sentar. — Ele colocou o rádio ao lado até quando os outros responderam que eles estavam a caminho. — Você esta machucada? — Ele ansiosamente perguntou. — O que aconteceu?

-# Meu pé ficou preso — ela disse. — Eu torci meu tornozelo. Eu não podia soltá-lo. E acho que torci meu ombro, mas eu posso mover assim... Ai, penso que não esta de todo ruim.

Inuyasha curvou acima de seu pé preso e suavemente o soltou. Ele passou seus dedos em cima das áreas afetadas.

-# Acho que não está quebrado — ele falou. O alívio era evidente em sua voz. — Está inchado e pode ser só um deslocamento.

Sua respiração ofegou novamente com a contração.

-# Está doendo mais que a outra. Oh!

Inuyasha olhou carrancudo para ela, preocupado, franziu sua sobrancelha.

-# O que está errado?

Uma erupção súbita de umidade surgiu entre suas pernas. Seguido por ainda outro espasmo em sua barriga. Oh Deus, ela era tão estúpida. Ela estava em trabalho de parto. Não deveria ter machucado mais que isto? Tudo que ela sentiu era um desconforto aprazível, era sem importância, mas o problema era que ela sentiu isso o dia todo. Ela tinha estado em trabalho tão cedo?

-# Inuyasha, eu penso que a bolsa d'água estourou. — Ela tentou manter a ansiedade na voz quando falou, mas soube que ela miseravelmente falhou. — E ela machuca. Eu penso que eu estou em trabalho.

Inuyasha empalideceu.

-# Quanto tempo?

-# O dia todo que eu penso.

Ele amaldiçoou longo e duro.

-# Por que você não disse nada? — Ele falou. — Por que você terminou aqui?

Mais lágrimas juntaram em seus olhos quando outra contração a deixou ofegante.

-# Eu não soube — ela ofegou quando uma lágrima caiu em sua bochecha. — Eu não percebi. Eu sinto muito.

Ele a pegou em seus braços e balançou de um lado para outro.

-# Eu sinto muito, amada. Eu só estou muito assustado. Deus, nós não podíamos achar você em qualquer lugar. Eu estava com tanto medo de perder você. — Ele levantou sua cabeça e procurou. — Deus condene isto, onde estão eles?

Ela endureceu em seus braços novamente e gemeu suavemente quando outra contração a atingiu.

A mão de Inuyasha agitou quando ele verificou seu relógio.

-# Isso não levou nem dois minutos depois da outra contração.

-# Inuyasha!

Kagome e Inuyasha olharam para cima quando Sesshomaru gritou por eles.

-# Aqui em baixo! Eu precisarei ajudar segurar suas costas — Inuyasha falou. Ele olhou para Kagome e apertou sua mão. — Não se preocupe, amor. Nós iremos cuidar de você.

Ela apertou de volta.

-# Eu sei que você irá.

Sesshomaru deslizou para baixo alguns segundos mais tarde e ajoelhou ao lado de Kagome, com a preocupação em seu rosto.

-# Você esta bem, bebê?

Ela movimentou a cabeça.

-# Ela está em trabalho de parto — Sesshomaru olhou para Inuyasha. — Você está certo?

-# Eu estou certa — Kagome disse secamente.

-# Foda — Sesshomaru falou. — Nós precisamos tirá-la da montanha depressa.

Ela levantou uma mão e suavemente colocou sua bochecha.

-# Não tem tempo!

-# O que você quer dizer com não tem tempo? — Sesshomaru falou.

-# Suas contrações estão muito perto uma da outra — Inuyasha severamente disse. — Eu acho, ela já está tendo.

Sesshomaru ficou com o rosto branco e os olhos entraram em pânico. Hakudoushi gritou do topo, e Sesshomaru olhou para cima.

-# Não desça — ele gritou. — Nós a estamos levando para cima.

Sesshomaru curvou e suavemente pegou Kagome em seus braços. Ele movimentou a cabeça em direção a Inuyasha.

-# Vai andando, nós teremos que revezar com ela para cima. Eu não quero ter chance de cair com ela.

Inuyasha foi subindo o declive, ele firmou seus pés na terra e pegou Kagome. Sesshomaru cuidadosamente moveu para cima até que ele alcançou Inuyasha. Então ele pegou Kagome dos braços de seu irmão antes de subir à frente dele.

Quando eles alcançaram o topo, Hakudoushi chegou perto dela, abraçando-a firmemente contra seu tórax. Sua respiração falhou e seu coração batendo rápido contra sua bochecha.

-# Agradeça Deus, você está bem — Hakudoushi sussurrou quando ele a beijou na fronte.

-# Ela está em trabalho de parto — Sesshomaru disse brevemente quando ele e Inuyasha subiram ao lado de Hakudoushi.

Hakudoushi apertou-a mais em seus braços.

-# Vá pegar suas coisas. Eu a levarei para o hospital.

-# Não dá tempo.

-# O que você quer dizer não dá tempo? — Hakudoushi falou.

-# Terá que ser aqui — Sesshomaru disse. — Suas contrações estão vindo muito perto uma da outra. Nós não temos tempo de ir para a cidade.

Kagome gemeu quando veio outra contração, esta foi muito mais forte que a última. Hakudoushi resmungou e quase voou do chão em um passo rápido. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se apressaram adiante em direção à cabana.

-# Hakudoushi, eu sou bem — ela ofegou — você não precisa se preocupar.

Ele deu outro beijo na sua fronte quando eles chegaram à cabana.

-# Eu irei sempre preocupar com você, boneca.

Quando eles entraram na casa, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha apressaram para o quarto.

-# Ponha ela aqui — Sesshomaru dirigiu, em direção à cama. — Nós precisamos avaliar a situação. Inuyasha, você pega no telefone e vê se consegue que a parteira venha aqui em cima rápido.

Hakudoushi a deixou na cama quando outra contração veio.

Ela fechou seus olhos, trincando seus dentes. Para algo que não tinha sido doloroso ao longo do dia, certamente estava ficando doloroso.

Sesshomaru acariciou o seu preocupado rosto, empurrou seu desordenado cabelo de seus olhos.

—# Eu vou tirar sua roupa bebê. Eu preciso ver o que estar acontecendo.

Ela movimentou a cabeça e segurou a respiração de dor quando outra contração veio em seguida da outra.

Sesshomaru tirou sua roupa com cuidado por causa das contrações. Hakudoushi chegou perto da cama, com seu rosto em pânico.

-# Oh Deus, Sesshomaru, eu sinto como eu preciso empurrar!

Sesshomaru colocou de lado suas calças olhou para o seu apavorado olhar fixo nele. Ele próprio estava com tanta ansiedade que nem podia pensar direito. Mas ele sabia que tinha que ficar tranqüilo para Kagome e tentar fazê-la se sentir o mais a vontade possível.

-# Escute-me bebê. Eu preciso que você tente se acalmar e respire fundo. Não empurre ainda se você pode afastar isto.

Inuyasha andou a passos largos de volta para o quarto.

-# Ela está a caminho, mas ela vai demorar um pouco para chegar aqui.

-# Nós não temos tempo — Sesshomaru falou.

-# O que nós vamos fazer? — Hakudoushi perguntou quando ele foi para junto de seus irmãos. — Eu não tenho pista nenhuma sobre entregar bebês!

Sesshomaru encolheu os ombros, trabalhando para tirar o pânico de sua voz.

-# Nós entregamos potros. Não pode ser tão diferente.

Kagome levantou sua cabeça da cama e deu um olhar aborrecido para ele.

-# Você não acabou de não me comparar a um cavalo.

Ele sentiu a tensão retrocedeu de seu tórax só um pouco. Eles podiam fazer isto. Eles fariam isto. Kagome estava dependendo deles.

-# Inuyasha você vai ficar atrás dela e faz o melhor para mantê-la tranqüila — ele disse em uma voz baixa. — Hakudoushi você e eu precisamos nos lavar, então você tem que achar um pouco de material. Eu preciso de algo para amarrar o cordão umbilical. E preciso de uma daquelas seringas de bolbo que nós temos na caixa médica. Consiga qualquer outra coisa que você pensa que nós precisamos porque eu não posso pensar direito nem para salvar minha vida. E se apresse inferno.

Inuyasha sentou-se atrás de Kagome, seus braços ao redor dela, suas mãos descansavam em sua barriga. Ela se debruçou em seu tórax, suas costas embaladas em sua pélvis. Ele moveu a mão para cima e tirou o cabelo do seu rosto quando outra contração veio. Ela tremeu em seus braços, e ele podia não permitir que o seu o medo atrapalhasse.

Quando ele retornou para casa depois de exercitar os cavalos, e ele não tinha sido capaz de achá-la em qualquer lugar, naquele momento, ele ficou inteiramente apavorando argumentos param em sua mente. Idéias loucas, loucas, mas que o assustaram totalmente.

Que seu ex-marido escapou da prisão. Ou talvez ele, contratou alguém para matá-la. Revolveu as memórias da noite que ele esteve impotente no chão. Quando Kagome tinha sido tirada dele. Sua inabilidade para salvá-la, e que ele falhou quando ela mais precisou dele. Ele fechou seus olhos e enterrou seus lábios em seu cabelo. Com os olhos ardendo por causa das lágrimas, ele respirou várias vezes para se controlar emocionalmente. Ele não se descontrolaria. Não agora. Não quando ela precisou dele para ser forte. Ele não falharia novamente.

-# Respire bebê. Respirações profundas, isto — Sesshomaru encorajou.

Sesshomaru era posicionado entre suas pernas enquanto Hakudoushi pairava acima de seu ombro.

-# Oh Deus, isto machuca! — Ela chorou.

Suas costas eram curvadas e Inuyasha podia sentir a tensão em seu corpo, era como um elástico em extensão máxima,

-# Você está coroando, bebê. Nós estamos quase lá. Feche sua boca. Aspire por seu nariz então segura isto e um empurrão. Um empurrão longo. Vamos ver nosso bebê. — Com a voz tranqüila do Sesshomaru, ela quietou. Inuyasha podia senti-la tomar uma respiração funda e então ela empurra.

-# Isto, isto, amor — Inuyasha sussurrou em sua orelha. Ele estava com mãos em sua barriga, tentando infundir sua força nela.

-# Isto é isto! — Sesshomaru disse em uma voz excitada. — Vamos, bebê, mais um bom empurrão. Você pode fazer isto.

Um som agoniado rasgou a garganta de Kagome e Inuyasha sentiu por ela e isto o machucou sentido seu esforço. Viveu isto com ela. Deus, ele desejou que ele pudesse levar a dor. Ele faria qualquer coisa para ela não sofrer como isto.

-# Aaaaah! Certo, descanse um minuto — Sesshomaru persuadiu. — A cabeça está fora. Isto é a pior parte. Deixe-me respirar e então nós trabalharemos para fazer nosso bebê nascer.

Inuyasha olhou até ver um sorriso largo no rosto intenso do seu irmão mais velho. Atrás dele, Hakudoushi estava com o rosto assombrado, e com temor.

-# Eu preciso empurrar novamente, Sesshomaru.

Existia pânico em sua voz era como se ela não estivesse bastante certa o que ela estava fazendo. Inuyasha beijou seu cabelo e esfregou sua barriga com suas mãos, querendo fazer algo para oferecer seu conforto.

Inuyasha levantou e apertou uma de suas mãos.

-# Continue, e empurre bebê. Mais um bom empurrão e terá acabado.

Kagome volta a curvar mais uma vez e todo músculo em seu corpo ficou tenso. Então ela relaxou, e ficou como um balão murcho. Ela ficou em seus braços, como um talharim flácido. Em farrapos, ela respirou seu tórax subindo e descendo com esforço. Inuyasha olhou para baixo mais uma vez e encontrou os olhos do seu irmão.

-# É um menino — Sesshomaru sussurrou. — Nós temos um filho! — Uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha de Inuyasha e ele apressou encolher os ombros e limpar na camisa.

Hakudoushi olhou para Sesshomaru que segurava o escorregadio bebê e o passou para Ele.

-# Você pode cuidar do cordão? — Sesshomaru perguntou. — Eu precisarei ter certeza que saiu a placenta.

Hakudoushi olhou com reverencia para o bebê que gemia. E ele... Tinha lágrimas, nos olhos também. Os três irmãos trocaram olhares emocionados. Inuyasha a apertou em seus braços, cheio de amor e sentiu pena era tudo que ele podia fazer para conter ele mesmo. Hakudoushi amarrou e cortou o cordão umbilical e então embrulhou um cobertor em torno do bebê. Ele se conteve e suavemente abaixou o pacote para Kagome que estava com os braços estendidos. Inuyasha conseguiu seu primeiro vislumbre de seu filho. Kagome o embalou em seus braços, seus dedos ligeiramente explorando seu rosto e dedos minúsculos.

-# Ele é bonito — ela sussurrou, ela verbalizando pesado com emoção.

Inuyasha sentou lá, segurando ambos em seus braços. Ele segurou-os, perto dele, contra seu coração. Outra lágrima caiu em seu rosto e desta vez ele não enxugou.

-# Eu amo você — ele disse contra seu cabelo.

Hakudoushi curvou e beijou a testa de Kagome, então ele abaixou seu rosto e beijou a sobrancelha do bebê.

-# Obrigado — Hakudoushi sussurrou. — Ele absolutamente é bonito.

Kagome levantou o rosto e olhou para Inuyasha e Hakudoushi. Ela tornou o bebê em seu peito, oferecendo a ele seu mamilo. Depois de um tempo o bebê estava mamando contente. Depois veio barulho de passos no corredor e um segundo mais tarde a parteira entrou. Ela assistiu a cena e então andou para perto de Kagome.

-# Bem, eu diria vocês todos estão bem sem mim.

Ela apressou e tomou controle da situação. Ela espantou os homens para longe, dando a cada um deles uma tarefa diferente, assegurando que eles não podiam voltar mais cedo antes dela ter a mãe e o bebê limpos e verificar se tudo estava bem.

*************************************************************************************************

Kagome estava em uma cama limpa, um vestido limpo e seu bebê em seus braços. A parteira exagerou em cima dela, conseguiu que ela e o bebê estivessem limpos e antes da parteira declarar que eles estavam bem.

Ela se sentiu cansada. Esvaziada realmente. A parteira enfaixou seu tornozelo e falou que ela teria que ficar em repouso vários dias. Não que Kagome contava de sair da cama a qualquer momento. Ela poderia só dormir uma semana.

Mas ela nunca seria mais feliz que neste momento.

A parteira saiu, dizendo que a verificaria e o bebê no dia seguinte. Imediatamente depois, os três foram para o quarto onde Kagome estava deitada. Eles ficaram no quarto, e deitaram junto com ela e tomando cuidado para não a empurrar. Eles olharam fixamente com temor para o bebê, tocando seu rosto e seus dedos minúsculos.

-# Ele é bonito — Hakudoushi sussurrou com reverencia.

Inuyasha passou um braço em seus ombros e a abraçou.

-# Você está bem? Como você está se sentindo?

-# Sim, bebê, como você está sentindo? — Sesshomaru perguntou, referindo-se ao escurecimento em seus olhos.

Ela suspirou. As lágrimas nadaram em seus olhos quando ela se lembrou da cena mais cedo.

-# Eu estou bem — ela falou. — Eu nunca estive melhor.

E era a verdade. Como a vida melhorou neste momento? Isto nunca seria perfeito novamente. Este retrato estaria para sempre em sua memória. Como isto a assustou agora que estava terminado, ela não podia imaginar que se sentiria bem. Nenhum ambiente de hospital estéril. Nenhum estranho trazendo seu filho no mundo. Apenas os homens ela amava mais que vida. Apenas do modo que devia ser.

Ela olhou em Inuyasha que estava ainda estudando o bebê com uma expressão similar para rapto.

-# Você quer segurá-lo? Você é o único que não fez isto ainda.

-# Eu adoraria isto — ele disse alegre.

Ela ergueu o pacote para cima e Inuyasha pegou com suas mãos grandes em torno do bebê minúsculo. Ele o embalou para seu tórax e assistiu com fascinação quando seu filho abriu seus olhos.

-# Como nós vamos chamá-lo? — Hakudoushi falou mais alto.

-# Toya — Hagome respondeu. — Era o nome do meu pai.

-# Toya Taisho. É um nome bom — Sesshomaru disse, seus olhos ficaram suaves quando ele encontrou os de Kagome. —Obrigado.

Ela levantou sua cabeça e sorriu para ele.

-# Para que?

-# Para nosso filho. Por amar-nos. Por nos compreender — ele retornou.

Sua garganta apertou e por um momento ela não podia falar nem se quisesse. Ela lutou contra a onda de emoção que construiu e inchou-a por dentro. De repente era demais e não suficiente tudo no mesmo tempo. Ela era segura. Ela era amada. Ela amou com todo seu coração. Ela estava em casa.

**FIM**

**OoOOooOoOOoOOoOoOOooOooOOoOOOoOOooOOooOOoOOooOoooOoooo**

_**Olá gente infelizmente a finc acabou!!!!! bom agora vo responde as reviews...**_

_**Carolshuxa: Vc viu ele não conseguiu resistir a ela, hahahahah espero que vc tenha gostado da finc beijão...**_

_**Danda jabur: E verdade ela sente um carinho especial pelo Inu, na hora do parto ele foi tão fofo, aiaiai as vezes me pergunto se existe um homem que tenha a metade das qualidades de um dos tres......espero que tenha gostado do final....**_

_**Neiva: Pois é a finc acabou.......muitas vezes eu também pergunto porque isso não acontece comigo, que se dane a sociedade, eu teria coragem de me por no lugar da Kagome sem pensar, espero que você tenha gostado do final...**_

_**Thata-chan: E verdade mas ele e tudo de bom, vc acerto ela realmente teve o bebe na casa deles, espero ver você mais vezes, beijão...**_

_**Pitty souza; Bom depois do ultimo capitulo os 3 limpariam o chão com a língua se ela pedisse, vc viu como eles ficaram babando por ela depois que o bebe nasceu.....acho que essa foi a finc mais linda que já fiz em toda minha vida, espero ver vc mais vezes beijão.**_

_**Gente valeu mesmo pelo apoio de vocês............................BJS Cris**_


End file.
